Path of the Pendulum!
by bopdog111
Summary: A young boy horribly abused all his life was soon discovered by the hope of Yuya Sakaki son of Yusho Sakaki. He was brought to Yuya's care, and soon he named Atem must help the Lancers from the Fusion Dimension's grasp. Rated T for abuse, and violence. OCxRiley. Co-Authored by Ulrich362!
1. Meeting Atem!

**Hey guys this is a fic me, and Ulrich have done a while back, and we finished it but I was busy that I wasn't able to work on making this to a new story. Now that I finally have time I can work on making this a reality. First there are things you should be aware of:**

 **1\. Yuri will be a protagonist, and have a little sister.**

 **2\. Our main protagonist will be an abused kid so that's a head's up for you all.**

 **3\. Jaden Yuki will be Yuri's replacement for Yuri's conquest.**

 **And 4. Like Daughter this fic will also have it's own Ritual Dimension.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a warm day in Paradise City, and we see our boy, Yuya Sakaki accompined with Gong, and Zuzu chatting,

Suddenly the three of them heard crying.

"Huh? What's that?" Yuya asked looking around.

SLAP

"Ow!"

"What was that?" Zuzu asked surprised,

"Let's go find out." Gong suggested before of them ran towards the sounds.

"Stop crying you brat!" They heard a woman screamed.

"I-I'm... sorry..." They heard a timid voice said sobbing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuya called running and grabbing the woman's arm as she raised it to slap the child again.

They struggled as the child ran out.

"Get your hands off me!" The woman yelled.

"Why were you hitting that child?" Zuzu questioned.

"Matt!" The woman cried.

A man looking dizzy asked, "Wha-what Carol?"

"Get them out of here!" Carol yelled.

"Not without an explanation." Gong stated.

Carol got her arm out of Yuya's grip, and warned "If you three ever tell anyone you will regret it."

"What you're doing isn't right." Yuya told her.

"Isn't right?" Carol scoffed. "I was only punishing my son."

"For what?" Zuzu asked. "He was crying and you hit him."

"For being weak, and patheic." Carol said coldly.

"What?" Yuya asked.

"That's abuse!" Zuzu cried.

"Don't make conclusions little girl." Carol stated coldly. "Now I will repeat this: If you three ever tell anyone you will regret it."

"I already have." Gong told her revealing he had his duel disc.

"Why you!" Carol gritted her teeth. "Matt get the gun!"

As Matt tried to get up Gong stood in front of him.

"The police are on the way." Gong stated.

Carol grunted as she saw they have no escape.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yuya called up the stairs.

He didn't hear any response.

Anxious by the lack of an answer Yuya walked up the steps.

The more he got closer be could hear some soft crying.

"Hey, are you alright? I promise I won't hurt you." Yuya said calmly.

He heard someone yelped, and someone locking the door.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Yuya repeated. "I promise."

He heard some rapid breathing, and soon he heard talking, "...Y-Y-You promise?"

"Yes, you have my word." Yuya promised.

Silence was on a few more seconds, and soon...

CLICK.

The door was unlocked.

"Can I come in?" Yuya asked.

"Y-Yes..." The child answered stammering,

Yuya slowly opened the door and walked up to the child slowly so he wouldn't scare him.

The child was sitting at a lone corner right beside a nightstand. His left cheek was red from where his mother slapped him at. The room itself looks like a disaster.

"What's your name?" Yuya asked. "I'm Yuya."

The child just looked at Yuya with tearful eyes, with his lip quivering in fear.

"It's ok, you don't have to be scared." Yuya smiled extending his hand slowly.

The child looked at his hand still not moving as sirens were heard.

Yuya looked outside.

"Your parents were hurting you and that wasn't right. My friends and I can help, ok?"

The child just looked away fearing it would be a lie by what his parents have done to him.

"It's true, I don't want to hurt you." Yuya reassured him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"...I... don't have one." The child at least spoke.

"What?" Yuya asked in shock.

"...They... would always tell me... I am 'brat'.." The child tried to explain.

"You're not a brat." Yuya said before closing his eyes. "Luke."

"Huh?" The child looked confused.

"Do you like that name?" Yuya asked.

The child was a bit thinking before nodding but is still fearful.

Yuya glanced out the window and saw Carol and Matt being put in the police car.

"Is it ok if my friends come up here, they're really nice." Yuya smiled.

The child now known Luke stiffened at that comment before he got up, but started to step away.

"Hey, if you're scared we don't have to." Yuya mentioned. "You can take as long as you need. Actually can I ask you something?"

Luke listened to what Yuya have to say.

"Do you like dueling?" Yuya asked showing his cards.

Luke looked at the cards, and didn't answer before pulling out from his pocket three cards.

Cup of Ace, Summoned Skull, and Jar of Greed.

Yuya smiled. "Do you want me to play with you?"

"I... don't have... a deck." Luke said timidly.

"Oh." Yuya said thoughtfully. "Have you heard of Yusho Sakaki?"

Luke nodded.

"He's my dad." Yuya mentioned.

Luke looked shocked at that.

"Yeah, he taught me how to duel and if you want my friends and I can teach you." Yuya offered.

"...But... they told me... that friends are for whimps..." Luke told him.

"That isn't true." Yuya smiled before offering his hand again. "We can be your friends."

Luke looked before taking his hand.

Yuya smiled gently before helping Luke to his feet. "Do you want to go to You Show Duel School?"

Luke looked a bit nervous about that before looking at the only cards he has.

"My friends and I can help you make a deck." Yuya offered. "Alright?"

Luke nodded agreeing to that.

Yuya smiled.

"My friends are downstairs but they're really nice and won't make you do anything you don't want." Yuya told him. "We all just want to make you feel better."

Luke looked down.

"Hey, if it's too much right now I understand and it can just be the two of us if you want." Yuya mentioned.

Luke nodded at that before wincing.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need some ice?" Yuya asked.

"..." Luke didn't answered before he passed out.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock and he picked up Luke before calling downstairs.

"Zuzu, call the hospital!"

"What happened?" Zuzu cried.

"He passed out." Yuya answered.

Zuzu gasped before going to the phone.

Gong looked shocked at this.

"I'm worried about him." Yuya admitted.

"We know Yuya. Why would they even do this to him?" Gong asked.

"I don't know, but they didn't even give him a name." Yuya revealed. "I'm calling him Luke for now but..."

"But what?" Zuzu asked after she finished the call.

"He should really decide his own name." Yuya finished. "It just horrifies me that people could do something like that."

They heard ambulance sirens.

"Come on." Yuya mentioned.

They all entered, as it drove off.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

They were waiting before they see Yoko, Skip, with Tate, Allie, and Fredrick had made it to them.

"Yuya what's going on?" Yoko asked worried. "When I got the call I came here."

"Zuzu, you called them?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah they have to know." Zuzu answered.

"Is everything okay?" Tate asked Yuya.

"Not really." Yuya said before explaining what Luke told him. "But I think this many people might overwhelm him."

They looked shocked about this before looking at each other.

"What kind of people would do such a thing?" Zuzu asked.

"The nasty kind." A doctor answered walking out of the room.

"How is he?" Yuya asked.

"He is resting, and recovering. He has nurmerous bruises, and gashes from the abuse his parents were giving him, and has a fractured rib but it will heal in due time." The doctor answered. "As for him passing out the pain he experience flooded his senses."

Yuya's eyes widened and for a brief moment they flashed before going back to normal.

"He'll recover though right?" Zuzu asked.

"Yes he will. But most of his injuries were old. How long has this been going on?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know, we heard him crying and went to see what was going on." Gong explained.

"Not to mention his parents were arrested, he doesn't have anyone to help him." Zuzu added sadly.

"When he recovers we will take him to an orphanage." The doctor mentioned before walking back in.

"An orphanage, but he..." Yuya started only to look down.

"There is another option Yuya." Yoko smiled.

"Huh?" Yuya asked her.

"He deserves a loving family, maybe one with a kind older brother he knows and loves making people smile?" Yoko smiled.

Yuya soon get it, and smiled at the thought.

* * *

 _In the room..._

Luke stirred a bit.

"Can you hear me?" asked the doctor.

Luke groaned before nodding.

"Your friends took you here. You suffered quite a few injuries." the doctor explained. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Luke stiffened before looking down.

"It's ok, everything you say is just so I can help you recover." the doctor told him.

Luke nodded before starting, "It was... when I was born..."

The doctor just listened calmly without interrupting.

"...The beatings... started when I was 3... my mommy... she called me names... beat me... and my daddy... started drinking... weird stuff that... drives him crazy..." Luke continued to explain.

The doctor wrote that down but just continued to listen.

"When I got my deck... my mommy tore them apart... and said Duel Monsters are for whimps... and I managed to keep three of them..." Luke started to sob continuing. "And today... I spilled something by accident..."

The doctor frowned at that before a nurse walked into the room. "Excuse me doctor, your name's Luke right?"

"...Yeah... I didn't have a name...at first." Luke answered.

"Well, do you want one? And a new family?" the nurse asked.

Luke looked terrified fearing it would be the same as his last one.

"Mrs. Sakaki and her son Yuya are considering taking you in if you want." the nurse explained. "Though it's your choice and if you don't feel comfortable I can tell them."

Upon hearing Yuya's name that calmed him down.

"What should I tell them Luke?" the nurse asked again.

Luke stayed silent but nodded.

The nurse nodded calmly. "Don't worry, they're very kind."

Luke nodded again.

With that the nurse walked out of the room and the doctor walked over to Luke.

"Do you still hurt?"

Luke nodded to him.

"Ok, well I'm going to see if I can help with the pain, can you lie down for me?" the doctor asked.

Luke did that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I think having Yuya as his older brother would do him some good. Do you need the paperwork Mrs. Sakaki?" the nurse asked.

Yoko nodded at that.

The nurse smiled and went to get the forms.

Yuya started to pace around.

"Yuya, is something wrong?" Yoko asked. "Luke is going to be ok now."

"I know." Yuya answered. "But why would they even hurt someone as young as him?"

"I don't know. I wish I did but..." Yoko started before closing her eyes. "He feels safe with you Yuya."

Yuya nodded to that.

"Right now, what he needs is someone to care about him and be there. He needs a brother, you Yuya." Yuzu stated.

Yuya smiled hearing that before the doctor stepped out.

"Is Luke ok?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. I have given him some painkillers." The doctor answered.

Yuya sighed in relief hearing that.

"And he's awake right now." The doctor added.

"Do you think I can see him?" Yuya asked.

The doctor nodded talking him inside.

Luke was sitting on the bed wearing a hospital gown, and has a small bandage on his left arm looking at the window.

"Luke." Yuya said getting his attention.

Luke looked over, and smiled "Hi Yuya."

Yuya just gave a big smile. "That's big brother now."

Luke only looked down at that.

"Hey, I promise things will be ok." Yuya smiled. "Mom and I won't let anything happen to you."

"...I'm sorry." Luke told him.

"Huh, for what?" Yuya asked.

"For distracting you." Luke told him. "You might have something important to do, and you end up taking care of me instead."

"You aren't distracting me, I'm happy to help." Yuya reassured him. "Plus, the best way to practice Entertainment Dueling is to have someone to watch, and I can teach you too."

Luke frowned a bit at the word 'dueling' before taking his three remaining cards out.

Yuya looked at the cards. "Do you want me to help you make a deck?"

"...You won't trash it...?" Luke asked him.

"Trash it, of course not why would..." Yuya started before his eyes widened in shock. "I would never do something like that."

Luke flinched seeing his eyes widening.

"I promise, I won't do anything that might upset you." Yuya smiled. "But if I ever do, just tell me and I'll do my best to make things better ok?"

Luke shake a bit but nodded regardless.

"Do you want to meet my friends Luke?" Yuya asked.

Luke nodded seeing no harm.

"One at a time right?" Yuya guessed.

Luke nodded.

Yuya nodded before walking to the door. "Zuzu, can you come here?"

Zuzu nodded as she walked in.

"Luke, this is one of my closest friends." Yuya smiled as Zuzu slowly walked up to him.

"Hi Luke, my name's Zuzu." Zuzu mentioned with a smile.

Luke looked over, and smiled "You're pretty."

Zuzu blushed a bit hearing that. "Oh, thank you Luke."

Luke nodded blushing himself.

Yuya just chuckled a bit seeing that. "Gong, could you come in here?"

Gong entered the room as Luke was surprised by how tall he is.

"Hello Luke, my name's Gong." Gong introduced himself.

"H-Hi..." Luke said still surprised.

"Don't worry, Gong's a great guy and he'll always be there to help when you need it." Yuya smiled.

Luke nodded at that.

* * *

 _After all of the introductions..._

"Are you feeling any better now little brother?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Luke nodded with a small smile before looking at his three cards sadly.

"Oh yeah, what kind of deck did you have Luke?" Zuzu asked.

"...A Archfiend Deck..." Luke answered. "And Summoned Skull... was my best... but... my mommy trashed it... saying dueling is for idiots..."

"Dueling isn't for idiots, and I think we might have enough cards for an Archfiend Deck at You Show. Do you want me to go get some and we can work on finishing your deck?" Zuzu offered.

Luke smiled, and nodded for that.

Zuzu nodded and ran out of the room.

"Huh, Archfiends..." Yuya said thoughtfully. "Coming up with entertainment for them might be tough."

Luke frowned hearing that.

"Tough, not impossible." Yuya clarified. "Though Luke..."

"Sorry if I am not cut out for it." Luke sighed.

"I was actually going to say I'll need your help." Yuya smiled. "Trust me, you'll definitely make a great Entertainment Duelist. All it takes is a lot of practice, and wanting to make people happy when you duel."

Luke still looks doubtful even when hearing that before saying, "The cards here... mean something to what mommy said once. What they represent."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yoko asked.

"I mean she said that these three cards represent what I am." Luke mentioned.

"How do they represent what you are?" Gong asked.

Luke looked over at Cup of Ace, and answered "The Cup of Ace card represents I am a dream came true to her for my daddy..."

"A dream come true, but isn't that a good thing?" Gong asked.

"...More like a nightmare..." Luke started shaking. "She said... the cup shows... what he was doing... that makes him crazy..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yoko apologized.

He looked over at the Jar of Greed, and continued, "The Jar of Greed card represents that I am what they need to survive."

"Jar of Greed, I have a feeling I know what that one means." Yuya mentioned.

"Greed?" Tate asked him.

"Yeah." Yuya answered. "Though I have a feeling the last card is the worst."

"Summoned Skull." Yoko said.

That was when Luke started to cry seeing it, "It... represents... what I am... nothing more then a monster... who should of never entered their lives..."

Yuya didn't say anything and just pulled Luke into a hug.

Luke was shocked at this but instead just started to sob in his embrace.

"It's ok, I promise Luke everything will be ok from now on." Yuya smiled as he held the crying boy.

Luke didn't respond continuing to sob.

"Sorry that took so long, do you want to look at the new cards Luke?" Zuzu asked walking in with a box of cards.

She sees Luke sobbing in Yuya's arms before mouthing to Yoko, 'What happened?'

Yoko quietly explained what the three cards were supposed to represent.

Zuzu looked really shocked at all this before the two boys sees her.

"Oh Zuzu your back!" Yuya said.

"Yeah, um... I have the cards if Luke wants to look at them." Zuzu mentioned.

Luke wiped his eyes, and nodded.

Yuya, Luke, and Zuzu opened the box and the three of them started looking through the cards.

Luke sees a card called Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

"Huh, oh yeah isn't that a different Summoned Skull?" Yuya recalled.

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

Suddenly Zuzu smiled. "If the Summoned Skull is full of bad memories, then this card is a new start with happy ones."

Luke nodded smiled but shook his head refusing that.

"Huh?" Zuzu inquired.

"True Summoned Skull does hold bad memories. But I feel like he needs me." Luke explained. "Like how I can actually hear him. And he's the only card daddy gave me before he started doing what the Cup of Ace represents."

Yuya and Zuzu exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Ok, then what about this card?" Yuya asked handing Luke Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

"A Fusion Monster? Aren't those cards really rare here?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah, actually it's one of the only ones we have." Zuzu admitted.

Luke grab hold of the card.

"Ok, so if you're using him you'll need a Red-Eyes right?" Yuya asked.

"I already got one." Luke answered taking Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning's card.

"He's only level six, you still need a level seven Red-Eyes monster." Yuya explained.

"No I don't." Luke said. "It says he needs a Normal Red-Eyes Monster."

* * *

 _Once Luke had finished his deck..._

"Finished, do you like it Luke?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Luke checked over, and nodded.

"Ok, then the next step is to start coming up with an Entertainment style for you." Zuzu smiled.

"But... I am not good at it..." Luke admitted.

"That's alright, Yuzu and I can help you." Yuya smiled. "Actually, do you want to see us duel first? It might give you some ideas."

"But... their isn't enough room here." Luke said.

"Not here, at You Show Duel School." Yuya clarified.

"After he's recovered. That should take at least a week." The doctor told him walking inside.

"Then when you're better does that sound good, and in the meantime I'll stop by every day ok?" Yuya offered.

Luke nodded at that.

Zuzu reminded, "Uh Yuya?" She whispered in his ear, "You still remember he should decide his own name?"

Yuya sweat dropped at that. "Oh yeah, do you still want to be called Luke?"

The boy looked confused on that, "What do you mean?"

"Well I came up with Luke but shouldn't you get to pick your name?" Yuya asked.

"I was always called, 'brat'..." The boy said sadly.

"Well if you could be called anything in the world you wanted what would it be?" Zuzu asked.

The boy thought for a moment before answering, "...Atem."

"Atem?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. That's the name of a powerful Pharaoh in Egypt." The boy explained.

"Well if that's the name you want then from now on your name is Atem Sakaki." Yoko told him.

The boy known as Atem for now on nodded.

"We'll be back tomorrow, do you want us to bring you anything Atem?" Zuzu asked.

Atem shook his head.

"Well ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Yuya smiled before everyone left the room.

Atem smiled at them leaving before looking out of the window.

 ** _'Atem is it?'_** inquired a voice.

"Huh?" Atem looked over surprised. "Am I going crazy?"

 ** _'No, look down.'_** the voice told him.

He did looked down. As he did he noticed the Summoned Skull card was faintly glowing.

"Whoa." Atem looked surprised.

 _ **'Those two, Yuya and Zuzu. We need to keep them safe.'**_ the voice, which he now realized was Summoned Skull, told him.

"Uh why?" Atem asked him.

 ** _'Call it intuition, but I have a bad feeling they're both going to be in grave danger in the near future._** ' Summoned Skull answered.

Atem understood but started to shake thinking this involves his parents wanting revenge.

 ** _'Not them, something much worse.'_ **Summoned Skull clarified. ** _'Your parents are somewhere they can never hurt anyone again.'_**

That made Atem ease a bit.

* * *

Half a week later:

"Okay let's see if you can stand." The doctor said as Atem took his hands, and wobbled on his feet.

"That's awesome Atem, you'll be out of here in no time." Yuya smiled.

The doctor back up, as Atem carefully took some steps. The doctor let go as Atem walked a bit.

Yuya and Yoko smiled.

"First time in days..." Atem trailed off looking at himself.

"It means you're nearly completely recovered, and nothing else will happen to you. I promise." Yuya smiled.

Atem smiled at that no longer feeling fearful about Yuya's promises, and that he was truly safe for the first time in his life.

"Actually, there is one other tiny detail." Yuya mentioned. "Zuzu's dad, Skip, wanted me to give you this."

As he said that Yuya handed Atem a duel disc.

"Huh?" Atem looked surprised.

"You're going to need that if you want to learn how to duel." Yuya smiled.

On the honest side, Atem never once dueled though he learned the rules himself, and practiced before his mother trashed his deck. Feeling grateful Atem hugged Yuya for this.

"You're welcome, and once you're out of here Yuzu, Gong, and everybody else at You Show will help you learn how to duel." Yuya smiled hugging Atem back.

Atem smiled at this.

"I should head back, but Atem..." Yuya started before shaking his head. "Actually, I'll tell you when you get out of here."

Zuzu gave Yuya a look.

"Come on, Atem still needs to rest." Yuya smiled before the two of them walked out of the room.

 ** _'Now I'm positive, you need to protect both of them.'_** Summoned Skull told Atem.

"From what?" Atem asked his card.

 ** _'I don't know, all I do know is I sense something incredibly evil. Something that even all of you working together might not be enough to overcome.'_** Summoned Skull answered.

Atem shake a bit hearing that.

 ** _'Don't be frightened, I said all of you working together might not be enough. There's still a chance it could be, and even if that chance is minimal you need to take it if it could mean your new family is safe.'_** Summoned Skull told him.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Atem asked him.

 ** _'What is it?'_** Summoned Skull asked.

"...Am I really what... mommy told me what I represent... about you...?" Atem asked tears brimming.

 ** _'That depends, if by a monster you mean something that shouldn't exist and would be better off gone then no.'_** Summoned Skull answered. **_'Though if by monster you mean someone with incredible talent and the strength to overcome any obstacle to protect those you care about, then yes.'_**

"The first." Atem told him.

 ** _'Then no, you're the farthest thing from a monster. Though...'_** Summoned Skull started before falling silent.

Atem just decided to get some rest placing Summoned Skull in his deck before laying down.

 _ **'Yuya Sakaki, just what are you really?**_ ' Summoned Skull asked itself quietly.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Atem yawned to the light getting up.

"About time you wake up." Yoko mentioned. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hm?" Atem looked confused.

"I'll give you a hint, what have you been waiting for since you woke up here?" Yoko asked.

Atem soon gets it, and smiled "It's been a week already?"

"Exactly, Yuya's waiting outside with the others." Yoko smiled. "Ready to go home?"

Atem started to have tears in his eyes nodding at that.

Yoko just took his hand and the two of them walked out of the hospital.

He sees everyone was waiting.

"Hey Atem, how does it feel to finally be able to do whatever you want?" Zuzu asked with a smile.

Atem admitted, "Weird to be honest..."

"Well, if you could do anything in the entire world right now what would it be?" Yuya asked.

"...Maybe... get Ice Cream...?" Atem asked a bit shyly.

"That sounds good to me, lets go." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded as he walked beside Allie, Tate, and Fredrick due to him being their age.

"So you're Yuya's new little brother?" Tate asked.

"...Uh yeah." Atem nodded.

"You're lucky, Yuya's one of the nicest and most amazing people in the world." Tate smiled.

Atem smiled hearing that. "I'm Atem."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tate." Tate told him. "Oh yeah, Yuya!"

Yuya turned to him., "Yeah?"

"Have you shown Atem that yet?" Tate asked."Oh yeah. No I didn't." Yuya answered.

"Huh, show me what?" Atem asked.

"Something called Pendulum Summoning." Fredrick answered with a smile.

"Pendulum Summoning?" Atem asked.

"I guess there's no harm in showing you right now then we can all get Ice Cream right?" Yuya asked activating his duel disc and drawing five cards.

Atem watched on curiously.

"Ok, I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as his two monsters appeared in columns of light. "This allows me to summon monsters from level 2 to level 7 all at the same time."

"Whoa what is this?" Atem asked surprised.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Yuya chanted. "Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Elephammer, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

At that a snake wearing a top hat, a elephant, and a red, and white dragon with glowing green eyes appeared roaring.

Atem looked dumbfounded about this.

 ** _'That dragon, it's pure evil.'_** Summoned Skull said quickly.

 _'Pure evil?'_ Atem asked him telepathcaly before looking at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 ** _'Yes, if you want to protect your new brother you have to destroy that card.'_** Summoned Skull said urgently.

Atem widen his eyes hearing that, _'I-I can't do that!'_

 ** _'You have to, Atem, Yuya's life hangs in the balance.'_ **Summoned Skull told him.

 _'That will only make me what my mommy, and daddy told me I will be.'_ Atem told him.

 ** _'Atem, you aren't a monster. That dragon, that dragon is worse than anything you could imagine. Monster isn't enough, that dragon is a demon a devil would be a better analogy.'_** Summoned Skull told him. **_'You have to destroy it or everyone here will die.'_**

 _'I-I won't do it!'_ Atem refused shaking his head.

 ** _'Atem, I'm telling you if you don't destroy that card it will cause Yuya to die.'_** Summoned Skull told him as the card started to glow. _**'If you don't then I will.'**_

"NO!" Atem yelled running with Summoned Skull's card away from them.

"Huh, Atem?" Yuya asked before running after him.

Atem ran around before reaching a spot where nobody would find him. "I won't let you destroy that dragon!" Atem told Summoned Skull.

As Atem said that the Summoned Skull appeared in front of him.

 _ **"That dragon is evil, if you don't destroy it Yuya will die."** _Summoned Skull told him. **_"Letting that card stay here makes you an even worse monster. If you care about him at all you need to let me destroy it."_**

"So you admitted it." Atem said bowing his head down. "You admitted I am a monster. A terrible one."

 ** _"You don't listen to me do you, what a monster would do is not help the people they care about."_ **Summoned Skull explained. **_"The fact that you're so desperately trying to help your brother even after only knowing him for this short amount of time means you're not a monster. That card, I'm telling you if Yuya keeps it... If Yuya keeps that Dragon he'll become a monster."_**

"I don't believe you. Don't ruin this family for me!" Atem yelled.

 ** _"Open your eyes Atem, that dragon is pure evil!"_** Summoned Skull shouted. **_"You saw it too didn't you, the aura around that dragon?"_**

"I don't care! It's bad enough I was abused! Don't ruin this one! Please!" Atem begged him.

 ** _"Atem..."_ **Summoned Skull started. **_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_**

With that the Summoned Skull vanished. Atem with that walked on back.

"Hey, Atem." Yuya said running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Summoned Skull thinks your dragon is evil." Atem answered.

"Huh, why would he think that?" Yuya asked taking out the card as the others ran up to them.

"Are you ok Atem?" Zuzu asked. "Everyone was worried about you."

"I don't know. I told him to stop making things up." Atem told him.

"Well, Odd-Eyes is a dark monster." Tate pointed out.

"Just because he's a Dark Attribute doesn't mean he's evil." Atem told him. "Was Dark Magician evil?"

"No he wasn't." Yuya smiled.

"Then Odd-Eyes isn't evil." Atem finished.

"Still, there has to be some reason Summoned Skull said that." Yuya mentioned before pausing as his eyes widened. "Wait, hold on you were talking to Summoned Skull?"

Atem nodded.

"You can do that?" Zuzu asked incredulously. "That's amazing."

Atem blushed a bit before saying, "A-Anyway... Ice Cream?"

"Oh right." Yuya smiled. "Let's go."

They nodded walking over.

"What flavor do you want Atem?" Yoko asked with a smile.

"Rocky Road." Atem answered.

"That sounds perfect." Zuzu smiled.

As they do this Atem felt like he is being watched before looking over, and saw on-one.

"Huh, Atem?" Yuya asked before looking at where Atem was looking. "Are you ok?"

"I feel like... I'm being watched." Atem admitted.

"Huh, a secret admirer already?" Yuya asked.

Atem only looked confused, "A secret what?"

"Nevermind, come on Rocky Road awaits." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded before admitting, "To tell the truth... I never had Ice Cream before."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "Well that's changing today."

Atem nodded agreeing with that.

* * *

 _A half hour later..._

"Well, here you go Atem." Yuya mentioned handing him an ice cream cone.

Atem carefully took it, and gave a lick.

"Sweet... and cold." Atem admitted.

"Good?" Zuzu asked.

Atem nodded taking another lick.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Do you understand you orders?"_ questioned silver haired boy with glasses.

"Of course, you can leave this to me." agreed a figure in the shadows. "Pendulum huh, sounds interesting."

 _"Don't underestimate Yuya Sakaki."_ The sliver haired boy told him.

"Please, with those cards he won't be any challenge. I'll get the information you need." the figure smirked before leaving the room.


	2. Atem vs Sylvio!

**Hey guys I seen that you all have liked this with Atem being taken in by Yuya. Well now let's see if he can manage in his first duel.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Atem was getting ready for school with his friends Tate, Allie, and Fredrick which he found they were waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Allie asked with a smile.

Atem nodded as they walked together.

"Hey, did you come up with any entertainment ideas?" Tate asked.

Atem shyly shook his head no.

"Archfiends are not really a entertaining type." He admitted.

"Any type of monster can entertain people." Tate smiled. "Maybe your Archfiends can entertain people by making it something like a demon kingdom?"

"That would only frighten some of them." Atem told him.

"I guess so, but it's a start isn't it?" Tate asked.

Atem only gave out a shrug.

"Well the important thing is to have fun." Allie smiled.

 _'Fun...'_ That was one word Atem never had a chance to do.

"Yeah, you can't entertain anybody if you aren't having fun dueling yourself." Tate agreed.

"I... never really had fun before..." Atem admitted.

"Huh?" Tate asked in shock. "That's not right, you need to have fun."

"Maybe you can duel with Yuya." Allie suggested.

"Well if Yuya told you... my parents were the reason." Atem told them.

The three other kids just looked down.

"Then you definitely need to duel Yuya. The two of you can have fun." Tate told him.

Atem looked a bit doubtful before they arrived at the school.

"Yuya, are you busy?" Allie asked running up to him.

Atem looked a bit doubtful before they arrived at the school. They entered the building, as Atem asked "So where are my classes?"

They entered the building, as Atem asked "So where are my classes?"

"I don't know." Tate admitted.

"Excuse me." They turned to see a female teacher. "Are one of you new?"

"Yeah, this is our friend Atem." Allie answered.

"Atem? Your mother gave me a call." The teacher told Atem. "Come follow me."

Atem nodded following her.

"Bye Atem, see you after school." Allie waved with a smile.

Atem waved.

"Ok, we should head to class too you guys."

"Alright Atem, this is your classroom, I'm your teacher so if you need anything just let me know ok?" the female teacher smiled kindly.

Atem nodded before seeing the kids, and hid behind her shyly.

"It's ok, I promise everything will be ok." the teacher reassured him.

Atem only shyly looked up at her.

"Why don't you go see what the other students are doing, and if you need anything I'll be right here." the teacher smiled again.

Atem nodded before walking up to some of them. As he walked up he noticed they were drawing.

"Ex-Excuse me." Atem said shyly.

"Huh, oh hi." said a girl with dark blonde hair. "Do you want to draw too?"

"I never draw before." Atem admitted shyly.

"Huh, why not?" the girl asked.

"..." Atem didn't answer.

The girl just smiled. "Well it's really fun, here."

As she said that the girl gave Atem a piece of paper and some crayons.

"We can draw before class."

Atem looked confused.

"You just take the crayons and move them on the paper to make something pretty, or cool, or exciting, or whatever you want." the girl said showing a picture of a flower. "See."

Atem nodded.

"You can draw whatever you want... What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Atem." He answered.

"That's really cool, my name's Amber." the girl mentioned. "Friends?"

Atem nodded agreeing.

Amber smiled happily hearing that.

* * *

 _After Class..._

The bell ringed.

"Hey new boy!"

Atem looked over seeing a boy walking over, "Y-Yes?"

"Yeah. The name is Doug, and this is my terf." The boy smirked before turning serious. "And as long as you follow my rules, and we have good blood you won't gert hurt." He grabbed Atem's coller, and asked "You got that?"

Atem nodded fearfully.

Doug smirked, "Good." He released Atem, and walked off.

Atem just stared after Doug before closing his eyes and running out of the classroom. As he does this Tate, Allie, and Fredrick were waiting for him, Atem completely ignored them while running off.

"Hey wait!" Allie cried as they ran after him.

Atem just kept running until he couldn't run anymore and just sat against a wall and started to cry. The three looked around before Tate cried, "Hey guys! I found him!"

The three of them ran over where they saw Atem with his knees tucked up as he was crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Allie asked worried.

Hearing their voices Atem fearfully looked up and desperately wiped at his eyes.

"I'm not crying, I promise. You don't have to hit me, see?" Atem said with terror in his eyes and voice.

"Hit you? What are you talking about?" Frederick asked surprised.

Atem looked at him like he had two heads.

"I was crying, that means I get hit until I stop." Atem told them before shaking.

"Wha- What made you think that?" Tate asked shocked.

Atem just looked down. "I need to be hit for crying."

"No you don't." Allie told him.

Atem just looked at her with the most pained expression possible before he nodded. "Yes I do, I was bad and have to be punished."

"Your not bad." Tate assured. "Come on. Let's get to Yuya, and Zuzu." Nodding they walked to the school where they see Yuya, and Zuzu walking out of teh school with Zuzu looking like she is lecturing Yuya.

When Atem saw him he ran up to him.

"Wha... Atem?" Yuya asked surprised.

"You have to hit me for being bad." Atem said.

"Wha?" Yuya, and Zuzu looked shocked before Yuya said "I will not."

"You have to." Atem said unaware he was starting to cry again. "Crying is bad, and I have to be punished."

"Crying is not bad Atem." Yuya told him kneeling in front of him. "Your mother, and father were very wrong about it."

"But..." Atem started.

"Atem, how... how often did they hit you?" Yuzu asked nervously.

Atem rubbed his eyes. "Every day, I'm bad... I don't want to make you mad too."

"We're not mad." Yuya told him before hugging him. "You just need help."

Instead of talking Atem just started shaking again. "I'm bad, I made somebody mad at me today and need to be punished. I'm a monster."

"Who is?" Yuya asked him.

Atem pointed to himself. "I'm a monster, and should go away forever."

"No I mean who was mad?" Yuya clarified.

"An older boy at school named Doug, I made him mad." Atem answered before looking down. "Mommy and Daddy were right about me."

"No they are not. He was just being a jerk." Yuya told him. "You are not a monster."

Atem just broke down and started crying before trying to stop the tears by hitting his own head.

"No, bad."

Yuya stopped him, and said "Stop saying you are bad. You are not."

"Yes I am, I'm bad." Atem repeated. "I make everybody upset. I'm really bad."

As he said that Atem threw his cards on the ground and turned to run away. "I'm going back to mommy and daddy so they can punish me again."

Yuya stopped him however. "Atem. You are not bad, and you never will be. Your parents were just very wrong about how they treated you."

"No, you don't know I'm bad." Atem argued. "I need to go tell them to let mommy and daddy go, they were just punishing a really bad person, a monster."

"Atem you are not a monster. You are just someone who needs help." Yuya repeated.

"No." Atem repeated.

"Yes."

Atem turned back to Yuya with his eyes full of tears and years of pain visible in them.

"I'm bad, I always have been." Atem told Yuya sadly.

"No your not." Yuya repeated picking him up.

Atem didn't say anything but just waited for Yuya to hit him like his dad always did so he closed his eyes.

Yuya... hugged him.

Atem opened his eyes in shock.

"What?"

"I am not going to hit you Atem. And I meant it." Yuya told him.

Yuya felt Atem start trembling.

"But why, I'm just going to get you and mom in trouble." Atem told him as he started crying again.

"No your not." Yuya smiled. "You can cry for as long as you need. Just remember your now safe."

"He's right you know, I hate seeing little kids looking so upset." said an unfamiliar voice.

They looked over seeing a blonde hair kid.

"My name's Sylvio Sawatari, and I may have a way to cheer you up. Would you like to see something really impressive, you're all welcome to come with if you'd like." the blonde mentioned. 'Especially you Yuya.'

"You okay with that?" Yuya asked Atem.

Atem with tears nodded.

Sylvio smiled at that before turning and smirking. _'So I'll just obtain his Pendulum Cards and then I'll beat Yuya just as he wanted, it should be easy enough for someone of my skill.'_

They arrived at a school building where they looked around.

"So tell me what is he being upset about?" Slyvio asked Yuya.

Yuya looked at Atem who hesitantly nodded before Yuya revealed everything.

Slyvio looked shocked about everyone as did the three kids. "Oh I am dreadfully sorry about that. Sorry to ask you."

"No, they were doing the right thing." Atem said.

Slyvio nodded at that.

Yuya feels something, and looks over seeing a kid with a blue uniform, and has a lollypop in his mouth walking pass him.

"Yuya!" He looked over, as Slyvio said "The main dueling arena is this way."

"Main dueling arena?" Yuzu asked. "You mean you have more than one?"

"Trust me at LDS we have a lot." Slyvio answered as they entered an arena which was HUGE!

Atem's eyes widened in awe at the arena.

"Wow..."

"Impressive isn't it?" Slyvio asked smiling.

"Hey!"

They looked over seeing three students walking to them. Slyvio explained, "You see Yuya the four of us are your big fans during your Duel with the Sledgehammer, and were engrossed with Pendulum Summoning."

"The who?" Atem asked having never heard of someone named the Sledgehammer.

"A professional duelist that Yuya managed to defeat." Sylvio answered. "His Pendulum Summoning was amazing."

"Yeah if he didn't the Sledgehammer would have squashed him." One of the students added.

"Yuya you won't mind if we look at your Pendulum Cards." Slyvio requested. "And not to worry their buds of mine."

Yuya looked hesitant before glancing at Yuzu.

Zuzu shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you." Yuya decided.

Slyvio smiled as Yuya took out both Stargazer, and Timegazer.

"Here they..." Slyvio snatched them from his hand before showing them to his friends.

"See?" He shows the cards to them.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"So I can Pendulum Summon with these cards?"

Two of them took one of the cards. "Whoa! This one's mine!"

Slyvio said however, "Gentleman please." He took the cards back, and explained, "You can't have these Pendulum cards."

"Yeah, they're mine." Yuya agreed. "So can I have them back now?"

Sylvio smirked at that before saying, "There mine. I'm adding them to my rare card collection."

That caught the group off-guard as Zuzu protested, "That's not amusing Sylvio!"

"I wasn't being funny." Sylvio pointed out. "I happen to prefer rare cards. In my opinion the only cards that are worth collecting."

"No, give them back." Atem said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sylvio asked before sighing. "Look after hearing of your past I rather not be hard on you. So why don't you just stay back?"

"Give big brother his cards back or... or..." Atem started before clenching his fists. "Or I'll make you."

"Oh?" Sylvio looks interested.

"I... I..." Atem started before glancing to Yuya. "Duel me for them!"

"Duel?" Slyvio asked surprised.

"Atem..." Yuya said surprised.

The name snapped in Sylvio's head before he asked "Atem? Hey are you that same kid Doug was picking on?"

Hearing that name Atem took a half step back but shook his head and looked Sylvio in the eye.

"If I win you give big brother his cards back."

"Listen I was planning to duel Yuya first but since you challenge I'll accept." Sylvio said.

His Duel Disk had a call as a voice told him, "Dueling wasn't part of the plan. You are ordered to retrieve the cards, and bring them here immeatitally."

"I don't run from a challenge, and this is the perfect opportunity to test the cards." Sylvio pointed out.

"Do not try to defy us!" The voice yelled. "Bring the cards here-"

"No." Another was heard in his duel disk. "Let him be. Do not interfere."

Sylvio smirked hearing that.

"Where is your duel disk?" One of the students asked Atem.

"Huh?" Atem asked in confusion. "What's a duel disc?"

"...You did not just ask that?" Sylvio questioned in disbelief.

Atem looked at Yuya. "What's he talking about?"

Yuya gave out an embrassessed chuckled before saying, "This may take a ahwile..."

"Well show him how it works quick." Sylvio said impatiently.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Oh, ok." Atem said looking at the duel disc on his arm. "I think I get it."

"Good." Slyvio sighed having to meditate to calm his mind to pass the time. "Then let's get this over with."

"Hey, so what if I've never done this before I'm still getting my big brother's stuff back!" Atem said angrily as he put his Archfiend deck into the duel disc.

"Even that you never dueled because of how your parents treated you?" Sylvio asked annoyed.

Atem paused hearing that and started tearing up before shaking his head. "I don't care, I'm getting big brother his things back and that's that."

 _'He's not even related!'_ Sylvio thought.

"Action Field, Pandemonium activate." A mechanical voice announced.

* * *

 _Pandemonium_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Pandemonium, but isn't that?" Atem asked before remembering he had that card.

"What? Field Spells are place here for Action Duels, as long as the computer assigns them." Sylvio explained.

"No, I mean..." Atem started before just looking down. "Since I'm new you should go first so I can read what my cards do ok?"

Sylvio only scoffed accepting that.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurt the Most by TFK)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atem caught one of the cards were Cup of Ace.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"I'll summon Lightning Hoverboard in attack mode and end my move." Sylvio said calmly.

* * *

 _Lightning Hoverboard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

A hoverboard appeared around the field.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and looked at his cards nervously. "I... summon Desrook Archfiend in defense mode." A fiend that looks like a rook appeared.

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"Is that all?" Sylvio inquired with a smirk.

Atem looked over, and said "I lay a face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

* * *

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"Alright, now I'll activate Tribute Trade." Sylvio stated calmly.

* * *

 _Tribute Trade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster that has a Level; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 monster that is 1 Level higher than that monster you Tributed._

* * *

"I send the level four Lightning Hoverboard to my graveyard to add a level five monster to my hand, and I know the perfect one. Level five Stargazer Magician!"

Atem looked pretty nervous about that.

"Now then I'll..." Sylvio started before pausing. _'Wait, how exactly do they work?'_

"Of course he doesn't know how to Pendulum Summon." Yuya realized. "That should by Atem some time."

"Listen to me very carefully and repeat exactly as I say." a voice said into Sylvio's ear through a speaker.

"If you insist." Slyvio grunted.

"Using scale 1 Stargazer Magician." the voice stated.

"Using scale 1 Stargazer Magician..." Slyvio repeated showing Stargazer.

"And scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale." the voice instructed.

"And scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale." Slyvio repeated setting the cards as both Stargazer, and Timegazer flew up beside him shocking everyone.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"No way, he can Pendulum Summon?" Zuzu asked in shock.

 _'This isn't good...'_ Atem thought nervously.

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and level 7 all at once." Sylvio smirked. "I summon Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dark Striker!"

Three warriors appeared on the field ready to fight the Archfiend.

* * *

 _Power Dart Striker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, it gains 600 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Rocket Dart Striker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 100_

 _You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Ultimate Dart Striker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _You can target "Dart" monsters in your Graveyard that were Tributed by a card effect this turn; during this turn's End Phase, Special Summon all of those targets._

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker, this means that Ultimate Dart Striker gains 600 attack points and can inflict piercing damage." Sylvio explained as two of his monsters shattered.

 _Ultimate Dart Striker: **(ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)**_

"Now attack his monster!"

The monster attacked as Desrook Archfiend met his match roaring as Atem grunted at the attack. **(Atem: 2800)**

"Now at the end of my turn Ultimate Dark Striker revives both Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker." Sylvio said as his two monsters reappeared.

Atem 2nd Turn:

 _'Okay that wasn't pleasant.'_ He drew, and the card he drew was a Pumpkin monster. _'No this won't help. I better keep my defenses until I can get something to stop them.'_ Setting another defensive monster on the field ending his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 2800**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

* * *

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

"I'll sacrifice my Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker so Ultimate Dark Striker can attack with 3000 points and inflict piercing damage again." Sylvio smirked.

The monster attacked showing another Desrook Archfiend as hit was destroyed. **(Atem: 1600)**

"That ends my turn so my two monsters come back again." Sylvio said calmly. "What was that about winning these cards from me?"

Atem 3rd Turn:

He grunted as he drew, and sees Summoned Skull. _'Don't got the tributes so I can't...'_ He sees his face-down, and gasped "I forgot my face-down! I play the trap Archfiend Reborn! This revives an Archfiend from the graveyard!" A Desrook Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Archfiend Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Archfiend" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it. You can banish this card to add 1 "Archfiend" Card from your graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice it to summon, Summoned Skull!" His trusty fiend appeared ready glaring at the three powerhouses.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"Summoned Skull?" Sylvio asked in shock. _'Ok, that thing is stronger than my monsters, but as long as I can Pendulum Summon I'll be fine.'_

"Now Summoned Skull attack Power Dart Striker!" Summoned Skull charge electricity before firing it.

The monster was destroyed instantly.

 **(Sylvio: 3300)**

"Your up." Atem ended his turn.

Sylvio 4th Turn:

"Alright, now you have my attention so I'll use my Pendulum Scale to bring back Power Dart Striker and summon a second one from my hand." Sylvio stated.

"Wha!? He can call his monster back!?" Yuya cried shocked having never heard of that.

"Now I release both Power Dart Strikers to give Ultimate Dart Striker 3600 attack points, destroy Summoned Skull." Sylvio declared.

The monster attacked as Summoned Skull was destroyed as Atem cried out. **(Atem: 0500)**

"I play the effect of Archfiend Reborn from my graveyard! By banishing I can add an Archfiend Card back to my hand, and it ends the battle phase!" Atem cried adding Summoned Skull.

"I set one card and end my turn." Sylvio said as his two Power Dart Strikers reappeared on the field.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I play Pot of Greed! With it I can draw two more cards!" He sees the two were Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _'Wha...'_ He looked at his hand to see cards that can't turn it around. _'This isn't good... How can I combat this?'_

Suddenly the Pendulum on Yuya's neck started glowing.

"Huh?" Yuya asked in shock. _'Wait, this is just what happened when...'_

Two of Atem's cards were shined as he cried out, _'What's happening...?'_

 ** _'What's happening is your victory.'_ **Summoned Skull told him.

Atem looked at the cards, and sees two of them transformed to Pendulum monsters.

"Well, are you going to keep me waiting all day?" Sylvio asked. "Make your move so I can end this duel already."

Atem made a serious look, and started "Using scale 2 Hallohallo..."

"Wait, what?" Sylvio questioned. "That's impossible!"

"And scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick, I set the Pendulum Scale." Atem finished repeated setting the cards as both a pumpkin monster, and a Archfiend holding a hand appeared flew up beside him shocking everyone.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"Atem, you can Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked in awe.

"And during his first ever duel too." Zuzu added in amazement.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Atem chanted. "Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and Summoned Skull!"

One by one a stringer version of Summoned Skull, a Red-Eyes version of Summoned Skull, and Summoned Skull appeared ready to fight.

"Three..." Sylvio said in shock before smirking. "Not bad, but even with all three of them their attack points aren't enough to beat me."

"Maybe not but I normal summon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning for his Gemini Ability!" Atem cried.

"Gemini Ability?" Allie asked.

"Yes. When not played Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning is treated as a Normal Monster however by using my Normal Summon for him he becomes an effect monster for this ability! Once every turn I can destroy all your monsters that have less defense points then its attack points!" Atem cried.

"I play the trap Breakthrough Skill on your monster!" Sylvio said quickly. "This negates his effect."

"Not so fat I play the Pendulum Ability of Archfiend Eccentrick! So now I target a spell/trap on the field, and destroy them both!" Atem cried before Sylvio can play the trap.

Sylvio's eyes widened in fear before he started running.

All four of his Dart Monsters exploded before Atem cried, "Now end this duel!"

The three counterparts of Summoned Skull charged at Sylvio readying their attacks.

"Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard. This ends the Battle Phase!" Sylvio declared activating the Action Card.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Atem looked shocked before seeing a lone card, and played it. "Activate, No Action!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Sylvio's eyes widened in terror as the three skeleton monsters surrounded him.

They all smirked as Sylvio asked fearfully, "Uh... can we talk?"

Their answer: **_"No."_**

They all fired their attacks as Sylvio screamed like a little girl being shocked.

* * *

 **Atem: 0500**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

Sylvio was lying on the ground twitching from the triple electric shock.

The field spell vanished as Atem looked around shocked.

"I-I won?" Atem asked shocked.

Yuya ran up to Atem and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing Atem."

Atem still looked shocked about it. Suddenly they heard applause. They looked over. They saw a silver haired young man in glasses with a red scarf.

"That was quite the remarkable duel, was it truly your first ever match?" he inquired calmly.

Atem nodded a bit off-guard by his appearance, as Sylvio got up a bit twitching.

"Well I just came to congratulate you on an excellent duel. You should be very proud." the young man said before walking to Sylvio and taking the two Pendulum Magicians before turning to Yuya. "Now, I believe these belong to you?"

Yuya was a bit off-guard before taking the cards, and asking "Uh who are you?"

"My name is Declan Akaba." the young man said before walking off.

Atem only watched him walk off.

"So, how should we celebrate Atem winning his first ever duel?" Zuzu asked.

"Go to You Show of course!" Yuya cried before the same boy from before walked up to them.

"Wait, did you say that was your first duel ever?" the blue-haired boy asked curiously.

Atem yelped before nodding saying yes.

"Wow, you're awesome." the boy grinned. "My name's Sora, and you're the second person I've ever seen who's that good."

Atem blushed a bit at that compliment in embarrassment.

"Hey, do you like candy?" Sora asked.

"Candy? I never have any." Atem admitted.

Sora looked devastated hearing that before giving Atem a wrapped up candy. "Trust me, you'll love this."

Atem looked confused before taking it in his mouth... with the wrapper still on.

"Wait a second." Sora said a few second too late.

Atem got it out before saying, "It doesn't have any flavor."

"You didn't unwrap it." Sora explained with a chuckle before unwrapping a new candy and giving it to Atem.

Atem popped in in, and widen his eyes taking in the taste.

"Incredible right, I knew it." Sora smiled.

Atem nodded at that.

* * *

 **Well guys that's the end of the second chapter. Atem got a first ever win on his first match, and used Pendulum for the first time. Be sure to review!**


	3. Battle of Frightfur!

**Hey guys I seen that you all have liked this with Atem being taken in by Yuya. Well now let's see if he can manage in his first duel.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

The sun was rising as Atem was sleeping in his bed before his face squint up in what looks like pain.

"Please no..." He muttered.

* * *

 _Nightmare..._

 _"Brat! What did I tell you about crying?" his mother questioned._

 _"I-I- I'm sorry!" He backed up as what it looks like on his knee was a bleeding cut._

 _"Don't lie to me!" his mother screamed before slapping him across the face. "You're nothing but a wretched monster that should have never been born!"_

 _He yelped before his father stumbled in with a bottle of whisky in his hand before he questioned, "What, what has he done this time, Carol?"_

 _"He's lying to my face again." his mother said angrily before slapping him again leaving a red mark and causing him to bleed._

 _"Ugh..." Matt shook his head before saying, "Let me help ya with that..."_

 _Carol nodded. Suddenly a deafening roar shook the house. Atem widen his eyes hearing that as Matt stumbled over with a drunken glare in his eyes, "You have been naughty again, weakling."_

 _Suddenly the roar sounded again as a dragon suddenly appeared between Atem and his parents._

 _"Huh what?" Atem asked shocked seeing the dragon._

 _Suddenly the shadowy dragon became clearer revealing itself to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon standing protectively in front of Atem._

 _"Odd-Eyes?" Atem asked shocked._

 _"Wha? Who's this overgrown lizard?" Matt questioned still drunk._

 _As Matt asked that the dragon blasted the ground in front of Matt before turning to let Atem on its back. Atem looked shocked before climbing on before Carol screamed "Don't you dare get on that beast!"_

 _Odd-Eyes turned to Carol and roared before running off with Atem on its back. Atem looked in the distance seeing his parents getting smaller before asking Odd-Eyes, "Uh... where are we going?"_

 _The dragon just kept running as You Show appeared in the distance._

 _"You Show?" Atem asked surprised seeing it._

 _As Odd-Eyes arrived Atem noticed a smiling Yuya looking at him._

 _"Yuya..." Atem looked shocked seeing him._

 _"Welcome home, little brother." Yuya smiled._

 _"Home." Atem smiled brightly before jumping to Yuya from Odd-Eyes' back. "Big brother!"_

 _Yuya just smiled and hugged Atem._

 _Dream End..._

* * *

Still asleep Atem smiled, "Big brother... thank you."

"For what?" Yuya asked waking up Atem.

Atem was still asleep, and started to snooze.

"Sorry, but time to get up." Yuya mentioned before gently shaking Atem's shoulder.

Atem stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Yuya smiled.

Atem opened his eyes groggy noticing Yuya, and smiled "Morning."

"You look like you slept well." Yuya grinned.

"I haven't had a lot of peaceful sleeps in my life." Atem admitted rubbing his eyes.

Yuya just frowned before smiling again. "Well it looked like you were having a good dream tonight at least. Mind if I ask what it was about?"

"Odd-Eyes rescuing me from them." Atem answered.

Yuya just took out the card and smiled. "Come on, after breakfast we can keep looking for your entertainment style. Sound like a plan?"

Atem nodded as they walked out where a dog, and cat walked to them as Atem hid behind Yuya shyly.

"Huh?" Yuya asked before reaching down to pet them. "It's ok Atem, they're friendly."

Atem looked over at them. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail. Atem walked over before knelling, and gently pet it. The dog kept wagging its tail before gently licking Atem's hand. Atem giggled at the feeling.

"I think he likes you." Yuya laughed only for the dog to turn and bark at him.

"Who are they?" Atem asked him.

"I don't know." Yuya admitted. "These little guys just wander around, I try and say hey to them when I can."

The dog barked at Yuya again before turning to Atem and wagging its tail happily. The cat walked up, and nuzzled against Atem's leg who turned to look before gently stracthing it's head.

 ** _'Atem.'_** Summoned Skull said suddenly.

 _'Huh?'_ Atem looked surprised. _'What?'_

 ** _'Those are girls.'_ **Summoned Skull explained.

 _'Girls...?'_ Atem asked. _'How can you tell?'_

 ** _'The dog is getting upset by being called a boy for one thing.'_ **Summoned Skull pointed out.

Getting that Atem said to Yuya, "Hey I think the dog's a girl."

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "Is that true?"

The dog barked and turned back to Atem and sat down before wagging her tail again. Atem pet her head again. After that Yuya, and Atem walked to the pole as Yuya helped Atem slide down, as he asked "Mom we're here!"

"Hi there!" Yuya dropped down with a sweatdrop as Atem sees that Sora was here.=

"Oh, hi Sora." Atem smiled.

"Hey there little buddy." Sora smiled.

"Mom why is he here?" Yuya asked annoyed.

"He offered to help with the cooking." Yoko answered.

Atem got in a chair climbing up.

"Hey Atem, can I ask you something?" Sora requested.

Atem looked at Sora.

"Do you mind dueling me?" Sora requested.

"Huh?" Both Yuya, and Atem looked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you did so great in your first duel I kind of wanted a match with you myself." Sora admitted. "That is, if it's ok with you."

"I... don't know..." Atem told him embarrassed.

"Huh, well I mean it's not like I can force you to duel." Sora said thoughtfully. 'Then again, I'd like to duel at least once before...'

"Well... my parents... said dueling are for idiots who can't get a life..." Atem admitted shyly.

"He didn't mean my mom, and dad." Yuya added so Sora wouldn't get the wrong idea. "We adopted him sometime ago."

"Well I can tell you that dueling isn't for idiots. It's the most important thing in the entire world." Sora mentioned.

"I know..." Atem admitted unaware that he is reaveling of his scars on his arm to Sora that looks like a big gash.

"Huh, wait a second what's that?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Atem asked before seeing it, and gasped hiding it.

"Hey, Yuya what happened?" Sora asked quickly.

"What?" Yuya asked.

"Atem's arm, there's a huge gash on it!" Sora pointed out.

Yuya looked, and sighed "Believe it or not his previous parents did that to him."

Sora's jaw dropped and his lollipop shattered on the floor. Atem looked guilty, and about to burst into tears. Sora immediately walked over to Atem and took his arm. "Let me see."

"It's fine. It was healed." Atem told him.

Sora ignored Atem and took the arm before dragging him to the fridge and taking out seemingly random items. Both Yuya, and Yoko sweat-dropped at this. Sora started mixing the items together before taking a damp paper towel and dabbing it in the mixture before running it over the scar. Atem just stared on.

"Whoever took care of that had no idea what they were doing." Sora frowned. "This should help but I should warn you it tends to burn once it's applied, and I don't mean a slightly warm feeling."

As on cue Atem felt a burn, and hissed.

"I know, but it's already working. The scar's getting smaller already." Sora pointed out.

"What was in that?" Atem asked.

"Don't ask." Sora said quickly before rubbing more of the mixture on the scar.

Atem stared on.

"This might hurt worse but it should get rid of that scar for good." Sora told Atem before turning to Yuya. "Where are his parents now by the way?"

"Their in prison right now. They were sentenced to life without parole without a trial." Yuya answered him.

"Which prison?" Sora asked.

"Paradise City Prison." Yuya answered.

Sora just closed his eyes. "We'll have to take a rain check on that duel Atem." With those words Sora grabbed his duel disc from the counter and walked out of the house.

Yuya, and Yoko looked at each other as Atem whimpered feeling the burn.

"Is your arm feeling any better?" Yuya asked.

Atem shrugged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Sora..._

"Excuse me, were a pair of abusive parents placed in this prison recently?" Sora asked the officer at the front desk.

The officer checked over, and asked "Abusive parents? Well two people name Carol, and Matt came in here sometime ago, and they were abusive parents."

Sora nodded. "I'd like to speak with them in private."

"And you are?" the officer asked.

"Someone who's met their son and wants them to hear exactly how he feels right now." Sora answered. "I'll be fine, they're behind bars right?"

"Yeah. Follow me." The officer answered.

"I said in private." Sora pointed out.

"I know. I am just gonna show you were their at." The officer pointed out.

"Oh, thank you very much." Sora smiled innocently.

Nodding the officer guided him to Carol, and Matt while the latter looked a bit sober.

"I'll be ok from here." Sora smiled as the officer walked off before Sora glared at the two of them. "Your name's are Matt and Carol right, and you abused your son?"

The two looked over, and Carol asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora Perse." Sora answered while putting on and activating his duel disc. "I don't normally do this for someone else, but I'll make an exception for you two."

"So you duel?" Matt asked coldly. "Guess that weakling made more friends. My drinking had dried up because of him."

"He is still as patheic as ever." Carol told him.

"I know. When will he realize that he will grow up into me, and that men like him don't want to get into silly nonsense like dueling?" Matt asked her.

"Possibly never, and the nerve of that girl calling that abuse." Carol replied coldly. "I was only punishing him so that he would grow into a fine young man, and that witch, and her minions called it abuse. If I would signed the forms I would disown that piece of crap!"

"Dueling is survival, you win or you die." Sora told them calmly. "Now, I'm going to be patient and ask you one more time to apologize for everything you did to Atem."

"Who?" They both asked.

"Your son." Sora told them. "Now, are you going to apologize for the abuse or not?"

Matt's response was: "Tch! You could tell him that he will grow into me one day!" "And you will tell him that me, and his father will never ever forgive him for this!" Carol responded.

"And I thought Duel Academy could be bad." Sora mentioned before pressing a button as a purple light enveloped Matt and Carol before fading to reveal that they had vanished with two cards in their place. "You two deserved that." With those words Sora walked away from the cell.

* * *

 _With Atem..._

Atem is still wincing from the burn.

"Yuya, Atem, what are you..." Zuzu started as she walked in before noticing Atem was wincing. "Hey, are you alright?"

"It's Sora. He came here to challenge Atem, and founded out about his parents abusing Atem, and he left." Yuya answered. "Though he gave Atem something for one of his scars."

"Did he say where he was going?" Zuzu asked.

"No he didn't though he asked me where Atem's parents were." Yuya answered.

Suddenly Sora walked up with a small bag of candy. "Sorry about that, when I heard what happened I just kind of figured I'd get something for Atem."

"Where did you get that?" Yuya asked eyeing the bag.

Sora just smiled before offering the bag to Atem. "How's your arm doing?"

Atem accepted the offer, saying "Still burning."

"Sorry about that." Sora apologized. "Anyway, have you given my challenge any thought?"

"After my duel with Sylvio I think that all the people I duel will be like him." Atem admitted.

"They won't be, I mean you could duel Yuya and he isn't like that right?" Sora asked.

"Sylvio was the only person I dueled. Yuya was trying to help me find my entertainment with my Archfiends." Atem answered.

"Entertainment with Archfiends?" Sora asked. "Well, maybe you'll come up with something spur of the moment."

"Spur?" Atem questioned.

"I mean you'll come up with an entertainment style in the middle of a duel." Sora explained.

"I just don't think I will ever be a Dueltainer." Atem admitted shyly. "Maybe I am as weak, and patheic as they both say, and I was lucky against Sylvio."

"Don't even say that. I mean you're an awesome duelist." Sora told him. "You know what, I won't take no for an answer. We're heading to You Show and having a duel right now."

"Huh? Now?" Atem asked surprised.

"Yes, right now." Sora told him before grabbing Atem's arm and dragging him out of the house.

Yuya, and Zuzu looked at each other before shrugging, and walking to follow them both.

* * *

 _At the You Show duel room..._

"Ok Atem, are you ready?" Sora asked. "This is just for fun so winning or losing doesn't matter right now."

Atem was setting his duel disk nervously.

"Hey, don't worry it'll be fine." Sora promised. "Besides if anything goes wrong Yuya can come and help ok?"

Atem nodded.

"Activate Action Field, Sweet Island." At that they appeared on an island that looks like sweets are everywhere.

* * *

 _Sweets Island_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Awesome, this field is perfect. Oh yeah, you can go first Atem." Sora smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Perfect Life by RED)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I summon, Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode, and place a face-down to end my turn." A queen like archfiend appeared ready.

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

"Not bad, but I think I'll start off with something a little bigger." Sora smiled. "I play the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Edge Imp Sabres with two copies of Fluffal Mouse."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion Summoning?" Atem asked shocked.

"Edge of sharpness and mayhem of mice! When the three come together, you will pay the price! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger!" Sora chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" +_ _1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

"Now since I used three monsters to summon him I can destroy up to three cards so I'll destroy your Archfiend and your facedown card, plus for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster on my field Frightfur Tiger increases the attack points of every Frightfur I control by 300 points. So with 2200 points, I attack you directly."

The attack hit him as he grunted. **(Atem: 1800)**

"This facedown card ends my move." Sora mentioned calmly.

Atem 2nd Turn:

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I summon Desrook Archfiend in defense mode, and place this card face-down to end my turn."

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"Huh, that's it?" Sora asked in surprise.

"What?" Atem asked.

Sora 2nd Turn:

"I was hoping this would be more fun but I'll probably win already." Sora admitted drawing his card. "I play De-Fusion to split Frightfur Tiger back into Edge Imp Sabres and my two Fluffal Mice."

* * *

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

 _Fluffal Mice_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is in Attack Position: You can Special Summon 2 "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck._

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

The monster appeared as Atem cried, "Trap Activate! Archfiend Prowess! With this Desrook Archfiend can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

* * *

 _Archfiend Prowess_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All "Archfiend" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"I play Frightfur Fusion, fusing my three monsters back into Frightfur Tiger, and just like last time his effect destroys your cards." Sora revealed as his three monsters vanished only to be replaced with his fusion monster.

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

The cards again vanished as Atem frowned. "I knew I was only lucky." He sighed.

"Atem, this is an Action Duel remember!" Yuya called.

"Hm?" Atem asked confused.

"Look for an Action Card before you lose!" Yuya told him. "You can still turn things around."

"Action what?" Atem asked before seeing a card on top of a cake.

On intstinct he rushed to it.

Yuya smiled.

Atem grabbed the card, and sees it was something called Evasion.

 _'Huh? Well here goes something.'_ Atem thought. "Activate Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed.

"Nice one Atem." Yuya cheered.

"Huh, I guess I don't win. I end my turn." Sora mentioned.

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem smiled, and started "Using scale 2 Hallohallo..."

"Here it comes." Sora noted.

"And scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick, I set the Pendulum Scale." Atem finished setting the cards as both his Pendulum Monsters appeared, "Now I can summon monsters from level 3 through 6 all at the same time!"

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"This is just how you beat Sylvio, still think it's just luck?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Well if I didn't drew Pot of Greed I would've lost." Atem told him.

"Luck is part of it, but you're a good duelist Atem." Yuya reassured him.

Atem blushed in embarrassment.

"So, who are you summoning?" Sora asked curiously.

"The only monster in my hand. Summoned Skull!" His trusty fiend appeared readying his claws.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"Nice, Summoned Skull is stronger than Frightfur Tiger." Yuya pointed out.

"Summoned Skull attack with your might!" Summoned Skull fired a blast of lightning.

"I play the Action Spell Candy Coat, Frightfur Tiger isn't destroyed." Sora countered.

* * *

 _Candy Coat_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, also it cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 **(Sora: 3700)**

"But you take damage." Atem reminded as the attack hit Sora. "I end my turn with a face-down."

Sora 3rd Turn:

"I switch Frightfur Tiger into defense mode to end my move." Sora mentioned.

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Sora: 3700**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Summoned Skull attack!"

Frightfur Tiger shattered instantly.

"I end my turn." Atem ended his turn.

Sora 4th Turn:

"Again?" Sora asked in shock. "I have to pass."

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Sora: 3700**

* * *

Atem 5th Turn:

"I always let my opponent try to pull a comeback." Atem admitted sheepishly.

"That's nice of you, but to be honest I'll probably only get one more turn to try and draw something so don't hold back for my sake." Sora replied.

Atem nodded, and said "Summoned Skull! You heard him!"

The monster zapped Sora.

 **(Sora: 1200)**

"One move left, hopefully I draw something I can use." Sora mentioned.

"Your move." Atem ended his turn.

Sora 5th Turn:

"Here goes nothing." Sora said drawing his card before grinning. "Looks like Lady Luck is on my side now."

Atem doesn't like the sound of that.

"I play Re-Fusion, so I pay 800 life points to bring Frightfur Tiger back the graveyard." Sora explained.

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 **(Sora: 0400)**

"Now, I equip my Tiger with Fusion Weapon, giving him an extra 1500 attack and defense points."

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 + 1500 = 3700)**_

"Now attack Summoned Skull."

The attack hit as Summoned Skull was sent flying back into a chocolate lake where he didn't get up. **(Atem: 0600)**

Atem gasped in horror seeing this.

"That ends my move." Sora said before pausing. "Hey, are you alright?"

"He's gone. Summoned Skull is gone." Atem said sadly now doubting himself.

"No he isn't." Yuya said with a grin.

"Huh?" Atem asked confused.

"Remember your duel with Sylvio?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. The magician were relentless, and those monsters-" He gasped realizing one part.

"You can win." Yuya smiled.

* * *

 **Atem: 0600**

 **Sora: 0400**

* * *

Atem 6th Turn:

Atem stared at the extra deck slot before pulling out a card from it showing Summoned Skull.

He smiled, and cried "With my set Pendulum Scale, I revive Summoned Skull!" His monster appeared again roaring.

"Huh, but why? He's weaker than Frightfur Tiger." Sora pointed out.

"I play Archfiend Eccentrick's Pendulum Ability! By sacrificing herself one spell or trap card on the field is destroyed!" Atem cried as the fiend with the 7 scale started waving her wand.

"Oh..." Sora said nervously as his spell shattered.

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 3700 - 1500 = 2200)**_

"Now I play the Equip Spell, Black Pendant! So now Summoned Skull gains 500 attack points!" The pendant appeared as Summoned Skull grunted feeling his power increase. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Well... That's it I guess." Sora admitted.

"Summoned Skull?" Atem asked wanting him to finish the duel quickly as he could.

 _ **'Aren't you having fun?'**_ Summoned Skull asked him.

 _'I still haven't found my Entertainment. And I don't think i could ever have fun.'_ Atem admitted sadly in his head.

 ** _'Then you have to keep dueling until you do.'_**

 _'But I already won.'_ Atem told him in his head.

 _ **'Not just Sora, Yuya, Zuzu, and several other people.'**_ Summoned Skull told him. **_'This doesn't happen overnight.'_**

That made Atem looked down sadly before declaring, "Summoned Skull attack Frightfur Tiger!"

Surprising everyone Summoned Skull didn't attack. Instead it turned and stared at Atem.

"Huh what's it doing?" Tate asked having never seen anything like this before.

 _ **'Do you want to entertain people, do you want to have fun?'**_ Summoned Skull asked.

Atem looked down, and answered "I just... can't seem to have fun."

 ** _'That's not what I asked you.'_ **Summoned Skull repeated. ** _'Do you want to have fun?'_**

Atem was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

 ** _'Then keep dueling and spending time with your family. The answer will come to you.'_ **Summoned Skull told him while nodding before turning and attacking Frightfur Tiger.

The tiger exploded as Sora cried out landing in an Ice Cream scoop before he pulled himself out.

* * *

 **Atem: 0600**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was awesome." Sora smiled.

Atem nodded sadly as the Action Field vanished.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yuya asked.

"I still haven't found my entertainment, and still haven't had fun." Atem answered.

Yuya just pulled Atem into a hug.

Atem hugged him back enjoying his brother's embrace.

"If you don't find your entertainment style it's ok. And everyone will help you have fun, I promise." Yuya told him.

Atem felt a bit eased at that.

While in his brothers arms he thinks about what will happen for him to find his fun, and entertainment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a large chamber..._

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked a purple-haired boy.

"Yes, I have a vital task for you." answered a tanned man in a purple suit.

"What task?" The boy asked.

"There is an individual with a unique card. You are to find and Card him." the tanned man stated.

Yuri nodded.

"Look for the Pendulum, and card the duelist using it."

The boy again nodded.

* * *

 **Well Sora had dueled Atem. The poor boy still can't seem to have fun but eventually it will happen. Be sure to review!**


	4. Beginning of the Love Life!

**Hey guys now we seen that Atem managed to best Sora. Let's us see what happens now.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day...

Atem was getting in the building until he heard a cry, "Hey you!"

Atem turned to see who was talking. It was Doug who appears to look angry. Atem looked terrified and started backing up.

"You beaten Sylvio a few days ago right?" Doug asked angered.

Atem slowly nodded.

"Well that was my older brother you've beaten. And guess what?" Doug asked grabbing his collar. "We now got bad blood."

Suddenly someone tapped Doug's shoulder. Doug turned around, asking "What is it you...?"

"Sylvio lost because he was overconfident." Declan said calmly.

"D-Declan Akaba?" Doug asked shocked.

"Atem Sakaki correct?" Declan asked.

Atem nodded.

"I'd like to ask you something." Declan stated.

Doug sneered letting Atem go, "This isn't over."

He walked off leaving the two alone. Atem asked Declan, "Y-Yes sir?"

"You were adopted correct?" Declan asked.

Atem nodded saying yes. Declan just nodded calmly. "Have your family go to Leo Duel School later today."

"Huh?" Atem looked confused. "Why?"

"You'll find out when you arrive." Declan said calmly before walking off.

Atem stared off before walking into the school.

"Good morning Atem." the female teacher smiled.

Atem nodded ackolweging her greeting.

"Are you prepared for the test?" the teacher asked.

Atem looked at bit nervous since he almost never writes.

"Don't worry." the teacher smiled as they walked into the classroom.

Upon entering the classroom Atem sees multiple kids getting ready, and frowned. The teacher just smiled at him. Atem walked over to his seat, and started to get ready.

* * *

 _After the test..._

Atem was waiting for the bell to ring while the teacher stepped out.

"Now where were we?"

Atem looked, and saw Doug was walking beside him with a smirk.

"No, I'm just going home." Atem said quickly.

Doug grabbed him, and smirked "Not after I am done giving you the punishment you deserve."

Atem got terrified at the word, 'punishment' upon hearing his mother saying that to him multiple times.

"Doug Sawatari!" called a voice.

"What?" Doug asked annoyed only to turn to horror at who called him out.

It was a woman in a red business suit.

"H-Herinetta?" Doug asked.

While he was distracted Atem pulled his arm from Doug's grasp.

"This attitude of yours is beginning to get on my last nerve." Henrietta stated.

"Well blame him for beating my big brother the other day!" Doug told her pointing at Atem.

"Slyvio lost?" Henrietta asked in surprise. "Please excuse him, you can go now."

Doug watched on in shock as Atem ran out. "Hey why are you letting him go?"

Henrietta didn't answer. Atem ran out of the building with tears beginning to form.

"Huh, Atem?" Yuya asked seeing him running.

Atem ran to him, and clinged to his waist.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuya asked.

"Sylvio's... brother..." Atem started to cry. "He said... punished..."

Yuya immediately understood and pulled Atem into a tight hug. "It's ok now, I promise."

Atem continued to cry in his new brothers embrace. Yuya just held Atem as he cried. Slyvio walked passed them but he didn't stopped to talk.

"Hey, do you want to do something before we head home?" Yuya asked.

Atem didn't answer. Yuya just gently hugged Atem. That was when Slyvio noticed them, and asked "What are you two here for besides picking your brother up?"

"Hey, do you have a brother?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah I was on my way to pick him up." Slyvio answered.

"Can you have him stop picking on Atem?" Yuya asked.

"Huh? What did he do this time?" Slyvio asked.

Yuya looked at Atem. "Can I tell him?"

Atem nodded. Yuya turned to Sylvio and explained everything. Sylvio looked shocked, before sighing "I know my brother is a bully but this is taking things to far."

"So do you mind?" Yuya asked.

"Can't promise but I'll talk with him." Slyvio answered walking back to the building.

Yuya nodded in approval before turning back to Atem. "Hey, you know what I think?"

Atem turned with tearful eyes.

"Well now I'm thinking of two things, one is you shouldn't cry because I promise everything's going to be ok." Yuya smiled hugging Atem again. "The second thing is I think you need to spend some time with your big brother and his friends. Want to go see Gong?"

Atem didn't answered but nodded.

"Hey, Atem look at me." Yuya told him.

Atem did so.

"I promise nothing bad is going to happen, the future is going to be full of nothing but fun times and happy memories we'll make that will last forever ok?" Yuya asked. "So don't feel sad because things are going to keep getting better from today forward."

Atem looked calm by those words.

O"Come on, Gong's dueling is different from mine and Zuzu's so maybe it'll help you come up with something that feels right to you. The most important thing in a duel is to be happy and have fun." Yuya smiled before offering his hand.

Atem stared at his hand before taking it.

Yuya just smiled before the two of them walked off.

They were unaware of a masked purple hair boy was spying on them before he vanished from sight.

* * *

 _With them..._

"Hey, before we head over want to grab some ice cream?" Yuya offered.

"Do we got money?" Atem asked.

"I have some." Yuya answered.

Atem then nodded at the offer.

"Sounds good to me." Yuya smiled. "Rocky Road again?"

Atem nodded again.

"Sounds good to me." Yuya smiled.

They walked over to the cart.

"Excuse me ma'am, one Rocky Road and one Chocolate cone please?" Yuya requested.

"Coming right up." The woman smiled going to get the cones.

Atem stared right at the sky, and sees the clouds.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded to him.

"Atem, are you happy?" Yuya asked suddenly.

Atem looked at Yuya confused.

"I know we haven't been a family for long and after..." Yuya started before pausing. "I just feel like you're still hurting and I'd like to know if there's anything I can do to help. You're my younger brother after all."

"...I feel like my rights at fun, and getting my entertainment was stripped from me." Atem admitted sadly looking at the ground.

"What, why?" Yuya asked in shock.

"I can't seem to find them after all the years of my past have been." Atem answered.

"Atem." Yuya said quietly. "Your right to have fun and enjoy yourself was never taken away. It's never too late and I promise everything will be ok."

"Yuya..." Atem trailed off. "All my life the only thing I could think of is survival against those two instead of fun I focused on survival. And instead of entertainment I focus on doing all the work. I think I can never have fun."

Unknown to both of them the masked purple haired boy heard those words and stared at Atem in shock.

"I don't know why they would often make me there personal punching bag." Atem sighed sadly with tears starting to gather. "Maybe... maybe because I am a mistake?"

"Never say that." Yuya told him. "You're not a mistake, you're an amazing person."

Atem looked up at him.

"You're not a bad person, a monster, a mistake, or anything else they said." Yuya told him. "You're Atem Sakaki, my little brother and I couldn't be happier."

Atem's face soften a bit at that.

Yuya smiled seeing that as the two of them walked off.

"Ahem!"

Yuya and Atem turned to the voice.

It was the woman holding two cones.

"Oh, sorry." Yuya apologized before handing the ice cream cones to Atem before paying. "Thank you very much."

The woman nodded as they walked out with their Ice Cream.

"Oh yeah, I told you about Gong's dueling right?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded.

Yuya just nodded before looking up thoughtfully. "I know we'll find yours too."

Silent they both continued walking.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 ** _'Atem.'_**

 _'Huh?'_

 ** _'... No forget it. Just wake up.'_**

Atem yawned softly opening his eyes.

"Morning Atem." Yoko smiled.

"Morning." Atem smiled.

"You have a visitor today." Yoko told him.

Atem looked confused.

"Well two actually. They're downstairs." Yoko explained.

Atem went down the stairs.

"Hello again Atem." Declan said calmly.

"Declan." Atem said surprised.

"I believe I asked to meet with your family yesterday." Declan noted.

"Sorry sir. We had a bit of things to do." Atem said sheepishly.

"I understand, actually there's someone is like to introduce you to." Declan explained.

Atem raised an eyebrow at that.

Oct 2, 2017"My adopted brother, Riley." Declan answered as a young boy in a blue hoodie looked at Atem.

Atem looked over at him.

"Let's leave things at you two should talk while I speak with your brother." Declan said before smiling slightly and nodding at Riley.

Riley looked up, and nodded back. As Riley nodded he walked over to Atem as Declan and Yuya walked outside. Atem said shyly, "Uh... hi."

"... Hi." Riley answered shyly too.

"...Nice day huh?" Atem asked.

Riley just nodded. Atem noticed something in his eyes, and looked away to make sure Riley doesn't caught it. Riley looked at him in confusion.

"Uh... What does your brother want to talk about?" Atem asked him.

"Pendulum Summoning." Riley answered. "Is... Is something wrong?"

"...Don't be offended of what I'm gonna say please." Atem told him with begging eyes.

Riley nodded.

"...Your eyes are beautiful." Atem said with a mild blush.

"...Huh?" Riley asked.

"I know weird." Atem looked away.

"No, um... Thank you." Riley blushed.

Atem blushed back before smacking himself, _'Idiot! What are you thinking!? Riley's a guy!'_

Riley looked unsure about what to talk about before pausing. "You can Pendulum Summon too, Declan told me about it."

"Yeah..." Atem nodded. "Halohalo, and Archfiend Eccentrick."

"Um... I might have an idea for something to do." Riley said. "We can duel, if I win you teach me how to Pendulum Summon." 'That way I can help Declan.'

Atem looked at him surprised.

"Is that ok?" Riley asked.

Atem nodded blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah, and if you win..." Riley started before blushing. "Can you keep a secret?"

Atem looked at him confused.

"Can you keep something secret?" Riley asked again.

Atem nodded blushing.

"Ok, I'll tell you if you win." Riley told him.

Atem nodded at that as they walked over to the table. They both sat down, and shuffled their decks before setting them at the Deck Zone.

"Duel."

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Year's Day)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley 1st Turn:

"I'll go first and I summon Film Magician. That's all." Riley stated as she summoned a Spellcaster.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Atem drew, and said "I'll play Desrook Archfiend in defense mode." Placing the card sideways on the table.

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

"I set three cards and end my turn." Riley replied.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "The effect of Desrook Archfiend activates. I have to give up 500 points." **(Atem: 3500)**

Riley nodded.

"Now I play the Pandemonium field spell." He placed the card on the field zone spot.

* * *

 _Pandemonium_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card._

* * *

"With this neither of us have to pay any Life Points for Archfiend's, and if an Archfiend's destroyed one Archfiend monster that is a lower level from our deck to our hand."

"That makes sense." Riley complimented.

"Now I play Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode." He placed the card there.

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

"Your move."

* * *

 **Atem: 3500**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

"I pass." Riley said.

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay time to show Pendulum."

Riley nodded.

Atem looked over his cards, and started "Using scale 2 Hallohallo..."

Riley just watched Atem.

"And scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick, I set the Pendulum Scale." Atem finished repeated setting the cards on the table. "Now I can summon monsters that are level 3 through 6 all at the same time."

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

He placed only one through the summon which was Summoned Skull.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"So that's how it works?" Riley asked.

"And now I equip him with Black Pendant." Atem added.

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now Summoned Skulls gains 500 attack points." **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)** "Now I switch Infernalqueen Archfiend to attack mode, and now I use her to attack Film Magician."

"Film Magician can't be destroyed and he gains attack points equal to your monsters attack points." Riley revealed.

 _'What?'_ Atem thought shocked before putting the destroyed Archfiend in his graveyard slot. "Well I'll summon a second Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode, to end my turn."

Riley 4th Turn:

Riley drew her card. "I summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode."

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

 _'C/C what?'_ Atem thought seeing the card on the table.

"Next I activate Nightmare Critical Loop and finally I reveal Montage Fusion." Riley stated.

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"A Fusion Summon?" Atem asked shocked.

Riley nodded. "If the monsters for a fusion summon are on both of our fields I can fusion summon using only the monsters I have."

 _'Huh? That's a weird thing for Fusion Summoning.'_ Atem thought. "Hey what kind of deck do you play that does that?"

"A C/C/C deck." Riley answered. "I fuse my C/C Critical Eye and summon C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle."

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 5 or 6 DARK monster_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card)._

* * *

"Wait so Montage Fusion sort of makes a copy of my monster, and fuses it with your's?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, and when Dark Sword battles it gains the total attack points of every other dark monster on the field. I attack Summoned Skull." Riley replied.

 _Dark Sword: **(ATK: 2400 + 3000 = 5400)**_

"I play Negate Attack!" Atem cried flipping the card.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn so now Dark Sword is destroyed." Riley explained.

She placed it in her graveyard.

"That ends my turn." Riley mentioned.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew his card, and said "I play the effect of Infernalqueen Archfiend so now Summoned Skull gains 1000 points." **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"Huh, but why? I still have Film Magician." Riley pointed out.

"True but the ability must be played." Atem nodded.

"True." Riley agreed.

"I now play the face-down, Raigeki Break." Atem activated.

* * *

 _Raigeki Break_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

Riley nodded. "You're destroying Film Magician right?"

Atem nodded discarding one card.

Riley put the monster in her graveyard. "You win."

"Summoned Skull attacks you directly." Atem mentioned.

* * *

 **Atem: 3500**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

Atem smiled, "GG."

Riley smiled back. "GG."

Suddenly Riley started to blush.

Atem blushed back., "If-If you don't want to say it... I can still teach you... have to Pendulum Summon."

"No it's not that." Riley blushed before closing his eyes and lowering 'his' hood.

Atem looked shocked seeing long hair.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Riley requested.

 _'Thank goodness Riley isn't a boy.'_ Atem sighed in relief. "I won't."

"Thank you so much." Riley blushed before putting her hood back up. "Though to be honest, that was the first duel I've ever had that was well... fun."

"..." Atem looked away unaware that Riley sees one of his scars.

"Huh?" Riley asked suddenly. "What happened?"

Atem looked confused.

"You have a scar on you leg." Riley clarified. "Did something happen?"

Looking horrified Atem looked, and did his best to hid it.

"You can tell me." Riley reassured him.

Atem looked at her scared.

"I know what it must be like." Riley admitted.

"...My real parents." He answered quietly.

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "They... did that?"

Atem nodded scared. Riley just looked down before walking over and gently hugging Atem.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrible." She said quietly. "I... I don't know what that's like but you didn't deserve it."

Atem hugged her back.

"Well this is interesting, you two are fast friends huh?" asked a voice at the door to the room.

They looked to see who it was. Yuya and Declan were at the door with Yuya smiling.

"It would like they are friends already." Declan noted.

They both blushed, and stopped their hugging.

"Riley we should head back, and Yuya I trust you can tell the other students about the matches?" Declan inquired.

Yuya nodded about that as Riley walked back to Declan.

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be back at some point." Declan noted before nodding to Atem and walking out of the house.

Atem looked down.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Yuya asked.

"...She I mean he founded out." Atem answered.

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "How did he find out?"

Atem pointed to his leg.

"Oh, is that why he was..." Yuya started. "To be comforting?"

Atem nodded.

"You two are going to be good friends, I have a feeling." Yuya smiled.

Atem blushed at that, _'Maybe more then friends...'_

 ** _'Let's start with friends at least.'_** Summoned Skull suggested.

Atem nodded at his suggestion. "What did Declan talked to you about?"

"A match between our schools." Yuya answered.

"Huh? Like a school varsity match?" Atem asked him.

"Kind of, a best of 5 duels match." Yuya explained.

Atem nodded at that.

"Apparently it's going to be five Leo Duel School students against five You Show students." Yuya answered.

"So is there some kind of bet?" Atem asked him.

"Not exactly." Yuya answered.

Atem nodded before saying, "I;m gonna go clear my head."

"Alright." Yuya replied.

Atem walked out, and went somewhere unaware someone was watching him.

* * *

 _With Riley, and Declan..._

"Riley, I want you to answer a question for me alright?" Declan requested.

Riley nodded at her brother.

"Atem, you're fond of him aren't you?" Declan asked.

Riley blushed, and nodded saying yes, "There are things about him... that were terrifying."

"Things?" Declan asked.

"...His real parents... beat him." Riley answered.

Declan paused in mid-step before turning to Riley. "I see, that must have been horrible. No wonder he was adopted by the Sakaki's."

Riley nodded agreeing to that.

"Riley, you know there's a chance we may need his help." Declan mentioned.

"I know but... what if those memories will distract him?" Riley asked him.

"He'll have you and Yuya." Declan said. "As for the rest of the Lancers, we'll have to wait and see."

Riley nodded to that.

* * *

 **Well that's a start to the love life for little Atem Sakaki. Meeting his future girlfriend, and then defeating her in a duel. Well next up is the meeting of Yuri who switches sides. Be sure to review!**


	5. The Masked Duelist! Yuri's Appearance!

**Hey guys now we seen that Atem managed to best Sora. Let's us see what happens now.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _With Atem..._

Atem was walking and-

"Finally you twerp."

Atem paused and turned around nervously. It was Doug along with two more kids. Atem took a step back fearfully.

"Now that I finally got you right where I want you I can get my revenge for you beating my brother." Doug smirked.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked taking another half step back.

Doug only snatched his deck, and looked through it before taking out two cards, and smirked "So these are the Pendulum Cards he told me about. I will beat you with your own weapon."

As he said this he shuffled the two Pendulum Cards in his deck while tossing Atem his. Atem just dropped to his knees in fear.

"What do you think your doing?"

Atem just looked up fearfully before turning and running.

He hid behind a pole, and sees the masked boy. As he walked to Doug the boy asked, "Oh you want a piece of me?"

"Those cards don't belong to you, now you can either give them back or I'll have to do it for you." the masked boy replied calmly.

"Do you even know who I am freak?" Doug asked.

"From my perspective a bully." the masked boy answered. "Now are you going to give those cards back?"

As he said that the boy revealed a duel disc.

"Or do I need to take them back from you?"

Doug smirked as he readied his duel disk. "I can warm myself with these Pendulum cards on you before that dork."

"Pendulum?" the boy asked curiously. "It won't change anything."

Doug smirked at this.

"You can go first." the masked boy stated calmly.

"Once I'm done with you that dork will get the punishment he deserves." Doug smirked.

Atem started shaking at the word 'punishment' in horror. The masked boy just turned back to Atem. "Don't worry, he's all talk."

Atem looked at him, and asked shyly "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." the masked boy answered before turning to Doug. "I'm waiting for your turn."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Indestructible by Disturbed)**

 **Masked Boy: 4000**

 **Doug: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Doug 1st Turn:

"If your in a rush who I'm a to judge?" Doug smirked. "I draw! And summon Armageddon Knight defense mode!" A knight appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Armageddon Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"And when summoned I take a dark attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard."

The masked boy didn't respond but just watched.

Doug smirked, "I set this face-down, and end my turn."

Masked boy 1st Turn:

"I set three cards, and then I'll summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." the masked boy stated. "Then since I control a Phantom Knights monster I can summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots."

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"So what those things are worthless on me." Doug smirked.

"I overlay level three Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" the masked boy declared.

"What in the...?" Doug trailed off shocked.

"Xyz Summoning?" Atem asked shocked.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" the masked boy chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Then since I used Ragged Gloves to Xyz Summon he gains 1000 attack points."

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Now attack Armageddon Knight!"

"He's at defense mode!" Doug cried as his monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn." the masked boy stated.

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Masked Boy: 4000**

 **Doug: 4000**

* * *

Doug 2nd Turn:

"This sure is interesting." He drew, and said "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, and smirked seeing what they are. Atem's Pendulum Cards.

"Why are you so happy?" the masked boy questioned.

Doug smirked, "Using scale 2 Hallohallo, and scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Doug set the cards as the monsters appeared for summoning.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"So that's it." the masked boy noted.

"Now appear my monsters!" The portal opened as three appeared, "Armageddon Knight, Gravekeeper's Curse, and Delg the Dark Monarch!" All another knight, a shaman, and a huge king appeared

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Curse_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Delg the Dark Monarch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards in your opponent's Graveyard; banish that target(s), then send the same number of cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

 **(Masked Boy: 3500)**

"Three monsters." the masked boy noted.

"And when my Monach is Special Summoned I can select two cards in your graveyard, and banish them!" Doug smirked.

"My graveyard is empty." the masked boy pointed out.

"True, and my Monarch can't attack when summoned but that matters little." Doug smirked ending his turn.

Masked Boy 2nd Turn:

"I'll attack your Gravekeeper's Curse you summoned in attack mode." the masked boy stated.

The monster attack as Doug grunted. **(Doug: 2800)**

"That ends my turn." the masked boy stated.

* * *

 **Masked Boy: 3500**

 **Doug: 2800**

* * *

Doug 3rd Turn:

"I draw!" Doug drew, and cried "And I'll sacrifice both my monsters!"

"Sacrifice?" the masked boy inquired. "What are you playing now?"

"Come forth Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Doug cried as a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

The masked boy just looked at the dragon calmly.

"Hope it didn't rendered you speechless because that would be boring." Doug smirked.

"Is that all?" the masked boy asked.

"Argh I will teach you what will happen if you dismiss me like that! Go dragon destroy that knight!" The dragon attacked.

The knight was destroyed.

 **(Masked Boy: 2700)**

"When Break Sword is destroyed all of his Overlay Units come back as level four monsters." the masked boy stated.

The two appeared as Doug cried "Well one of them won't be around! I play the trap, Darkness Invocation! With this one monster you have your destroyed, and you take 300 points of damage equal to it's level!"

* * *

 _Darkness Invocation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a DARK Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy that monster, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal it's level x 300._

* * *

"I play Phantom Knight's Wing, this negates my monster's destruction and gives it 500 more attack points." the masked boy countered.

* * *

 _Phantom Knight's Wing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "The Phantom Knights" monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can negate that monster's destruction, and if you do give it 500 ATK._

* * *

The trap was nullified.

"Well I'll play Archfiend Eccentrick's Pendulum Effect! By sending her to the graveyard, one spell or trap on your field is dwestroyed!" The Archfiend waved her wand around the masked boy's other face-down.

The card was revealed to be Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Argh! No good waste!" Doug yelled upset he wasted Eccentrick for that card. "Aw well what's done is done. I end my turn."

Masked boy 3rd Turn:

"It's time I end this duel." the masked boy stated calmly.

"And please how are you gonna do that? Your Xyz monster is gone." Doug smirked.

"I overlay level four Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" the masked boy stated. "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"What in the total-!?" Doug cut himself off shocked.

Atem looked at the dragon shocked.

 ** _'That dragon it's evil.'_** Summoned Skull told Atem.

 _'Quit saying that!'_ Atem scolded to him.

"Okay I'll admit that was impressive but your dragon is still weaker then mine." Doug reminded.

 ** _'I'm serious, there's something wrong with both of them.'_ **Summoned Skull mentioned. ** _'At the very least be cautious.'_**

"For now." the masked boy stated.

"What do you mean for now?" Doug smirked. "He is weak, and that's all there is to it."

"I can use one Overlay Unit to cut you dragon's attack points in half, and add those points to Dark Rebellion." the masked boy answered. "I use both, Treason Discharge!"

The dragon swallowed them both as purple electricity shot from his wings, and trapped Doug's dragon in a bind.

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 + 700 = 4600)**_

 _Red-Eyes: **(ATK: 2800 / 2 / 2 = 700)**_

"Now way it can use it's special ability many times!?" Doug cried panicking.

"Twice, but that's enough. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack." the masked boy stated.

The dragon roared it attacked while Doug panicked, "Wait! Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!"

Dark Rebellion destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

* * *

 **Masked Boy: 2700**

 **Doug: 0000**

 **The Masked Boy wins the duel!**

* * *

"Now, return those cards." the masked boy stated.

Doug glared heavily before saying, "Once papa, and my brother hears about this-!"

"Once we hear about this you won't be allowed to duel for a month." said a male voice.

Doug paled at this before turning to see who it was.

"Young man what are you doing?" his father questioned.

"Papa this punk came out of nowhere, and says I stink so I aim to prove him wrong, and he beat me saying I'm stupid!" Doug lied trying to blame it on the masked boy.

"Stop it Doug, I told them everything." Sylvio said. "Give him the cards."

"Big brother!?" Doug cried shocked.

"Give his Pendulum Cards back." Sylvio repeated.

"But that squirt beat you, and I aim to defend your honor by beating him with the same cards he used to beat you!" Doug told him pointing at the still hiding Atem.

"Yeah I lost to him and you know what it's because he played better than I did. Stealing his cards won't prove I'm better, beating him with my own will." Sylvio said before looking at Atem. "You hear that, I want a rematch soon. No tricks, just a fair duel."

Atem looked over, and nodded at that. Doug growled before tossing the masked boy the Pendulum Cards, "Fine take them!"

The masked boy caught the cards before walking over to Atem.

"Here." he said giving the cards to Atem.

Atem accepted the cards before saying, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." the masked boy said.

Atem looked at the Pendulum cards, before placing them back in the deck.

"Come on young man, you have a lot of explaining to do." Mr. Sawatari stated before the three of them walked off.

Doug grumbled before following them. Atem asked the masked boy, "Who are you really?"

"A friend." the masked boy said again.

What Atem meant was his name, but that seems fair enough. "Still thanks. How can I repay you?" Atem asked him.

"You don't have to repay me." the masked boy answered.

Atem nodded getting up before saying, "I'm Atem Sakaki." he held his hand out for the masked boy to shake.

"Yuto." the masked boy replied taking Atem's hand.

Atem nodded, "That's a good name."

Yuto nodded before turning and walking off.

"Wait wait!" Atem cried making Yuto stop. "Can we see each other again sometime?"

Yuto turned and took off his mask. "Who can say."

Atem looked shocked seeing his face. _'Yuya?'_ He thought shocked.

Yuto turned back around and walked off. Atem looked off before noticing the sky color is now orange.

"Ah! I better get back home!" Atem cried before running off.

 ** _'Atem, you have to be careful. Those dragons are dangerous, and the more of them you encounter the more danger you're in.'_** Summoned Skull warned him.

 _'Would you please quit saying their dangerous or evil!?'_ Atem scolded to him. _'I don't see them do anything evil!'_

 ** _'Atem listen to me for once you stupid child!'_ **Summoned Skull yelled. **_'Unlike you I can sense the spirits within those cards and I am telling you they are incredibly dangerous. You can't just ignore this when your brother's life may hang in the balance.'_**

 _'Stupid child...'_

Atem instantly stopped at what Summoned Skull just called him.

 ** _'Atem...'_** Summoned Skull started apologetically.

 _'Don't say anything.'_ Atem said before taking out Summoned Skull's card, and... toss him away before running off with tears.

Unaware a purple hair boy was walking by, and picked up the card before staring off at where Atem ran off to.

* * *

 _With Atem..._

Atem ran in the house ignoring his family up the stairs.

"Hey Atem." Yuya called before walking up and knocking on the door.

Atem didn't answered.

Yuya tried the handle. Yuya opened the door slowly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Atem only buried himself under the covers.

"Hey, I just want to help." Yuya said sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Summoned Skull... called me... a stupid child." Atem sobbed.

Yuya just frowned but pulled Atem into a hug. "He was probably just upset, but if you want I can keep the card for a while."

"I... tossed him away." Atem admitted still sobbing.

"I can't say I blame you, but you know you aren't a stupid child. You're an amazing person." Yuya smiled.

Atem looked up with tears in his eyes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Atem said walking to the door.

It was a purple haired boy holding a card. "I believe you dropped this."

Atem looked shocked before taking the card seeing it was Summoned Skull. Atem looked up before seeing his face which was the same as Yuya's, and Yuto's.

 _'Yuya?'_ Atem thought before answering, "Y-Yes I am."

"I'm looking for something called Pendulum Cards, do you know where I can find them?" the purple haired boy inquired.

Atem took out his Pendulum cards, and shows them to him.

"I see, well then this is..." the purple haired boy started before noticing Yuya and pausing. "Who are you?"

"Yuya Sakaki, you are?" Yuya asked.

"My name is Yuri, and if you don't mind I'd like to duel you." Yuri stated calmly.

"That's alright with you isn't it Yuya?" Yuri inquired.

"I do have a question: Why?" Yuya asked him.

Yuri just smirked before drawing his top card. "My dragon wants to fight you."

"Your dragon?" Yuya asked confused.

Yuri revealed the card. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. So, do you accept my challenge?"

"I don't see why not." Yuya shrugged.

Yuri just smirked. "This should be interesting. Though I should warn you I don't hold back."

They both walked out.

Yuri ?th Turn:

"Not bad, but now this duel is over." Yuri said drawing his card and smirking. "I activate the spell Poly..."

That was when he noticed one of Atem's scars on his arm.

"You, what's that on your arm?" Yuri questioned.

Atem looked, and looked terrified trying to hide it. Suddenly Yuri ran towards Atem and grabbed his arm noting the scars on it. "Those injuries, where did you get them?"

"Oh those." Yuya sighed. "Don't freak out but his parents did those to him."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You're joking."

"Wish I am." Yuya sighed.

Yuri just turned to Atem in shock. "You're a duelist, what's your opinion of dueling?"

"Uh... I just started sometime after I was adopted." Atem answered nervously.

Yuri looked at Atem with a combination of pity and contempt. "There's something about you, I never would have..."

Suddenly Yuri glanced to the side. "Ah, Sora Perse correct?"

Sora looked shocked seeing him, "Yuri?"

"You know him?" Yuya asked.

"I do indeed, we're from the same place though..." Yuri started before glancing at Atem again. "I suddenly feel compelled to stay here. Strange, I would have never thought that way and yet now I do."

 _'Might been from him finding out.'_ Atem thought freeing his arm from Yuri's grasp.

Yuri looked at Atem. "As long as I'm here, I may as well make use of my time. Do you know how to Fusion Summon?"

"Uh... No I don't." Atem answered. "I never done one before."

"That changes tomorrow, I'll be back." Yuri told him. "Oh, and Sora don't even think of informing the Professor, do we have an understanding?"

Sora nodded a bit fearfully.

"The Professor?" Yuya, and Atem asked in confusion.

"It's a long story, one I'm sure Sora will be more than happy to share with you both. Now then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Yuri stated before walking off.

 _'That was weird.'_ Atem remarked in his mind.

 ** _'Atem... I have to apologize. It's just I can sense an evil presence in those cards and I'm concerned for your safety.'_ **Summoned Skull told him.

 _'Don't be. But please don't say those dragons are evil, or dangerous okay?'_ Atem told him. _'I don't see them as dangerous dragons.'_

 ** _'They are though, just... can you trust me for a few moments or have I lost even that much?'_** Summoned Skull asked.

Atem replied, _'Second.'_

* * *

 **Well we seen Yuto's part, and now Yuri has now became a protagonist or anti-hero in the group, and is now teaching Atem how to Fusion Summon. Be sure to review!**


	6. You Show vs LID! Part 1

**Guys here is now the varsity match between You Show, and LID!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Yuri walked up and knocked on the door to the Sakaki residence. It was Yoko who answered.

"Ah, you must be their mother. Your son is expecting me." Yuri said calmly.

"Atem! Your friend's here!" Yoko called. "Please come in."

"It's quite alright, we'll be outside and I don't plan on intruding." Yuri replied before drawing his card and seeing it was Starve Venom. 'What is your connection to him, it's strong enough to make me disobey the Professor so there's clearly more to him than meets the eye.'

Atem walked on down the stairs.

"Ah there you are. Ready for your lesson on Fusion?" Yuri inquired.

Atem nodded as they walked out.

"Alright, the first thing is do you have the cards you need to Fusion Summon?" Yuri asked. "The most important being the Polymerization spell card."

"Well..." Atem looked over, and took out the only Fusion Monster he has along with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and Summoned Skull. "Yeah I do."

Yuri frowned. "Why is your Fusion Monster in your main deck?"

"I still don't understand monsters like them." Atem admitted.

Yuri nodded. "Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck."

Atem frowned hearing that before saying, "I always make mistakes on that."

Yuri just took Atem's Fusion monster. "It might take some time, you'll figure it out, now the next step is actually the easiest. If you have the two monsters in your hand or on the field like this."

As he said that Yuri activated his duel disc and put two monsters in defense position.

"There's only one step left."

Atem looked on.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Moray Nepenthes with Predaplant Cephalotusnail." Yuri stated.

The two jumped in a vortex.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his dragon emerged from the vortex. "That's it, now you give it a try."

Atem looked on before playing Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and said "I play Polymerization!" The two jumped up on the portal.

Yuri watched calmly.

What came out from the portal was a dragon that looks like a fiend, and has flames on him roaring.

"Not bad, you don't need the monsters to be on the field. They can be in your hand, but that's essentially how it works." Yuri told Atem.

Atem nodded taking that in.

"Of course, Fusion Summoning can be more complicated but that's something to address later." Yuri mentioned before Atem's duel disk got a message

"Huh?" Atem checked on his Duel Disk seeing a message.

 _"Atem, where are you? The match with the Leo Duel School is about to start."_ Zuzu said.

"Aw man! The matches are about to start!" Atem cried shocked.

"Leo Duel School?" Yuri inquired.

Atem nodded.

"Interesting, shall we?" Yuri inquired.

Atem nodded.

"So this Leo Duel School, what makes it so special?" Yuri inquired while following Atem.

"Through using different methods of summoning." Atem answered.

"Different methods of..." Yuri started. "Interesting, and you'll be dueling them?"

"Only one. We're having 4 matches." Atem answered.

"I may participate myself. If they're from the Leo Duel School they may be worth my time." Yuri smirked.

Atem nodded as they walked inside.

"Oh there you are, we were just about to pick who duels first." Gong mentioned.

Atem nodded, as he said "Yuri will be joining."

Sora's eyes widened. "Ok, then I'm not."

"So who's first?" Yuya asked.

"I think it should be Zuzu going first." Allie suggested.

"Alright, in that case I'll duel her." Julia smirked. "Don't start crying once you lose."

Atem looked, and thought _'She sure is mean.'_

Riley walked up to Atem. "She doesn't mean it, they just get confident in their dueling skill."

Atem nodded talking that in.

"Alright then, the first duel is Julia Krystal vs Zuzu Boyle." Declan noted calmly.

They both walked to the field ready to start.

"So what is Julia's play style?" Atem asked Riley.

"Fusion Summoning." Riley answered.

Atem nodded as they checked on the field.

"Field Spell, Crystal Corridor activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crystal Corridor_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Crystal Corridor, I couldn't have asked for a better field." Julia noted calmly.

The field transformed into a hallway where crystals, and gems are everywhere.

"Good luck Zuzu." Yuya cheered.

Zuzu gave out a nod.

 _'I hope she can do well.'_ Atem thought.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Going Under by Evanescence)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets start things off with the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"And I'll use it fuse Gem-Knight Emerald with Gem-Knight Tourmaline." Julia started.

"Whoa she's starting off with Fusion quick." Atem remarked surprised.

"So she's a Fusion user, interesting." Yuri commented calmly.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Topaz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" +_ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and end my move. You're up Zuzu."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and sees it was Mozarta.

"Okay. Since I don't control any monsters I can play 1st Movement Solo!"

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And with it I can summon a level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my hand. I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" A blue haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" A blue, and green haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice them both to summon Mozarta the the Melodious Maestra!" What appeared in their place was a fairy singer with long white hair, and has wings while it has 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"That monster is impressive, but it won't be enough." Riley mentioned.

"Now I play her effect! Once per turn I can summon a Melodious monster from my hand! I summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" A dark blue singer with goggles appeared.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"Mozarta attack Gem-King Topaz!"

The Gem Knight was destroyed. **(Julia: 3200)**

"Canon direct attack!" The singer fired some waves that hit Julia as she grunted. **(Julia: 1800)**

"Not bad, of course it won't change the outcome of our duel." Julia said calmly.

"Well for now I change Canon to defense mode due to her effect." Canon knelled. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 1800**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" A new knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll use his effect, sacrificing Alexandrite to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck." Julia said calmly.

The knights exchanged their spots.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Crystal_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1950_

 _A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

* * *

"Hey something tells me Zuzu will lose this turn." Atem said with a worried tone.

"Then I suppose I'll have to even things out for you." Yuri replied calmly.

"Next I play the trap Fragment Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This trap lets me banish Fusion Materials from my graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon." Julia continued. "I banish Gem-Knight Emerald, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Alexandrite."

They all stared on in shock.

"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia chanted.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"Now by banishing a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my graveyard, Master Diamond gains that monster's effects, and I choose Gem-Knight Topaz. Gem-Knight Crystal attack Canon."

The singer was destroyed as Zuzu cried "At least she was in defense mode!"

"Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Mozarta, oh and I should mention that effect he inherited from Topaz, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Julia mentioned.

"What?" Zuzu cried before the monster was destroyed. **(Zuzu: 3700) (Zuzu: 1100)**

"Oh, and one more thing. Topaz can also attack twice." Julia mentioned. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond end this duel!"

"I get it! Julia expected for Zuzu to destroy Topaz, and summon a strong monster like Mozarta so she can summon Master Diamond to finish the duel fast!" Atem cried having figured out Julia's strategy.

"Yeah." Riley agreed.

"Interesting, so the first two victories will go to Fusion users." Yuri commented calmly.

Zuzu spotted an Action Card, and ran up to it.

"Zuzu no! That's a reflection!" Atem cried.

"Reflection?" Zuzu looked, and saw it was a reflection.

As Zuzu turned Master Diamond struck her with his sword.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Julia: 1800**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"Zuzu lost!" Tate, Allie, and Fredrick reacted in shock.

Yuya ran up to her.

Atem ran up too.

"Zuzu are you alright?" Yuya asked.

Zuzu couldn't help but clinged to him as Yuya asked surprised, "Hey you sure you're okay?"

Zuzu thought, _'Just what am I doing... Yuya is right here, he's defintly right here.'_

Julia had to go, and say "That's quite a show you two are giving us."

That snapped Zuzu from her train of thought as she stepped back seeing Yuya in front of her. She blushed like mad, and pushed him back to the floor startling him, and Atem.

Slightly twiching Yuya groaned, "Ow..." As he got up rubbing his back, he asked Zuzu, "Where did that come from!?"

"Your name's Zuzu right?" Yuri asked walking up to her.

Zuzu nodded before seeing his face before turning back to Yuya, and turned back to Yuri.

"Yuya is this your brother?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"No, we have no relation though the appearance is strange." Yuri answered. "You didn't do that bad but your ignored a key detail of your deck."

Zuzu looked confused on that.

"Music requires harmony between the singers." Yuri clarified. "You didn't have it so you lost."

"Uh what?" Atem asked confused.

Zuzu's eyes widened in realization as she nodded.

"Alright, now then which one of you will I defeat?" Yuri asked looking at the remaining Leo Duel School students with a overconfident smirk.

"Hold on we haven't decide who goes next." Skip told Yuri.

Yuri just turned to look at him. "You want a victory correct?"

"Yuri this is only a varsity match. No bets." Atem told him.

Yuri glanced at Atem and shrugged. "Very well, then who is dueling next?"

"I will." Gong answered stepping in.

"Nice, good luck Gong." Yuya mentioned.

Gong nodded.

"So who's his opponent?" Atem asked.

"I'll take you on big guy, the name's Kit Blade." said a young man. "This won't be hard at all."

"Are those fangs?" Atem asked seeing his teeth.

"You have a problem with that?" Kit questioned.

"Sorry it's just... I'm just gonna be quiet." Atem said sheepishly.

"Is Gong a good duelist?" Riley asked. "Kit uses Synchro monsters."

"I see him use cards called Superheavy Samurai which uses tough monsters. And get this it doesn't need spells or traps." Atem answered.

"A deck that doesn't use spells or traps?" Riley asked in surprise. "Wow."

Suddenly she frowned.

"I'm glad your parents can't hurt you anymore." she whispered.

Atem heard that, and looked down sadly. Riley took his hand and smiled. "You have Yuya now so it's ok right?"

Atem blushed once she took his hand. Riley let go as the two of them turned towards the duel only to notice Yuya looking confused and Declan just looking at Atem with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Field Spell, Sword's Cemetery activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Sword's Cemetery_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Swords Cemetery, and soon to be your cemetery." Kit smirked.

Gong looked unfazed at that.

"Alright, you can go first if you're so tough." Kit mentioned.

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Collide by Skillet)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"I'll summon, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto to end my turn." Gong played.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Kabuto_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, this card gains 500 DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

Kit 1st Turn:

"One normal summon, are you serious?" Kit asked in shock. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and since I did his effect lets me summon XX_Saber Fulhelmknight."

The two knights appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"If his specialty is Synchro then Gong will get in a tough situation." Atem mentioned having known that Synchro Monsters are deadly.

"Since you special summoned, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto switches to defense mode and gains 500 extra defense points." Gong pointed out.

 _Kabuto: **(DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Nice that put up some good defense." Atem remarked.

"Defense is fine, but you need offense to win." Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah but you never seen someone like Gong. He uses defense as his offense." Atem told him.

"Oh, interesting." Yuri said turning back to the duel.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Gong asked.

"Not even close, since I have two X-Saber monsters I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Kit called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Kit stated.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. Next Faultroll can bring an X-Saber in my graveyard back to the field and who better than Fulhelmknight?" Kit asked. "Now I'll have Fulhelmknight tune Faultroll!"

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Two Synchros in one go?" Atem asked shocked

"I'm disappointed, he's actually pretty weak." Yuri commented.

"Huh?" Atem looked at Yuri confused.

"Let's just say I've dueled someone who uses Synchro and she was much more skilled than he is." Yuri said calmly.

Atem looked back at the duel.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now then, Gottoms destroys your Superheavy Samurai, and Souza attacks you directly."

The attacks hit. **(Gong: 1500)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Gong: 1500**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

Gong draws seeing Big Benkei. "Since you have two monsters I can summon, Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Scales_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And then with his effect I revive my Kabuto from the graveyard!" Kabuto appeared back.

"Big deal, both of those monsters are easy to destroy." Kit pointed out.

"I now sacrifice them both to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong cried as his ace appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Your ace only has 1000 attack points." Kit pointed out.

"He has a point, wait is that what you meant?" Yuri inquired.

"Yeah. Even though Big Benkei is weak at offense, it's defense is it's weapon. It can attack even when in defense mode with it's defense points as it's attack points." Atem answered.

"Impressive, and with 3500 defense points it can deal quite a bit of damage." Yuri noted. "That's quite the powerful strategy."

"Well now Gong is using Big Benkei to attack XX-Saber Gottems!" Gong cried taking everyone off guard.

"But your monster's in defense mode!" Kit reminded.

"Sorry but Big Benkei can attack even in defense mode!" Gong smirked as Big Benkei destroyed XX-Saber Gottems. "And it's defense points are now it's attack points!" **(Kit: 3600)**

"That ends my turn." Gong ended.

Kit 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and use his effect to summon XX-Saber Ragigura from my hand!" Kit cried.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Ragigura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Then his effect brings Faultroll back to my hand. Since I have two X-Sabers I can summon Faultroll and he brings back Fulhelmknight." Kit smirked.

"What is Kit planning?" Tate asked.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Faultroll and bring out another Gottoms." Kit smirked before running and grabbing an Action Card. "I use the Action Spell Extreme Sword to give Gottoms 1000 more points, and then the Meteorain trap so my monsters inflict piercing damage."

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Meteorain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Gong watch out!" Atem cried.

"XX-Saber Gottoms attack Big Benkei!" Kit declared.

"I discard Soulfire Suit to keep Big Benkei from being destroyed in battle!" A suit appeared on Big Benkei.

"But you still take damage!" Kit reminded. The attack hit. **(Gong: 0900) (DEF: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**

Kit ran across the field before grabbing a second Action Card.

"I play another Extreme Sword to power up Souza, now attack Big Benkei!" **(Gong: 0100) (DEF: 2700 - 800 = 1900)**

"Why isn't he using these Action Cards?" Yuri inquired. "They seem rather useful."

"Believe it or not Yuri, Gong never uses Action Cards." Atem answered. "He wins a lot of Action Duels that way."

"Now I'll use Gottom's effect sending XX-Saber Ragigura to the graveyard to discard a card in your hand." Kit smirked.

Gong sends Soulbreaker Armor to the graveyard.

"You know what, I think that's enough for now. I would discard something else from your hand but nothing you've played so far has helped so I'll just go ahead and place a face-down end my turn." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Gong: 0100**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 3rd Turn:

Gong drew, and said "Alright I now summon Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" A shield appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. It gains 1200 DEF. When the monster equipped with this card by this effect is targeted for an attack: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; negate that attack, but the equipped monster's DEF becomes 0._

* * *

"And I equip it to Big Benkei, and increase his defense points by 1200!"

 **(DEF: 1900 + 1200 = 3100)**

"Great, more defense." Kit noted.

"Big Benkei attack!" The samurai attacked Souza, and it was destroyed. **(Kit: 3000)**

"I use Gottoms' Emergency Call!" Kit countered.

* * *

 _Gottoms' Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field._

* * *

"This trap brings Souza, and Ragigura back to the field and then Ragigura brings back Faultroll to my hand."

Gong grunted, "I end my turn."

Kit 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Faultroll again, then he summons Fulhelmknight, and I tune them together for another Gottoms." Kit smirked.

"He's even less impressive than I expected, he might win but this was just sad." Yuri pointed out.

"You gotta admit he's got skill." Atem told him.

"No, he doesn't." Yuri replied calmly.

"I use Souza's effect, sacrificing XX-Saber Boggart Knight so when he attacks your monster is automatically destroyed, I attack Big Benkei. Time to get rid of him for good." Kit stated.

"I discard Soulshield Wall to negate the attack, and reduce the defense points to zero!" Gong cried.

"Fine, Gottoms will attack Big Benkei." Kit said.

"I banish Soulbreaker Armor for you to take damage equal to the difference between his original defense points, and current defense points!" Gong cried.

"What? Not so fast, I play the spell card Saber Reflection, this deals that damage to you instead." Kit countered.

Gong grunted as the attack hit, and he cried out.

* * *

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Kit: 3000**

 **Kit wins the duel!**

* * *

"Two defeats in a row, alright I'll handle the next one." Yuri stated calmly.

"You Show lost two times." Herinetta who was here smirked behind her fan.

"You seem awfully confident, then I have a suggestion." Yuri said calmly. "I'll duel all three of them at once."

"Yuri that's too far. Just one." Atem told him.

"You don't need to worry." Yuri said. "Well, or are they afraid of losing?"

"If your so confident then let's get started." Dipper smirked.

Yuri looked at Dipper in disappointment. "This will take no time at all."

They both stepped on to the field.

"Field Spell, Cosmic Sanctuary activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Cosmic Sancturay_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Let me guess, Xyz Summoning?" Yuri inquired.

"My own specialty." Dipper smirked.

"Interesting, I happen to specialize in something as well." Yuri noted. "Now then, you can go first. I want to at least have some degree of challenge from you."

"Wha-? Oh good." Dipper started chuckling. "Why that's very good. Yes I like that."

"Oh, and why is that?" Yuri inquired.

"I am the top class at Xyz Summoning, and nobody has ever wanted me to show my true power. Your the first." Dipper smirked.

"Top of your class, interesting." Yuri noted. "Let's see if you can make this duel interesting for me."

They both got ready.

Yuri drew his hand and frowned. _'Well this won't take long at all.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria)  
**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

Dipper drew, and said "Okay I summon Constellar Algiedi, and then I play his effect to summon Consteller Kaus, and now I play Kaus' ability to raise both my monsters levels by 1, and now I overlay them both!"

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"An Xyz Summon on his first turn?" Atem asked as Yuri looked on.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Dipper cried as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I end my turn."

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set three cards and that's it." Yuri answered.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 2nd Turn:

"Disappointing." Dipper smirked drawing. "In that case my monster attack him directly!"

"I play Ridiculing World, this trap gives your monster 100 more attack points but any monster with more attack points then they started with can't attack." Yuri revealed.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"Now, are you going to be summoning another Xyz Monster like the others did before you with their inferior Fusion and Synchro summoning?"

"Tch." Dipper grunted in annoyance. "Your lucky I can't do anything else this turn. Your turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"That's all?" Yuri asked in disappointment. "I reveal Ivy Bind Castle, this negates your monster's effect and it can't attack me."

A castle wrapped around the monster.

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Predaplant Flytrap and activate Predator Planter to summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes from my deck with it's effects negated. Now I win."

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"What are you taking about?" Dipper asked despite his current situation.

"I'm talking about my facedown spell Polymerization which I now use to fuse my two Predaplant monsters together." Yuri answered.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A dragon that is green, and purple with multiple glowing orbs on it appeared roaring with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"So that is Yuri's dragon." Atem remarked.

"Now since all of his fusion materials came from the field Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack points of every special summoned monster you control." Yuri stated.

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 2500 = 5300)**_

"Next I use Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect to negate and steal the effect of one of your monsters, of course you only have one so we both know what that means."

"Hey!" Dipper cried witnessing Starving Venom stealing his monster's effects.

"Now then, Constellar Pleiadies can return a monster to it's owner's hand correct?" Yuri asked calmly. "I use that effect on Pleiadies himself."

"Hey man that's not cool!" Dipper panicked as his monster vanished while the Overlay Units vanished.

"I suppose that makes it two wins and one loss for you, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack him directly." Yuri stated calmly. "You're rather weak for an Xyz User."

Straving Venom attacks with his wings as Dipper cried out as the attack hit.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well, I suppose that leaves the last two matches to you two then?" Yuri asked walking up to Atem and Yuya.

Henrinetta looked very shocked at this before saying to Riley, "Riley you better not lose one!"

Riley looked scared before nodding which Atem noticed.

 _'Huh? That lady sure is mean to her.'_ Atem thought feeling sorry for Riley.

Riley just silently walked down and activated her duel disc.

Atem walked with her.

* * *

 **Well guys next chapter is round two of Atem vs Riley. What will be the result now? Be sure to review!**


	7. You Show vs LID! Part 2

**Guys here is now the varsity match between You Show, and LID!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Field Spell, Ocean of Mist activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Ocean of Mist_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

They appeared on a field where they are standing on a rock, and they are surrounded by an ocean.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking The Silence by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley 1st Turn:

"I summon Film Magician and play three cards facedown." Riley said. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and looked over his hand. "Alright. I'll start by summoning Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode." The queen appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

"I lay a face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

"I pass." Riley said nervously before glancing at Henrietta and flinching slightly.

Atem looked over with his eyes.

Henrietta was watching Riley closely.

 _'That is strange.'_ Atem thought.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay I play my face-down, Battle-Scarred and target Infernalqueen Archfiend! So as long as she, and this trap are out we both pay the maintenance cost of her ability!"

* * *

 _Battle-Scarred_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Archfiend monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Your opponent also pays the same Life Points that you pay for the selected monster during the Standby Phase. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the selected monster. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 **(Atem: 3500)**

 **(Riley: 3500)**

"Huh, but won't that just lead to a draw?" Riley asked before glancing at Henrietta again and visibly flinching.

"As long as I hurry to get some damage. I summon a face-down monster, and end my turn." Atem ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

"I play another facedown card and end my turn." Riley said quickly.

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, as Battle-Scarred took effect. **(Atem: 3000) (Riley: 3000)**

Riley looked terrified as their points dropped.

"I now sacrifice my face-down to summon, Summoned Skull!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"And I equip him with Black Pendant to give him 500 more points!"

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Now attack Film Magician!" Atem cried.

"Film Magician's effect, it isn't destroyed in battle and his attack points increase to be the same as Summoned Skull." Riley revealed.

 _Film Magician: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

The magician fought back shattering both Summoned Skull, and the Pendant. But the Pendant's shards rushed at Riley who took cover. **(Riley: 2500)**

"When Black Pendant is destroyed you lose 500 Life Points." Atem explained.

Riley suddenly looked at Atem with fear in her eyes before glancing at Henrietta again and closing them. "Is that all?"

Atem looked over at Henrietta before thinking, _'Something tells me that lady is treating her terribly.'_

"Yes." Atem nodded.

* * *

 **Atem: 3000**

 **Riley: 3000**

* * *

Riley 4th Turn:

"I... I still can't do anything." Riley said fearfully before ending her turn.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew as Battle-Scarred took effect. **(Atem: 2500) (Riley: 2000)**

 _'I think this is enough if Battle-Scarred.'_ Atem thought.

Suddenly Atem noticed Riley was ignoring him and was desperately looking at her hand.

Atem said, "I sacrifice Infernalqueen Archfiend to summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" In the queen vanished, as the fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

"Huh, but if you sacrifice your queen that would mean..." Riley realized in confusion.

Atem stayed silent.

 _'Atem, what are you doing?'_ Riley thought.

"I end my turn." Aten ended his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 2500**

 **Riley: 2000**

* * *

Riley 5th Turn:

"Um... oh I summon C/C Critical Eye." Riley said.

Her monster appeared staring ahead at Atem's field.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"I activate my facedown Nightmare Critical Loop." Riley said.

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I play..."

Atem watched on carefully.

"I play the spell card Blinding Camera Flash, this prevents you from playing spell or trap cards this turn." Riley said quickly.

* * *

 _Blinding Camera Flash_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards this turn while you control "C/C Critical Eye"._

* * *

 _'I can't lose, I can't.'_

A camera zoomed over, and put a spotlight on Atem's face-down.

"Now I play Past Tuning, this takes a picture of your monster and then I can tune it with C/C Critical Eye." Riley continued.

* * *

 _Critical Tuning_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 1._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 3._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 5.  
_ _Then, treat this card as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, also 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control is treated as a Tuner monster, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" that was treated as a Tuner monster and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"I tune C/C Critical Eye with the picture of Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning."

A photograph of the Archfiend appeared as both it, and C/C Critical Eye flew up.

 _'So she can Synchro Summon without the use of a Tuner.'_ Atem thought.

"I Synchro Summon C/C/C Dark Blaster of Battle, and once per turn one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points!" Riley continued.

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Blaster of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Sycnhro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK. When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total Levels of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card) x 200._

* * *

Atem stared as his Archfiend lost a great amount of points. **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**

"Now I attack, and when Dark Sword of battle attacks it gains 200 points times the total level of every dark monster besides itself." Riley mentioned.

 _C/C/C Dark Blaster of Battle: **(ATK: 2200 + (200 * 6) = 3400)**_

 _'Good thing it isn't enough to finish me off.'_ Atem thought as the blaster fired as Atem looked on calmly as the attack hit triggering smoke. **(Atem: 0600)**

"I use Nightmare Critical Loop's effect, sacrificing C/C/C Dark Blaster of Battle to revive C/C Critical Eye in attack mode." Riley said before glancing at Henrietta who nodded. "Now I..."

Riley started shaking as she stared at Atem's field. Yuya sees a part of Atem's shirt was flying through the air. Riley noticed too and froze. "Atem..."

The smoke cleared to where Atem was seen... and the smoke cleared completely to show that the upper right part of his shirt was ripped showing all the scars he endured.

"What the?" Julia asked in shock.

"That's... who did that to him?" Dipper questioned in disbelief.

Atem noticed the stares, and asked "What? What?" He noticed his shirt was ripped, and gasped in horror,

"I end my turn." Riley said quickly.

Atem looked over at Riley in horror afraid of what she thinks. Riley was staring at him not in horror but in shock as if she was fighting the urge to hug him but felt like she couldn't.

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem knew the duel must continue so ignoring the stares he drew. "Okay I play Monster Reincarnation!"

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So I discard one card to add Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to my hand." He added the card while discarding one. "Now I play another to add Summoned Skull to my hand." He added his second card.

Riley just nodded.

"Now I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards." Atem drew, and sees they were Polymerization, and Archfiend Eccentrick, as he has Hallohallo in his hand.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _'A Fusion Summon...'_ Atem thought.

"Using scale 2 Hallohallo, and scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick I set the Pendulum Scale!" Atem cried as his Pendulum Monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"Atem." Yuya whispered quietly.

"Now I Pendulum Summon these two! Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" The two monsters appeared as they stared at Dark Blaster.

Atem stared at the Polymerization in his hand, and looked over at Yuri.

Yuri was just staring at his scars with a frown on his face before noticing the look and smirking before giving a slight nod.

Atem nodded back before saying, "I now activate Polymerization!" He raised the spell card up high.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Huh, since when can someone from You Show Fusion Summon?" Julia asked in shock. "That's something only LDS students can learn."

"We have a Fusion Monster here, and we gave him it." Yuya answered.

"Now I fuse both Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" The two jumped up at the portal. "Great Archfiends become one, and give birth to the dragon who devours everything in flames! Fusion Summon! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

What emerged from the portal was the dragon roaring once summoned.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

Riley stared at the monster anxiously. "The attack won't beat me though, I'll still have 200 life points."

"True but if he's involved in damage calculation when Fusion Summoned I can take a 'Red-Eyes' monster from my graveyard, and add it back to my deck and in return you take damage equal to his attack points." Atem explained.

Riley's eyes widened in pure terror as Atem said that before she looked at her field desperately. "I activate Past Overlay!"

* * *

 _Critical Tuning_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 1._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 3._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 5.  
_ _Then, treat this card as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, also 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control is treated as a Tuner monster, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" that was treated as a Tuner monster and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

Atem looked at the spell in amazement.

"This takes a picture of your dragon and then I can overlay it with C/C Critical Eye." Riley said desperately as the two monsters entered the portal. "I Xyz Summon C/C/C Dark Guardian of Battle!"

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Guardian of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the total DEF of all DARK monsters currently on the field. If this card battles an DARK monster, negate that monster's effects._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Dark Guardian of Battle: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600)**_

 _'If she placed it in defense mode then she would've won.' A_ tem thought.

Riley just stared at Atem then glanced at Henrietta again then back at Atem.

"Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack!" The dragon roared as he attacked.

Riley looked conflicted but when she noticed Henrietta watching she flinched. "I play my monster's effect, by using one Overlay Unit C/C/C Dark Guardian of Battle gains attack points equal to the total defense points of every dark monster on the field!"

 _C/C/C Dark Guardian of Battle: **(ATK: 3000 + 2600 + 2500 = 8100)**_

 _'8100!?'_ Atem thought shocked.

He noticed had face-down, and cried "I play Overlay Banish!"

* * *

 _Overlay Banish_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _During your Battle Phase, when an effect is activated by detaching an Xyz Material(s): Negate that effect._

* * *

"Overlay Banish?" Yuya asked.

"When an effect is activated involving a Xyz Monster detaching an Overlay Unit this trap negates that effect!" Atem cried explaining his trap.

Riley just watched as her monster lowered back down to 3000 attack points.

Her Xyz was destroyed. **(Riley: 1800)**

"Now for his other ability." Atem shuffled back Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightining as the dragon fired another blast,

Suddenly the blast missed.

"When Dark Guardian of Battle battles another dark monster that monster's abilities are negated." Riley explained before looking at Atem with a terrified expression screaming she had to win and that losing wasn't an option.

Atem noticed the look, and asked "Hey is something wrong?"

"Huh, no I'm just glad the duel isn't over yet." Riley lied quickly. "Is that the end of your turn?"

"Riley I can tell your not saying the truth." Atem told her having experience lying from his parents multiple times.

"Atem... please." Riley said quietly. "Is it my turn?"

"...Yeah." Atem said with an unstaistfied tone.

"That's enough, Atem is the winner." Declan interrupted.

They looked at Declan shocked as Henrietta looked surprised at this.

"This duel is over mother." Declan said calmly before walking over to Riley. "You did fine. Now then Yuya Sakaki, we're the only ones left."

* * *

 **Atem: 0600**

 **Riley: 1800 (Forfeited)**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

With that done Atem ran out to hide his scars. As Atem ran past Yuya stopped him and pulled him into a hug. "Atem, why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I didn't want anyone to see how bad it was." Atem answered.

"Atem, please tell me." Yuya said holding his adopted brother. "I care about you and want to help so please, don't hide things from me anymore."

"But Yuya..." Atem looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, I'm right here." Yuya told Atem. "If you need to cry then go ahead, I'm not going anywhere."

Atem started crying in his embrace. Yuya just gently held him. "It's ok, I promise everything will be ok now."

"What happened really?" Kit asked Zuzu still stunned seeing Atem's scars.

"His parents abused him." Zuzu answered. "Badly."

"What?" Julia asked shocked.

Dipper yelled, "Parents are suppose to care for their children not beat them up!"

"You'd think." Gong mentioned.

"Yuya, let's call this a DRAW." Declan said calmly. "Your brother needs to be with you in a less stressful environment for the time being."

"A draw? I'm against this!" Henrietta protested.

Riley flinched at that as Declan glared at her.

"Yes, they won two duels and we won two duels." Declan replied calmly.

"So let's put in another." Henrietta told him before walking over to Skip. "Wouldn't you say?"

"No, I'm fine with a Draw and to be honest both Atem and Riley look too shaken up for another match right now." Skip answered.

"Well have Yuya against Julia." Henrietta told him. "There must be a decision!"

Declan walked up to Yuya and Atem with Riley next to him. "What do you think are you willing to sit for one more match Atem?"

Atem looked a bit fearful, but nodded regardless. Declan nodded. "Riley, why don't you sit with him. Well Yuya Sakaki, may the best duelist win."

Yuya nodded as Riley walked to Atem as the two opponents step to the field.

"Atem..." Riley started before looking down not knowing what she could say.

Atem looked away scared that she is seeing his scars. Riley just took his hand. "I... I want to talk to you after the duel."

Atem blushed once she touched his hand but took it back. Riley looked at him with concern in her eyes before the two of them turned back towards the duel.

* * *

Declan 3rd Turn:

"Alright Yuya, with scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler I set the Pendulum Scale!" Declan stated calmly.

"Wha he can Pendulum Summon?" Atem asked shocked.

"Yeah, Declan can use every type of summoning." Riley answered. "I still want to talk to you afterwards, ok?"

"I Pendulum Summon, three copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon all in attack mode." Declan stated.

"Each of them have 3000 attack points!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"Now, my first Doom King Armageddon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Declan stated.

Yuya jumped to an Action Card, and cried "I play Miracle! TO halve the damage, and prevent Odd-Eyes from being destroyed!"

 **(Yuya: 3050)**

"Then I'll have the second Doom King Armageddon attack Odd-Eyes." Declan said calmly.

The attack was successful. **(Yuya: 2550)**

"Now my third Doom King Armageddon attacks your Performapal Mufflerlion." Declan said calmly.

The other was successful as Yuya grunted taking the hit. **(Yuya: 0350)**

"I set a card, and end my move." Declan said calmly.

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya drew, and said "Okay I use my scale to revive Odd-Eyes, and Mufflerlion!" The two appeared as he added "Now I introduce someone new called Performapal Partnaga!" A snake appeared.

"None of those monsters are strong enough to defeat my Doom King Armageddons." Declan noted calmly.

"But I'll play Partnaga's ability to where Odd-Eyes gains 300 attack points for each Performapal I control! There are two right now!" Yuya cried.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (2 * 300) = 3100)**_

"His monster is stronger than Declan's!" Riley stated in shock.

 _'Okay let's see I don't know what abilities his scale, and monsters has so I should be careful. Okay first I will use Odd-Eyes to destroy an Armageddon, and use Mufferlion's effect to give Odd-Eyes 200 more points, and attack again, and once that happens I'll can use my face-down One Two Jump for Odd-Eyes to attack the last one for 3600 points of damage.'_ Yuya thought of a plan in his head.

"Okay Odd-Eyes attack the one on the middle! Red Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes attacked the middle.

The attack destroyed Declan's monster.

 **(Declan: 2100)**

"When a monster on my field is destroyed D/D/D Doom King Armageddon gains that monster's attack points until the end phase." Declan explained.

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (X2): **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

"That means Yuya's is getting in more danger!" Atem cried shocked.

Yuya grunted, _'Great so much for that.'_ "I end my turn."

Declan 4th Turn:

Suddenly Galilei and Kepler started sparking.

 _Kepler: **(Scale: 10 - 5)**_

 _Galilei: **(Scale: 1- 2)**_

As the scales changed Declan's monsters shattered.

"Hey what just happened?" Atem asked surprised by this action.

 _'I see, so they were incomplete.'_ Declan thought before a phone started ringing. "Yes, I see I'll be right there."

Declan turned to Yuya.

"Something's come up, so I'll have to surrender this duel to you, though I have a request. Could you watch Riley for a bit for me?"

Yuya looked a bit startled but nodded. Declan nodded before turning to Riley and nodding again only to walk off.

"We sure are lucky he surrendered." Skip sighed in relief.

O"Yeah." Yuya agreed absently before walking over to Atem. "Are you ok?"

Atem looked away.

"Atem..." Yuya started before sighing. "I want to help you, we all do. You believe me right?"

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

"I know it's upsetting, but can you please tell me something?" Yuya asked. "Just... just how badly did they treat you?"

Atem looked sad before whispering to him how bad. Yuya's eyes widened in shock only for Riley to hug Atem.

"That must have been awful, I'm... I'm so sorry." Riley told him.

Atem looked down.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yuya asked assuming Riley was just trying to comfort his friend.

Atem shrugged saying he got nothing in mind.

Nobody said anything after that.

Atem just stayed silent, after that not knowing what to say.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor was staring off before thinking, _'Where is Yuri? He should've given me a report by now?'_

"Is something wrong Professor?" A young man with brown hair, and wearing a red blazer asked him.

"I'm sure you've noticed someone is missing." the Professor stated

"Yeah Yuri. What do you think happened to him?" The boy asked.

"I'm not certain, though I have my suspicions. Until he returns however I trust you can handle things in his place?" the Professor assumed.

The boy nodded at that, "Trust me Professor the new HERO the Doktor made for me is sure to kick those Xyz Users to the dust."

"You won't be going to the Xyz Dimension." the Professor stated. "You'll be going to Standard instead."

"Standard?" The boy asked confused.

"Yes, I trust you know what needs to be done?" the Professor asked calmly. "Failure is not acceptable."

"You can count on me." The boy nodded.

"Good." the Professor said calmly.

* * *

 **That's the end of the school duels. Next up is the revealing of the duelist the Professor assigned. Be sure to review!**


	8. The Deadliest Duelist in Duel Academy!

**Alright guys time to see who it was the Professor was talking too.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sora, did you just get an extremely bad feeling?" Yuri asked him.

"Just now yeah." Sora nodded.

"Hopefully it's nothing, but just in case... I'll leave teaching that girl to you, as for me. I'll speak with Yuya, if I'm right we'll need every advantage we can get." Yuri told him.

Sora nodded as Yuri walked off.

* * *

 _With Atem..._

Atem was just checking over his deck.

"Atem, we really need to talk." Riley said from the door.

Atem checked over saying, "What is it?"

"I... I don't know exactly what you went through. But I know what it's like to be scared." Riley admitted. "I was adopted by the Akaba's just like Sakaki's adopted you."

"...Did your parents beat you too?" Atem asked sadly.

Riley was quiet for a second before looking at him. "My home was ravaged by war, and I nearly died. Even after mom saved me from that... My dueling skill, I'm just a weapon to her."

Atem looked at her in shock. Riley just nodded. "To be honest, I hate dueling but if I don't... We have to stop the Professor. What happens to me after that, Declan's the only one who really cares."

"Well I still can't find fun in dueling no matter how much I tried." Atem admitted.

"Actually, I did have fun one time." Riley admitted. "During our first duel."

Atem only smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, you have enough to worry about, just forget I said anything. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Riley apologized before walking off.

"Wait."

Riley stopped and turned. "It's ok, really and I need to get back. I have more work to do on my dueling anyway."

"Do you think I can ever have fun in dueling?" Atem asked her..

Riley just looked at him for a few moments. "I don't know, I hope you do though."

With those words Riley walked off leaving Atem on his own. Atem looked at his cards after that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at You Show..._

"I appreciate you dropping by Yuya." Yuri said calmly. "Your brother, he's been through quite a lot and unfortunately things are going to get worse."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"Sora and I aren't from here." Yuri explained. "Where we're from... let's just say injuries like Atem's are commonplace from our dueling training. I don't know how long, but incredibly dangerous people will be arriving soon."

"So we need to get ready?" Yuya asked.

"Exactly, which brings me to the point. I'm going to need to learn to Pendulum Summon quickly." Yuri stated. "Sora is teaching your friend Yuzu how to Fusion Summon and your brother seems to be a natural at it."

"Agreed. And we should recuit more members through this Battle Royale I keep hearing." Yuya nodded,

"We'll need..." Yuri started before glancing to the side. "It's worse than I thought, he's here. How quickly can this Pendulum lesson be, I'll tell you know I'm a quick study."

"Well here's how it works..." Yuya started explaining.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"...And that's all there is to it." Yuya finished while holding his two Pendulum Cards.

"I see, and your pendant is what creates the Pendulum Cards?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yes it made Timegazer, and Stargazer, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon while it also mode Atem's Pendulum Cards." Yuya nodded.

Yuri nodded before taking two cards from his deck. "Predaplant Squid Drosera, and Predaplant Cordyceps."

Yuya looked at them.

"Will they work?" Yuri inquired before nervously glancing to the side.

"Yeah all there is, is for my Pendulum to react to it." Yuya nodded,

Yuri nodded before pausing and turning. "Why are you here?"

They looked over seeing the boy the professor assigned.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked him.

"His name is Jaden Yuki, and he's a ruthless duelist who cares nothing for other people." Yuri answered. "Well, what are you doing here Jaden?"

"The Professor told me I am taking your place because you didn't report back." Jaden replied. "How could you betray us?"

"I found someone who interested me." Yuri said before turning to Yuya. "I'll be needing those cards now, I won't be able to win without them and between the two of us I'm the only one with even a slim chance of forcing a Draw."

Yuya sweat-dropped. Yuri ignored him and turned to Jaden. "You're taking my place, well we'll have to see if you're good enough for that then won't we?"

Jaden chuckled, "Well since you don't have any Xyz the new monster the Doktor made for me will be worthless."

Yuri frowned hearing that. "Then Jaden, since we both know it's effects why don't we make an agreement for this match?"

"Hm?" Jaden looked intrigued.

Yuri took his deck and revealed Super Polymerization. "Neither of us need to use this, sound fair to you?"

Jaden chuckled, "Why not? Why not?" He revealed his own before pocketing it.

Yuri took a deep breath. _'Ok, with that at least his most powerful card is out of commission.'_ "Yuya, if by some miracle I lose this duel, tell that Declan person that the battle is already here."

With those words Yuri activated his duel disc.

Jaden activated his.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Upheaval by FF12)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with two facedown cards and I'll summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode to end my move." Yuri started.

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"A feeble start." Jaden drew, and smirked, "I'll play a rather Fiendish Spell! Dark Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

Yuri visibly flinched hearing that.

"Dark Fusion?" Yuya asked having never heard of that fusion card.

"One of his signature Fusion cards, unlike me or Sora who are limited to only a few, Jaden has more methods of Fusion Summoning than you can imagine. It's why no matter how many times we duel I've never once defeated him." Yuri answered. _'I need those Pendulum Cards s_ oon.'

"And I combine both Elemental HEROs Clayman, and Burstinatrix to create Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!" What appeared was a female fiend who screeched.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Infernal Sniper_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Yuya, warn Declan. Tell him the Fusion Dimension has arrived." Yuri told him.

Yuya nodded before running out before a barrier blocked him.

"No you don't." Jaden smirked.

Yuri frowned. _'Great, we're both as good as dead now.'_

"And while in defense mode my monster can attack you directly." Jaden reminded. "Ready? Aim. FIRE!"

The Fusion Monster fired a blast at Yuri.

"Activate Ridiculing World, this gives Infernal Sniper 100 more attack points but in exchange she can't attack." Yuri countered quickly.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"I've learned a thing or two watching your duels."

The sniper's attack was stopped as Jaden shrugged. "Aw well I will just set this card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I play the spell Ivy Bind Castle!" Yuri declared.

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"Then I'll set another card, set a monster and switch Cephalotusnail into defense mode."

Vines wrapped around all of Jaden's cards.

"That's it, it's all I can do for now." Yuri mentioned. _'This is bad, my spell can only buy me one turn at most and if I know Jaden I'm practically beaten already.'_

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew as he was shocked. **(Jaden: 3200)**

"What happened?" Yuya asked surprised.

"For every monster he controls Ivy Bind Castle deals 800 points of damage. Not that it makes any difference to him." Yuri answered.

"True because I will summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" A warrior that has on a blue spandex suit, and gold armor appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I play R - Rightous Justice! So now for every Elemental HERO I control all spells, or traps you control are destroyed."

* * *

 _R - Righteous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

Yuri frowned as his Ivy Bind Castle shattered. "What next, Mask Change or are you going with the classic now?"

"Your guessing to quick Yuri. I now play Miracle Fusion!" Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"That was also an option." Yuri admitted. "Let me guess, I have one more turn before I lose right?"

"Seems like your correct for I fuse Sparkman, and Clayman to create Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" A yellow, and brown warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target._

* * *

"And when summoned a monster that has less attack points then his is destroyed!"

Cephalotusnail was destroyed.

"I still have one monster in defense mode." Yuri pointed out.

"Battle. Infernal Sniper attack directly!" The sniper attacked again.

 **(Yuri: 3000)**

"Thunder Giant attack his face-down!" Jaden cried.

The monster was revealed to be Predaplant Flytrap.

"I end my turn Yuri." Jaden smirked.

Yuri just stared at his deck. "Yuya, I hate to tell you this now but we're both dead."

That was when Yuya's Pendant started reacted. Jaden looked on curiously as Yuri looked in shock. Two cards in Yuri's hand change to Pendulum Monsters. Yuri looked at the cards and immediately smirked. "Jaden, your unbeaten streak ends here."

"And why is that?" Jaden asked.

* * *

 **Yuri: 3000**

 **Jaden: 3200**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"Simple, I use scale 1 Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra and scale 7 Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra to set something known as the Pendulum scale." Yuri answered.

Two plants appeared as Jaden looked on in shock, "Wh-What is this!?"

* * *

 _Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Plant/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_ **_Once per turn: Add 2 "Predaplant" monsters from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: If you would take battle damage involving a Fusion Monster you can negate that damage._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 monster on either player's field with a Predator Counter. You can only Special Summon "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn this way. During either player's turn, if this card is on the field or in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Predaplant" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Plant/Pendulum  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"This is something new I've picked up, and unfortunately for you Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra's first Pendulum effect allows me to add two Predaplants to my hand when I control no monsters, and now since I'm allowed to simultaneously summon level 2 to 6 monsters I'll call on Predplant Flytrap and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes." Yuri stated.

Two plants appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Now then, Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra's Pendulum Effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization." Yuri smirked. "I fuse Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes."

Jaden looked up in shock.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 2400 + 2000 = 7200)**_

"Now I attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The dragon attacked before Jaden cried, "Sorry but I play Final Fusion! So now during the battle when both of our Fusion Monsters battles I can negate the attack, and we both take damage equal to their attack points!"

* * *

 _Final Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

"What?" Yuri asked in shock. _'Drosophyllum Hydra's other effect can negate battle damage to one of my Fusion monsters but this isn't battle damage.'_

The two monsters collided and exploded.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"A draw is much better then a loss." Jaden muttered getting back up.

"What's going on here?" Skip cried running in with Zuzu.

Yuri saw Zuzu and his eyes widened before he leapt at Jaden. "Yuya, warn Declan that the invasion has started!"

With those words Yuri and Jaden vanished in particles of blue light.

"Yuri!" Yuay cried as they transported.

* * *

 _With the Professor..._

The Professor was checking over before a portal opened to where he looked, and saw Yuri, and Jaden.

"Get off me you..." Jaden pushed him back, and looked shocked seeing he was back in the Academy.

"You idiot, you almost blew my cover!" Yuri snapped.

"Who cares about your cover?" Jaden snapped back. "You are nothing but a traitor to us now!"

"A traitor, gathering the enemies strength to use as our own and hand delivering the Professor's son to him is a betrayal?" Yuri questioned. "My loyalty has always been to the Professor, perhaps you're the traitor here Jaden."

"If I am then why did I saw one of our enemies teaching you that 'Pendulum' Summon?" Jaden asked.

"Again, because knowing how to Pendulum Summon will make us even more powerful." Yuri stated before smirking. "Wait I know what this is about, When I dueled you to gain their trust you realized these new cards make me stronger than you and you're trying to undermine me as a result. You're living in the past Jaden, if you want to defeat them you need to be able to improvise. Fusion won't help you without something to back it up."

Jaden looked angered at that before yelling, "Keep quiet you traitor! Professor you believe me right? He's against us now!"

"You should do something about that temper of yours Jaden. The fact remains that despite your assumptions I have no desire to betray the Professor. Glory on the Academia." Yuri stated turning and nodding to the Professor.

"Professor I had one of those girls in sight but he transported us back here, and he even told one of them to warn the others of the invasion!" Jaden told him.

"Yes, and for the last time Jaden." Yuri stated in annoyance. "I can't have all of your strategies revealed too quickly, and an enemy that is distraught and unfocused will be easier to deal with. Our target is the girl and if they're preoccupied trying to avoid the invasion they won't expect someone they consider an ally to betray them and take her back here. You of course ruined that plan for me."

"Ruined!? Now you listen here you traitor-" Jaden was cut-off.

Yuri just turned to the Professor.

"Hold on now Jaden." The Professor started. "Yuri took a long time to report, and based on what you told me, I am afraid to say he did betray us."

Yuri just sighed. "So no matter my reasons what I did was considered a betrayal?"

"By what I witnessed a while ago it was a full betrayal." The Professor replied. "I hereby banish you from Duel Academy forever."

"I see, well if I'm a traitor I may as well not do things halfway." Yuri smirked before revealing a card as a flash of violet light blinded everyone before fading to reveal Yuri was gone.

Jaden scoffed "Got away like the real traitor he is."

"Jaden, you are to find Yuri and deal with him." the Professor instructed. "Losing him as an ally is unfortunate but he's made his choice."

"Very well. I will make sure he is a card." Jaden nodded. "Would it be trouble for me to bring Jesse along?"

"Do as you like." the Professor replied to which Jaden nodded.

* * *

 _Five minutes later in the Professor's chambers..._

"Professor, we have a huge problem!" stated a member of Obelisk Force.

"What?" The Professor asked him.

"Those girls from the Synchro and Xyz Dimensions, they've disappeared." the Obelisk Force member answered.

"Yuri must've got them." The Professor muttered. "Jaden, Jesse!"

The two of them entered and kneeled.

"Yuri took those two girls, and bring them with him. Find them, but DO NOT card them." The Professor instructed.

"Those two, then it's true?" Jesse asked sadly. "Yuri's really betrayed us?"

"Yes it is Jesse." Jaden nodded. "Come on. We got an urgent task to take care of."

Jesse just nodded quietly. They walked out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Declan." Yuya said walking in.

"Yuya, what's going on?" Declan asked.

"Yuri said 'The invaision is starting' do you know what he's talking about?" Yuya asked,

"I'm talking about Duel Academy." Yuri answered walking up with Rin and Lulu.

"Who are those two?" Yuya asked looking at Rin, and Lulu.

"They are Rin, from the Synchro Dimension, and Lulu from the Xyz Dimension. Two young ladies I... acquired for the Professor though due to recent events I've been branded a traitor and so I decided to bring them somewhere safe." Yuri answered. "I'm sure earning your trust will be difficult but as it stands keeping them out of his hands is the highest priority."

"I'll do my best." Yuya nodded.

"Oh, and he's after Zuzu as well." Yuri added.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked surprised. "Why is he getting those girls?"

"I have no idea, but with three of them here we need to be prepared for war." Yuri answered. "It's asking a lot, but we need all the help we can get. Atem included."

"Agreed, and with the Battle Royal we can find new allies." Yuya agreed,

"Well we'd best find them soon, time's quickly running out." Yuri noted.

"Anyway I am sure we can find a spot for you two." Yuya told the girls,

"Thanks, but we really don't want to intrude." Lulu mentioned.

"Don't worry you won't." Yuya assured. "Besides I'm sure my brother would like to meet you two."

"Your brother?" Lulu asked before looking down sadly. "Hopefully mine is ok."

"Come follow me." Yuya told the girls.

The two of them exchanged a glance and nodded at each other before following Yuya out of the room.

"Declan, there is one other small detail you should know." Yuri mentioned.

"What is that?" Declan asked him.

"One of our enemies, Jaden Yuki. He specializes in Elemental Heroes but he has something else, have you heard of the Sacred Beast cards?" Yuri asked.

"A heard of them from the books I read." Declan answered.

"He doesn't use them often, but Jaden possesses all four. If he summons Armityle, whoever he's dueling will end up as a card. I can guarantee that." Yuri replied.

"Thanks for telling." Declan nodded. "Get signed up for the Battle Royal. We need all the help we can get."

"I'll sign up, but there's a feature in my duel disc. Should I lose I'm automatically sent back to the Fusion Dimension, and the same applies to Sora. That feature needs to be removed." Yuri explained.

"I'll do just that." Declan nodded.

* * *

 **Jaden Yuki is out for revenge, and now is hellbent on destruction right now. What will happen? Be sure to review!**


	9. Confession! Start of the Journey!

**Alright guys time to see this new chappy. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _With Yuya..._

Yuya walked in with the girls.

"Oh Yuya you're..." Zuzu started before a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Who are they?"

"Ah Zuzu don't worry their just friends." Yuya said quickly.

"Your Zuzu?" Rin asked politely. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Rin."

"I'm Lulu Obsidian." Lulu introduced herself.

Zuzu looked over, and said "I'm Zuzu Boyle."

"Huh, who's that?" Rin asked noticing Atem.

"Atem come over here." Yuya called.

Atem looked over, and sees them. Atem nervously walked up making sure his sleeves were pulled down.

"Hi." Atem greeted.

"Hi." Rin smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Lulu smiled.

Atem nodded before noticing both they, and Zuzu's face are alike.

 _'Okay that sure is odd...'_ Atem thought.

"How old are you?" Rin asked curiously.

"7." Atem answered.

"Oh you're adorable." Lulusmiled before picking him up. "Yuya's your big brother?"

Atem blushed when she picked him up, and nodded. Lulu just smiled before putting him down and turning to Yuya. "Rin and I need to help you guys."

"You sure? I mean we need to keep you guys away from the Fusion Dimension." Yuya told her.

"That's true, but you need the strongest allies you can get. That includes the two of us, and if things do get bad the strongest of you are going back there so we'd be safer with you anyway." Rin pointed out.

"Okay." Yuya nodded in agreement. "We best signed up for the battle royale."

The two girls nodded.

"I'm entering too." Atem said.

"Atem. After what happened at the School Duel you think you can do this?" Zuzu asked him.

Atem looked up at her and nodded before looking down and blushing. "I have to."

Yuya nodded, "Right."

Atem nodded back.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Ruri asked.

Atem looked down before walking to his room. Lulu and Rin exchanged a glance before turning to Yuya and Zuzu. "What happened, is he ok?"

"The short answer is that... he was abused." Yuya answered.

The two girls stared at Yuya in shock.

"I... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Lulu apologized before walking to Atem's door and slowly knocking. "Atem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you please come back out?"

"No... it's okay... it wasn't your fault." Atem replied to her.

"It still wasn't nice of me, I'm really sorry. Do you think we can start over and try to be friends?" Lulu requested.

Atem opened the door, and said, "We already are."

"You're an amazing boy Atem." Rin smiled.

Atem blushed. "I sure am..."

"Why are you blushing so much?" Lulu asked. "Wait, do you have a crush on someone?"

"No... just shy, and timid." Atem admitted. "...And that both you, and Rin are pretty."

"Oh, well thank you." Rin smiled.

Atem blushed again.

* * *

 _A few day later..._

Atem was still snoozing.

"Atem, time to get up." Yuya told him.

Atem stirred, and yawned.

"Are you ready?" Yuya asked.

Atem rubbed his eyes, while nodding.

"Alright, everyone competing is heading to the stadium." Yuya mentioned.

Atem nodded as they walked on down eating their breakfast.

"Oh, good morning." Lulu smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Lulu." Atem smiled. "You too Miss Rin."

"Morning, so this is Battle Royale right?" Rin asked. "Then Lulu and I are set."

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

 ** _'Atem, aren't you worried about her?'_ **Summoned Skull asked.

 _'Yeah. But where is she?'_ Atem asked him.

 ** _'Likely with her brother, but the two of you... There's a good chance you'll be going to war you know.'_ **Summoned Skull mentioned.

Atem nodded at that.

 ** _'Are you ok with that?'_**

Atem answered, _'Scared... but I want to help them, and her.'_

 ** _'You love her, don't you?'_ **Summoned Skull asked. ** _'You have a lot in common.'_**

Atem blushed at that furiously but nodded.

 ** _'For what it's worth I think things will work out.'_** Summoned Skull told him. _ **'Once this is over, hopefully you'll start having fun.'**_

Atem stayed silent after that.

* * *

 _With Riley..._

Riley was getting ready for her duels but couldn't stop thinking of Atem.

"Riley, we have to talk." Declan said calmly.

Riley looked over, and asked "Yeah Declan?"

"You're distracted, do you want to talk about it?" Declan asked.

Riley blushed at it.

"Atem right?" Declan guessed.

She nodded not saying anything.

"Riley, I know you're distracted but you're an incredible duelist and if you aren't focused we both know what could happen. Go and talk to him." Declan said

"What? Your serious?" Riley asked shocked.

"I am, you've been doing enough for other people and besides. When this is over you'll need each other." Declan said before slightly smiling. "You're my sister, it's true we need your help, but you should have more than dueling to look forward to."

Riley smiled, "Thank you Declan."

"You're welcome, but you should hurry. The Battle Royale starts in two hours." Declan reminded her.

Riley nodded before running out. Declan just smiled before walking to her deck and placing a card on it.

* * *

 _With Atem..._

Atem was walking around, and looks at the park seeing kids were having fun, and dueling. He slightly frowned before walking away from the park. Suddenly he heard footsteps running up to him. He looked over. Riley was running up to him.

"Riley?" Atem asked surprised. "Weren't you getting ready for the battle royale?"

Riley blushed. "I had to see you first."

"What about your brother?" Atem asked.

"He said it was ok." Riley explained before blushing again.

Atem asked awkwardly, "So..."

Riley looked at him anxiously before glancing and seeing they were mostly alone before kissing his cheek and blushing. Atem mentally froze at that.

"Atem?" Riley asked nervously.

Then without warning... he fainted. Riley panicked and started looking around before noticing and running to Yuya. Yuya noticed Riley, and asked "Riley are you...?"

"Atem fainted." Riley said quickly.

Looking shocked Yuya followed Riley, and sees him.

"What happened?" Yuya asked walking to his side.

"We were talking and he suddenly fainted." Riley answered. _'Well that's mostly true.'_

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Atem started to stir.

"Atem, hey are you alright?" Yuya asked.

"Ugh what happened?" Atem asked sitting up.

"You passed out, are you ok?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yeah. Last thing I remember was you... kissing me." Atem admitted rubbing his head.

Riley turned bright red before she passed out.

"Wait wait wait. He kissed you?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

Atem noticed Riley, and gasped running to her.

"Um... not to be rude but is Riley..." Rin started hesitantly.

Atem blushed but nodded. "She made me promise not to tell anyone."

"She?" Lulu asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's different." Rin admitted.

"Come on Riley wake up." Atem told her shaking her.

A few minutes later Riley woke up, saw Atem and turned bright red though she didn't faint.

"You okay?" Atem asked her.

Riley just slightly nodded. "Um... do they...?"

"They know." Atem nodded. "I didn't tell them."

Riley just closed her eyes. "We have something else in common then. I guess there's nothing else to say except..."

Riley just blushed before whispering so only Atem could hear.

"I love you."

Atem blushed bright red himself hearing that.

"Can... can we make a promise?" Riley asked him quietly.

Atem asked, "What... What's that?"

"We both have to survive this battle, so we can be together when its over." Riley answered.

Atem nodded agreeing.

"Well, we should get going. The Battle Royale starts soon you two." Rin pointed out.

They nodded at that.

"See you in a bit." Atem nodded to her.

"Wait, if we're all going to the same place then why don't we all go over together?" Lulu suggested.

"Would that be good Riley?" Atem asked her.

"I can't, my deck is still at home." Riley mentioned.

"Well if you hurry we'll go." Atem smiled.

Riley smiled and ran off. Atem smiled, and asked "Hey Yuya is it wrong to feel this way?"

"Feel what way?" Yuya asked.

"Like... my heart is beating more faster then it should be." Atem answered.

"Oh, well I guess maybe?" Yuya asked. "Are you happy?"

Atem nodded.

"Then I would say no it's not wrong." Yuya smiled.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was no sign of Riley.

"Where is she?" Atem asked worried.

Suddenly Riley ran up to them with a look of panic on her face.

"Riley? What is it?" Atem asked worried.

"My duel disc and deck are missing!" Riley told them.

"What?" Atem asked shocked.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Riley said fearfully.

"Come on!" Atem cried as they ran back.

"There's no time, we have to go." Riley argued with tears in her eyes.

"If we hurry! We still got 10 minutes!" Atem told her.

Riley grabbed his arm and shook her head. "There's no time. I already looked everywhere."

"Did you ask your brother?" Atem asked her.

"He's already at the stadium." Riley answered.

"Well this is bad..." Atem thought before getting an idea. "Here."

He handed Riley his deck, and Duel Disk. Riley looked at him in shock. "Huh, but what about you?"

"I'll be alright." Atem assured.

Riley looked hesitant but nodded before hugging him. "Thank you so much."

Atem nodded hugging her back.

"Let's go." Yuya mentioned quietly.

They nodded as they walked back.

* * *

 _At the stadium..._

"Just in time." Yuri noted. "What kept you guys?"

"Riley can't find her deck, and Duel Disk so I ended up giving her mine." Atem answered.

"Then before we start I'll duel Riley." Declan said calmly. "A preview before the Battle Royale."

"You ready?" Atem asked Riley.

Riley just nodded before activating Atem's duel disc.

"Do you mind if I take the first move?" Declan asked calmly.

Riley nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Say by Stira)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'll set four cards and end my turn." Declan said calmly.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew, and sees it was Archfiend Eccentrick, and looks at the other cards.

"I'll summon, Desrook Archfiend in defense mode." The 1800 defense point fiend appeared in front of her.

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly.

"Now I set a card, and end my turn." Riley ended.

"Why didn't Declan question why she's using a different deck?" Atem asked confused.

"For that matter, why didn't Declan use his Dark Contract cards?" Yuya asked.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

"I pass." Declan said calmly.

They looked surprised.

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew. **(Riley: 3500)**

"Desrook Archfiend forces her to pay 500 non optional points during each of her Stand-By phases." Atem explained.

Riley checked, and said "Using Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two appeared.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright, which means you're about to Pendulum Summon level 3 to 6 monsters from your hand." Declan noted.

"And I pick Skull Archfiend of Lightning, and Summoned Skull!" The two appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

"Now Skull Archfiend of Lightning attack him directly!"

"I play the trap card Instant Shutter, I think you know what it does Riley?" Declan asked revealing his trap.

* * *

 _Instant Shutter_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target the attacking monster; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Riley looked shocked as a monster appeared with Skull Archfiend of Lightning's attack points.

"Now, are you going to continue your attack this turn?" Declan inquired.

Riley shook her head no ending her turn.

Declan's monster shattered as the battle phase was over.

Declan 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and I'll summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode and activate Nightmare Critical Loop." Declan stated calmly as the eye fiend appeared.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh since when did he started playing a new deck?" Tate asked in confusion.

Atem widen his eyes, "Hey that's Riley's deck!"

"So that's where it was." Lulu realized.

"I activate the spell Montage Fusion, and I'll use it on your Summoned Skull." Declan stated.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"I fuse C/C Critical Eye with the photo of your Summoned Skull to summon C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle, and you know his effect so I'll attack Skull Archfiend of Lightning."

The sword appeared in place,

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 5 or 6 DARK monster_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card)._

* * *

The sword battled. **(ATK: 2400 + 2500 + 2500 + 1100 = 8500)**

"I play the trap, Negate Attack!" Riley cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Oct 3, 2017"I play a counter trap, C/C/C Overload." Declan countered. "I sacrifice C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle, and in exchange your trap is negated and C/C Critical Eye returns to the field allowing me to play the spell Critical Overlay."

* * *

 _Critical Overlay_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 4._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 6._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 8.  
_ _Then, until the End Phase, treat this card and 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" you control and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

Both the Eye, and a card copy flew up in the air.

"I Xyz Summon C/C/C Dark Armor of Battle, and now I'll try that attack again." Declan stated calmly.

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Guardian of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to half the total ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field. If this card battles an DARK monster, negate that monster's effects._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _C/C/C Dark Armor of Battle: **(ATK: 2500 + (2000 + 1200 + 1200 + 1800)/2 = 5600)**_

The attack hit as Riley grunted a bit. **(Riley: 0400)**

"Dang. That sure was a very tough attack." Atem remarked.

"Next Nightmare Critical Loop sends C/C/C Dark Armor of Battle to the graveyard and brings C/C Critical Eye back. You know what this card is don't you Riley?" Declan asked holding the card in his hand.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Atem told him softly.

Riley nodded. "Critical Tuning, and that means I lose."

Declan nodded canceling the duel before walking up to her.

* * *

 **Riley: 0400**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"I had a feeling you might lose track of time, so I brought these for you." Declan explained giving Riley her cards and duel disc.

"She thought she lost them." Atem told him walking over.

"Well, now that everyone has their own cards there's one final rule to this Battle Royale. You can't duel until you have two Pendulum Cards." Declan revealed.

"Can't duel until we have two Pendulum... but Riley you don't have any!" Atem told her.

"In a few moments Pendulum Cards will be scattered all across the city, once you have two Pendulum Cards you can duel anyone anywhere. However if you intrude on a duel that's already started there will be a steep price, 2000 of your life points will be automatically lost." Declan stated. "Now, let the Battle Royale begin."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"What are we gonna do Riley. You don't have any Pendulum Cards." Atem told her.

Suddenly Riley paused. "Atem, can you give me a boost up to the top of that tree?"

Atem looked confused but did that.

"Almost, I think I..." Riley started before smiling. "Got one."

Atem lost his balance before they fell down with Riley on top of him.

"Ow..." Riley said before noticing how they landed and turning bright red.

Atem blushed brightly himself.

"Um..." Riley started before trying to get up and look at her new card. "Scale 10 Clairvoyant Eye."

Atem nodded still blushing at that move. Suddenly Riley sighed. "This is getting ridiculous Atem."

"What?" Atem asked her.

"Us." Riley admitted before blushing again. "I... I love you but if we keep acting like this we might get hurt and if something happened to you or Declan..."

"Well... I never felt love for someone before." Atem admitted. "Stuff I don't normally do happens."

Riley nodded in understanding. "I feel the same way, but I'm worried that something might happen. You remember what Yuri said."

"I know what he said. But in all honesty... I'm scared of what will happen with us in the future." Atem told her.

"So am I, but I want us to have one... and maybe..." Riley started before blushing again. "Maybe have one together."

"That's what I am afraid of." Atem told her.

Riley looked at him in confusion.

"I mean what if I..." He stopped himself remembering some... unpleasant memories.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A 4 year old Atem was sneaking in the kitchen to get a snack, and not get caught. He soon went to the fridge and-_

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Carol questioned coldly._

 _"Ah!" Atem looked over, and said terrified, "G-G-Getting a s-snack..."_

 _"You mean stealing?" Carol asked before walking up and slapping him. "Don't lie to me you brat!"_

 _Atem yelped as tears sting his eyes, "I-I-I'm not lying..."_

 _That response just got him another slap. "You're a disgusting monster, and if I ever catch you in here again we'll give you a matching reminder on your left arm!"_

 _Atem ran in his room just as Matt stumbled in._

 _"Matt, the brat is still lying." Carol told him._

 _"Again, I'll handle it." Matt replied._

 _She nodded as he left while she wriggled her nose in disgust, "He's got to quit drinking."_

* * *

 _With Atem..._

 _Atem was in his room looking out his window with sadness in his eyes._

 _"Brat, you have until I count to three to open this door." Matt stated._

 _Atem widen his eyes in horror. On the beatings he got from both of them he dubs his fathers are even worse due to his drinking._

 _"One..." Matt said from behind the door._

 _Atem instantly ran over, and opened the door._

 _The moment the door opened Matt grabbed his arm._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"What if you what Atem?" Riley asked snapping him out of his memories.

Atem yelped having forgotten she was still here with him. He started shaking, and asked "What if... I treat it just as bad as my parents treated me? I would kill myself then do that!"

Riley blushed immediately at the implications before taking his hands. "That won't happen, I promise."

Atem still looks very unsure.

"Atem look at me, if that day does come..." Riley started while turning redder with every word. "We won't let it happen, you're not the same as your parents, you're an amazing person."

Atem blushed but stayed silent. "I don't even know why they would even start."

"Oh there you are." Yuri said walking up to them. "How is it going?"

"We found a Pendulum card for Riley." Atem answered.

"I see, well I'm out already." Yuri admitted. "Though given my information I'm still likely to be helping you."

They both nodded.

"Well, I should keep my eyes open. Though I recommend not challenging Rin and Lulu at the same time." Yuri replied. "Oh, and if you see someone acting like Yuya with red hair named Dennis, he's an enemy."

They both nodded again before they walked out.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

Atem just won a duel against his rival Doug.

"You brat! There is no-way I would lose to you!" Doug yelled which Atem ignored for once.

"C/C/C Water Blaster of Battle attack!" Riley cried as she won her own duel.

"You did great." Atem smiled at this.

"Thanks." Riley smiled before her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Atem looked over quickly. Doug had grabbed a fairly large stick from the ground and was swinging it towards Atem's head. Yelping Atem ducked, and stepped back before yelling, "What is wrong with you!?"

"You're a dang brat is what's wrong with me, now hold still this will only hurt for a second." Doug stated angrily.

Atem only stepped back.

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked a mocking voice.

They looked. There were three masked figures in blue shirts and white pants with duel discs all of which had cold smirks on their faces.

"Yeah what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Doug asked them.

Suddenly a flash of purple light blinded them before fading to reveal Riley, Atem, and Doug had vanished.

* * *

 **The invasion of the Obelisk Force have begun, and it looks like Doug, Riley, and Atem have vanished to get away. Be sure to review!**


	10. In the Synchro Dimension!

**Alright guys time to see this new chappy. ENJOY!**

* * *

They appeared back with them all looking shocked. "Hey! Who-Who did that!?" Doug asked looking around.

"Time's up, Obelisk Force is here." Yuri said calmly. "We need to regroup, losing to them means you suffer a fate worse than death."

"Better safe then sorry. Come on." Atem said to Riley.

Riley nodded in agreement. They walked as they entered a room where different people were shown with Lulu hugging a guy that has black hair.

"There you are Doug I told you not to get lost." Sylvio who was one of the people scolded.

"I'm fine." Doug mentioned quickly.

"What's going on?" Atem asked looking around.

"The people you see are the ones who survived." Declan replied. "You met them, the Obelisk Force?"

"If you mean those three guys yeah." Atem answered.

"They're the ones we need to fight, and well... this is what happens if you challenge them duelist or not." Yuri said before handing Atem two cards.

Atem looked at the cards, and his eyes widen in horror.

"You recognize them, that always makes things harder." Yuri admitted before catching the eye of the guy Lulu was hugging. "Needless to say relations have been difficult and I'm being kept on a short leash so to speak."

Atem only stared at the cards before placing them in his pocket.

"Atem?" Riley asked hesitantly.

"Even though they were mean, and... beat me." Atem muttered. "I... want to free them from what they are now."

"Wait, you mean they..." Riley started in shock. "Atem..."

As she said that Riley hugged Atem again. Atem hugged her back.

"You're Atem?" asked the boy Lulu was hugging.

Atem nodded to him, "Yes Mister."

"My name is Shay, you're the reason he..." the boy started before glancing at Yuri. "Brought my sister back aren't you?"

"Not that I know the complete reason but he did say he was interested in me from my... past." Atem answered.

Shay just nodded as Yuya ran up to them.

"Atem, are you safe?" Yuya asked anxiously.

"Yeah we're fine." Atem nodded.

Yuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the, four of you?" Sylvio asked suddenly.

"Four?" Atem asked confused. "There are three,"

"He means me." explained a female voice.

They looked to see who it was. It was a fourth girl who looked like Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu.

"My name is Celina, and I'm a friend just like Yuri." the girl said calmly.

Atem nodded smiling. Suddenly the girl frowned. "We're all in grave danger though, more than anyone realizes. You saw him right, Jaden?"

"Who?" Atem asked having never seen him before.

Yuya frowned. "Yuri claims he's one of the most dangerous enemies we have."

"He is, and more so now." Celina mentioned as Yuri approached them. "He's teamed up with Jesse again."

"We better stop them fast." Atem concluded.

"That's impossible. Separate we have a slim chance of victory but if they're working together... We've already lost." Yuri frowned.

"Yuri there is one lesson I never forget." Atem told him.

Yuri looked at Atem curiously.

"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost." Atem told him wisely.

Yuri just chuckled at that. "Maybe, but even with all the hope in all four dimensions it's pointless. I've seen them duel as a team and nothing we have even comes close."

"That doesn't mean we still can't fight back." Doug pointed out now interested. "Don't get me wrong this Dimension must be stopped, and I want in on the action."

"That's why we're here, but if you see them... Run." Yuri stated calmly.

Atem, and Riley nodded while Doug scoffed.

"Have you ever imagined what pure evil looks like?" Yuri asked Doug.

"What do you think?" Doug asked.

"Have you?" Yuri repeated. "I don't need to imagine it, I've seen it firsthand."

"I don't care." Doug answered.

"Then get out, run home because if that's the kind of attitude you have you're going to die end of story." Yuri told him. "Jaden... he doesn't card people he murders them. I've seen him lose his cool one time, and it's a memory I will never forget."

"Like I care." Doug scoffed.

"Do you even understand the situation?" Atem asked.

"Doug, this isn't a game anymore." Sylvio told him.

"You expect me to be horrified?" Doug asked. "I've seen worse."

"Oh, do share what you mean." Yuri stated calmly.

"Some idiot pulling out a purple Xyz Dragon that attacked me sometime ago." Doug answered.

"A purple Xyz Dragon?" Shay asked suddenly. "Where is he now?"

"Please, you have to tell us." Lulu added.

"How should I know?" He asked.

"Shay?" asked a voice. "Wait, Lulu?"

They looked to see who. It was Yuto running towards them. "This is real right, it's not a trick?"

"No it's not." Shay smiled. "You can take that mask off."

Yuto took the mask off and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you Lulu."

That was when he noticed Yuri, "Why is he here?"

"He's the one who saved me, his allies turned on him so he helped me to escape." Luli explained.

"Which means we're on the same side now." Yuri noted.

"He's the one who helped me from Doug that day." Atem told Yuya.

"Wait a second, Yuya, Yuri, Yuto..." Rin started. "Where's Yugo?"

"Who?" Sylvio asked.

"He happens to be her friend who is hunting me down for her kidnapping." Yuri answered.

"Well to be fair you did kidnap me." Rin pointed out. "Though that's in the past now so I'll handle him."

"Everyone, there's something you all need to be made aware of." Declan's voice echoed.

They looked to see him walking down the stairs

"You all saw them correct, the strange masked duelists?" Declan inquired.

They all nodded.

"They were a group known as Obelisk Force, an invasion from another world. You all are the greatest duelists in this world and so you are the soldiers I've chosen to fight back against our enemies." Declan stated. "You Lancers are the only hope anyone will survive."

"Lancers. Got a nice ring." Doug smirked.

"No way, you're going home." Sylvio told him. "You aren't getting involved in this battle."

"You can't stop me." Doug told him.

"This isn't a game, losing means more than you think it does. You aren't ready." Riley told him.

"Aren't-Aren't ready?" Doug seemed offended. "Are you two ready?"

Riley closed her eyes. "I've been preparing for years."

"And you?" Doug asked Atem.

"He's better prepared than you are." Yuri answered.

"What? He is a snop at dueling I assure you. He often gets lucky at the last second." Doug told him.

"Go home Doug." Sylvio told him.

"If I can't then why can they?" Doug asked.

"Because we've both seen Atem's skill. That wasn't luck and you know it." Sylvio answered. "As for Riley, you heard it from his own mouth he's been preparing for this battle for years, we've known about it for less than a day."

"You know I'm ready too." Doug argued. "In fact I even beaten that Xyz' Break Sword or whatever it's called."

"You beat Break Sword because I wanted you to." Yuto revealed.

"Who cares." Doug dismissed.

"Doug, I'm saying this one more time." Sylvio said. "Go home, right now."

"You can't make me." Doug told him.

"Your life is at risk!" Atem snapped.

"So is your's you know." Doug told him.

"I know." Atem replied.

"And if your fine with it, so am I." Doug told him.

"Doug..." Sylvio started.

"What?" Doug asked.

"I'm saying this because I care about you. Go home." Sylvio told him.

"I care about you too you know." Doug told him.

"Then please, just go home so you won't get hurt." Sylvio said.

"What so you will get hurt? Fat chance." Doug told him.

"Listen to yourself, haven't you paid any attention these people play for keeps. You run out of life points and it's a lot worse than just losing the duel." Sylvio mentioned. "I'm not willing to let you take that risk."

"And I am not willing to let you do it yourself." Doug repeated.

Sylvio just clenched his fists. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"One I gladly make."

Sylvio paused hearing that. "Alright, but promise to be careful."

Doug nodded saying, "You know I would."

"If everyone's ready, we'll get started." Declan said as men in suits started handing the assembled duelists cards.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"You'll need them to travel to the other Dimensions. Our first priority is to gather allies from the Synchro Dimension." Declan answered.

"That's where Rin is from. And there's no doubt Fusion-Kun would tear me apart." Yuri mentioned.

"Who?" Atem asked.

"My name's Yugo, not Fusion!" called a voice as someone raced in on a motorcycle. "I finally caught up with you!"

They looked as Rin recognized the voice.

"I'm taking you down and then you're taking me to..." the rider started before noticing Lulu. "Rin?"

"Yugo!" Rin ran up to him.

"Huh, two... four Rins?" Yugo asked in shock.

"There is one Rin, and that's me. They are other people." Rin answered to him.

"But they look just like you." Yugo pointed out. "They could be your sisters."

"Fu-Yugo." Yuri mentioned. "I got her back where she belongs."

Yugo turned but the moment his eyes made contact with Yuri's he suddenly grabbed his head in pain and started screaming.

"Yugo? What's wrong?" Rin asked alarmed

 **"You, duel me right now!"** Yugo growled as his eyes were glowing blue.

They looked startled at this.

 **"You heard me."** Yugo said activating his duel disc and racing towards Yuri at full speed.

Yuto got Yuri of the way as he said, "I'll calm him down." He activated his duel disk.

Yugo just glared at Yuto before Rin walked up and smacked him across the face knocking him off his runner. They looked surprised at this.

"Yugo, knock it off." Rin snapped at him before Yugo's eyes turned back to normal.

"Huh, Rin? What just happened?" Yugo asked before noticing Yuri and glaring. "I don't like you, but if you helped Rin then I guess I won't crush you in a duel."

"You don't even know the whole story." Yuto told him.

Yugo just noticed all the duelists. "Ok, well what's the short version?"

They explained everything to Yugo, (While adding Atem's been abused much to their shock, and horror.)

"Count me in." Yugo said calmly.

"Me too." Yuto added

 _ **'Atem, that was what I was warning you about.'**_ Summoned Skull told him as Declan nodded that Yuto and Yugo would be joining the Lancers.

"Those two?" He asked.

 ** _'You saw what happened to him, and he has another one of those dragons. If he's from the Synchro Dimension like Rin is, he has a synchro dragon and it started to take over his mind.'_** Summoned Skull explained.

With that Atem for once listened.

 ** _'Just be careful, Yuya is in danger and it's not something he can control. They all need your help.'_** Summoned Skull mentioned.

 _'I'll do my best.'_ He mentioned.

"Alright, now if that's everything place the card in your duel disc and we'll arrive in the Synchro Dimension." Declan said calmly.

They all did that as they vanished.

* * *

 _In the Synchro Dimension..._

Atem along with Yuto, Shay, and Celina appeared in a town.

"Whoa." Atem said amazed by the change of scenery.

"So this is the Synchro Dimension, it's beautiful." Celina admitted.

"Yeah, but we have a big problem." Yuto mentioned.

"Where is everyone else?" Shay asked noticing they were alone.

"We must have been separated when we arrived." Celina mentioned. "Which means our first goal is to find the others."

Atem looked around, and sees a belt that is alone in an allyway. That belt brings terrible memories as he started shaking.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Celina asked.

Atem pointed at what he is seeing. Yuto noticed the belt. "What's wrong, it's..."

"Wait, that must be... Hey it's ok. That won't happen." Shay told him. "Come on, let's find your brother."

Atem nodded still shaking.

"Hey, Atem right?" Celina asked.

Atem nodded saying yes.

"It'll be ok, we'll find your..." Serena started before a Siren sounded.

"Who are you people?" Questioned an officer.

"We're new here." Yuto answered a bit alarmed.

"A likely story, you Commons are all under arrest." The officer stated.

"What for?" Shay asked surprised as Atem hid behind Celina.

"Don't play dumb, or are you asking to be sent underground?" asked a second officer.

"Listen we just got here, and we didn't do anything." Yuto told them.

"Words mean nothing here, if you're telling the truth prove it with your cards." said another voice as a motorcycle raced up to them.

They looked to see who it was. It was a blonde young man in a white outfit.

"One of you will duel me." the man said calmly.

"Who are you?" Shay asked him.

"Jack Atlas, the champion of this city. Now if what you're saying is true say it with your cards." the man stated.

The four looked at each other at this.

Atem thought, _'Champion? Sounds like trouble.'_

"Don't misunderstand, there's absolutely no chance you'll win. This is to see if you're telling the truth." Jack stated activating a duel disc. "So who will it be?"

 _'Well I do want to help everyone.'_ Atem thought before taking a deep breath, and step forward.

Jack smiled. "You're a brave kid, what's your name?"

"A-Atem Sakaki sir." Atem answered.

"Well Atem, are you ready?" Jack asked calmly.

Atem nodded getting ready.

"You can go first." Jack offered.

Atem nodded as it kicked off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme:**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and saw it was Cup of Ace. A card which represents his father drinking because of him. A bit shaken he said, "I'll start by summoning, Desrook Archfiend in defense mode!" The fiend appeared readying the defense.

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jack asked noticing Atem's reaction to his draw.

Atem didn't answered.

"Well if you aren't answering then continue your move." Jack said.

"I'll set this face-down. Your turn." Atem ended his turn.

Jack 1st Turn:

"I start by summoning the tuner monster Red Resonator in attack mode." Jack stated calmly.

A fiend appeared as Atem looked clam.

* * *

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Next since I summoned a Red monster I can summon Red Warg in attack mode, those his points are cut in half and I'm not allowed to attack you." Jack said.

* * *

 _Red Warg_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When you Normal Summon a "Resonator" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

"Of course that won't matter once I tune level two Red Resonator with level six Red Warg!"

 _'A Synchro Summon.'_ Atem thought in awe. _'Well this is the Synchro Dimension, and it does live to it's repretation.'_

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as a demonic looking dragon appeared on the field above him.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Now I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, as Desrook's effect activates. **(Atem: 3500)**

 _'Those cards, so you have them both.'_ Yuto noted.

Atem sees the cards, and said "Using Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"The what?" Jack asked in shock.

The two monsters appeared as 2, and 7 appeared. "Now I can summon monsters that are level 3 through 6 all at the same time!"

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

Everyone except Yuto just watched in shock.

"Now I summon Summoned Skull, and Terrorking Archfiend!" Summoned Skull, and a royalty Archfiend appeared readying to battle.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated._

* * *

"Two monsters at the same time, impressive." Jack admitted. "I play the trap Red Gem, so now my Red monsters can't be destroyed by battle or by your card effects this turn."

* * *

 _Red Gem_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _"Red" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

Atem said, "Okay I take these two, and tribute summon!" The two fiends vanished as he said "And I'll summon Archfiend Empress!"

* * *

 _Archfiend Empress_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If (exactly) 1 face-up DARK Fiend-Type monster on the field, except this card, would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard, instead. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Level 6 or higher DARK Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Archfiend Empress", and Special Summon it._

* * *

A fiend that is female appeared on the field. "And I equip her with Black Pendant so now she gains 500 points." Atem added.

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)**

"Now attack his Scarlight!" Atem cried.

"Sorry but since I used Red Gem my Scarlight can't be destroyed in battle!" Jack cried.

"But you still take damage!" Atem reminded.

 **(Jack: 3600)**

 _'Not enough to make a dent but it's enough to make Empress stronger.'_ Atem thought. "I end my turn."

Jack 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with the spell Red Reborn and use it to revive Red Resonator." Jack stated.

* * *

 _Red Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(Jack: 6600)**

"Wait hold up! How did you regain 3000 Life Points!?" Atem cried in shock.

"I regained 3000 because when Red Resonator is special summoned I gain life points equal to the attack points of a synchro monster on the field." Jack explained. "Now I'll set two cards and end my turn by using Scarlight's effect to destroy every special summoned monster with less than 3000 attack points and deal 500 points of damage for each one."

"I don't have any right now." Atem reminded.

"I do, Red Resonator!" Jack declared as his monster was engulfed in flames.

 **(Atem: 3000)**

Atem grunted by the flames.

"It's your move Atem." Jack said calmly.

* * *

 **Atem: 3000**

 **Jack: 6600**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew as Desrook's effect activate again. **(Atem: 2500)** Atem looked, and cries, "Okay Empress attack Scarlight!"

"I play another trap, King Scarlet." Jack stated.

* * *

 _King Scarlet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a "Red Dragon Archfiend" monster you control battles, during damage calculation: Make that monster you control unable to be destroyed by that battle, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/Tuner/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"This trap protects Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and then I summon it as a level one monster."

 **(Jack: 6200)**

 _'His main strategy much focus on that dragon. Well whatever it is I better be careful.'_ Atem thought looking at the only two cards in his hand which were both Cup of Ace, and Archfiend's Roar.

"I set a card, and end my turn." Atem ended his turn.

Jack 3rd Turn:

"Alright, it's obvious you're telling the truth about not being from around here. Though I'll have to stop holding back." Jack said.

"I summon Dark Resonator." Jack said as a dark fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Double Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control; that Fiend-Type monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Double Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I double tune King Scarlet and Double Resonator with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 1 = 10)**

 _'Double Tuning?'_ Atem though shocked.

"Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted.

A much more stronger version of Scarlight appeared as Atem said in awe, "Awesome!"

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" once per turn._  
 _● During your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other cards on the field, also, for the rest of this turn, other monsters you control cannot attack._  
 _● During either player's Battle Phase, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, and if you do that, this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Now once per turn Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend destroys every other card on the field!" Jack declared.

 _'That leaves me defensless!'_ Atem thought as his cards were destroyed.

"Now, attack Atem directly." Jack stated.

The dragon charged as Atem cried out as the Cup of Ace card flew to Jack's feet.

* * *

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Jack: 6200**

 **Jack wins the duel!**

* * *

Jack picked up the card. "Here, you should hold onto this."

Atem took the card back, and shake a bit before placing it in his deck.

"So you aren't from here then where are you from?" Jack asked while meeting Shun's eye silently asking for an explanation for Atem's behavior.

"You... wouldn't believe me if I tell you." Atem told him.

"Try me." Jack replied.

"...We're from another Dimension." Atem gave out.

Jack stared at him for a few moments. "Ok, then why are you here?"

Atem looked surprised wasn't expecting Jack to believe him but still answered, "To get some allies for an important task."

"What sort of task?" Jack inquired.

"A war." Atem answered. "Against a group from the Fusion Dimension called the Obelisk Force."

"A war between duelists?" Jack inquired.

"Something like that." Atem answered.

"Then you'll need strong allies, how many of you are there?" Jack questioned.

"I... lost count." Atem answered. "But their were more of us, and we were about to look for them when security came in, and stopped us."

"Get on." Jack told Atem simply.

Atem looked surprised before hopping on.

"Help these three, they're telling the truth." with that said Jack raced off with Atem.

Atem looked on seeing his friends getting smaller as security was guiding them somewhere.

"Hey, are those more of your friends?" Jack asked.

Atem looked over to see. Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri.

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

Jack nodded and raced up to them. They turned to the sounds of a Duel Runner.

"You three know Atem?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's my little brother." Yuya answered.

Jack smiled. "You should be proud of him, now he claims you need allies for a war?"

Atem hopped down, and ran to Yuya's arms.

"No way Jack Atlas?" Yugo asked shocked.

"You know him Fusion-kun?" Yuri inquired.

"Yes the Turbo King, or Master of the Faster here." Yugo answered.

"If you know that then you know where to find the best duelists." Jack noted.

Yugo nodded before saying, "But we need to meet up with the rest of our friends here."

Jack nodded. "You should get ready Atem, I'm looking forward to a rematch with you."

With those words Jack raced off. Atem looked on at Jack speeding off.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Yuya told Atem.

Atem just hugged him with memories of the belt he saw were still in his mind.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Yuya said holding him.

* * *

 _With Jack..._

Jack was still speeding while thinking, _'That boy always seems to shaken about that card, Cup of Ace. Does he hold some kind of bad memories of it?'_

"... Think he'll be ok?" Celina asked.

"After what his folks done to him in the past, in due time." Shay answered.

"Yeah, but if the Obelisk Force ever found out..." Yuto started.

Jack heard that, and asked "Hold on. What about that boy's past?"

"It's complicated." Shay answered.

"Try me." Jack replied.

"Did you notice his arm during the duel?" Celina asked.

"His arm?" Jack asked.

"So you didn't see them." Shay noted.

"Well what is it?" Jack repeated.

"He was horribly abused by his parents." Yuto answered. "He's covered in scars from it."

Jack looked shocked about that.

"Not to long before we met you he saw a belt and started shaking in fear, and if what my sister Lulu told us is true that Cup of Ace Card is connected somehow too." Shay explained.

"So that explains why he shakes around it." Jack realized.

"Yeah, if the Obelisk Force knew what those memories would do to him... I guess I'm just concerned." Celina admitted. "You weren't even trying to hurt him but you saw his reaction to just being given the card."

Jack nodded at this before speeding off.

* * *

 **Well Jack had dueled Atem, and defeated him. Be sure to review!**


	11. The Friendship Cup Part 1!

**Alright guys time to see this new chappy. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _With Atem..._

"Hey, Atem right?" Yugo asked. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Atem looked at him.

"Well two things, first you dueled Jack, any advice for beating him?" Yugo shrugged,

Aten answered, "Well he mainly protects his dragon for Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Tyrant what?" Yugo asked.

 ** _'Atem, I don't think he's used that card until he dueled you.'_** Summoned Skull noted.

"Something he uses to evolve his dragon." Atem pointed out,

"Then that just means I need to evolve mine." Yugo said confidently. "Anyway, the other thing though."

As he said that Yugo glanced at Yuri who shrugged.

"Yuri claims you have a girlfriend, aren't you a little young for that?"

Atem blushed at that, "D-Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Well I mean, if you do great but aren't you only five?" Yugo asked.

"7." Atem answered.

"Oh, sorry." Yugo apologized before turning to Yuya. "That's still kind of young isn't it?"

Yuya shrugged at that.

"Yuya!" called a familiar voice.

They looked over. It was Zuzu, Sora, Rin, and Riley.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried running to her.

"We have a tiny problem." Sora mentioned.

"What?" Yuri asked walking up.

"Well... they're here." Sora answered. "So far they haven't seen us, but they're in this dimension looking."

"We better be careful here." Yugo mentioned.

Yuri just started shaking in fear.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"We have to find the others and retreat." Yuri repeated fearfully.

They entered an office to where they see the rest of their group.

"Declan!" Riley called running up to him.

Declan hugged his sister at that.

"Declan, we need to go. Allies or not." Yuri told him.

"Yuri's right." Sora agreed.

"What about the Friendship Cup we heard about?" Sylvio asked.

"Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson are here, if they find us I guarantee none of us will make it out of this Dimension Alive." Yuri answered.

"As long they don't find us we can attend the Friendship Cup." Declan told him.

"Listen to yourself, you're talking about risking our lives in a Tournament, one that I remind you everyone in this city would be watching." Yuri snapped. "If we compete we die, end of story."

"No we won't." Yuya told him. "This Friendship Cup might be our only solution."

"Yuya, you saw my duel with Jaden. He was holding back massively." Yuri told him. "Jaden is considered the second coming of the King of Games for a reason, he has never lost and is the single strongest duelist in all four dimensions and if Jesse is with him there is nothing any of us can do. I know them better than any of you and we are in grave danger!"

"There's one thing you don't get." Yuya told him.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" Yuri questioned.

"True their strong but that doesn't mean they are unbeatable." Yuya told him. "They will lose one day."

"Are you willing to risk Atem's life on that chance?" Yuri questioned. "Yuya I know you've heard of the Egyptian God Cards."

"As much as I don't want to I have no choice. I was like Slyvio when Atem would join us but I just go with it." Yuya answered.

"Then you're a fool." Yuri said coldly. "This isn't a battle we can win, not anymore anyway."

"Yuri let me repeat what I said a while ago." Atem told him.

"You people don't get it, you've seen me duel. You all know how skilled I am." Yuri said clenching his fists. "Who do you people think taught me every move I know?"

"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost." Atem told him wisely. "You just don't get the meaning of it."

"Atem, this isn't about having hope or not." Yuri replied. "The fact is you can't beat him. None of us have any chance of winning and we never will."

"The meaning is always believe." Atem told him. "The meaning of the words is always believe you are not alone, and no matter how tough it gets we are always there."

"Atem... I know what you mean and if it were any other opponent you might be right, I'd even as far as saying one-on-one some of us might have a fighting chance but even that would be slim at best. When those two work together, nothing can stop them. It's literally impossible. I challenged Jaden a long time ago, and not only did I not land a blow to his life points but..."

As Yuri said that he took a deep breath before revealing a massive scar across his chest running right where his heart would be.

"I was in a coma for five months and he was still holding back against me."

They looked shocked seeing the scar on it.

"The three members of Obelisk dueling alongside me didn't get so lucky. They all perished in the duel." Yuri said while hiding the scar again. "Now do you see what I mean, this isn't a duel any of us can win."

Atem looked down before saying, "...When I was 4 Yuri something terrible happened."

Yuri just listened calmly.

"The person of my family who still cares about me was my dad's sister. She was killed in an accident by a fire." Atem continued. "She was taking care of me at the time. "

Everyone's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"She... I'm so sorry." Yuri apologized. "That must have been terrible."

"And... my parents concluded it was my fault that happened and... well." Closing his eyes he removed his shirt to not only the scars he endured, but one huge one at the stomach area.

"Atem..." Yuya started as Riley ran up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What... what did they do?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"They beat me even harder, and... they actually used a whip on me." Atem answered.

"That's..." Lulu started as she began tearing up.

"You mean despite all of that, you still want to bring them back?" Yuya asked in shock. "Atem... you're an incredible person."

Atem put his shirt on, and answered to Yuya, "I know. But I want to know why they were doing it in the first place. Even if it's going through dangerous threats like both Jaden, and Jesse. And it's because I believe in the meaning of the words I learned. '"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost.'"

"Atem... was it your aunt who taught you those words?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

"... Where do we sign up?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I am glad you asked. I talked with the chief of security, Roget and he told us to sign up by going to the arena." Declan answered.

"I still feel like this is a mistake, but you have a point Atem." Yuri relented. "Though I do have one request of you."

"For all of you." Yuri added.

They all listened.

"If they do show up, Jaden and Jesse. You all need to run, I'll buy you as much time as I can before the end but don't stay or try to help me duel." Yuri told them.

"No deal." Atem told him.

Yuri just stared at Atem. "What are you talking about, I'm telling you to save your lives. Unlike me you have people who care about you, you can't afford to die here."

"You have people who care about you too. Me." Atem answered.

Yuri just stared at Atem in complete disbelief as if he couldn't imagine anyone ever saying something like that.

"I'm serious. You done a good deed, and helped us against Jaden so that's good enough for me." Atem explained.

Yuri just continued staring at him without saying a word. Atem only smiled at him.

"I... I have to do this Atem." Yuri noted with a mixture of sadness and fear. "I'm the only person who knows their decks. Sora and Serena, they've never seen either of them duel and if we want any chance of winning I need to... I don't have a choice anymore."

"Yes you do." Atem nodded assuring. "Everyone has second chances. Your no different."

"Atem... Nevermind, it doesn't matter." Yuri said quietly.

"We should go, the more allies we have the better." Yuto mentioned calmly.

They all nodded, and walked out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jaden, and Jesse were looking over, and Jaden scoffed "Friendship Cup huh? Come on Jesse. We better sedattle."

"I guess you have a point." Jesse admitted. "Still, why'd he do it Jay? Yuri was one of us."

"Don't know, don't care." Jaden dismissed walking out.

* * *

 _The next day..._

The group were getting ready.

"Yuya, do you have a few minutes?" Yuri requested. "I... I need to talk to you about something in private."

Yuya walked with him.

"Yuya, I haven't been entirely honest with everyone. The fact is, unlike you, Yuto, and Yugo... I'm not an only child." Yuri admitted. "Or more accurately, I wasn't."

"Hm?" Yuya looked surprised,

"This scar, I didn't get it dueling Jaden like I said." Yuri revealed. "I got it when I tried to stop Armityle the Chaos Phantom from killing my sister, it was for failing a mission."

Yuri started tearing up saying that.

"My younger sister, I dived in front of her but it was too late. She died in may arms, and Atem... he reminds me so much of her. When I think that he might duel Jaden too..."

Yuya only patted his shoulder saying, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I refused to duel her myself so Jaden took my place." Yuri revealed. "If I'd just dueled she would be alive!"

Yuya only said, "Don't worry you can avenge her by defeating Jaden one day."

"I don't want revenge Jaden, weren't you listening? Atem is exactly like her!" Yuri snapped. "I'm not letting it happen again, even if it kills me!"

Yuya only looked on sadly before a voice says, "Hey is everything okay?"

They looked seeing it was Celina.

"It's fine, just some last minute preparations." Yuri answered quickly before turning to Yuya and whispering. "Don't tell anyone."

He walked out as Yuya sighed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Atem was looking around until he sees Jack Atlas talking to the cameras so he waved to Jack. Jack smiled back before walking up to him. "It's good to see you."

"You too Mister Atlas." Atem greeted back.

"Are you prepared?" Jack asked.

"I hope." He answered.

"Have confidence." Jack smiled.

"What inspired you to be what you are?" Atem asked him.

"Have you noticed, the division of the city?" Jack asked.

"The Tops, and the Commons?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I'm from the Commons." Jack revealed. "A place where every day was a struggle to survive, that is until a certain card fell into my possession. A weak monster named Tuning Magician, the Tops threw it away as useless but that one card was the inspiration for me to get out of here and get somewhere better. You can see how that ended up."

"So that one card the Tops deemed worthless inspired you to be what you are now?" Atem asked amazed.

"Don't be too surprised, it was something from the Tops that fell into my hands. It proved to me that there was a place up there for me." Jack smiled. "Now then, don't disappoint me. Only the winner gets a shot at taking me on in a duel."

Atem took out Jar of Greed, Summoned Skull, and Cup of Ace looking at them. _'I wish these three were a good reason for me to start dueling.'_

Jack took the three cards and looked at them. "These cards bring back bad memories, what are they?"

"Well... the Cup of Ace means that my dad started drinking, and that I was the reason for it." Atem started.

"Wrong." Jack interrupted. "The Cup of Ace means out of all of your friends you're their last resort, the one they keep in the back because when they need your help the most you're the one who will help them get through the hardest times. Next?"

"The Jar of Greed means that my parents were only keeping me for money." Atem continued.

"Wrong again, the Jar of Greed means that even when everything seems hopeless you can still pull off the impossible and turn around even the toughest of situations when you or the people you care about need it the most." Jack countered. "Now, the Summoned Skull?"

"...It means... that my parents view me as nothing more then a pest that should never have come here." Atem finished sadly.

"Wrong, the Summoned Skull is an incredibly strong monster that has many more powerful counterparts. If this monster truly represents you, it means you're strong enough to protect the people you love and will only continue to grow as time passes." Jack stated. "These three cards represent exactly what you are, the kind of person who people can count on and won't ever let them be put in harms way. Am I clear?"

Atem looked surprised at what Jack's view of the three cards are before nodding.

"Now then, you should get going. The first duel is about to start and I have a feeling you'll want to support your brother." Jack told him before smiling.

Atem nodded smiling before saying, "Thank you!" Before running out,

Jack just smiled as Atem ran out.

Atem quickly found Yuya, and ran up to him.

"Huh, oh hey Atem." Yuya smiled. "You ok?"

"Better then okay. I ran into Jack Atlas earlier." Atem answered.

"You did?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Oh wait, yeah he was with you when we were separated." Yuya recalled.

"Yeah. He even told me what I exactly represent with these." Atem smiled taking the three cards out.

Yuya flinched seeing the cards. "Oh, well don't let it bother you."

"Oh he told me what they really meant not what I thought I meant." Atem told him before explaining what Jack told him about the three cards.

"Well he's right you know." Yuya smiled. "Anyway, wish me luck. I have to take on someone named Sergey."

"Be careful." Atem told him.

"Don't worry, I have a secret weapon." Yuya smiled. "Let's just say I picked up a trick recently."

Atem nodded as he walked to the audience.

* * *

 **(Atem: 3700)**

 **(Lulu: 2700)**

It was 2 turns in the duel, and Atem just ended his turn.

"Not bad Atem, but it's about time I show you what an Xyz Specialist can do." Lulu smiled. "I'll summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow, and then thanks to the effect of the Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow in my hand I can summon it and another Cobalt Sparrow. Then since I special summoned Cobalt Sparrow I can add a third to my hand, summoning my third Cobalt Sparrow and my second Sapphire Swallow. Now then, these five birds mean the end for you and your Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning."

"Why?" Atem asked confused.

"Simple, I overlay all five of my monsters." Lulu stated. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 500)**_

 _'Okay monsters with low attack power instantly means powerful abilities.'_ Atem thought not underestinating her Xyz Monster.

"Atem, are you wondering what my Assembled Nightingale can do?" Ruri asked. "Well, for each Overlay Unit it gains 100 attack points, and it can also attack you directly one time for each Overlay Unit as well."

Atem told her, "Well if it's one thing I learned is never be fooled by low attack points monsters because they always serve powerful abilities."

"True, and the more Overlay Units the stronger my monster is, which is why I play the facedown Lyrilusc Call to add a Lyrilusc in my graveyard as a sixth Overlay Unit." Lulu revealed. "Now, six attacks for 600 points each leaves you with just 100 points left. Attack!"

The monster attacked as Atem grunted at each strike. **(Atem: 0100)**

"That's all Atem, but it's over. If my monster would be destroyed I can use up one Overlay Unit to save it and stop all the battle damage." Ruri revealed. "This duel is as good as over."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and smiled "Your the one who's over. I play Creature Swap!"

"What, but that means..." Lulu realized before smiling. "Good luck Atem, you're up against Yuya next."

"Now Nightningale end this fast!" Atem cried.

The attacks hit.

Atem: 0100

Lulu: 0000

Atem wins the duel!

Lulu got off her duel runner and walked up to him with a smile. "That was an amazing duel, congratulations Atem."

Atem nodded back saying, "You have one amazing monster Lulu."

"Monster's, Assembled Nightingale wouldn't be able to do anything without the other monsters in my deck. Though Yuri found that out the hard way when Rin dealt 1500 points of damage and I dealt 2500, you should have seen his face." Lulu mentioned with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Next up is Atem's duel against Jack! Sorry for skipping most of the Friendship Cup but this was the start of me, and Ulrich's co-writing so we didn't had much planned. Be sure to review!**


	12. Atem vs Jack! Rose, Yuri's Sister!

**Alright guys time to see this new chappy. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm not surprised you got here Atem, of course you know what's waiting for you in my deck." Jack stated calmly.

Atem nodded, and said "May the best Turbo Duelist win."

"Wait a second Atem." Yuya interrupted.

Atem looked at Yuya.

"Here." Yuya smiled giving Atem two cards.

Atem looked them over.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Smile World.

Atem nodded adding them to the deck.

"Alright now it is time for the final match of the Friendship Cup! It's the Turbo King Jack Atlas, against the little Atem Sakaki! Jack is there anything you want to say before the match starts?" The announcer asked.

"Just this, Atem show me how much you've improved since last time." Jack said calmly.

Atem nodded.

"Okay! Begin!" The announcer cried.

"LET"S DUEL!" Both opponents sped off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Apocalypse Aquarius)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay I use Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the monsters as the both appeared.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"Starting off with those again?" Jack inquired.

"I now Pendulum Summon these guys!" Atem cried. "Summoned Skull, Terrorking Archfiend, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" The three appeared ready.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated._

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

"I now set this face-down, and end my turn."

Jack 1st Turn:

"Since I don't have any monsters I'll start by summoning Red Gargoyle in attack mode, and then I'll summon the Red Resonator tuner monster." Jack stated as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Red Gargoyle_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If another "Red" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field: You can make the Level of that monster(s) become double its current Level._

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Now Red Gargoyle doubles Red Resonator's level from two to four."

 _'Summoning his Dragon already.'_ Atem thought.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I tune level four Red Resonator with level four Red Gargoyle." Jack stated. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His dragon appeared roaring ready to battle.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Now then, I activate Scarlight's special ability. Every special summoned monster with 3000 or less attack points is automatically destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each one." Jack stated.

All three of Atem's monsters were destroyed. **(Atem: 2500)**

"I play this trap, Threatening Roar!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"I set two cards and end my move." Jack said calmly.

* * *

 **Atem: 2500**

 ** **Jack: 4000****

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I use my scale to call my monsters back!" The three appeared again.

"Summon them as many times as you want, none of them hold a candle to my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack stated confidently.

"Maybe but I play United We Stand, and equip it to Summoned Skull! And with it he gets 800 points stronger for each monster I have out!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _United We Stand_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control._

* * *

 _Summoned Skull: **(ATK: 2500 + (800 * 3) = 4900)**_

"Now attack Scarlight!" Summoned Skull charged.

Jack raced along the track and grabbed a card. "I play the Action Spell Miracle, this cuts the damage in half and protects Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend from destruction."

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

 **(Jack: 3050)**

"Well I'll set this, and activate Archfiend Eccentrick's ability! Now by sacrificing her one spell or trap on your field is destroyed!" The fiend waved her wand around.

Jack revealed the trap Vision Synchro before it shattered.

"You destroyed my card but lost your Pendulum Scale." Jack pointed out.

 _'But at least that kept from summoning his Tyrant faster.'_ Atem thought. "I end my turn."

Jack 2nd Turn:

"You had a good plan but it has one flaw Atem, I play Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect!" Jack declared.

"As fun as this is I'm gonna have to stop that ability by the trap card, Archfiend Shutdown! So now by tributing one of my Archfiend's, Scarlight's ability is cancelled out this turn!" Atem cried.

"Then which one of your monsters are you sacrificing?" Jack inquired.

"My Skull Archfiend of Lightning." Atem answered.

The monster vanished.

 _Summoned Skull: **(ATK: 4900 - 800 = 4100)**_

"In that case I'll attack your Terrorking Archfiend." Jack stated.

The monster was destroyed. **(Atem: 1500)**

 _Summoned Skull: **(ATK: 4100 - 800 = 3300)**_

"I end my turn." Jack said calmly. "I'm disappointed, I expected more from you."

* * *

 **Atem: 1500**

 **Jack: 3050**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

"Oh trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Atem assured him.

"Oh?" Jack inquired with a smirk. "Then show me what you can do."

Atem looked, and said "Okay I know play Pendulum Roar! So now by sacrificing one of my Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can summon one from my deck however it must be sent to the graveyard during the end phase."

Jack looked on as Hellohallo shattered.

"Now some forth!" What appeared roaring was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Jack noted the dragon as Summoned Skull increased back up to 4100 attack points.

"Now Summoned Skull go!" The fiend charged.

"I play the trap King Scarlet, so now Scarlight isn't destroyed and this card is summoned as a monster in defense mode." Jack countered as his dragon blocked the Summoned Skull.

* * *

 _King Scarlet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a "Red Dragon Archfiend" monster you control battles, during damage calculation: Make that monster you control unable to be destroyed by that battle, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/Tuner/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 **(Jack: 1950)**

"Odd-Eyes will attack your trap!" Odd-Eyes attacked.

"I play another Action Spell, Evasion!" Jack countered as his trap monster dodged Odd-Eyes attack.

"I set a card, and end my turn. At the point Pendulum Roar's effect ends, and Odd-Eyes is sent to the graveyard." Odd-Eyes shattered.

 _Summoned Skull: **(ATK: 3900 - 800 = 3300)**_

Jack 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, and I'll start with a facedown and then I'll summon Double Resonator. You know what's coming next don't you Atem?" Jack asked.

* * *

 _Double Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control; that Fiend-Type monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Double Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"Oh yeah." Atem nodded,

"Double Resonator treats King Scarlet as a tuner monster so now I'll double tune Double Resonator and King Scarlet with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared. "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His most powerful dragon appeared roaring as the crowed were awestruck at this.

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" once per turn._  
 _● During your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other cards on the field, also, for the rest of this turn, other monsters you control cannot attack.  
_ _● During either player's Battle Phase, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, and if you do that, this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Now then, I attack your Summoned Skull!" Jack declared.

The dragon roared as it charged, "Trap activate! Break Away! With it by sending a spell to the graveyard your battle phase is instantly cancelled!"

* * *

 _Break Away_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase: Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase, then face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I play Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's effect, if you play a spell or trap card when he attacks it's automatically negated and he gains 500 more attack points." Jack revealed as Break Away shattered.

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"Gah!" Atem cringed at his trap's destruction as Summoned Skull shattered. **(Atem: 0800)**

"That ends my turn." Jack said calmly as his dragon roared.

* * *

 **Atem: 0800**

 **Jack: 1950**

* * *

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I activate Pot of Greed! So now I can draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He sees, and frowned. _'Infernalqueen Archfiend, and the Shallow Grave. They won't work, even with my face-down Super Defense since his dragon can negate traps. What to do?'_

Suddenly without warning his extra deck starting glowing white.

"What's wrong, have you give up?" Jack asked.

"What's going on?" Atem asked in awe by his Extra Deck glowing.

"What are you..." Jack started as he turned around only to pause. "What in the world?"

Atem pulled out a glowing card, as he said "This... looks like a Synchro Monster. But I can't make it out."

 ** _'Can you make out the level?'_** Summoned Skull asked him.

"7, I think." Atem answered.

 ** _'Summon it, what other option do you have at this point?'_**

"But I don't have any tuners." Atem pointed out.

 ** _'Yes you do.'_** Summoned Skull told him.

'Who?' Atem asked.

 ** _'Hellohallo.'_**

A bit shocked Atem checked on his graveyard slot on his Duel Disk, and checked Hallohallo's stats that it is a Tuner.

 _'Oh this is gonna be good.'_ Atem smiled.

"Okay Jack! First I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode, and then play the Shallow Grave! Who's it's gonna be? You first."

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

"Red Resonator, and you remember his effect don't you?" Jack asked.

 **(Jack: 5950)**

"Well I'll pick Hallohallo!" The pumpkin monster appeared again.

"Oh, and why him?" Jack inquired.

"Well I noticed one thing about him just now. Tuner Monster!" Atem answered.

"A tuner monster?" Jack asked before smiling. "Then bring out your new monster."

Atem nodded before crying out, "Now I tune Hallohallo, with Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

Jack just watched Atem's move calmly. Hallohallo turned to three rings as Infernalqueen Archfiend flew up as she past by the rings as she turned to energy.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!" A ray appeared beside him, as he cried "Let's rev it up!"

A archfiend appeared with flaming blades on his elbow appears giving out a hard grunt. ****(ATK: 2600)****

* * *

 _Chaos King Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack: You can switch the current ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"That's quite the impressive monster, but it's still too weak to beat my Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack pointed out.

"True battle. Now I play my trap, Super Defense! Since this is now the Battle Phase, my Archfiend's defense points are doubled, and your monster loses defense points equal to my monster's attack points!" Atem cried.

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend: **(DEF: 3000 - 2600 = 400)**_

 _Chaos King Archfiend: **(DEF: 2600 x 2 = 6200)**_

"What's the point of that move, our monsters are in attack mode not defense mode." Jack mentioned.

Atem only smirked, "Well this for one. When Chaos King Archfiend attacks all our monster's attack, and defense points are hereby switched!"

"They're what?" Jack questioned.

"Before that I play the Action Spell, Extra Defense giving my Synchro Monster 500 more defense points!" (DEF: 6200 + 500 = 6700) "Now attack!"

 _Chaos King Archfiend: **(ATK: 6200)**_

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 400)**_

Slash! Chaos King slashed one of Tyrant's wings.

Slash! The monster slashed his other wing.

STRIKE! The King slashed it as it passed by as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed as Jack cried out.

* * *

 **Atem: 0800**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

Jack smiled as the duel ended and their duel runners stopped.

"Impossible." The announcer said in shock. "Jack has been defeated. And that means our new champion is Atem Sakaki!"

The crowd started cheering.

"Congratulations Atem, you've more than earned your allies." Jack smiled.

Atem smiled at this.

 _'I think I finally got it.'_ Atem thought. _'...Having fun.'_

Riley ran up to him. "Congratulations Atem, that was amazing."

Atem smiled before telling her, "I think I finally had fun."

Riley just smiled hearing that and hugged him. "That's wonderful."

Atem laughed in joy at this.

"Um... Atem?" Yuya asked walking up to him with a smile.

Atem looked over to him.

"You mind if I take my cards back?" Yuya asked before smiling. "Everyone is incredibly proud of you by the way."

Atem smiled handing him back Smile World, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Well, have you found your fun yet?" Yuri asked as everyone walked up to him.

"Yes I have." Atem smiled.

Everyone smiled but Atem noticed tears forming in Yuri's eyes as he smiled.

"Yuri?" Atem asked concerned. "Are you... crying?"

"No, of course not. You know I promised I'll always keep you safe." Yuri answered quickly without thinking.

"Keep me safe?" Atem asked confused.

Yuri just blinked as if he was seeing someone else before smirking. "Atem? That was quite the impressive monster you summoned."

"Well thanks but where did he come from?" Atem asked his question taking out Chaos King Archfiend's card.

"No idea, but it's a good thing he did." Yugo mentioned.

Atem nodded before looking over at Jack, "Thanks for the great time Jack. That was the first time I ever had fun in dueling."

"The first of many I trust." Jack stated.

Atem nodded reaching to shake Jack's hand. Jack took his hand. "So, where to now?"

"That's for Declan to answer." Atem answered.

"No it isn't, we need to go to our home." Lulu said. "There are people we need to convince to have help us."

"Kite." Yuto agreed.

Atem nodded as he said "Thanks for everything Jack."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have something to take care of don't we?" Jack asked calmly.

Atem looked a bit confused.

"He means the fight against the Fusion Dimension. We've accomplished our goal of gathering allies." Declan stated.

"True, it really is a shame you won't be leaving here." said a condescending voice.

They looked to see who it was.

It was a man in a purple suit as Security officers were holding Rin and Yuzu.

"Now then, hand Celina and Lulu over to me and I might consider letting the rest of you go." the man stated calmly.

Yuri sneered, "Roget."

"You know him?" Atem asked surprised.

"He's from the Fusion Dimension and as you can see he's attempting to gain the Professor's forgiveness by bringing him the four girls." Yuri answered.

"Not if we have anything say about it." Atem said seriously.

"Oh, you're challenging me little boy? I'll be more than happy to defeat you and then all of your friends will be cards as well for my return." Roget sneered.

"... Never Again!" Yuri growled angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Atem told him.

"Get behind me right now!" Yuri said activating his duel disc as he stared at Roget with hatred in his eyes. "If you so much as lay one finger on him I'll kill you Roget!"

Atem, and the others looked surprised at this.

"I failed once, I'm not letting it happen again!" Yuri roared before turning to Atem. "Stay behind me and whatever you do don't get involved, I'm not letting you die too."

"Yuri..." Atem stood shocked.

"Do you hear me Roget, I already lost one person I cared about because of him... I'm not losing anyone else!" Yuri stated coldly. "Now draw your cards, this is the last duel you'll ever have."

Very well traitor." Roget smirked getting ready.

Yuri: 4000

Roget: 4000

Roget 1st Turn:

Roget drew, and said "I play Polymerization to fuse two Ancient Gear Soliders to summon Ancient Gear Howizer, and play Ancient Gear Magic to boost his defense points to 3000, and deal 1000 points of damage."

 **(Yuri: 3000)**

"Is that it?" Yuri asked before noticing Atem was starting to step forward. "No, I'm not losing you like I lost Rose!"

"Your turn." Roget smirked,

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I pay 500 life points to activate Double Fusion, and first I'll fuse Predplant Flytrap with Predaplant Cephalotus Snail." Yuri said coldly. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri's dragon appeared as he glared at Roget.

"Next, I fuse Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with Predaplant Lilyzard!"

"Two Fusion summons like that?" Atem asked shocked.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as a more powerful dragon appeared roaring at Roget. "Now, since you have more life points I can play Predator Bloodlust, so Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon can attack you directly with it's attack points doubled to 6600! Wipe him out!"

Roget looks fearful as the attack hit.

Roget: 0000

Winner Yuri.

As the attack struck Roget was sent flying as the officers suddenly looked confused and released Zuzu and Rin only for Yuri to drop to his hands and knees and start shaking.

"Yuri!" Atem went to him. "Are you okay?"

"It's my fault, she died because of me." Yuri said as he continued shaking and started tearing up again. "I refused to, so he killed her instead... Rose."

Atem didn't know what he was talking about but he dismissed it. Yuri just looked up at Atem and pulled him into a tight hug. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Atem looked very surprised about the hug Yuri is giving him but hugged him back.

"Yuri..." Yuya started.

"No, keeping it inside won't help anymore. They need to know about my sister." Yuri said while continuing to shake. "About what Jaden did, and what I let happen."

"Your sister?" Atem asked surprised.

O"My younger sister, she was just like you right down to the same smile." Yuri mentioned quietly. "The two of us were supposed to find and card a traitor but she couldn't do it. She would never harm anyone and yet when her failure was revealed the Professor ordered me to duel her. If I won she would have been expelled from Duel Academy, if I lost... she'd never beaten me so I refused the duel. Jaden took my place for my cowardice and... My sister died in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Atem looked shocked before hugging him.

"I failed once, but... Atem please. No matter what happens you can't duel Jaden, I can't lose someone else I care about." Yuri told him. "We're not related, but that doesn't matter. Please, if you see him promise me you'll run."

"I will not promise." Atem started. "But I will get away from him."

Yuri just looked Atem in the eyes and closed his own. "When this is all over, I have a favor... Celina, when we've won and this war is finally over. I need you to do something for me."

"What is that?" Celina asked him.

"When it's all over... card me and destroy the card." Yuri requested. "I'm asking you to kill me."

Celina looked shocked before shaking her head.

"Please, you're the only person who can." Yuri told her. "Once this whole thing is over I just want to be reunited with my sister, and that's the only way I can be."

"Yuri she might not want you to kill yourself." Celina told him. "Much less having me kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Yuri questioned. "Serena, do you remember the day we met? It was one week before Rose was murdered by Jaden."

"I remember but-"

"Ugh." Roget started to get up.

Yuri turned to Roget and glared at him. "Not this time!"

With those words a purple glow enveloped Roget turning him into a card.

They all looked shocked.

 _"Aniki."_ A voice was heard which Yuri recognized.

Yuri's eyes widened as he turned towards the voice.

It was a little girl with purple hair, and magenta eyes looking at him.

"Rose... but... I saw Malicious Edge it decapitated you." Yuri said in shock as he started tearing up again. "How are you..."

 _"Aniki, I am still dead."_ Rose smiled sadly. _"I am speaking with you from the afterlife."_

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Yuri started as he began to cry. "If I made a different choice than maybe... You should be here, not me."

 _"Aniki it's not your fault."_ Rose told him. _"You just didn't want to hurt me that's all. I don't blame you."_

"Rose..." Yuri started. "It should be me who died, you're the kindest most compassionate human being anyone could ever know. Me... I'm a horrible person who should have died from that attack. The Dimension... no all the dimensions would have been better off if you were still alive instead."

Rose had tears in her eyes before walking to him, and smiled _"Don't blame yourself. You can still help everyone."_

As she said this she walked over to Atem, and entered his body as Atem's eyes turned magenta for a moment before turning back to brown.

 _'Now Atem. I will help you on your joureny.'_ Her voice spoke in his mind.

Atem just nodded before Yuri wiped his eyes and walked over to Atem.

"This... it belonged to Rose and now I think it belongs with you." Yuri said handing Atem a fusion monster. "We should go, the Xyz Dimension is still resisting so there's a good chance any allies we might have are in danger."

Atem looked over at the Fusion Monster.

* * *

 _Floral Fairy Queen_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1750_

 _1 Plant-Type Monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _This card can also be Fusion Summoned using two DARK monsters however if summoned this way destroy it during the end phase. While this card is face-up on the field all other monsters you control are unaffected by Spell/Trap cards. You can pay 500 Life Points, reduce this card's attack points to zero and add those points to another monster you control. If this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 monster from your deck or graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

As Atem read the card he noticed it was stained with blood.

His eyes turned to sadness before putting it up.

"That was... it was Rose's ace card. The one she always relied on and the last one she ever used." Yuri explained. "I've been keeping it safe so that one day... I can give it back to her in person. Though this is the closest I can get now."

"I'll make sure it stays safe when the time comes." Atem promised.

Yuri nodded.

"Then if that's everything we should head to the Xyz Dimension." Declan stated calmly.

They nodded as they activated the cards.

An alarm was beep as they looked seeing the words 'Error!'

"What?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Then the Duel Disks act up, as they vanished.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the new Ritual Dimension here! Be sure to review!**


	13. Trip to the Virtual World!

**Alright guys time for this new Ritual Dimension. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a Unknown Location..._

They appeared in what looks like a city which they don't recognized.

"Hey... is this the Fusion Dimension?" Yuya asked looking around.

"No, in fact... I have no idea where we are." Yuri answered.

"Declan can you get us out?" Yuto asked.

Declan pushed some buttons on his duel disk a few times which most say 'Error'.

"The Duel Disk transportation system is jammed. We're gonna have to find someone to fix it." Declan answered.

"Well the first thing is to figure out where we are." Shay noted.

At that they started to walk around while keeping in mind of the kids playing around while they duel. They figured out they are in some-place called 'Domino City' but that didn't tell them much.

"Ok, enough is enough." Yugo said in frustration. "Excuse me little boy can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" The boy looked over.

"No, I was just going to ask if you've heard of Xyz Monsters cards." Yugo asked.

"Well yeah but those are very rare to come by these days." The boy answered.

"I see, what about Fusion?" Yugo asked.

"Those two along with Synchro." The boy nodded.

"I see, thank you very much." Yugo said before walking back to the others. "Is this your dimension Yuya?"

"No I don't recognized this place." Yuya answered looking around.

"Hey what's that?" Zuzu asked pointing at a TV store where it shows of a duel.

The group looked at the TV. It shows of someone VERY FAMILLIAR dueling an opponent.

"I Ritual Summon, Magician of Black Chaos!"

"No way!" Sora cried.

The King if Games, Yugi Muto.

"That's... it's not possible." Celina noted.

His opponent was no other then Seto Kaiba who cried, "Not bad Yugi but not as good as this! I Ritual Summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"This is... I mean those two are..." Yugo started. "Wait, don't tell me this is that Domino City!"

"You just now noticed Fusion-Kun?" Yuri asked him.

"Yuri, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba have been dead for almost one hundred years." Celina reminded him.

"Did we just Time Travel?" Yuto asked in shock.

"I don't think so." Rin answered as they looked around seeing toys, costumes, even movies of Black Luster Solider, Zera the Mant, Elemental Mistress Doriado, Matedor Fiend, and Cyber Angel Benten.

They all have one thing in common: Ritual.

"Huh, Ritual cards... Then does that mean there's another dragon and another girl with a bracelet somewhere in this dimension?" Yuri inquired.

"So we are in a Ritual Dimension." Declan concluded adjusting his glasses. "But how could it missed our sights?"

"Standard, and the Fusion Dimension both use Ritual Monsters, and unlike the other four which relate to the extra deck, Ritual Monsters don't. We wouldn't think to make the connection." Shay realized. "Then just how many dimensions are there?"

Who passed by them was a yellow hair boy with blue highlights before looking at them before deciding to walk off.

"What I want to know is someone who could fix the transportation system." Atem mentioned,

"Seto Kaiba himself." Declan answered.

"Hey did you just said 'Seto Kaiba?'" They looked seeing a young boy.

"Yeah we did." Yuzu replied.

"He's my brother." The boy mentioned.

"Your brother, then you must be..." Yuya started.

"Mokuba Kaiba correct?" Jack asked calmly.

"That's me." The boy nodded.

"We need to speak with your brother immediately." Rin explained. "It's extremely important."

"As long as he's not busy. Come with me." Mokuba told her waling off.

The group followed behind Mokuba.

They entered a building where Mokuba knocked a door on a office.

"What is it?" asked a voice from inside the room.

"It's me Seto." Mokuba answered.

"The code is the same Mokuba." Kaiba answered.

Mokuba placed in the code, as he and the others entered.

"Seto these people said they need to see you right now." Mokuba told him.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kaiba asked.

Declan stepped forward, "Mr. Kaiba, I am Declan Akaba, and our Duel Disk transportation system is jammed."

"Duel Disc transportation system, in other words you've tried illegally modifying Kaiba Corporation technology." Kaiba noted.

Declan hand him his Duel Disk. Kaiba took the disc and looked over it. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's no joke. We need the system fixed. Your the only one who can help." Declan answered,

"Wrong, you have ten seconds to get out. I don't know who you are, but this is no duel disc now get lost!" Kaiba told him dropping Declan's duel disc in the garbage.

"Hey do you even know what we're trying to do!?" Yuya couldn't help but snap as Riley took the Duel Disk back.

"I'll make this as clear as possible, I don't care what you're doing." Kaiba told him.

"If you refuse to help us then everything will fall into chaos." Yuri told him.

"This is some magic mumbo jumbo isn't it?" Kaiba scowled. "If you believe in that nonsense talk to Yugi."

"Oh, and what if it's your brother who's in danger by this? What if HE turns into a card?" Yuri scowled.

Kaiba immediately glared at Yuri. "What was that?"

"Uh Yuri it's best not to provoke him." Atem mentioned not liking that glare.

"I'll say it one more time. All of you get lost before I decide to make you leave personally." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Oh what's the harm Seto?" Mokuba asked crossing his arms. "Sure they modified your technology without your permission but that's no reason to get snappy at them."

Kaiba just sighed in defeat. "Fine, what's the whole story?"

Declan explained Kaiba everything.

"Five different Dimensions and an inter-dimensional war?" Kaiba concluded. "Ok lets assume for a second I believe your story... you have three dimensions fighting against one and you're still on the losing side?"

"That sums it up." Yugo nodded.

"I didn't think anyone would be more pathetic than Wheeler but you've proven me wrong." Kaiba smirked.

"Not a believer at magic?" Jack guessed.

"Actually I am, but I also know that if you're so weak that three dimensions working together can't win you're the weakest duelists I've ever heard of." Kaiba answered.

"You clearly never heard of how powerful the Fusion Dimension truly is." Yuri told him.

"Oh, and I assume you have heard of how powerful it is?" Kaiba asked.

"I am a resident of it of course." Yuri answered.

Suddenly someone walked into the room.

"Kaiba, you wanted to... Oh, I didn't know you were meeting with people." said a male voice.

They looked to see who it was.

It was Yugi Muto.

"The King of Games..." Atem said in awe having never thought of seeing him in person.

"Yugi... actually this works out perfectly. If this Fusion Dimension is as dangerous as you claim not even Yugi should be able to beat you." Kaiba said calmly.

"So your saying one of us should duel him?" Declan asked getting what Kaiba is thinking.

"Him." Kaiba said pointing to Yuri. "Unless someone else from this Fusion Dimension is here."

"I am." Celina answered.

"Then one of you can duel. If duelists from this Fusion Dimension are as powerful as you say they are then..." Kaiba started.

"Hey, do you mind if I take them on?" asked a cheery voice. "I mean, Fusion Summons are kind of my specialty."

"What in the...?" They looked to see who it was.

"Marik?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Don't be so surprised Yugi, to be honest I was originally coming to speak with Kaiba about new information from the Ancient Past that may innovate Duel Monsters forever. Though I wouldn't mind dueling, it has been quite a while." Marik smiled.

"Marik? As in the ancient tombkeeper?" Atem asked recognizing his name.

"The same." Marik replied.

"Never thought I meet you in person." Atem admitted.

"It's a pretty small world, you never know who you'll meet." Marik pointed out.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A man came in the room.

"What is it Ronald?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"We found the glitch!" Ronald answered.

"Well?" Kaiba asked quickly.

"You wouldn't believe what it is. Come on." Ronald told Kaiba to follow him.

Kaiba nodded and followed Roland. They reached to a lab where Ronald shows a message just for Kaiba.

 _'Thought you gotten rid of us for good eh Kaiba? Well too bad. We are here for revenge for you daring to firing us. Meet us in the plain resort of the Virtual World by sun down or we will use our knowledge to shut down Kaiba corp._

 _Signed the Big Five.'_

"Them again... Alright change of plans." Kaiba said before walking back. "You want my help, then I need you to assist me with something first."

"What is that?" Declan asked.

"Dealing with five very stubborn men." Kaiba answered.

"Them again?" Yugi asked with widen eyes.

Kaiba nodded.

"Who's them?" Atem asked scared.

"The Big Five." Kaiba answered.

"...Now that is a very ridiculous name." Yuri didn't hesitate to remark

"They're former employees who didn't take being fired well. This is the fifth time they've tried something like this and to be honest I'm starting to get sick of dealing with them myself." Kaiba stated.

"So you want us to take care of them?" Yuya asked.

"Not by yourselves, you will have help with that." Yugi answered before his puzzle started glowing. "YU-GI-OH!"

Suddenly the puzzle stopped glowing as nothing happened.

"So you want us to take care of them?" Yuya asked.

"Not by yourselves, you will have help with that." Yugi answered. "Their is me, and my friends."

Just make sure they stay defeated this time." Kaiba said calmly.

"You don't have to worry of them showing up again." Yugi promised. "I'll call my friend's here."

Kaiba nodded. "Once this is done we can work on your problem."

They walked as Yugi made some calls.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They arrived showing their names are Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, his sister Serenity, and Duke Delvin.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"Yugi made the call." Serenity answered. "You know I want to help my friend's Seto."

"Forget it, you aren't strong enough to beat them." Kaiba told her.

Atem only sent an apologetic glance toward Serenity,

"No, he's always been like this. You wouldn't think it but Seto is quite the protective boyfriend." Serenity smiled as Kaiba just looked annoyed.

"Aren't he, and your brother enemies?" Atem asked confused.

"Serenity has more of a brain then her brother." Kaiba explained calmly.

That only made Joey glare at him before Tristan, and Duke held him back, "That does it, you snotty brat! Let me have him I will tear him apart!"

"We don't have time for this, the sooner we deal with these Big Five the sooner we can stop the Fusion Dimension and save everyone." Jack interrupted.

"Hold up. I want in on this."

"As I do to."

They looked, and saw the yellow haired boy along with a cherry blonde hair girl with a bracelet on her wrist.

"And you are?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

"I am Becky." The girl answered.

"Yuko. You probably know my father Kaiba. Lechiter." The boy answered.

"Who in there right mind would end up with him?" Kaiba asked in disgust. "Actually I'd rather not know. Still are there any other guests I should know about?"

There was no answer.

"Then lets get this over with." Kaiba said. "Come with me."

They walked with him as Atem looked around in awe.

 _'Never have I seen advanced tech like this...'_ He thought.

"Place your deck in the slot on the left of these chambers and get it. My scientists will handle the rest." Kaiba said calmly.

They did just that, and entered.

"Uh this won't hurt right?" Atem asked him.

"Have you played a virtual reality video game before?" Kaiba asked.

"Never." Atem answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, then to answer your question. Don't lose." Kaiba said before getting into his own chamber and nodding as they all entered the virtual world.

 _'Whoa!'_ Atem thought in awe as his mind went in the game.

"This is different." Yuya mentioned.

They all appeared separate.

* * *

Atem was by himself which was a bad thing in his case.

'And I'm alone!' He groaned out loud.

"No you aren't." said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" He turned over.

Summoned Skull was standing behind him.

"Summoned Skull how did you...?" Atem asked shocked.

"In this world duel monsters are real. Actually it would be more accurate to say we're both virtual, but we're the same right now." Summoned Skull answered.

"Whatever makes sense I guess... What now?" Atem asked looking around.

As he asked this a Deepsea Warrior stepped forward.

"Now, we win a duel." Summoned Skull said calmly.

"Against who?" Atem asked him.

"From me." The Deepsea Warrior answered.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"The first of the Big Five brat. The Vice-President of business strategy at Kaiba Corp." The Deepsea Warrior answered activating a Duel Disk. "I see that Kaiba is getting desperate seeing he is now sending kids to stop us."

"Desperate, that's where you're mistaken. You're out of your league." Summoned Skull stated. "Though the rules are different here so why not explain them?"

"I don't see why not on them." Gansely answered. He explained the new rules to Atem, and Summoned Skull, and such.

"I see, then do you trust me Atem?" Summoned Skull asked.

"Yeah I do." Atem answered.

"Then let's take him down."

* * *

 _Deep Sea Warrior_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Monster Effect:**_

 _As long as "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Spell Cards._

 ** _Deck Master Ability_**

 _ **Reflector Hole:** When a monster you control is attacked, you can Tribute 2 monsters to negate the attack and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK._

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Monster Effect:** _

_A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _Negate the effects of Archfiend Monsters that require you to pay Life Points and instead gain those Life Points instead._

* * *

Atem nodded as they looked forward.

"This won't end like my last duel did." Gansley stated.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake by Down in Ashes)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Gansley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gansley 1st Turn:

"I'll start by setting one card and then I'll summon Wall of Illusion in attack mode to end my turn." Gansley stated.

* * *

 _Wall of Illusion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1850_

 _If this card is attacked by a monster, after damage calculation: Return that monster to the hand._

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, as he thought _'Okay Deck Masters are new on my end but I best nit let this stop me.'_

"Okay I summon Darkbishop Archfiend in defense mode!" The royalty fiend appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Darkbishop Archfiend_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

"Archfiends, you're making this too easy for me." Gansley smirked.

 _'I don't like the sound of that._ ' Atem thought. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Gansley: 4000**

* * *

Gansley 2nd Turn:

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in attack mode and end my turn." Gansley said calmly.

* * *

 _Melchid the Four-Face Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This monster has four different masks for four different attacks._

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew as an aura surrounded him. **(Atem: 4500)**

"What just happened?" Gansley questioned. "How did you gain life points?"

 _'Huh now that's weird.'_ Atem thought looking at himself.

"Deck Master's have abilities, mine takes away the weakness of your Archfiend cards Atem." Summoned Skull explained.

"So you... made it to where I can recover points instead." Atem realized.

"Exactly, the more Archfiends on your field the more points you gain." Summoned Skull stated.

Atem looked over, and said "I now summon, Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

The royalty fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, it won't help you." Gansley said angrily.

"We'll see about that. Terrorking Archfiend attack his Wall of Illusion!" The fiend charged.

"I play my Deck Master ability Reflector Hole, I tribute two monsters so your Terrorking attacks you directly." Gansley countered.

"What?"

The two monsters on Gansley field vanished as the fiend swiped his sword on Atem. **(Atem: 2500)**

"Even with your points increasing it won't change the outcome of our duel." Gansley revealed.

 _'I can see why. That Deck Master of his can just alter my attacks. There must be a weakness to it.'_ Atem thought ending his turn.

'Two tributes, he needs two monsters to use that effect.' Summoned Skull answered.

 _'Well that's one.'_ Atem thought.

* * *

 **Atem: 2500**

 **Gansley: 4000**

* * *

Gansley 3rd Turn:

"I play Premature Burial to revive Wall of Illusion and I summon Ipiria in attack mode and doing so lets me draw one card. That ends my turn." Gansley stated. **(Gansley: 3200)**

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Ipiria_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Summoned, draw 1 card._

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said, "Okay I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, and was surprised at the two draws. _'I don't remembering adding these too my deck.'_ **(Atem: 3800)**

"Well, are you going to make your move? There is one other rule you should know, you can move Summoned Skull to the field whenever you want." Gansley told him.

 _'Really? Now that is useful.'_ Atem thought. "I summon Summoned Skull!"

The monster appeared next to Atem's other Archfiends only for Gansley to smirk.

 _'Okay now what?'_ Atem thought before looking at the cards he drew with Pot of Greed.

"Oh my mistake, I forgot to warn you." Gansley mentioned. "If Summoned Skull is destroyed you automatically lose."

 _'What?'_ Atem thought looking at Summoned Skull.

'I'll be fine, and so will you.' Summoned Skull assured him. 'Finish your move Atem.'

Atem looked at his hand before saying, "Summoned Skull attack!"

While forgetting about Deepsea Warrior's ability through what Gansley told him.

"I sacrifice two monsters to have your Summoned Skull attack you directly." Gansley countered.

"Aw man I forgot!" Atem took cover. **(Atem: 1300)** "Though that left you defenseless so Terrorking Archfiend attacks directly!"

 **(Gansley: 1200)**

"Even so you've lost." Gansley stated. "On my next turn I'll finish you off."

Atem thought, _'No doubt he's right. If he destroys Summoned Skull then that will be bad. Wait...'_

"Hey I have a question." Atem told him.

"A question, what kind of question?" Gansley asked.

"What happens if you use your Deck Master as something to summon a new monster?" Atem asked.

"That new monster becomes your new Deck Master." Gansley answered.

 _'Phew that's good to know.'_ Atem thought. "Well thanks because I play this! Ritual of the Matador!"

* * *

 _Ritual of the Matador_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Archfiend Matador". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Ritual of the Matador?" Gansley asked in confusion.

"A Ritual Spell card to which I can tribute Summoned Skull to summon, Matador Fiend!" Summoned Skull was enveloped in orange goo before it morphed into a demon with no attack or defense points.

* * *

 _Archfind Matador_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot attack. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle and any Battle Damage to the controller of this card becomes 0. A monster that battles with this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Then like you said since I used Summoned Skull as a way to summon a new monster, Matador Fiend becomes my new Deck Master."

"You trade in Summoned Skull for a monster with no attack points?" Gansley questioned.

"If you think he's a Pushover why don't you attack him?" Atem asked. "Besides what do I got to lose?"

"Do you really think I'll fall for a bluff like that, if your so desperate to lose then just surrender." Gansley stated. "Either way I'll win on my next turn."

Atem only looked down ending his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 1300**

 **Gansley: 1200**

* * *

Gansley 4th Turn:

"Hey Mr. Gansley before you start I want to ask you something serious." Atem told him.

"Now what is it?" Gansley asked irritably.

"Why do you want revenge on Kaiba?" Atem asked him. "Why did you, and your friends hate him so much?"

"He cost us our jobs and ruined our lives." Gansley said angrily. "Now if you're done talking I play the spell Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Archfiend Matador!"

* * *

 _Offerings to the Doomed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

An aura surrounded Matador Fiend only to be shattered.

"What?" Gansley questioned. "This duel should be over!"

"Sorry but I played the trap Archfiend Sacrifice. So now by tributing my Terrorking Archfiend, Matador Fiend can't be destroyed by effects this turn." Atem answered. "Mr. Gansley please. I am trying to help you before you end up making a mistake you would regret."

"Shut your mouth you brat, I attack your fiend myself!" Gansley shouted before jumping towards Archfiend Matador.

"Wait don't-!" Atem tried to warn.

Gansley punched Matador Fiend but it fired a ray from his horn at him.

"What?" Gansley questioned.

* * *

 **Atem: 1300**

 **Gansley: 1200 (Deck Master destroyed)**

 **Atem wins the duels!**

* * *

Gansley looked shocked before disappearing.

"I... tried to warn him of Matador Fiend's ability..." Atem said feeling guilty. "I should've warned him before..."

O"Don't be upset Atem." Summoned Skull told him. "It's painful to see someone get hurt but if you didn't end the duel you'd never get the chance to find Yuya."Suddenly a massive pillar of purple light appeared in the distance.

"What is that?" Atem asked surprised.

"There's only one way to find out." Summoned Skull mentioned before glowing and flying into Atem's deck.

Atem ran to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Well that's the start of the Virtual World, and Atem just encountered Gansley. What could happen next? Be sure to review!**


	14. Pendulum Goes to Court! Singing on Ice!

**Alright guys time for another chapter of the Ritual Dimension. And I had been set straight actually... gui. contiero1 thank you. Your review had set me straight for all the old fics me, and Ulrich have worked on but haven't been released yet. With Ulrich's encouragement, I am now able to continue these on. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _With Yuya..._

Yuya stepped in to what looks like a courtroom. "Huh? Is there somekind of court in here?"

"So the defendant finally arrives." said a figure in a judge's chair. "Wait, you aren't Seto Kaiba."

"Huh?" Yuya looked, and sees a monster. "Hey isn't that the Judge Man?"

"Yes, now then who are you?" the Judge Man asked.

"Yuya Sakaki. Listen I am looking for a group called the Big Five. You wouldn't happen to know where they are?" Yuya asked him.

"My name is Johnson, a member of the Big Five." Johnson answered.

"Looks like I am conorned by a member." Yuya mentioned before activating his Duel Disk.

"Choose your Deck, Master Yuya Sakaki." Johnson stated before explaining the rules.

Yuya thought before grinning, "Of course the show's main attraction! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His dragon appeared beside him roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

 _ **Deck Master Effect:** All Pendulum Monsters you control gains 400 ATK, and can double damage when attacking a level 5 or higher monster._

* * *

"As you can see I've chosen Judgeman." Johnson said calmly.

* * *

 _Judge Man_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _This club-wielding warrior battles to the end and will never surrender._

 _ **Deck Master Effect:**_

 _ **Clear the Courtroom** : During either player's turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect x 500._

* * *

"Looks like you can. Let's begin the show! Welcome to the Yuya spectacular, and as you can see Yuya here is this time taking his dueling to court against the Judge Man, Johnson himself!" Yuya cried going through his Dueltaining.

"Order in the court!" Johnson snapped.

"Let's pay attention for the honorable Judge Johnson prosiding!" Yuya grinned still going through it.

"I assume that means I'll be going first?" Johnson asked.

"Looks like it shall." Yuya grinned.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Fight To The Death)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Johnson: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Johnson 1st Turn:

"I set two cards and play a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Johnson stated.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay!" Yuya drew, and grinned "For the first act I'll be using Scale 3 Performapal Handstandaccoon, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Performapal Handstandaccoon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale 3_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control; return it to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

His monsters appeared in collums of light. "Now I can summon monsters from 4 through 7 all at the same time!"

"Objection, this has to be an illegal move." Johnson stated.

"It is never illegal!" Yuya grinned. "Now I summon Performapal Dag Daggerman, and Performapal Coin Dragon!"

A man with daggers, and a dragon with a gold coin on his head appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Dag Daggerman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** {Unknown}_

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can send 1 "Performapal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Performapal Coin Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a Dragon-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Now one of Odd-Eyes special talents activates! All my Pendulum monsters gets 400 more points, and Coin Dragon gains 500 points for it being a dragon!"

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 + 400 = 2600)**_

 _Dag Daggerman: **(ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

"Now Dag Daggerman attack his face-down!" Yuya grinned as Dag Daggerman fired some daggers.

The monster was revealed to be Mystical Elf. It was destroyed.

"Now Coin Dragon attacks!" Yuya grinned as the dragon fired a ray from his coin.

 **(Johnson: 1400)**

"That ends the act for now. And next time Yuya will try even something better! Let's enjoy this." He bows to Johnson as he said this.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Johnson: 1400**

* * *

Johnson 2nd Turn:

"I think these witnesses have spent enough time on the witness stand. I pay 1000 life points to activate Judgeman's Deck Master Ability and destroy all of your monsters, then for each one you take 500 points of damage." Johnson declared.

Dag Daggerman, and Coin Dragon vanished as Yuya looked around. **(Yuya: 3000) (Johnson: 0400)**

"Now I reveal the spell cards Leading Question, and Sinister Justice." Johnson stated.

* * *

 _Leading Question_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster you control battles another monster, it gains 800 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 _Sinister Justice_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Level 4 or lower Fusion Monsters you control can attack the turn they are Fusion Summoned. When a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, gain 800 Life Points._

* * *

"With that done, I play Polymerization and fuse Armaill with my One-Eyed Shield Dragon in order to summon Dragoness the Wicked Knight in attack mode."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two fused into a huge dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Dragoness the Wicked Knight_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _"Armaill" + "One-Eyed Shield Dragon"_

* * *

"That's quite a dragon." Yuya admitted.

"Now my monster attacks you directly!" Johnson stated. "Then when you take damage I gain 800 life points."

The dragon slashed as Yuya took cover grunting. **(Yuya: 1800) (Johnson: 1200)**

Yuya took cover grunting. **(Yuya: 1800) (Johnson: 1200)**

"Next De-Fusion so my Dragoness splits apart into two monsters and they both attack your life points." Johnson continued.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _Armaill_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _A strange warrior who manipulates three deadly blades with both hands and his tail._

* * *

 _One-Eyed Shield Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _This dragon wears a shield not only for its own protection, but also for ramming its enemies._

* * *

The two appeared as Yuya grunted again as the shrugged the attacks. **(Yuya: 0400)**

"This duel is over on my next turn." Johnson stated calmly.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card which was Smile World.

 _'Dad...'_ He thought smiling.

"Ladies, and gentleman boys, and girls your attention please " He annocunced.

"Stop making a mockery of the courtroom." Johnson said in irritation.

Yuya just ignored him. "What I am about to pull here is a showstopper that will really make our hearts swing like how the Pendulum swings our way! Let's enjoy this!"

"What are you doing?" Johnson questioned.

"First up let's welcome the cast again! Dag Daggerman, and Coin Dragon!" His monsters were revived.

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 + 400 = 2600)**_

 _Dag Daggerman: **(ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

"Now I activate the Pendulum Ability of Handstandaccoon returning a card to my hand! I chose himself!" The Pendulum monster vanished.

"Wait, those monsters were sent to your graveyard." Johnson argued.

"The best way of this summon is that I can send those monsters to the Extra Deck instead, and bring them back to the stage!" Yuya grinned as Atem with Summoned Skull ran in. "Now I activate the ability of Dag Daggerman discarding a Performapal monster in my hand, and drawing another card!"

He discarded Handstandaccoon, and drew. "Alright! I use Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch to re-set the Pendulum Scale!"

A black witch appeared with scale 4.

* * *

 _Performapal Trump Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"._

* * *

"I call for a mistrial, you're presenting evidence I had no prior knowledge of." Johnson complained.

"Even though he's a Judge he has no right to snoop around." Yuya grinned. "Sound suspicious?"

"What?" Johnson questioned.

"Now Odd-Eyes present yourself to the stage!" Odd-Eyes roared before jumping in the court.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 + 400 = 3400)**_

"Now I activate the Pendulum Ability of Trump Witch fusing Odd-Eyes, with Dag Daggerman!" Yuya grinned.

"What are you doing?" Johnson questioned.

"Nimble master of daggers. Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes. Now become one and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear and come! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

What appeared in flames was a red, and green eyed dragon.

* * *

 _Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster +_ _1 Warrior-Type monster_

 _If this card would be Special Summoned, you can make the ATK of all other monsters currently on the field become 0 until the end of this turn, and this card gains 100 ATK for each monster whose ATK was reduced to 0 by this effect. Your opponent cannot negate their monsters' destruction by battle with this card._

* * *

"At this point since he was summoned all monsters on the field loses all their attack points, and Brave-Eyes gains 100 points for each one!" Yuya grinned.

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 2600 = 0)**_

 _One-Eyed Shield Dragon: **(ATK: 700 - 700 = 0)**_

 _Apirllia: **(ATK: 700 - 700 = 0)**_

 _Brave-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 + (100*3) + 500 = 3800)**_

"Well it looks like Yuya took care of his opponent rather quickly." Summoned Skull noted.

"Now for one last activate. I activate, Smile World!" Yuya grinned playing the spell.

* * *

 _Smile World_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Smile World." Atem smiled.

At that the cards shows numerous smiling faces, and flowers as cartoon acts appeared on their faces.

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (100*4) = 400)**_

 _One-Eyed Shield Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (100*4) = 400)**_

 _Apirllia: **(ATK: 0 + (100*4) = 400)**_

 _Brave-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 + (100*4) = 4200)**_

"With this all monsters gains 400 points for every monster on the field." Yuya smiled. "Makes for a wonderful finale don't you think Mr. Judegman?"

Johnson just stepped back nervously.

"Okay Brave-Eyes take center stage! Now attack! Smile Blast Attack!" The dragon fired a blast at Johnson's monsters including Judgeman.

Johnson took the attack before vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0400**

 **Johnson: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that is it Yuya Sakaki took down the Judge of the Big Five, Johnson! Tune in next time for another Yuya spectacular!" Yuya cheered.

"That makes two but..." Summoned Skull started before a purple pillar of light appeared through a window.

"Again?" Atem asked before Yuya sees them.

"Atem are you doing okay?" Yuya asked him.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Atem asked.

"I'm ok, but where are the others?" Yuya asked.

"We don't know. Me, and Summoned Skull ran into another member of the Big Five, and I tried to warn him off Matador Fiend's abillity but he wouldn't listen." Atem answered guilty.

"It's ok, I promise it's ok. Let's just try to find the others." Yuya said.

Atem nodded as they ran out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zuzu, and Celina woke up in a cold environment as they shivered.

"And I thought we wouldn't feel cold temperatures." Zuzu complained hugging herself.

"Well it is Seto Kaiba, he doesn't take thing lightly." Celina agreed.

They looked around as Zuzu asked, "What now?"

"You'll deal with me." They looked seeing a blue penguin wearing a suit, and has on a top hat.

"Nightmare Penguin?" Celina asked confused.

"Um... is this a joke?" Zuzu asked.

"No joke." Nightmare Penguin jumped down. "You ladies must be my challenge. I am Crump, a member of the Big Five."

"Two on one is hardly a fair duel." Celina pointed out.

"Which is why I will gladly take her on first." Crump pointed at Zuzu.

"Alright, just don't be too upset when you get hurt." Zuzu told him. _'This is one freaky penguin.'_

"Me get hurt? Please. By the way as we loose Life Points Ice will build around us, and we'll be frozen solid if we lose." Crump mentioned activating his Duel Disk.

"Wait a second though, why are you a penguin?" Zuzu asked.

"Penguins are suitable, and don't get cold in environments like this." Crump answered.

"She means shouldn't you be a human? Why are you showing up as a penguin?" Celina asked.

"After my defeats against Kaiba my body was gone so I have to take the body of my Deck Master." Crump answered.

"Deck Master?" Zuzu asked.

Crump explained the Deck Masters to them.

"Oh, in that case I'll choose Soprano the Melodious Songstress." Zuzu stated. _'She should work.'_

* * *

 _Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster using monsters from your Deck, or Hand. Pay 500 Life Points for each monster used._

* * *

 _Nightmare Penguin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _All face-up WATER monsters you control gain 200 ATK. When this card is flipped face-up: Target 1 card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _ **Turbo Charger:** All face-up WATER monsters you control gain 200 ATK._

* * *

"Then let the freezing experience begin!" Crump cried.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Crump: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Crump 1st Turn:

"I summoned Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode." Crump stated. "Then I set two cards to end my move."

* * *

 _Giant Red Seasnake_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A sea-dwelling snake that attacks passing enemies with its sharp teeth._

* * *

 _Giant Red Seasnake: **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000)**_

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and said "Okay since I don't control any monsters I can activate 1st Movement Solo in order to summon a level 4 or lower Meloduis monster from my hand, and I'll pick Tamtam the Melodious Diva!"

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

A singer appeared with over 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Tamtam the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is used as a Fusion Material: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, also the Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material loses 500 ATK._

* * *

"And now I since I control a Melodious Monster I can summon, Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Sonata appeared readying her stage.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"What's the point of that move?" Crump questioned.

"So I can activate Soprano's Deck Master ability! So now I can make a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!" **(Zuzu: 3000)**

The two singers flew up.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A monster appeared.

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Sonata the Melodious Diva" +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Nice one Zuzu." Celina smiled.

"First since Tamtam was used as a Fusion Material you take 500 points of damage, and Schuberta loses 500 when used that!" Zuzu cried.

 **(Crump: 3500)**

 _Schuberta: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100)**_

Ice crept on Crump's feet as his points dropped.

"Then by banishing Tamtam, and Sonata I can use her ability for her to gains 200 points for each one banish that way!" Zuzu cried.

 _Schuberta: **(ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300)**_

"Now Schuberta attack his Red-Snake!" Zuzu cried as her monster charged.

The snake shattered.

 **(Crump: 3200)**

"I activate Revenge Sacrifice!" Crump countered. "This sacrifices your monster and lets me summon my Defender Iceberg in defense mode."

* * *

 _Revenge Sacrifice_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Tribute the monster that attacked it, and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"Hey!" Zuzu cried as her monster vanished as a icebreg appeared.

* * *

 _Defender Iceberg_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2450_

 _When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned, you can change it to face-up Defense Position. Other WATER monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets._

* * *

"Are you done little girl?" Crump taunted.

Zuzu grunted taking two cards in her up, and laying them face-down. "Your up."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 3000**

 **Crump: 3200**

* * *

Crump 2nd Turn:

"I summon Penguin Torpedo." Crump stated.

* * *

 _Penguin Torpedo_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 550_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does with this effect, destroy it at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Penguin Torpedo: **(ATK: 550 + 200 = 750)**_

"Now attack her directly!"

The penguin attacked, as Zuzu cried out. **(Zuzu: 2250)** Then ice started to crept up on her feet.

"That ends my turn." Crump said. "Though this won't take long at all now."

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew, and said "Now since you control a monster, and I don't I can summon Solo the Melodious Songstress to mine!"

* * *

 _Solo the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Another appeared ready.

"And with her effect I summon another Sonata in attack mode!"

Another Sonata appeared.

"Now I activate the trap, Miraculous Descent! So now I can target one banished Fairy-Type Monster, and summon it back! I chose Tamtam!" The Fusion Fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Miraculous Descent_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished Fairy monsters; Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Now I play my second trap! Musical Mayhem! For each Melodious monster I control you lose 800 points!"

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

"What?" Crump asked in shock.

 **(Crump: 0800)**

The ice around him build up which faster to his torso.

"Take him down Zuzu." Celina smirked as Atem and Yuya ran up.

"Now I activate her ability to fuse Solo with Tamtam!" The two flew up.

 **(Zuzu: 1250)**

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

The fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"First Tamtam's effect! Bloom Diva loses 500 points, and you take 500 points of damage!"

 **(Crump: 0300)**

 _Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

The ice crept much faster.

"Now Bloom Diva attacks your iceberg!" Zuzu cried.

"What, why would you do that? Have you given up?" Crump questioned.

"Bloom Diva bounces back the damage!" Zuzu smirked.

"What?" Crump asked as the attack was reflected, he froze and then vanished in a white light only for a pillar of purple light to appear in the distance.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 1250**

 **Crump: 0000**

 **Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

Zuzu breathed before collapsing from the cold.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Zuzu wake up!" Zuzu opened her eyes softly to show Yuya's relieved face. "Zuzu! You did it!"

"Yuya, remind me not to go see the penguins for a while ok?" Zuzu asked.

"So how many have we taken down so far?" Celina asked. "Two?"

"Well I have took down Gansley." Atem said with guilt in his voice.

"And I have beaten Johnson." Yuya answered.

"And they were all rather impressive duels, I can see why Seto chose you to deal with the Big Five." stated a voice from all around them. "Unfortunately, not all of you have been so lucky."

"Huh?" They looked to see who it was.

"Who's there?" Yuya asked.

"Defeat the Big Five and maybe I'll tell you, but like I said one of your friends isn't faring quite as well as you have been." the voice taunted.

"Come on! We better go!" Yuya said as they started to walk out.

Atem noticed that Zuzu is shivering, and said "Here Zuzu. Take my coat." Laying the coat on her.

"Thanks." Zuzu smiled.

The scars were shown on his arms but Atem didn't care for once.

'Atem, you're maturing a lot. Your aunt would be happy to see you like this.' Summoned Skull told him.

"Well I just happen to learn." Atem mentioned. "Hey we got two more members of the Big Five to beat."

"Yeah, you're right." Celina agreed. "I wonder how the other's are doing though."

"We better hurry up." They ran out.

* * *

 **And that's the start of a new updating rate here. Johnson, and Crump have been defeated, and next up the last two Nezbitt, and Lechiter will be next to duel. What can happen here? Be sure to review!**


	15. Acting of the Techs! Tragedy of Lost!

**Alright guys time for another chapter of the Ritual Dimension. And I had been set straight actually... gui. contiero1 thank you. Your review had set me straight for all the old fics me, and Ulrich have worked on but haven't been released yet. With Ulrich's encouragement, I am now able to continue these on. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Doug, Sawatari, and Tristan looked around.

"This is quite a change of scene." Sylvio mentioned looking around.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Doug agreed.

Tristan looked around.

"Greetings." They looked seeing a Robotic Soldier walking to them. "Name's Nezbitt. Member of the Big Five."

"Ah, so you're the one I need to take down." Sylvio said calmly. "This won't take any time at all."

"You first?" Nezbitt chuckled.

"First, I'm the only opponent you'll have the chance to duel." Sylvio stated calmly as a fiendish woman appeared wielding a whip.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle (this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

 _ **Deck Master Effect:** You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" to your hand instead of conducting your Draw Phase._

* * *

"Now then, why don't we raise the curtain on this performance?"

"Very well weakling." Nezbitt answered as they get ready.

* * *

 _Robotic Solider_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _ **Final Artillery:** During either player's turn, you can send any number of Machine-Type Monster Cards from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent for each sent Machine-Type Monster Card x 500._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Royalties by Horizons)**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Nezbitt: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale!" Sylvio stated.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATKequal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Pendulum What? This must be illegal!" Nezbitt protested.

"Quite the contrary, so now the cast for our opening scene takes the stage!" Sylvio revealed. "I Pendulum Summon Abyss Actor - Superstar, Abyss Actor - Wild Hope, and Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie all in attack mode. Then I'll set one card and end my move."

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Nezbitt 1st Turn:

"Fine then I draw!" Nezbitt smirked. "I play Clockwork Night! All monsters you have are treated as Machines, and lose 500 attack points!"

* * *

 _Clockwork Night_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 ATK. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK._

* * *

"What?" Sylvio asked in shock.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

 _Sassy Rookie: **(ATK: 1700 - 500 = 1200)**_

 _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

"Now I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth!" A machine appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Ground Attacker Bugroth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A surface battle robot that was once used for sea warfare._

* * *

"Now he'll attack your Wild Hope!"

"There's been a plot twist in your performance, Abyss Actor - Evil Heel's Pendulum Effect lets me place Sassy Rookie in my Extra Deck and lower Ground Attacker Bugroth's attack points by 1200." Sylvio countered.

"You what!?" Nezbitt cried shocked.

 **(ATK: 1500 - 1200 = 300)**

Wind Hope destroyed the monster. **(Nezbitt: 3300)**

"Drat!" Nezbitt yelled. "I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Nezbitt: 3300**

* * *

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"I use my set Pendulum Scale to summon Sassy Rookie from my extra deck, now I attack you directly with my three monsters." Sylvio stated.

Superstar's hit first.

 **(Nezbitt: 1300)**

Then Wild Hope's.

 **(Nezbitt: 0200)**

"Trap Activate! Damage Condenser!" Nezbitt cried.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I should have expected you'd have something to leave the audience wanting more." Sylvio stated calmly.

"With 2200 points of damage dealt to me I'll summon, Machine King! And for every machine on the field he gains 100 points!" Nezbitt cried as a machine appeared.

* * *

 _Machine King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"So he has 2600 points, Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie attacks, and by using Evil Heel's effect to return Superstar to my extra deck he loses 2000 points, and with one less machine he's down to just 500 attack points." Sylvio stated with a smirk.

"Not when I play my other trap, Negate Attack!" Nezbitt countered.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"In that case I'll end my turn by moving Leading Lady to the field." Sylvio said calmly. "The final act is upon us."

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

"Your really doing that?" Nezbitt smirked. "Once your Lady is destroyed you automatically lose."

"What performance doesn't have it's drama?" Sylvio asked. "If you're so confident then attack."

Nezbitt 2nd Turn:

"I'll admit your pretty challenging... and annoying." He admitted drawing, and smirked "But there is nothing you can do to beat me."

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" Sylvio inquired.

"First off with Card of Sanctity for us to draw 6 cards!" Nezbitt called.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They drew, as Nezbitt continued "Next I play my Deck Master's ability! So now by discarding many machine monsters in my hand you take 500 points of damage. I discard 4 in my hand, so bye-bye 2000 Life Points!"

 **(Sylvio: 2000)**

"An impressive blow but not enough to turn the tables in our duel." Sylvio replied.

"We'll soon see. I summon Robotic Knight!" His Deck Master flew forward. "Now I activate, Recycle Plant to fuse Robotic Knight with Machine King!"

* * *

 _Recycling Plant_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That monster can attack during this turn._

* * *

"Fusing your monsters?" Sylvio asked in surprise.

The two jumped up.

"I summon, Perfect Machine King!" A machine monster appeared.

* * *

A new version of Robotic Knight appeared that is white, and looks powerful.

* * *

 _Perfect Machine King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Robotic Knight" + "Machine King"_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon, and only with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 500 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"Then for every machine monster on the field he gains 500 attack points!"

"So how strong is he?" Sylvio asked hesitantly.

"With 1500 more points added he now has over 4300!" Nezbitt smirked.

"4300?" Sylvio asked. "I see, so that's it then?"

"And to make sure to don't get any ideas using that scale go Heavy Storm!" Nezbitt cried as Slyvio's scale vanished. "Now Perfect Machine King attack Heroine, and end this!"

"I play a trap card, Abyss Actor's Troupe Bonding. It summons an Abyss Actor from my extra deck, and then by paying half my life points all the attack points of my Abyss Actors for to Pretty Heroine!" Sylvio countered as Superstar reappeared.

 _Perfect Machine King: **(ATK: 4300 + 500 = 4800)**_

 _Pretty Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1000 + 1100 + 1200 + 2000 = 5300)**_

 **(Sylvio: 1000)**

"Hey!" Machine King was destroyed.

* * *

 **Sylvio: 1000**

 **Nezbitt: 0200 (Deck Master Destroyed)**

 **Sylvio wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya, Atem, Zuzu, and Celina ran in, and saw the victory.

"Sylvio, you won?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah he was not a challenge." Sylvio shrugged. "What about you?"

"We took down three which means there's only one left." Atem told him just as another pillar of purple light appeared in the distance.

"What is going on with the pillars?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling. Let's go." Serena said quickly.

They ran forward.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They walked around.

"So these Big Five guys are our opponents?" Yuto inquired. "Then the first step is to find them."

"A step you've already completed, I'm quite impressed." stated a voice from behind them.

They looked and saw what looked like a young woman with dark purple hair and wings wearing a violet dress sitting on a large purple tulip.

"My name is Leichter for the record." the fairy stated.

Leichter 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the continuous spell Floral Dance which gives all my monsters 300 more attack points." Leichter started. "Then I summon Twin Daisy Fairy in attack mode."

Twin Daisy Fairy

Type Dark

Level 3

Plant

ATK: 1100

DEF: 1000

Effect: "This card can attack your opponent twice each turn but if it does they can choose to summon one monster from their deck in attack mode."

"That ends my move."

"That sure is a cute fairy." Yugo admitted.

Yuri looked visibly shaken by the monster.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set a monster and end." Yuri said hesitantly.

"Yuri?" Lulu asked surprised seeing this.

"What is he doing?" Kaiba asked with a glare.

Leichter 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move again so I'll summon Rose Princess Fairy in attack mode." Leichter said as Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Aniki, can I open it?" asked a four year old Rose._

 _"Alright, but be careful ok?" Yuri asked with a smile as Rose nodded happily._

 _"Wow, Rose Princess Fairy. My first card, thank you so much." Rose smiled hugging Yuri._

 _"You're welcome Rose." Yuri replied smiling himself._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Rose Princess Fairy

Type Dark

Level 1

Plant

ATK: 200

DEF: 200

Effect: "If you control another monster this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. When this card is on the field when a monster your opponent controls is destroyed inflict damage equal to this monster's attack points. A Fusion Monster summoned using this card gains 200 attack points and the ability to be brought back from the graveyard one time."

"Now Twin Daisy Fairy attacks your facedown monster."

The two fairies flew towards Yuri's facedown revealing it to be Predaplant Flytrap before it shattered and a massive purple light enveloped Yuri

Yuri: 3500

"Hey how did Yuri lost 500 points?" Rin asked shocked.

"My monsters all gain 300 points, Rose Princess Fairy deals her attack points as damage when Mr. Yuri's monsters are destroyed, of course now he can summon a new one before I attack again." Leichter said calmly.

"I... I summon Predaplant Lilyzard with 1200 points." Yuri replied.

"Check your math, my monster has 1400 points. Now attack him again." Leichter stated as Yuri's monster shattered and a second purple flash of light enveloped him.

Yuri: 2800

"That ends my move."

"Come Yuri you need to fight back!" Yugo yelled.

"Shut up Fusion-kun." Yuri said without any emotion behind it.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I set a monster and end my turn."

"What is he doing?" Joey asked. "He's letting himself lose."

"If this keeps up the Big Five will claim a body." Yugi added.

Leichter 3rd Turn:

"My move again, well no point summoning anything new I'll just attack." Leichter said with a smirk as the twin fairies flew over revealing and destroying Predaplant Sarraceniant as yet another purple glow enveloped Yuri.

Yuri: 2300

"I summon Predaplant Stapelia Worm in attack mode." Yuri chose before the twin fairies destroyed it and another purple glow enveloped him.

Yuri: 500

"That ends my move again."

"Yuri I swear you need to fight back!" Yuko yelled. "You need to beat father!"

The others arrived as they gasped seeing this. "Yuri is at a total disadvantage!" Atem cried.

Yuri heard his voice and turned to Atem and the others with a pained look on his face before turning to the duel.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"I summon Predaplant Cordyceps in attack mode." Yuri said quietly.

"Attack mode!?" Atem cried. "That's it I'm joining him!"

"Stay out of this!" Yuri shouted. "Predaplant Cordydeps attack Rose Princess Fairy!"

As Yuri said that his monster flew towards Leichter's only for the fairy to destroy it.

Yuri: 0000

Winner Leichter.

"Finally, these cards were embarrassing to use but they served their purpose at lease." Leichter said before a flash of light enveloped him and Yuri as the cards he was using disappeared.

"Yuri! How could you lose?" Atem asked shocked at this.

"Atem look!" Yuya called suddenly pointing to the cards that were in Yuri's hand.

Predplant Moray Nepenthes, Super Polymerization, Polymerization, Predaplant Cephalotus Snail, and Dark Seed Planter.

Atem widen his eyes in shock as a image of Rose looking heart-broken appeared beside him before whispering quietly, _'Aniki...'_

As the light started to fade Yuri appeared standing with a smug look on his face.

"A bit young but it'll do. Who would have guessed a deck of weak flower loving fairies would render someone unwilling to duel?" Leichter said through Yuri's body. "Now then, I'll be on my way gentle..."

"Wrong Leichter, you have a body but the others don't. Which means you still have a job to do." stated the voice from before.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba, I'll get right on that." Leichter said quickly.

"You five will, that body should serve you well enough for a duel." the voice stated calmly. "And this time there's no need to torment your opponent so feel free to use whatever kind of card you want."

"You won't get away with this!" Atem promised to Leichter.

"Oh, is that a challenge? You do know the consequences of losing and this duel is going to be for much higher stakes." Leichter smirked. "We still need four bodies, so if you lose... how about those four."

As he said that Leichter pointed to Yuto, Yugo, Yuya, and Yuko. They all give out glares. Atem looked over before saying, "Very well."

"Hold up." The looked seeing Doug walking up. "I've been itching to see what these morons can do."

"Fine with us." Gansley's voice said suddenly. "If by some miracle you win you can have him back of course we all know that's not going to happen."

"Now, since I was the only one to achieve victory I'll be starting things off with my faithful Deck Master Jinzo!" Leichter's voice stated.

They all appeared in a rocky land as the Big Five's Deckmasters appeared one by one Deepsea Warrior, Judgeman, Nightmare Penguin, Robotic Knight, and Jinzo.

* * *

 **Well that's bad. Yuri is now under the control as the Big Five's vessel, and next time Doug, and Atem tries to free him, and they end up facing the real mastermind behind all this. Be sure to review!**


	16. The Duel of the Five! Forbidden Contract

**Alright guys time for another chapter of the Ritual Dimension, and the final battle! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Deep Sea Warrior_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Monster Effect:**_

 _As long as "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Spell Cards._

 ** _Deck Master Ability_**

 _ **Reflector Hole:** When a monster you control is attacked, you can Tribute 2 monsters to negate the attack and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK._

* * *

 _Judge Man_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _This club-wielding warrior battles to the end and will never surrender._

 _ **Deck Master Effect:**_

 _ **Clear the Courtroom** : During either player's turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect x 500._

* * *

 _Nightmare Penguin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _All face-up WATER monsters you control gain 200 ATK. When this card is flipped face-up: Target 1 card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _ **Turbo Charger:** All face-up WATER monsters you control gain 200 ATK._

* * *

 _Robotic Solider_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _ **Final Artillery:** During either player's turn, you can send any number of Machine-Type Monster Cards from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent for each sent Machine-Type Monster Card x 500._

* * *

 _Jinzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 ** _Monster Effect:_**

 _Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _Negate all face-up Trap effects your opponent controls and destroy them._

* * *

"Now then, who are you two using as your Deck Masters?" Leichter asked.

"Of course Summoned Skull!" His fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Monster Effect:**_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _Negate the effects of Archfiend Monsters that require you to pay Life Points and instead gain those Life Points instead._

* * *

"And I'll be using Dark Horus!" The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Horus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Monster Effect:**_

 _Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

 ** _Deck Master Effect:_**

 _During either player's turn: You can pay half your Life Points to have 1 DARK monster gain ATK equal to it's current ATK._

* * *

"Then there's only one more question to ask, how will we be handling turns?" Leichter asked. "Will we alternate one of you and then me?"

"You be going first while me, and Doug take our turns next." Atem answered.

"Very well, then let's begin the duel." Leichter stated.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Out of Control by Hoobastank)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Doug: 4000**

 **Big Five: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leichter 1st Turn:

"I'll summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode and play two cards facedown to end my first move." Lechiter ended.

* * *

 _Injection Fairy Lily_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 points only during the Damage Step._

* * *

Doug 1st Turn:

"Big deal my draw! And I will start with my Armageddon Knight in defense mode!"

The knight appeared as Doug discarded his monarch.

* * *

 _Armageddon Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I place this, and end my turn!"

Atem 1st Turn:

"My move!" Atem drew, and said, "And I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode, and set a card before ending my turn."

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, during each Standby Phase, increase the ATK of 1 Archfiend Monster Card by 1000 points until the End Phase._

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Doug: 4000**

 **Big Five: 8000**

* * *

Leichter 2nd Turn:

"I think I'll start things off with the Solomn Wishes trap to gain 500 points whenever I draw, such as right now." Leichter said drawing his card.

* * *

 _Solemn Wishes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards)._

* * *

 **(Big Five: 8500)**

Doug growled as Atem looked serious.

"I'm getting the impression you're not fond of Leichter so I'll be presenting my case now." Johnson said through Yuri's body as Jinzo was replaced with Judgeman. "Now then, I'll set one monster in defense mode and pay 2000 life points to give Injection Fairy Lilly a boost of 3000 attack points."

 **(Big Five: 6500)**

 _Injection Fairy Lilly: **(ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400)**_

"Now attack Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

The fairy laughed as the fiend was destroyed.

"That should be enough for now." Johnson stated. "I end my turn."

Doug 2nd Turn:

"Little gnat." Doug growled drawing. "I play Grave-Arm to destroy your Fairy!"

* * *

 _Grave-Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"A nice try, but I play the trap Imperial Order that Leichter so kindly left me which negates all of your spell cards." Johnson countered.

* * *

 _Imperial Order_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate all Spell effects on the field. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, you must pay 700 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed._

* * *

Doug growled, "Fine! I sacrifice Armageddon Knight to summon Alien Mother!"

An alien appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Alien Mother_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed._

* * *

"Not bad, but your new monster is too weak to get past my Injection Fairy Lilly." Johnson reminded him.

"Yeah right! It lost it's boost!" Doug smirked.

Atem widen his eyes, "Doug wait for a moment!"

Ignoring Atem, Doug cried "Go Alien Mother destroy that fairy!"

The alien charged.

"I pay 2000 life points to boost Injection Fairy Lilly's attack points by 3000." Johnson stated.

 **(Big Five: 4500)**

 _Injection Fairy Lilly: **(ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400)**_

"What the...?" The fairy destroyed the alien as Doug grunted.

 **(Doug: 2900)**

"Anything else you'd like to try?" Johnson taunted.

"You dorks only got lucky!" Doug yelled.

Atem cried, "Doug! We need to work together!"

"Why should we?" Doug snapped.

"How about the fact that if you don't you'll lose Doug." Sylvio told him. "This isn't a duel you can win on your own!"

"As far as I'm concerned I will win this without his help!" Doug yelled pointing at Atem. "He is only in the way!"

"You may be right, why not get rid of him first then?" Crump suggested as Nightmare Penguin replaced Judge Man.

"You know I haven't thought why?" Doug smirked. "But I'll do so later. For I lay a faced-down."

Atem 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Atem cried drawing. _'He won't listen but I just have to try.'_

"I summon Desrook Archfiend in defense mode, and end my turn!"

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Doug: 2900**

 **Big Five: 5000**

* * *

 **(Big Five: 4300)**

Crump 3rd Turn:

"Then it's my move so I think I'll lend a helping hand by summoning Penguin Torpedo in attack mode." Crump stated.

* * *

 _Penguin Torpedo_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 550_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does with this effect, destroy it at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Penguin Torpedo: **(ATK: 550 + 200 = 750)**_

"Now, attack him directly!" Crump declared pointing at Yudo.

The Penguin charged as Atem cried out landing on his back.

 **(Atem: 3250)**

"I maybe down." He got up. "But I'm not out!"

"You will be once that monster is summoned." Crump smirked ending his turn.

Doug 3rd Turn:

Doug drew, and said "Okay I'll be playing my face-down, Trap Destruction! So now your Imperial Order is gone to blizt!"

* * *

 _Trap Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Trap Card on the field, and destroy it._

* * *

"Not bad, he really is holding you back." Crump complimented. "You'd be much better off without him."

"You better be joking! To prove it I play Ookazii!" Doug cried.

* * *

 _Ookazi_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Great that will knocked them down!" Atem praised.

"Yes, and this ones for you!" Doug cried... pointing at Atem!

"What?" Atem cried in shock.

The flames enveloped him as Atem grunted.

 **(Atem: 2450)**

"You are pathetic anyway." Doug sneered.

"Exactly, now then is it my turn?" Gansley's voice asked as the Nightmare Penguin was replaced with Deepsea Warrior.

"Go ahead." Doug smirked.

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew thinking, _'I will not get Doug back.'_

 **(Atem: 2950)**

"Okay I sacrifice Desrook Archfiend to summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" Atem called as the fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

"Planning on hitting your partner for what he did, it's what the intelligent person would do." Gansley pointed out. "You know he'll just attack you again."

"That will only distract me from what's important. I attack your face-down!" Atem cried.

The monster was Mystical Elf.

It was destroyed.

 _'Go ahead, I already have one of the cards in my hand.'_ Gansley thought with a smirk.

"I activate Confiscation!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _Confiscation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card._

* * *

 **(Atem: 1950)**

"What!?" Gansley cried in shock as his hand was revealed to be Offering to the Doomed, Dragon Revival Ritual, Wall of Illusion, and Pot of Greed.

 _'Offerings to the Doomed!'_ Atem thought. _'Best as well keep him from using that!'_

Not paying attention to the Ritual Spell Card he destroyed Offerings to the Doomed.

"You idiot, are you blind!" Doug shouted.

"Well hey Offerings to the Doomed destroys a monster, and will leave one of us defensless!" Atem pointed out.

"Dragon Revival Ritual summons a monster I can't stop you moron!" Doug snapped. "You could have prevented them from summoning one of the strongest cards in the game and you blew it!"

"Your wrong. Despite how powerful it will be a card always has a weakness. We just need to find it." Atem told him. _'Then again Dragon Revival Ritual is a problem.'_

'That's it, on my next move I'm taking Atem down so he won't screw things up any worse than he already has.' Doug thought glaring at him.

"Is that all you'll be doing?" Gansley inquired.

"I'll set this. Your move." Atem ended.

"Then it's my move." Gansley stated.

* * *

 **Atem: 1950**

 **Doug: 2900**

 **Big Five: 4300**

* * *

Ganesly 4th Turn:

 **(Big Five: 4800)**

"You should learn to listen, I activate Dragon Revival Ritual so now by sacrificing an Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and Dark monster I can summon our strongest creature to the field."

* * *

 _Dragon Revival Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Mythic Dragon". You must also Tribute 1 DARK, EARTH, FIRE, WATER, and WIND monster from the field or your hand within 5 turns._

* * *

"Not right now your not! I activate the quick-play spell, Lightforce Sword!" Five-Headed Dragon was shown beside Gansley with a sword stabbed on it.

* * *

 _Lightforce Sword_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pick 1 random card in your opponent's hand and remove it from play face-down. During your opponent's next 3 turns, the picked card cannot be used. During your opponent's 4th Standby Phase after this card's activation, return that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

"That will keep you from summoning it."

"Brat, in that case I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Gansley said.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"I set them both and end my turn by setting a monster in defense mode."

 **(Big Five: 5800)**

Doug 4th Turn:

"I draw! And I activate Ancient Rules to summon Zoa!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

The fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Zoa_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _A monster whose full potential can be achieved when outfitted with "Metalmorph"._

* * *

"Now attack his Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

The fiend charged.

Atem cried, "Trap activate, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Counter trap Trap Jammer, now then please continue Zoa." Nezbitt's voice stated calmly.

* * *

 _Trap Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Zoa charged as the Archfiend was destroyed.

 **(Atem: 1850)**

"Doug!" Sylvio yelled.

"Stay out of this, I'll win this duel on my own." Doug said glaring at Atem.

"Doug you'll lose if you do this alone!" Atem yelled.

"Every move you've made has been screwing things up!" Doug snapped. "Your parents were right about you!"

That made Atem widen his eyes at that while the Big Five looked a bit surprised at this.

"You want to do something useful for everyone, just surrender already!" Doug told him angrily.

"Hey he removed their Five-Headed Dragon from play in case you didn't noticed!" Joey snapped.

"For a few turns at best, meanwhile he could have gotten rid of it permanently but instead he wasted his chance. No wonder they beat you, you're just a stupid brat who should have never been born." Doug said coldly. "Whoever saved you made a huge mistake."

Atem looked heart-broken at this.

"Doug you apologize this instant!" Slyvio scolded.

"Forget it." Doug stated coldly. "I end my move so now it's about time you surrender Atem."

Atem 4th Turn:

Rather then surrendering Atem drew, and said "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and normal summon it to use it's Gemini Ability. So now all monsters you have that have lower defense points then his attack points are destroyed."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"You idiot that includes Zoa!" Doug snapped. "That's it, this partnership is officially over!"

"You said you are taking care of things alone aren't you?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I did." Doug said coldly.

"Well that meant their was no partnership at all. But you are deeply wrong their still is. And since their fairy is gone their's nothing in the way. Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning attacks directly!" Atem cried as the fiend attacked.

 **(Big Five: 3300)**

"Sorry I had to do that to you Yuri." Atem said feeling terrible. "I set this, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 1850**

 **Dog: 2900**

 **Big Five: 3300**

* * *

Nezbitt 5th Turn:

 **(Big Five: 3800)**

"I play Monster Reborn to bring Zoa back from the graveyard and I'll attack him directly." Nezbitt stated pointing at Doug.

The fiend attacks but Atem cried, "Trap activate, Break Away! By discarding a spell card the battle phase is over!"

* * *

 _Break Away_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase: Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase, then face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I play Solemn Judgement to stop your card." Nezbitt stated.

* * *

 _Solemn Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 **(Big Five: 1900)**

"Fine, that monster would have been destroyed sooner or later, and on my next turn our ultimate beast will be released." Johnson said as Zoa destroyed the Archfiend.

 **(Atem: 1750)**

"I end my move with one facedown card."

Doug 5th Turn:

Doug drew, and said "I activate Sparks on Atem!"

* * *

 _Sparks_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **(Atem: 1550)**

"Now I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode, and activate Dark Horus' ability! So now a Dark Attribute monster I control get's his attack points doubled, and the cost of half my Life Points!"

* * *

 _Baron of the Fiend Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 800_

 _An aristocrat who wields a sword possessed by a malicious spirit that preys on the weak._

* * *

 **(Doug: 1450)**

 _Baron of the Fiend Sword: **(ATK: 1550 x 2 = 3100)**_

"Now attack Ate... Tch. Attack Zoa!"

 **(Big Five: 1400)**

"What, you could have wiped him out." Johnson noted.

"...I'm gonna finish him later." Doug answered.

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem drew, and smirked a bit "Looks like your in trouble. I summon another Desrook Archfiend! Now attack them directly!"

The fiend attacked them.

 **(Big Five: 0300)**

"Alright that's enough from you two, this game has gone on long enough." Johnson stated coldly.

"Big Five please... I'm trying to help you five." Atem told them. "Please... stand down before you make a mistake you'll regret." Ending his turn.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Warrior by Disturbed)**

 **Atem: 1550**

 **Doug: 1450**

 **Big Five: 0300**

* * *

Johnson 6th Turn:

 **(Big Five: 0800)**

"Keep dreaming, now that your Lightforce Sword is gone I can activate Dragon Revival Ritual for real this time." Johnson stated.

"But they don't have enough tributes!" Yugo protested.

"Yes they do." Atem mentioned. "Their Deckmasters. Their the tributes."

"Exactly, we have the dark attribute Jinzo." Leichter said.

"The fire attribute Robotic Knight." Nezbitt stated.

"The earth attribute Judgeman." Johnson pointed out.

"The water attribute Deepsea Warrior." Gansley mentioned.

"And last but not least the wind attribute Nightmare Penguin." Crump finished.

The two got ready.

"We summon the almighty Five-Headed Dragon." Johnson declared. "This monster will destroy you both!"

A circle overwhelm all five of their Deckmasters to were a huge five-headed dragon with head symbolizing each attribute appeared roaring with 5000 attack points.

* * *

 _Mythic Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Dragon Revival Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all cards your opponent controls. This card cannot attack the turn it is Ritual Summoned. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

"Now, in case you were counting on a spell or trap card to protect yourselves I play the spell Dragon's Scales, this protects our dragon from all of your spell and trap cards." Johnson said.

* * *

 _Dragon Scales_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip to 1 Dragon-Type monster you control: It cannot be destroyed by Spell, or Trap Cards._

* * *

"Of course the turn I play it I can't attack so make your last move while you can. I set this and end my turn."

A wave of wind burst over, and destroyed everything to Doug, and Atem's side except their Deckmasters.

"Make your last moves count, not that you have any chance anyway." Johnson taunted.

"Hey what just happened!?" Yuya asked shocked seeing only the Deckmasters on the boy's side.

"It's that dragon, it destroys all your opponent's cards when it's summoned and thanks to that equip spell their only chance is to somehow beat it in battle." Yugi explained.

"But it can only be destroyed in battle by creatures of Light." Duke mentioned.

"Wait, but neither of them have any creatures of light so then there's nothing they can do?" Sylvio asked fearfully.

Doug 6th Turn:

Atem said, "Doug please... I know we don't see eye to eye but I have a plan. Trust me on this."

"Shut it, whatever plan you have won't work." Doug snapped. _'Still, thanks to him I don't have any choice but to try and buy time and these two might help.'_

"Doug, this isn't a duel you can win on your own!" Sylvio yelled at him.

"I'm fine, I move Dark Horus to the field in defense mode and equip it with Mist Body so it can't be destroyed in battle. Then I set one card to end my move." Doug stated.

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Atem 6th Turn:

 _'Doug... you did what I wanted you to do.'_ Atem thought drawing. "I summon Summoned Skull!"

"Is this some kind of a joke, neither of your Deck Masters are near strong enough to defeat ours and once they're destroyed you lose." Johnson reminded them.

"True but Doug did what I wanted him. Move his Deckmaster to the field." Atem responded.

"What?" Johnson questioned.

"How does that help you at all?" Doug asked in surprise.

"One thing. Use this! The spell card, Flash Fusion! So now I fuse Summoned Skull with Dark Horus!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _Flash Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Fusing Dark Horus..." Sylvio started.

"With the Summoned Skull?" Yuya finished as the two monsters leapt into the vortex.

"Me, and Doug have teamed up, and this is how! Let us show our own powerful beast! The Dark Skull!" They combined into what looks like a skeleton version of Dark Horus with 3600 attack points.

* * *

 _The Dark Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Summoned Skull" + "Dark Horus"_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Lechiter cried, "You challenge our dragon with that!?"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Atem answered. "Battle. Dark Skull attack Five-Headed Dragon!"

"What are you doing, their dragon is stronger than ours." Doug snapped as the Five-Headed Dragon destroyed The Dark Skull.

"Game over, we win." Nezbitt smirked.

Atem smirked himself. **(Atem: 0775)**

"What, you should have lost the moment your Deck Master was destroyed!" Nezbitt pointed out. "What trickery is this?"

"I told you appearances can be deceiving." Atem answered as star energy gathered in front of him.

"Ok, mind explaining to the person you claim to be working with?" Doug questioned. "Not only did I not lose any life points but instead of losing 1400 you only lost half of yours so what happened?"

"What happened is that we don't take damage when The Dark Skull is destroyed. And instead I pay half my Life Points to summon... the Star Dragon!"

At that a dragon that is glowing blue appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Star Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"The Star Dragon, well I hate to be the one to tell you this but that monster is even weaker than the last one." Crump pointed out. "The numbers don't lie, you've just handed us a victory and four more bodies."

Lechiter widen his eyes before saying, "Unless it has a special ability!"

"That's right." Star Dragon charged as the Five-Dragon Headed attack but Atem smirked, "You see when it attacks... it gains attack points equal to the monster it's attacking!"

 _Star Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 5000 = 7000)**_

"Wait, don't tell me Star Dragon is..." Gansley started fearfully.

"That's correct. Star Dragon is also a Light creature. The only thing your dragon is weak against." Atem answered with a stern gaze. "So that's fare thee well."

Star Dragon destroyed Five-Headed Dragon as Atem cried, "Now surrender Yuri, and get us out of here!"

Suddenly Johnson started laughing as his points dropped to 400. **(Big Five: 0400)**

"What!? His Life Points..." Atem said shocked.

"Surrender, I think not. Thanks to the facedown card you triggered, it's called A Deal with Dark Ruler." Johnson stated.

* * *

 _A Deal with Dark Ruler_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 8 or higher monster that you control is destroyed. Pay half your Life Points. You take no Battle Damage involving the destroyed monster. Then, Summon 1 "Berserk Dragon"._

* * *

"This card negates the damage from your attack but by paying half of our life points it summons Berserk Dragon as our Deck Master."

At that a skeleton dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Berserk Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "A Deal with Dark Ruler" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. During each of your End Phases, this card loses 500 ATK._

* * *

"Big deal, Star Dragon can just destroy it on my turn." Doug smirked

"No he can't." Atem mentioned as Summoned Skull, and Dark Horus appeared again.

"What the, so all that was for nothing?" Doug questioned. "You're as useless as I thought."

 _'Darn, if Dark Horus could use it's effect on itself I'd be fine but... Don't screw this one up Atem, we have one shot provided we both survive.'_

"I now play a trap!" Doug cried. "Dark Abyss so now Dark Horace is protected by three darkness holes by paying 1000 points!" **(Doug: 0450)**

* * *

 _Dark Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon 3 "Dark" Tokens in Defense Position, and if you do hid 1 DARK Monster you control in one of them._

* * *

"Not a bad try, but Berserk Dragon can attack four times which means your Dark Horus is as good as gone the moment your partner ends his turn." Johnson smirked.

Atem grunted before looking at a card in his hand. "I lay a face-down... your turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 0775**

 **Doug: 0450**

 **Big Five: 0400**

* * *

Johnson 7th Turn:

 **(Big Five: 0900)**

"Well, looks like you're in even worse shape than I thought. I play the spell card Curse of Five, this negates every effect of any card I want and deals 500 points of damage on top of that. So I'll negate that Dark Horus' abilities and hit your partner with the damage." Johnson declared.

Atem cried out as the damage ripped his shirt clean off exposing his scars. **(Atem: 0275)**

"Now then, time to put an end to this duel once and for all. Berserk Dragon take down Dark Horus!" Johnson cried as his dragon launched four large fireballs at Doug's Deck Master.

Doug grunted. He sees something, and sees... that Dark Horus survived!

"What, how many lives do you two have?" Leichter questioned.

"One... left..." Atem slowly got up. "My face-down. Inpenatrable Attack... with this... Dark Horus isn't destroyed... and Doug takes no damage..."

"I end my turn." Leichter growled.

 _Berserk Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 - 500 = 3000)**_

 _'This is bad, every turn Berserk Dragon gets weaker. If they manage to hold us off again it'll be weak enough to destroy.'_

Doug looked over at Atem in shock not for his scars... but for Atem saved him from that attack.

"Atem..." Doug started before closing his eyes. "Lets end this duel."

"We gotta destroy Berserk Dragon." Atem said before Doug drew.

Doug 7th Turn:

Doug drew, and said "I pass."

Atem 7th Turn:

 _'Doug...'_ Atem thought. "I attack Berserk Dragon with the Summoned Skull!"

"Big mistake, your monster..." Johnson started.

"Is strong enough, I pay half my life points to activate Dark Horus' Deck Master Ability and double Summoned Skull's attack points!" Doug declared.

 **(Doug: 0725)**

 _Summoned Skull: **(ATK: 2500 * 2 = 5000)**_

"Now, end this duel!" Atem and Doug cried together.

"No, this can't be happening!" Gansley panicked. "You two are just brats."

"Big Five... I want to help you guys..." Atem muttered

"What?" Gansley questioned.

"I tried to warn you of Matador Fiend's ability's Gansley." Atem continued. "You, and your friends are trapped here but I can help you get out."

"So you're ending your turn?" Crump asked.

"No I'm not." Arm answered. "But... I will let you five use my body once I win... and I promise one day you will get bodies of your own."

"What?" Nezbitt asked in shock. "Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"I am. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. No one deserves to be trapped in a virtual video game for all eterniey." Aem answered.

"You..." Leichter started.

"A pointless offer, these five have clearly failed me for the last time." stated a cold voice. "I'll take the liberty of deleting them for good, as for your friend you can have him. I have much bigger things planned."

With those words Yuri started screaming before collapsing.

"Yuri!" Atem cried. "Summoned Skull!"

At that the fiend destroyed Berserk Dragon.

* * *

 **Atem: 0775**

 **Doug: 0725**

 **The Big Five: 0900 (Deck Master Destroyed)**

 **Atem, and Doug wins the duel!**

* * *

Atem ran as he put his hand as a bright light took over.

"Atem, what are you doing?" Yuya asked shielding his eyes.

Atem appeared in a bright area, "Big Five?"

Atem looked and saw the five of them were starting to spark and vanish. Atem closed his eyes before he absorbed them. Atem was pushed back crying out as Yuri groaned.

"Hey, Atem!" Yuya cried running up to him.

Atem breathed before saying, "I did it. I saved them."

As Atem said that Yuri slowly got to his feet before stumbling and falling to his hands and knees.

"Yuri you okay?" Atem asked him.

"I... I lost didn't I?" Yuri asked looking at his hands. "So then how?"

"Me, and Doug freed you from the Big Five's control." Atem answered.

"You two..." Yuri started before wincing in pain. "Then you know that I'm not going to be any use to you all anymore. Take this, you'll have better use for it than me."

As he said that Yuri handed Atem a card. Atem took the card.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Atem nodded pocketing the dragon.

"Hey? You five there?" Atem asked in his mind.

 _"I think so, but the others are still unconscious."_ Leichter replied. _"You... why did you do something like that?"_

"As I said no one deserves to be trapped in a virtual video game for all eturnity." Atem answered.

 _"... You're wrong, there is one person."_ Leichter mentioned before pausing. _"Wait, who's that?"_

"That's Rose. I'll explain later." Atem answered.

 _"Right, well trust me when I say that Gozaburo Kaiba deserves to spend eternity in here."_ Leichter stated.

 _"Even though he's bad even he deserves a chance."_ Atem told him.

Leichter didn't answer and instead just looked away.

"What now?" Doug asked.

"Now, since those five failed me I'll have to take matters into my own hands." stated a voice as a man in a dark red suit appeared in front of them. "Now then, it's been a while hasn't it Seto?"

"Who's this?" Yugo asked.

"Gozaburo Kaiba, my stepfather." Kaiba answered.

"I'm so glad you remember me Seto, now then I think we both know what I want and I intend to get it." Gozaburo stated as a duel disc appeared on his arm. "Once I defeat you your body will belong to me."

Declan stepped forward.

"Oh, and who would you be?" Gozaburo questioned.

"Declan Akaba." Declan answered. "And like your son I am a CEO."

"Is that so, then I take it you're challenging me to a duel?" Gozaburo questioned.

"Indeed." Declan answered.

"Very well, then once I defeat you Seto's body will be mine." Gozaburo stated. "Oh, and we can do away with that Deck Master nonsense."

Declan agrees as they stepped back.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Carnivore by Skillet)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Gozaburo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gozaburo 1st Turn:

"As the less practiced duelist I'll go first and I'll start with the spell Painful Choice!" Gozaburo stated.

* * *

 _Painful Choice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 5 cards from your Deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 card among them. Add that card to your hand and discard the remaining cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This lets me pick five cards and you choose one of them to add to my hand."

With those words Gozaburo revealed the five pieces of Exodia.

"Add Exodia the Forbidden One to your hand." Declan chose as the monsters shattered.

"I set a monster, and end my turn." Gozaburo ended.

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the spell card Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King, this allows me to summon a level five or higher fiend type monster, but its effects are negated, it can't attack, and it gets destroyed at the end of my turn." Declan stated.

* * *

 _Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "D/D/D" monster from your hand in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including a monster Special Summoned by this card with the above effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 2000 damage._

* * *

"I summon D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse in attack mode."

The monster appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can banish 2 "D/D" monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your opponent's turn, if this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can target 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also destroy the targeted cards, and if you do, Special Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse" once per turn._

* * *

"Next since I used my Dark Contract to summon D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse I can immediately use him and another monster as fusion material for a fiend type fusion monster. I fuse D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse with D/D Lamia in my hand." Declan stated. "Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate. Drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

A monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_  
 _If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Zones._

* * *

"Yeah Declan!" Riley cheered.

"Now I send my Dark Contract to the graveyard to revive D/D Lamia in attack mode." Declan continued as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Lamia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your hand or face-up from your field to the Graveyard, except "D/D Lamia"; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "D/D Lamia" once per turn._

* * *

"Now, I use scale 6 D/D Savant Thomas, and scale 8 D/D Savant Nikola to set the Pendulum Scale."

* * *

 _D/D Savant Thomas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can add 1 face-up"D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Thomas" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can target 1 "D/D" card in your Pendulum Zone; destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 8 "D/D/D" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but for the rest of this turn, its effects (if any) are negated, and any battle damage your opponent takes becomes halved. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Thomas" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Nikola_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones, but they cannot activate their Pendulum Effects this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

"So this is what Johnson, and Nezbitt fought." Gozaburo replied looking at the scale.

"With this I'm allowed to summon level 7 monsters all at once, revive from my extra deck D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse. Now I tune level 1 D/D Lamia with level 7 D/D/D Chaos King Apolcalypse!" Declan declared. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"

A synchro monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; that target has its effects negated, until the next Standby Phase. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP for each "Dark Contract" card you control._

* * *

"Whoa even I would be beaten by him." Atem said in shock.

"Now, D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf attacks your monster." Declan stated. "When he attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage."

Beowulf attacks as the monster was shown to be Exoida. **(Gozaburo: 2000)**

"D/D/D Cursed King Seigfried attack and end this duel." Declan said calmly.

"Oh, um Atem..." Riley started before looking down. "Your shirt..."

"What?" Atem asked confused.

The monster was blocked by a fiend.

"Battle Fader." Gozaburo mentioned.

* * *

 _Battle Fader_

 _Dark TYpe_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"It was destroyed in the duel..." Riley explained still averting her eyes.

"I see, then I'll end my turn with this facedown card." Declan replied.

Atem looked, and turned bright red.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Gozaburo: 2000**

* * *

Gozaburo 2nd Turn:

Gozaburo drew.

"I choose now to activate the effect of D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse, I can destroy two of my spell or trap cards to special summon him. I destroy Savant Thomas and Savant Nikola." Declan stated. "Next since Savant Nikola was destroyed while in my Pendulum Zone I can activate it's effect, returning Chaos King Apocalypse to my hand and placing Nikola and Thomas back in my Pendulum Zones."

"Go ahead that won't help." Gozaburo smirked.

"You're mistaken, I play the trap card Dark Contract with the Swinging Abyss. This trap deals damage equal to the defense points of a D/D Pendulum Monster I return to my hand, D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse has 2000 defense points." Declan said calmly.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Swinging Abyss_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if exactly 1 "D/D" Pendulum Monster you control is returned to the hand: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's DEF. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"That guy has 2000 Life Points! He's gonna win!" Yuko cried excited.

"That would... if I didn't have this! Hanewata! Now by discarding it I take no effect damage." Gozaburo countered.

"I see." Declan said calmly. "Then continue your move."

"Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Gozaburo played. "This gives me 1000 Life Points!"

 **(Gozaburo: 3000)**

"What's your game Gozaburo?" Kaiba questioned.

"Why for this. Contract of Exodia!" Gozaburo smirked as his graveyard slot started giving out a hard fog.

* * *

 _Contract of Exodia_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _Activate only by paying 2000 Life Points when "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" are all in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand._

* * *

 **(Gozaburo: 1000)**

"Contract with Exodia?" Declan inquired.

"It is when all five pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard." Gozaburo smirked. "It allows me to summon Exodia Necross!"

At that a purple fogged Exodia appeared.

* * *

 _Exodia Necross_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with Exodia". This card gains the following effect(s) while a "Forbidden One" card(s) is in your Graveyard:_  
 _● "Exodia the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_  
 _● "Left Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards._  
 _● "Right Leg of the Forbidden one": This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards._  
 _● "Left Arm of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of other Effect Monsters._  
 _● "Right Arm of the Forbidden One": Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"I see, so that's why you played Painful Choice and set the fifth piece. Though there's something you should know Gozaburo." Declan stated calmly. "A rule of Duel Monsters."

"And what is that?" Gozaburo asked.

"Given the requirements to summon Exodia Necross I'll assume it has several powerful effects including ones to prevent it from being destroyed correct?" Declan asked.

"Indeed. The head, left arm, and legs give it the ability to prevent it from being destroyed." Gozaburo answered.

"I see, and what does the right arm do?" Declan asked calmly.

"Everytime it attacks it gets 1000 points stronger after the battles." Gozaburo answered.

"I see, that's quite the impressive monster and had you summoned it earlier you might have been able to take advantage of it's effects." Declan stated. "Though now it's too late."

"Impossible." Gozaburo smirked.

"Even if Exodia Necross survives the battle you still take the battle damage, Cursed King Seigfried is my weaker monster and he possesses 2800 attack points, 1000 more than Exodia Necross which means if you attack either of my monsters you lose the duel." Declan explained calmly.

"Which is why I have this. Burden of the Mighty. All monsters you have loses 100 points for each level they have." Gozaburo smirked.

* * *

 _Burden of the Mighty_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level._

* * *

 _D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried: **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**_

 _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: **(ATK: 3000 - 800 = 2200)**_

"True, but that's used up your entire hand." Declan pointed out.

"But now I take less damage. Attack his Cursed King Seigfried!" Gozaburo cried as the attack was unsuccessful.

 **(Gozaburo: 0800)**

 **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**

"I see, then I take it that ends your turn?" Declan inquired.

"For now." Gozaburo smirked.

Declan 2nd Turn:

"You've lost." Declan said calmly. "In your rush to summon Exodia Necross you neglected something else."

"And that would be...?" Gozaburo smirked.

"I attack Battle Fader with D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf." Declan answered.

"He's in defense mode to remind." Gozaburo reminded.

"Dragonbane King Beosulf inflicts damage even when your monster is in defense mode." Declan mentioned as his monster destroyed Battle Fader.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Gozaburo: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

Gozaburo looked shocked before yelling, "You... you...!"

He transformed into a red monster. Suddenly four glowing lights appeared.

"What in blazes?" Atem asked shocked.

As the lights faded four dragons appeared before blasting Gozaburo destroying him.

"Who are they!?" Riley asked.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried.

"That's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuto added.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." Yugo stated in shock.

"And Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Yuri noted.

Suddenly a blue crystal dragon appeared with this.

"Crystal Born Ritual Dragon." Yuko said shocked.

"Well, this is starting to get interesting." Kaiba noted.

"...So I guess those dragons proved me wrong huh?" Atem asked the Big Five.

 _"Apparently."_ Crump admitted.

'Atem get back!' Summoned Skull shouted suddenly as the five dragons began to roar in unison.

"What's going on with them?" Atem asked surprised.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuko were all staring at the dragons with glowing eyes.

"We will become one." the five of them said together as they slowly approached each other.

"What the?" Atem asked confused.

'This is what I was warning you about, these dragons... the more of them are together the more dangerous they become and now five are in the same place.' Summoned Skull mentioned. 'Something evil beyond anything you can imagine is trying to appear.'

Atem said, "Then we better get the away from each other!"

He ran to Yuya, and tackled him. The moment he did the five dragons vanished and their five owners collapsed.

"Yuya!" Atem cried.

 _"Aniki!"_ Rose cried from inside his mind. _"What's going on?"_

Atem shook Yuya while he still doesn't have a shirt on. Suddenly Yuya started groaning before slowly opening his eyes. "Huh, Atem?"

"Your alright!" Atem smiled

"Alright, what are you..." Yuya started before pausing. "Here."

As he said that Yuya handed Atem his jacket. Atem blushed remembering that detail before putting the jacket on.

"That power... why wasn't I aware of it earlier?" Yuri whispered looking at his hands. "That power, if I use then then maybe..."

Atem looked down blushing.

"Atem, I may have use for my dragon after all." Yuri said walking up to him with a smirk before glancing at Yuya. "Do you mind helping me with something Yuya?"

"Hm?" Yuya asked.

"You felt it right, that incredible surge of power just now." Yuri noted.

"Well-"

"I would hate to interrupt but we should head back." Kaiba interrupted.

Yuri turned to glare at Kaiba. "I disagree, first things first... We become one, then Jaden Yuki dies."

 _"Yuri?"_ Rose asked startled by her brother's new behavior.

"On our own none of us stand a chance against him, and as long as Jaden is helping the Professor this war will never end. If any of you want to have even the smallest chance of ending this that's our only option." Yuri stated. "Well Yuya, shall we?"

Yugi turned serious before his puzzle started glowing. "YU-GI-OH!"

Everyone turned towards Yugi. They saw he gotten a bit taller, and looks more mature.

"What just happened?" Zuzu asked.

"Yuri is it?" Yugi asked in a serious man voice. "I can tell this power can help but you are craving for it, and that's always a bad thing. If you lust for power your no different then the people you know at the Fusion Dimension."

"Why should I be any different from them, I'm a resident of the Fusion Dimension as well and just like you said this power will help." Yuri pointed out. "Without it we're all going to die, you have no idea the horrors we're up against."

"You will turn what they wanted you to be... and lose Rose's respect." He answered.

Yuri's eyes widened hearing that before he looked down. "I lost that years ago, I've already accepted that."

"You would really lose her respect for this power?" Yugi questioned sternly.

"I told you, I've already lost her respect. I've turned thousands of people into cards." Yuri replied. "Doing this, it wouldn't make any difference. Not anymore at least."

"Then Yuri..." The Eye of Wadjt appeared on his fore-head. "Let me show you what would happen... if this keeps up!"

He pointed his hand to Yuri as he felt something. Yuri looked seeing chaos was everywhere, and looks sees himself dead with Jaden smirking holding up Starve Venom.

Yuri froze as the image entered his mind. "Then it's pointless, we may as well just surrender now."

"There is one person who can stop him." Yugi mentioned.

"You don't know Jaden, none of you have any idea what he's capable of." Yuri argued. "If our power isn't enough, nothing will be."

"Let me finish." Yugi responded.

"I'm telling you it doesn't matter, Jaden... he has a power you've never seen before. A sinister power that still frightens me to the core." Yuri stated. "There's a reason everyone refers to him by his title, Duel Academy's Supreme King."

"Yuri please let him finish." Atem told him.

Yuri met Atem's eyes and relented before turning back to Yugi.

"There is only one person who can defeat Jaden." Yugi repeated.

"... Who, I can tell you it isn't me." Yuri replied.

That made Yugi smiled a bit, "The boy who is named after me of course."

"Yugi?" Yugo asked. "None of us are named Yugi."

"Oh I am not Yugi, I am the spirit of his Millenuium puzzle. Pharaoh Atem." The mature Yugi mentioned.

Everyone's eyes widened as they all turned towards Atem before Yuri turned back to Yugi. "Absolutely not, he is not dueling Jaden."

"And why not? he has shown true talent against the Big Five." Pharaoh Atem questioned.

"These five were jokes, any amateur could have beaten them. Jaden... he's in another league entirely and not even you could defeat him." Yuri said. "I lost my sister to him, I'm not risking anyone else's life as long as I'm still here. Atem is not dueling Jaden, end of story!"

"...I'll do it." Atem simply said.

"No you won't." Yuri told him. "You're not strong enough. I'm not losing anyone else to him... not again."

As Yuri said that Starving Venom appeared behind him despite Atem having the card and roared.

"Yuri if the Pharoah says I'm the only one who can stop him then I will help." Atem told him.

"Listen to yourself, you don't even begin to understand how strong he is." Yuri told him. "This isn't a battle you can win, Jaden will defeat you and kill you, I'm not exaggerating. You have to listen to me Atem."

"I know. Rose told him about him. He duels ruthlessly without hesitation, and has a variety of Fusion Cards that outsmarts anyone. But I know a few weaknesses to his playing." Atem told him.

"There are none, he's gotten stronger than before." Yuri started. "I'm asking you not to do this. I told you all that I carded thousands of people, allies or enemies any duelist I saw fall was carded mercilessly. Jaden, he rarely cards his opponents. Duelist or Civilian, he slaughters them all. Yuya, he's your brother so please he can't do this or he will die."

"Yuya you know I can do this right?" Atem asked.

Yuya looked at Atem but didn't say anything.

"Atem... I'm not saying this because I doubt you or think you're not good enough." Yuri told him. "I already lost my sister to Jaden and you're so much like her I..."

Yuri just closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I've come to see you as a brother, and I can't stand the idea that you would meet the same fate she did."

Atem only looked at Yuri before saying, "...We better head to the Xyz Dimension."

"Aster Phoenix." Yuri said while relenting though his eyes said the conversation wasn't over. "Last I heard he was the one in charge of overseeing the invasion, and he definitely deserves that position."

"Is he as powerful as Jaden?" Yuko asked him.

"No, to be completely honest I would say Aster isn't even in the top five duelists at Duel Academy." Yuri answered. "Though compared to what you've seen he's definitely stronger than anyone you've faced so far."

Kaiba was seen taking a message before announcing, "Well I got news. After my step-father's defeat Ronald was able to the get the system back in business. So now you all can leave this Dimension."

"Then I'm guessing you won't be helping us?" Yuto asked.

"Please." Kaiba answered looking away.

"I'll help you guys. There is a bit of a debt I owe you all." Yuko mentioned as he and Becky stepped forward.

"What's wrong, did Yuri's warning scare you off?" Yugo taunted Kaiba.

"...I will erase you if I wanted to." Kaiba warned him.

"Then I was right, you are afraid." Yugo said. "Then stay here, we won't need any help from a coward like you."

"Yugo..." Rin warned.

"No, he has a point." Yuto agreed. "Kaiba if we lose then it isn't just our dimensions that will suffer, Duel Academy will come here next and who knows what might happen. You can't win on your own."

"I have a huge company to run. I will provide assistance, but I will stay here... and your Fusion named friend needs to watch his lips." Kaiba sneered at Yugo.

"That's it, I challenge you to a duel here and now. Unless the great Seto Kaiba is scared of getting humiliated in a duel." Yugo stated.

"You think I am afraid of someone as pathetic as you?" Kaiba asked sneering. "Not at all."

"Boys no fighting!" Serenity cried from the real world.

"If you're not afraid of me prove it." Yugo stated activating his duel disc.

Becky stepped to him, and pulled on his ear. "No your not. You really are dumb."

"Ow ow ow." Yugo whined. "Please let go."

"If you say your sorry to Kaiba." Becky told him.

That was when Yuko whispered to Yuya, "One thing about Becky. Never get on her bad side."

"Sounds like Zuzu." Yuya whispered back.

Yugo just glared at Kaiba but walked over to stand next to Rin.

"Well?" Becky asked with an impatent glare.

"Fine, I'm sorry I insulted him." Yugo grumbled.

Kaiba glared before saying, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood now that those 5 stubborn men, and step-father are never gonna be a problem to me ever again."

"When this is all over though, I'm coming back and we're having that duel." Yugo told him. "Now lets get back, the Xyz Dimension needs our help."

"Yeah. And I will keep my promise to the Big Five." Atem agreed.

As Atem said that a flash of light enveloped them all.

* * *

 **And that's it for the battle with the Big Five, and Gozaburo here! Next chapter is the final chapter of the Ritual Dimension, and the beginning of Xyz! Be sure to review!**


	17. The King of Games vs the Kaiser!

**Alright guys time for the final chapter of the Ritual Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

They opened their eyes in the pods before exiting them, and taking their decks back.

"Um... Yugi right?" Yuya asked.

"Still Pharaoh Atem." He answered.

"Right... well Kaiba's made it pretty clear he's not coming but what about you?" Yuya inquired. "Are you coming to help?"

"I would but I have a problem to deal with." Pharaoh Atem answered. "But I will help to assist you whenever you need it."

Yuya nodded in understanding. "You really think Atem can pull it off though? I'm worried, he's just started to have fun when he duels and now with this..."

"I have full confidence." Pharaoh Atem answered smiling before walking to Atem.

Atem looked a bit surprised as the Pharaoh said, "And anyone who is named 'Atem' is provided with the help of Egypt. So good luck to you."

"Uh... you too." Atem smiled.

Suddenly an alarm started going off.

"What in blazes?" Atem asked as Kaiba checked to see what was going on.

A group of masked men were standing outside the building.

"Friends of your's?" Kaiba asked the group.

"No, the invasion of this dimension has started." Yuri answered. "Like it or not, you've joined the war."

"But this Dimension wasn't even on the map." Riley mentioned shocked. "How did they managed to find it?"

"Celina, Yuri, and me." Sora answered. "I should have remembered, the Professor can track our duel discs."

"Then we better go, and skedattle." Yuko mentioned.

"We can't just leave, we have to fight the Obelisk Force." Celina mentioned.

"She's right, innocent people will get caught in the middle and they don't care if you're a duelist or not." Yuto agreed.

"We better go stop them then!" Joey cried.

"Yeah, you're right." Yugo agreed.

They ran out as they each got ready.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor himself." smirked a man with dark blue hair.. "This must be my lucky day. Defeating you will be oh so satisfying."

"And you are?" Pharaoh Atem questioned.

"Zane Truesdale, I'm surprised we missed this dimension but that's a problem I intend to fix." Zane replied before noticing Becky. "I see, so you must be the one the Professor wants, in fact all five of you are here. That makes things simple."

"You got a lot of nerve." Becky growled.

"You should be honored, the Professor specifically places you five above everyone else." Zane stated. "Now then, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'll be against you." Pharaoh Atem said walking forward.

"You, why not it should give me a chance to test the new cards I got from that garbage heap of an Xyz Dimension." Zane stated coldly.

"I am Yugi Muto. The King of Games as you possibly heard." Pharaoh Atem introduced.

Zane's eyes widened in shock before a cold smirk appeared on his face. "I see, then defeating you will be even more rewarding and once I defeat you I'll hand you to the Professor himself."

They both got ready.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with the spell card Polymerization and I'll use to fuse three Cyber Dragons together into the Cyber End Dragon in attack mode." Zane stated as the three headed dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"Now I'll set these two cards and end my move."

Pharaoh Atem 1st Turn:

The Pharaoh drew as Atem asked Yuri, "What do you know about Zane?"

"He's a powerful duelist, those Cyber Dragons have beaten countless enemies on top of that even when you think he's down he has countless more monsters to bring out." Yuri answered. "Not to mention whatever those new cards could be."

Pharaoh Atem looked over his hand, and said "I'll start with a face-down, and then discard one card to summon the Tricky in attack mode!"

A spellcaster appeared, as he added, "I end my turn."

* * *

 _The Tricky_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card._

* * *

 **Pharaoh Atem: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

"You must be joking, it's my move so I'll start by summoning the Cyber Phoenix I just drew and now I'll attack your Tricky with Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target 1 Machine monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

The dragon attacked but Pharaoh Atem cried, "You are naive! Trap activate, Mirror Force!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Who's the naive one, I play De-Fusion separating Cyber End Dragon into three separate Cyber Dragons each in defense mode protecting them from your Mirror Force." Zane countered.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"But your Cyber Phoenix isn't safe." Pharaoh Atem reminded.

"That might be true but when it's destroyed Cyber Phoenix lets me draw one card." Zane pointed out. "I set this and end my turn."

Pharaoh Atem 2nd Turn:

He drew, and said "I now activate Tricky Spell 4! By sacrificing my Tricky for every monster on your field I get a Tricky Token in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Tricky Spell 4_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "The Tricky" you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon "Tricky Tokens" (Spellcaster-Type/WIND/Level 5/ATK2000/DEF 1200) in Defense Position, equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls. "Tricky Tokens" cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 _Tricky Token_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Tricky Spell 4"._

* * *

"I play the trap card DNA Surgery, this changes every monster on the field into whatever type I want and what better than Machine!" Zane countered.

* * *

 _DNA Surgery_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

The types changed as Pharaoh Atem asked "And do explain what your planning to do with that."

"This, I fuse my three Cyber Dragons and your three Tricky Tokens in order to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon in attack mode, and for each monster I used to summon him he gains 1000 attack points." Zane stated.

The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _LEvel 8_

 _Dragon/Machine_

 _ATK: ?0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Must first be Special Summoned(from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards from either field to the GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Special Summon._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon: **(ATK: 0 - 6000)**_

 _"6000 points!?"_ A transparent version of Yugi cried shocked. _"And without your tokens you can't call out Slifer!"_

"Actually Yugi I still can." Pharaoh Atem mentioned.

"Just face facts, you're out of your league kid." Zane smirked.

"Oh really? I activate Monster Reborn to call from the graveyard, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" At that his graveyard glew red as the Egyptian God appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: X000_

 _DEF: X000_

 _This card cannot be Set. You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. While face-up on the field its Type is also treated as Dragon. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. This card is unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects that would destroy, Tribute, or change control of this card, except Field/Continuous Spell/Trap cards or Divine Monsters' effects. Any Equip Cards that target this card are destroyed immediately. When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK or DEF based on its battle position, then if its ATK or DEF has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: • If Summoned in face-up Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card. • It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

"That... that monster looks like Uria!" Zane cried in shock.

"And for every card in my hand Slifer receives a thousand attack points." Atem mentioned. "And I am currently holding three cards."

"So it has that in common with Uria too." Zane noted nervously. "Still, with only three cards it's weaker than my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon."

"For now. I play the spell card known as Magic Distain. By banishing the amount of monsters needed for a tribute summon I can summon a monster without a sacrifice." Pharaoh Atem continued. "So I banish my Tricky to summon Archfiend of Gilfer!"

A fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Archfiend of Glifer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip that target with this card. That monster loses 500 ATK while equipped with this card._

* * *

"And lastly I'll activate, Card of Sanctity for us to draw 6 cards!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"That spell helps me too, and now our monsters are evenly matched." Zane pointed out.

"And I wouldn't be so sure." Pharaoh Atem smirked.

"What?" Zane questioned.

"I now activate Pot of Greed! So now I can draw two more cards!" Pharaoh Atem explained.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Wait but that means your dragon has 7000 points." Zane realized in shock.

"Slifer Millenuim Blaze!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

Slifer fired a blast. Zane's fusion dragon was easily destroyed.

 **(Zane: 3000)**

"Archfiend of Glifer direct attack!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

"Once is enough, I play Power Wall. I send one card from my deck to the graveyard for every 100 points of damage I would have taken and the damage from your attack is negated." Zane revealed.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

"22 cards are discarded, but what is the point of that? He is only wasting his cards." Yuko mentioned.

"No, Yugi's in grave danger." Yuri mentioned.

"I will set three cards face-down, and end my turn. During my end phase Slifer returns to my graveyard." Slifer vanished in red light.

* * *

 **Pharaoh Atem: 4000**

 **Zane: 3000**

* * *

Zane 3rd Turn:

"You lose, I start with Heavy Storm to destroy all the spell and trap cards on the field." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

They were all destroyed.

"Now, I play the spell Overload Fusion!" Zane stated with a victorious smirk.

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"Overload Fusion!?" Atem asked shocked. "I have heard myths of that card but I never thought it actually existed!"

"Oh it exists, and now by fusing the 21 monsters sleeping in my graveyard I can call on my strongest monster." Zane smirked. "I call on Chimeratech Overdragon!"

A dark sliver like dragon appeared with multiple heads resembling a Hydra.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 0 + (800 * 21) = 16800)**_

"And even if Yugi survives then he's doomed because it can attack a total of 21 times!" Sora cried.

"Oh, did you think I was done?" Zane questioned. "I activate the spell Cyber Back-Up Unit to return the three Cyber Dragons I banished to my graveyard, and now I use Power Bond and Cybernetic Fusion Support! So I pay half my life points to bring back Cyber End Dragon with double it's attack points."

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

 **(Zane: 1500)**

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"This is bad!" Yuko cried.

Zane just smirked before revealing another card in his hand, Limiter Removal.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Cyber End: **(ATK: 8000 x 2 = 16000)**_

 _Chimeriatech Overdragon: **(ATK: 16800 x 2 = 33600)**_

"Now that is a serious overkill!" Riley cried.

"Any last words before I turn you into a card?" Zane questioned mockingly.

"Yes one thing. Trap Card." Pharaoh Atem answered as a trap popped up on his field.

"What, but I already destroyed your trap cards at the start of my turn." Zane pointed out.

"This one can be activated if destroyed. This allows me to play a spell from my hand. And I chose Misfortune." Pharaoh Atem played.

"So what does that card do?" Zane asked hesitantly. _'This is bad, not only will Limiter Removal destroy both my monsters but at the end of this turn Power Bond's other effect kicks in.'_

"I can target a monster on your field, and half it's attack points goes to you as damage." Pharaoh Atem answered.

"What?" Zane asked in shock. "No, I refuse to be taken out so easily!"

The spell wrapped around Cyber End before it fired a blast at Zane.

"I use the effect of my Cyber Blueprints spell, in exchange for negating the damage you gain life points equal to Cyber End Dragon's attack points." Zane stated.

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 20000)**

"Now that you're last little plan failed Chimeratech Overdragon end this duel!"

The dragon did not move.

"What, attack him!" Zane cried.

"He can't. The other trap you've destroyed it is called Bind Attack. When it's destroyed the monster I targeted with it can't attack or change battle mode." Pharaoh Atem explained.

"No... even if Cyber End Dragon destroys your last monster..." Zane started fearfully.

Zane thought it in his mind. Pharaoh Atem has 20000 Life Points, and if Cyber End destroyed Archfiend of Gilfer that would be 13800 points of damage leaving the Pharaoh with 6200 Life Points.

"Looks like your out of luck." Pharaoh Atem told him.

"Not yet, I still have one last spell card. Gift of the Martyr, so I can send Chimeratech Overdragon to the graveyard and add it's attack points to Cyber End Dragon!" Zane cried.

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 16000 + 33600 = 49600)**_

"Now this duel is finally over, Cyber End Dragon my faithful beast wipe him out!"

The dragon attacked that destroyed the fiend.

"That was close." Zane smirked only to look shocked seeing... Pharaoh Atem!

"Hey! How did you survive their were no traps and-Huh?" A small brown furred monster was in front of the Pharaoh.

"Kuriboh. He can reduce all damage to zero." Pharaoh Atem explained.

"Kuriboh, but that's just like..." Zane started before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "There's nothing else I can do, I have to end my turn."

* * *

 **Pharaoh Atem: 20000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Pharaoh Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was just too close my good man!" Joey cheered.

"You've just made a grave mistake, you've made yourself an enemy of Duel Academy!" Zane stated coldly. "He'll be coming for you next!"

With those words Zane vanished in a blue flash of light.

"He who's he?" Yugi asked after switching with Pharaoh Atem.

"Jaden, he'll be coming for revenge against you." Yuri answered.

"We better go now." Yuko told them. "With Zane beaten the Obelisk Force will falter a bit."

"Right, be careful. The real battle is about to begin." Yuri warned Yugi before the Lancers vanished.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Ritual Dimension. Next up we dwelve into the Xyz Dimension, and the Lancers encounter it's strongest Duelist! Be sure to review!**


	18. Trip to the Xyz Dimension!

**Alright guys time for the first chapter of the Xyz Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

They appeared in what looks like a wasteland. The moment they appeared there Riley started shaking in terror. Atem looked concerned about her, and he embraced her. Riley hugged him as she continued shaking.

"The Xyz Dimension." Yuto muttered looking around.

"It's in ruins." Yuya said in shock. "What happened here?"

"The Fusion Dimension that's what." Shay answered.

"This... is this really what we were doing?" Celina asked in disbelief. "No, it has to be a lie."

"No it isn't." Lulu answered. "Come on we need to see if Kite is still alive."

"Who?" Atem asked.

"The strongest duelist in this dimension." Yuto answered.

"Hey where's Yuko?" Becky asked worried.

"I'm right here." Yuko answered just as an explosion occurred in the distance and Riley held Atem even tighter.

"What was that?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Only one way to find out, lets..." Shay started before freezing as a massive monster appeared. "That's..."

They looked to see a machine giant.

"An Ancient Gear!" Sora cried shocked.

"That's it, the monsters that destroyed our home." Shay said angrily. "Which means they have to be here too."

Suddenly a three-headed golden dragon appeared and blasted the monster before vanishing.

"What in the blazes?" Atem asked surprised seeing that.

"That monster, they're still alive!" Yuto exclaimed. "Come on, we may have more allies than we thought."

They ran to follow the Xyz Users. The ran before a dragon that is star blue appeared in front of them.

"This card, Kite come out we're not your enemy." Yuto called.

"Yuto?" A surprised voice asked.

What jumped in front of them was a blonde hair boy wearing a black suit.

"Not just him Kite." Lulu smiled. "I'm so glad you're still ok."

Kite looked over before seeing Yuri, and snarled "Why is HE here?"

"Three reasons, first I've been labeled a traitor to Duel Academy and so am on your side. Second, as it stands any allies with information on the enemy will be invaluable, hence Dennis infiltrating this Dimension and Standard." Yuri replied calmly. "And third, to correct a mistake I made years ago that's been haunting me for years. If those reasons aren't good enough for you then perhaps the fact that Yuto, Shay, and Lulu are willing to move past that will be."

Kite only glared at Yuri for a few seconds before asking Yuto, "Where did you three go to?"

"Shay and I went to Standard to gather allies." Yuto answered. "As for Lulu..."

"She's been my guest, though as you can see she's come back safe and sound." Yuri stated calmly.

"And you?" Shay asked.

"We are barely managing to held them back." Kite answered. "Aster is as tough as we heard."

"Leave Aster to me." Celina offered. "I know his strategy inside and out."

"And who are you?" Kite asked.

"Celina, another one of the allies Yuto and Shay found, and one who can guarantee a victory against Aster." Celina said calmly.

"Tch." Kite turned away.

"Kite we need their help, we can't win this alone." Shay told him. "I don't like the fact that they're from Duel Academy any more than you do but right now we need all the help we can get."

"And do explain to how they can? Some of them are kids." Kite asked him.

"Talented kids, and ones who have been through a lot." Shay answered. "They can take care of themselves Kite, I've seen if firsthand."

Kite looked over at the kids before seeing Atem, and sees something in his eyes.

 _'This one is different then all of them...'_ He thought. _'Unbearing determination...'_

Atem met Kite's gaze.

"Who's this one?" Kite asked with his gaze still on Atem.

"Atem, my younger brother." Yuya answered.

"Well he looks determined to help." Kite mentioned. "I would just have to see how much."

As he said this the dragon before him vanished as he got ready.

"Huh?" Atem asked in confusion.

"Think of it as a test." Kite explained. "Besides you might be one of the people to stop someone named Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden, he's here?" Yuri questioned suddenly.

"Luckily he's not." Kite answered.

"Then... you want to duel me?" Atem asked.

"Indeed." Kite answered.

Suddenly Atem's eyes closed before opening again revealing they had turned Magenta. "Fine, lets duel."

They got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Still Worth Fighting for by My Darkest Days)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kite 1st Turn:

"I'll start by setting two cards and summoning Cipher Wing in attack mode to end my turn." Kite stated.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and looked over his cards. "I'll summon Desrook Archfiend in defense mode!" The fiend appeared with it's 1800 defense points ready.

* * *

 _Desrook Archfiend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. When a "Terrorking Archfiend" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the "Terrorking Archfiend"._

* * *

"And I set two cards face-down to end my turn." Atem ended his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

* * *

Kite 2nd Turn:

"I summon a second Cipher Wing using it's effect, and then I do the same to summon a third." Kite stated.

 _'If he is the strongest Xyz Dueling their's no doubt he would Xyz Summon with those three.'_ Atem thought.

"Next I activate Cipher Wing's effect, sacrificing it to increase the level of all my Cipher monsters by four." Kite declared.

"A level 8?" Atem asked surprised.

"I overlay both level eight Cipher Wings." Kite declared. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's a lot of fire power." Atem said shocked.

"Now I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ability, by using one Overlay Unit one monster you control is placed on my field and it's name is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Go, Cipher Projection!" Kite declared. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The dragon used his wings as Desrook Archfiend appeared before it morphed into a copy of it.

Atem grunted, "Well I play this! Threatening Roar! So now your monster's can't attack this turn!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"I end my turn." Kite said calmly before Desrook Archfiend reappeared on Atem's field.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew as he grunted by Desrook's ability. **(Atem: 3500)** "Using Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"The what?" Kite asked in shock.

The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok, what did you just do?" Kite inquired.

"Set a new summon. Now I can summon monsters from level 3 through 6 all at the same time!" Atem announced.

"What?" Kite questioned.

"I Pendulum Summon, Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" The two appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Atem called.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Polymerization!" Kite growled staring at Atem.

"So now I combine both Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" Atem cried. "To form, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"A Fusion Monster with 3200 attack points?" Kite asked in shock.

"Now Black Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes!" The dragon attacked.

 **(Kite: 3800)**

"I play the trap Cipher Spectrum, since Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon had an Overlay Unit when it was destroyed I can summon it from the graveyard and summon a second copy ignoring summoning conditions." Kite stated as his destroyed dragon and a second copy appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Cipher Spectrum_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster(s) you control that has Xyz Material is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as that Xyz Monster._

* * *

"Well at the end of the battle phase one of his abilities activate! Whenever he deals damage due to battle, at the end of the battle phase I can return a Red-Eyes Monster to my deck, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Atem continued as he returned to Archfiend.

 **(Kite: 1300)**

"I end my turn." Atem ended his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 3500**

 **Kite: 1300**

* * *

Kite 3rd Turn:

"I start with the spell card Cipher Interfere, now if I control two Cipher Monsters with the same name when one of them battles it's attack points are doubled, and then I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit and use it to rank up Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite declared.

* * *

 _Cipher Interfere_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If the difference between your LP and your opponent's is at least 2000: Target 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, you can activate that Xyz Monster's effect that is activated by detaching its own Xyz Material(s). (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Into a Rank 9 Xyz Monster." Atem said knowing what this means.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite chanted as a stronger dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Typ_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Next I play this facedown and end my turn."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew. **(Atem: 3000)**

"With my Pendulum Scale I bring Summoned Skull back to the field!" The skull appeared. "Now I normal summon Dark Tinker!"

* * *

 _Dark Tinker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card you control is sent to the Graveyard, look at the top card of your Deck. Return that card to either the top or the bottom of the Deck._

* * *

A fiend appeared.

"Now what are you planning?" Kite questioned.

"Well part of this. I play Hallohallo's Pendulum Ability! So now by targeting Summoned Skull I roll a six sided dice, and his level becomes what the number the dice lands on!" Atem mentioned as Hallohallo threw a dice in the air as it rolled to 5.

Kite just looked on curiously.

"Now I tune Dark Tinker, with Summoned Skull!" Atem cried as the two flew up.

"So that's coming out next." Declan noted calmly while holding Riley close to him.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!" A ray appeared beside him, as he cried "Let's rev it up!"

His Synchro Monster appeared readying his blades with a grunt.

* * *

 _Chaos King Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can switch the current ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Synchro, Fusion, and this Pendulum Summoning." Kite noted before looking at Atem. "Everything except Xyz."

"Well I haven't got any Xyz Monsters yet." Atem explained.

Kite just nodded calmly though he still was glaring at Atem's Fusion Monster.

 _'Oh right he hates Fusion.'_ Atem thought looking at his dragon. _'Then again can any of you six blame him?'_

 ** _'No.'_** Everyone except Archfiend Black Skull Dragon answered.

 ** _'Yes.'_ **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon answered.

"Okay now I set this face-down, and that's all." Atem ended his turn.

* * *

 **Atem: 3000**

 **Kite: 1300**

* * *

Kite 3rd Turn:

"I pass." Kite stated calmly.

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "With my scale I bring back my two monsters!"

Summoned Skull, and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared again. "Then I activate Pot of Greed! Which when activated allows me to draw two more cards!"

Kite nodded calmly.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 **(Atem: 2500)**

"Now I activate the Ritual of the Matador, Ritual Spell Card!" Atem activated.

* * *

 _Ritual of the Matador_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Archfiend Matador". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Kite asked in genuine shock.

"Now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" The fiend was wrapped in the ooze. "To summon, Archfiend Matador!"

* * *

 _Archfind Matador_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot attack. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle and any Battle Damage to the controller of this card becomes 0. A monster that battles with this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The ritual fiend appeared hissing.

"Your new monster has no attack points." Kite noted.

"True but once it engages in battle I take no damage, and your monster is destroyed!" Atem explained.

"Interesting." Kite noted.

"I end my turn." Atem ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 2500**

 **Kite: 1300**

* * *

Kite 4th Turn:

"I set one card and activate Rank-Up Gravity to end my turn." Kite said calmly.

* * *

 _Rank-Up Gravity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control an Xyz Monster Special Summoned with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, monsters your opponent controls cannot attack, except to attack those Xyz Monsters. Monsters your opponent controls that did not attack are banished at the end of the Battle Phase. If you do not control an Xyz Monster Special Summoned with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, destroy this card, and if it was destroyed during the Battle Phase by this effect, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Atem 4th Turn:

 **(Atem: 2000)**

"Rank-Up Galaxy?" Atem asked.

"Rank-Up Gravity, now any monster you control can either attack a monster I summoned with a Rank-Up Magic card, or if they don't attack they're banished at the end of the battle phase." Kite explained. "In other words either you lose the duel by attacking, or I win on my turn when your monsters are banished."

 _'Okay now what? None of my monsters are stronger then his Neo Galaxy-Eyes.'_ Atem thought.

 ** _'Not just that, even with Chaos King Archfiend's effect his monster has the highest defense points too.'_** Summoned Skull noted. **_'He has us beaten.'_**

 _'No question.'_ Atem thought.

 ** _'Then what's your choice, letting him attack or going out in a blaze of glory and attacking yourself?'_** Summoned Skull asked.

Atem looked toward the battle field, and said "You win."

Kite nodded calmly as the duel ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 2000 (Surrendered)**

 **Kite: 1300**

 **Kite wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was impressive." Kite noted.

"You think?" Atem asked.

"Yes." Kite mentioned calmly.

Atem checked over his extra deck. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and Chaos King Archfiend were both there.

 _'I need some Xyz...'_ He thought.

 ** _'Are there any Archfiend Xyz Monsters though? I can't think of any.'_** Summoned Skull pointed out.

 _'Me neither.'_ He answered.

"Atem look out!" Yuya cried suddenly.

Atem looked over. Yuya shoved him out of the way just as a piece of glass from a building fell and sliced across his arm.

"Yuya!" Atem cried running to see. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're ok." Yuya mentioned before wincing. "Better my arm than your head."

Yuya's arm was bleeding as Atem took off his coat, and wrapped it around Yuya's arm.

"It's fine really Atem." Yuya told him. "I'm ok."

"It doesn't look like your okay." Atem told him.

"I am, don't worry about..." Yuya stated before wincing as Zuzu gasped.

"See? Your not." Atem pointed out.

"Atem, I think it's worse." Zuzu mentioned nervously before pointing at the broken glass.

Atem, and Yuya looked at the glass. The part that had sliced Yuya's arm was stained red but a piece of rusted metal attached to it had some blood too.

"Rusted Metal?" Atem asked surprised.

"That's really bad." Zuzu mentioned nervously before Yuya grabbed his arm and winced again.

Atem made his coat go in a really tight grip to help.

"Atem, it might be infected." Zuzu told him.

"We don't got anything to clean it." Atem pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Yuya insisted.

Atem just made it tighter.

"Ok, Atem I think that's enough I can barely feel my arm anymore." Yuya told him.

"Just making sure" Atem said typing a knot.

"So now what?" Rin asked.

"Find Aster, and defeat him." Kite answered.

"Leave that to me." Celina mentioned. "The rest of you need to find allies, because from here we need to take the battle to Duel Academy itself."

They nodded as Atem said, "While I make sure Yuya gets his arm checked."

Celina nodded before running off.

"Come with me, I know where there's some spare water but we need to hurry." Kite told them.

They nodded as Atem grabbed's Yuya's uninjured arm, and pulled him to follow.

Kite led them to a mostly destroyed store before revealing a collection of bottled waters.

"These are only for emergencies since we have so little left, but I would say this justifies using one." Kite explained. "It's not ideal but it's the best we can do."

Atem nodded taking one as he unwrapped the coat while noting it was quite red. Kite opened the water and poured it over Yuya's arm causing him to wince yet again.

"It does stung but it helps." Atem told him. "I done this to myself lots of times."

"To yourself?" Kite questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Atem, I'm sorry." Yuya said quietly.

"Don't be." Atem told him.

"No... if I'd known what was happening earlier I would have helped and maybe they wouldn't have..." Yuya started before passing out.

"Yuya!" Atem cried alarmed.

"He's alright, just exhausted and he lost a fair amount of blood. The cut was deeper than we thought but he should be safe." Kite explained. "Still... You said you needed allies right?"

"Yeah I do." Atem nodded. "And I wonder how he would tell me what that stung felt since I felt it tons of times."

"You said that, what are you talking about though?" Kite inquired.

"..."

Not talking he instead lifted his shirt for him to see. Kite's eyes widened in shock. "Who did that to you?"

"Nobody that can hurt him again." Sora answered quickly.

"My parents." Atem answered.

"Atem... there's something I should probably tell you." Sora said quietly.

"Hm?" Atem asked.

"Obelisk Force didn't card your parents." Sora told him before looking down. "I did."

Atem looked shocked before looking down.

"I'm sorry I just..." Sora started before looking down too.

"...I will not snap at you. That will make things worse." Atem mentioned.

"... I'm going out." Sora said quietly before walking off.

Atem looked over at Yuya.

"He'll be ok." Yuzu reassured him.

"...I hope." Atem said worried.

"You wrapped it quickly." Rin mentioned. "You saved his life."

"And if it gets infected?" Atem asked.

"You washed the wound and kept it wrapped tightly, it'll be alright." Yuto told him.

Atem only looked at one his scars on his arms.

* * *

 **Alright that's the end of the first chapter of the Xyz Dimension! Be sure to review!**


	19. Destiny HERO Attack! Tragedy Card!

**Alright guys time for the next, and last chapter of the Xyz Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the Xyz Dimension..._

Celina was alone looking around.

"Darn, where in the world..." Celina started before noticing a cloaked figure. "Bingo, hey you!"

The person looked over, and widen his eyes.

"Surprised to see me Aster?" Celina inquired before activating her duel disc. "Because that's just the first surprise for today."

"Why did you betray us?" Aster asked taking his hood off showing his sliver hair.

"Betray you, the Professor's been lying to everyone. Are you even seeing this destruction, what kind of Utopia are we creating if this is what we need to do?" Celina questioned. "You can go first, but nothing you play will help you Aster."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"That's what you think I draw! And summon Destiny HERO - Decider in attack mode!" A warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your GY to your hand during the End Phase of this turn.  
_ _● When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"And I place a face-down, and end my turn."

Celina 1st Turn:

"Oh really, I'll start by summoning Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode." Celina said.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Then I use her effect to send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard."

"Still using the same deck I see." Aster remarked.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, haven't you noticed the one key change though?" Celina inquired. "Well even if you haven't I can still play Polymerization and fuse Lunalight Kaleido Chick with Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The Three flew up.

"There's more, when I fusion summon Kaleido Chick is treated as Panther Dancer." Celina mentioned. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

Her ace monster appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Battle, Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks Destiny Hero - Decider." Celina stated.

The warrior was soon destroyed. **(Aster: 2100)**

"Leo Dancer can attack twice, attack Aster directly." Celina stated.

"I activate the effect of Destiny HERO - Dynatag while I'm being attacks directly I can send him to the graveyard to negate the attack inflict 1000 points of damage to both players!" Aster countered. "At the same time I activate the effect of Decider from my graveyard! When I take effect damage I can return it to my hand to negate the damage!"

Celina just jumped to a platform floating nearby.

"I play the Action Spell Acceleration to negate the effect damage." Celina countered.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Then I end my move with two facedown cards."

* * *

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Aster: 2100**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Aster drew. "And I activate the spell card, Polymerization! So now by sending both Decider, and Drilldark to the graveyard, I can summon... Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

A yellow, and blue spandex warrior with a red 'D' on it's face-mask appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"So you're resorting to your ace monster already Aster, you know it's useless here." Celina pointed out.

"Not for long! When Dystopia is summoned I can inflict damage to you equal to one of his material's attack points! Specically Decider!" Aster cried as Dystopia fired a blast from his palm.

 **(Celina: 2400)**

"It's not enough." Celina said again. "Once I beat you you're ordering your forces to leave this dimension."

"As I said that's not happening! I activate the spell card, D-Soul Burst! This inflicts damage to both players equal to Dystopia's attack points, while halving it!" Aster cried.

* * *

 _D - Soul Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, each player takes damage equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2800 - 1400 = 1400)**

 **(Aster: 0700)**

 **(Celina: 1000)**

"And Dystopia's ability activates! Whenever his attack or defense points changed I can destroy a card on your field!" Aster cried. "Noble Justice!" Dystopia used a vortex on Leo Dancer.

The vortex hit Leo Dancer only to fade without doing anything.

"Did you forget Aster, Leo Dancer can't be effected to targeted by any of your cards." Celina reminded him. "You lose."

Aster grunted, "That maybe true but that still won't save you." He laid a card face-down.

"Turn end."

Celina 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with another Action Spell, Energy Biscuits gives me 500 life points." Celina started.

* * *

 _Energy Biscuits_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP._

* * *

 **(Celina: 1500)**

"Now Leo Dancer attack Dystopia and end this duel!"

She charged.

Aster smirked, "I was hoping for you to do that! I play two copies of D-Soul! With these by banishing a Destiny HERO in my graveyard Dystopia gains attack points! I chose both Decider, and Drilldark!"

* * *

 _D - Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1400 + 1600 + 1600 = 4600)**

"And while you may still have 400 Life Points it's only a matter of time before your finished." Aster told her.

Celina just smirked. "Big mistake Aster, I use the Action Spell Overpass, this switches the attack points of our monsters and since it's my card it works."

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 - 4600)**_

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 4600 - 3500)**_

Celina's monster destroyed Aster's.

* * *

 **Celina: 1500**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wha- How could I...?" Aster asked shocked.

"Simple, I'm better than you are." Celina answered. "Now, leave this dimension."

Aster scowled, and asked "And if I don't?"

"I'd be happy to beat you again in front of your soldiers, or would you prefer one of my friends do it next?" Celina asked. "Face it Aster, you're outmatched."

"Another match. Against one of your friends." Aster told her.

"Fine, when and where?" Serena asked.

"Heartland Tower in 10 minutes." Aster answered before running out.

Celina just sighed before turning and heading back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Atem was still waiting for Yuya to wake up.

"Atem, do you have a few minutes to talk?" Declan inquired.

"Hm?" Atem looked over.

"If you have some time I'd like to talk with you about a few different things." Declan explained.

"I... want to stay, and make sure he's okay." Atem answered.

Declan nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly a massive explosion occurred in the distance.

"What the?" Atem asked shocked.

"Hey, isn't that the direction Sora went?" Rin asked.

"Something bad might happened!" Yugo yelled.

"Let's go." Yuto agreed.

All but Atem went who stayed behind to keep an eye on Yuya. He looked over at Yuya, and made a sad gaze seeing his condition.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Atem just got home from his aunt's home, and it's 6:39 when his mother told him to come back at 5:30. It wasn't his fault he was late because of a few obstacles on the road but he knew what will happen, and hopes to avoid it tonight._

 _"Where is that brat, I told to be back over an hour ago." Carol's voice stated angrily._

 _"Carol listen we have beating on him every year so don't you think it's time to give him a break." Matt's voice asked who was sober which was rare._

 _"Listen to yourself, he's a terrible brat who we were burdened with and now he's disobeying again." Carol's voice argued before she sighed in defeat. "Fine, one day but only one day."_

 _That made him sigh in relief._

 _"But." Carol's voice continued. "If it happens again we do things my way, am I clear?"_

 _"Well..." Matt's voice trailed off. "Alright. Nothing stops you."_

 _"I swear Matt sometimes you're even worse than your sister." Carol's voice mentioned._

 _"Sometimes. But that's why you love me right?" Matt joked._

 _Carol just sighed at that. Atem sweat-dropped as he heard this. He pictured what would happen is Carol didn't agree, and end up bloody, and shuddered._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Atem shuddered at that. Suddenly Yuya started groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Yuya! Try not to move your arm so much!" Atem told him.

"What... Atem?" Yuya asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went to see if Sora's okay." Atem answered. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better, actually I'm kind of worried that Summoned Skull might have been right." Yuya admitted.

"Don't believe him." Atem told him. "I'm gonna see your arm okay?"

"No, Atem when I was unconscious I had a kind of dream." Yuya started while giving Atem his arm.

Atem only checked over his arm to see how the cut looks. The cut was deeper than they thought and was still bleeding. Atem instantly wrapped it, and bit more tighter.

"Ow, Atem..." Yuya started before pausing and looking down. "Atem how... how many times a day did you have to do this?"

"From early morning to late nights... about 9." Atem answered.

Yuya just looked at Atem sadly.

"Yuya, Atem? Where's everyone else?" Celina inquired.

"They went to find Sora." Atem answered.

"Well someone needs to come with me, Aster's challenged us to a duel. Hopefully if we win he'll be leaving this dimension in peace." Celina explained. "I was hoping to find Yuri to be honest."

"Well looks like we better find everyone." Yuya mentioned.

"No time, the duel is in three minutes." Celina mentioned before looking at Yuya. "You're in no shape to duel either."

"That leaves me." Atem told them.

"Yeah, but its too risky. Aster's strong." Celina admitted. "I have a card that can stop his strategy from working but you don't."

"What's that?" Atem asked.

"Lunalight Leo Dancer." Celina said handing Atem the card.

"But I don't got anything to summon her." Atem pointed out.

"That's my point, I don't know if you can beat him." Serena mentioned.

"I'll just have to try... Yuya?" Atem asked closing his eyes. "You won't mind if I use your deck for once?"

"I don't mind." Yuya answered. "Keep Summoned Skull just in case though."

Atem nodded, "Come on."

The three of them headed towards the tower. The more they got closer the more Atem feels un-eased.

"Are you sure about this?" Celina asked.

"Yeah. We can't find everyone in time, and Yuya is out of commission." Atem answered.

"I'm not though." said a familiar voice.

They looked to see. Riley was following them. "I can duel him."

"Absolutely not Riley." Atem refused.

"So I'm supposed to let you duel?" Riley questioned. "You heard Celina, you can't beat him and you've never even used Yuya's cards before."

"I seen him duel a few times so I know his style." Atem pointed out.

"Still, what if you lose?" Riley asked nervously.

"..." Atem looked down at that. "Well then someone else will beat him."

"A kid, you're joking Celina." said a voice.

They looked to see Aster waiting.

"You must be Aster Phoenix. As I heard the one who is leading these forces." Atem told him.

"You heard correctly, and who are you supposed to be?" Aster questioned.

"Atem. Atem Sakaki." Atem answered.

Aster's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in rage. "Did you just say Sakaki, as in Yusho Sakaki?"

"Hm? Yeah but I haven't met him met." Atem answered.

"What, you're related to him aren't you?" Aster questioned.

"Well I'm adopted actually." Atem answered.

"Either way after what he did crushing you will be more than worth it." Aster stated. "I play the spell Steel Cage Match!"

* * *

 _Steel Cage Match_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _During either player's turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy this card._

* * *

A steel cage rose up from the ground startling them.

"What's this field spell?" Atem asked shocked.

"It's to make sure nobody gets in the way." Aster stated activating his duel disc. "During the duel, or after when I turn you into a card."

"So guess this field spell means no escapes?" Atem asked activating his.

"Exactly." Aster stated coldly

"Hey Aster I want to ask you something important." Atem told him. "Why do you duel, and fight for the fusion dimension?"

"What?" Aster asked. "You really are his son, adopted or not. Make your move."

"I'm letting you go first." Atem told him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Comatose by Skillet)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"Fine, I set two cards and play Polymerization to fuse two copies of Destiny Hero - Drilldark together." Aster stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Two heroes drilling the bedrock of destiny. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

The fusion monster appeared readying his palms.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Now I think I'll end with Dystopia's effect, you take damage equal to the attack points of one of his fusion materials." Aster revealed.

Dystopia fired a blast that hit Atem. **(Atem: 2400)**

"It's your move now." Aster stated coldly.

Atem 1st Turn:

"Time to get started." He mentioned drawing. "Okay by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"What?" Aster questioned.

The two magicians appeared.

"Now I can summon monsters that are level 2 through 7 all at the same time!" Atem explained.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

Aster just glared at Atem.

"Okay I now summon Summoned Skull, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Coin Dragon!" The three appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Performapal Coin Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a Dragon-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"And as long as Coin Dragon is out all dragons I control gets a boost of 500!"

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Performapal, those things again." Aster stated coldly.

"And now Odd-Eyes attacks Dystopia! And whenever he attacks a level 5 or higher monster you take double the difference as damage!" Atem cried as Odd-Eyes fired a blast at Dystopia.

"I play the trap Urban Demise, when you attack once per turn this gives my Dystopia or any of my other Destiny Heroes 100 more attack points." Aster countered.

* * *

 _Urban Demise_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains 100 ATK._

* * *

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800 + 100 = 2900)**_

"Next when his attack points change Dystopia destroys one of your monsters, and who better than that Coin Dragon."

"But that would mean...!" Atem stopped himself as Dystopia sucked Coin Dragon in his palm.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

Dystopia jumped over the blast, and attacked Odd-Eyes instantly destroying him. **(Atem: 2000)**

 _'He's good...'_ Atem thought.

"Is that it?" Aster questioned coldly.

"For now." Atem answered laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Atem: 2000**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move so I'll set this and now Dystopia finish him off!" Aster declared.

Dystopia charged at Summoned Skull, as Atem sees a Action Card before jumping up to it.

"No you don't." Aster said before a chain shot out his duel disc and grabbed Atem's as he pulled him back to the ground.

Atem cried out before Summoned Skull was destroyed. **(Atem: 1600)**

"Now, I end my turn with the spell D-Faceoff, so now at the end of every turn we compare the levels of our monsters and the player who's total is lower takes damage equal to the difference times 100." Aster said ending his turn.

* * *

 _D-Faceoff_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during the End Phase: Compare the total Levels of all monsters each player controls and apply this effect._  
 _● The player who has the lowest total Levels takes damage equal to the difference in total Levels x 100._  
 _● If you have the highest total Levels and you control a "Destiny HERO" monster: You can target 1 of those monsters; it gains ATK equal to the difference in total Levels x 100._

* * *

"You have no monsters and Dystopia is level eight, plus since he's a Destiny Hero he gains attack points equal to the damage."

 **(Atem: 0800)**

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 2900 + 800 = 3700)**_

 _'That would be even more trouble.'_ Atem thought getting up before seeing his shirt was a bit burned. _'He'll see... but I will not that distract me.'_

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay with the Pendulum Scale I can summon the three back to the field!" They all appeared again.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

"What, those three were destroyed." Aster pointed out.

"They were but they moved to the Extra Deck instead of going to the graveyard so they can be summoned again." Atem explained,

"Big deal, they're not even close to powerful enough to take down my Dystopia."

"Can't say your right." Atem admitted. "But at least I can borrow Coin Dragon for something for this spell I added to the deck. Mystik Wok!"

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

"You're just stalling at this point." Aster stated.

 **(Atem: 3000)**

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"On the contary I can also play Performapal Magician of Smiles!" A magician appeared smiling.

* * *

 _Performapal Magician of Smiles_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"And get ready because by tributing him I can fuse both him, and one of my monsters and that monster is Summoned Skull!"

"What?" Yuya asked in surprise.

The two jumped up, "Now I Fusion Summon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

"Huh, but that requires a Red-Eyes Monster doesn't it?" Celina asked. "How did you summon him?"

"Performapal Magician of Smiles counts as any Fusion Material, name, type, etc." Atem answered. "And it's interesting because if I use the magician as a Fusion Material your monster loses 500 points!"

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 3700 - 500 = 3200)**_

"So our monsters are equal, but Dystopia's effect kicks in and destroys your dragon." Aster stated.

"Gah! Totally forgot!" Atem cried as his dragon got sucked in. "In that case I end my turn, and D-Face-off's effect activates. So now we compare ou monsters levels, and the owner who has a lower level takes damage equal to teh difference of levels times 100, and finally since your Dystopia is a Destiny HERO he gains attack points equal to the difference. Odd-Eyes is 7, and your Dystopia is 8. That's 100."

"Exactly." Aster stated.

 **(Atem: 2900)**

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 3200 + 100 = 3300)**_

* * *

 **Atem: 2900**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

Suddenly Atem's extra deck started glowing.

"What the...?" Atem asked surprised.

"Whatever you try it won't work, it's my move and I play the D-Soul trap. Now I banish Drilldark to give Dystopia 1600 more attack points, and you know what that means. Your dragon is going straight to the graveyard." Aster declared.

* * *

 _D - Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 3300 + 1600 = 4900)**_

"And that will leave me defenseless!" Atem cried before seeing a face-down. "Oh yeah. I play the trap, Performing Defense! So now by banishing a Performapal like my Coin Dragon, Odd-Eyes is safe from monster effects this turn!"

"Fine, then I'll attack your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Aster declared.

Dystopia charged as Atem rushed to an Action Card. "No you don't!" Aster cried pulling that caught Atem Off-Guard as Odd-Eyes was destroyed. **(Atem: 0300)**

"That ends my move." Aster stated. "You lose."

Atem got up before asking, "Aster... answer me. Why do you fight for Duel Academy?"

"What kind of question is that, I fight for Duel Academy because it's the right thing to do, and now D-Faceoff wipes out the last of your life points." Aster revealed.

"I'm still in the game I play the trap, Performage Rescript! By paying half my Life Points your spell is negated, and destroyed!" Atem cried. **(Atem: 0150)** D-Faceoff shattered.

"Fine take your turn." Aster stated coldly.

Atem 4th Turn:

"The right thing to do." Atem repeated. "What do you mean? Are you avenging someone?"

"I'm fulfilling the Professor's wishes." Aster stated. "Not that people like you who side with a traitor could understand that."

"Listen Aster he might've tricked you." Atem told him. "I endured things far worse then dueling people such as yourself."

Aster just glared at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do..." Atem started as his duel disc started glowing again and he looked at his card. "I play Performance Cancellation, this sends Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Summoned Skull from my extra deck to my graveyard."

* * *

 _Performance Cancellation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 2 Cards from your Extra Deck to the graveyard._

* * *

"Hm?" Aster asked confused on that. _'He would've used his Pendulum Scale to call them back...'_

"Now, I perform a Departed Fusion!" Atem declared.

"Departed Fusion? What kind of Fusion Card is that?" Aster asked surprised.

"It isn't a card, Departed Fusion works like Contact Fusion using monsters in the graveyard." Atem explained. "I fuse together Summoned Skull and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Contact Fusion?" Aster asked shocked.

"I summon Devil-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and when he's summoned one monster you control is destroyed and you take damage equal to half it's attack points." Atem stated. "Plus since I used a level six or higher Archfiend to summon him he's immune to card effects this turn."

As Atem stated that a black dragon with red vein like markings running across its body appeared above him.

Dystopia shattered as Aster grunted out. **(Aster: 1550)**

Aster glared, "Why do you fight when your only getting into danger?"

"...One thing." Atem answered raising one finger. "Is to know why my parents treat me."

"Treat you?" Aster asked confused.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe me if I tell you, so I'll show you." As Atem said this he unbutton his shirt, and uncovered his side to let Aster see the scars.

Aster's eyes widened in shock. "You're lying, nobody's parents would do something like that."

"Mine does. In fact it's one of the main reasons that Yusho's family adopted me." Atem mentioned taking out his carded parents. "Once I free my parents from these cards I will figure out why they were treating me like that in the first place."

"When your... Everyone who was carded will be changed back once our mission is complete and the four dimensions are merged." Aster revealed.

"Five actually." Atem revealed. "Before we got here there was another you, and your friends missed."

"What?" Aster asked in shock before frowning. "Still, once they've all been united everyone who's been carded in this war will come back. Every single victim will be reunited with their families in the new utopia the Professor is working to create."

"Aster even though it would bring every carded victim back I still cannot allow it. He is hurting people even with your superior Jaden Yuki." Atem told him.

Aster stepped back fearfully hearing that name. "How do you know Jaden?"

"Yuri told us. He doesn't card victims instead kills them. Someone told me I'm the only one who can defeat him in battle." Atem answered.

"Whoever told you that is an idiot, Jaden can't be beaten. Maybe a long time ago, when he was a new student but now..." Aster started as his eyes filled with fear. "Now I doubt even all of us working together would be able to deal one point of damage to him. He's in another league entirely."

Atem looked a bit startled seeing tears welling up.

"I only heard of Jaden ever losing one duel in his entire life, but the odds of you being even close to his skill is impossible." Aster noted. "Compared to Jaden... Serena, Yuri, me, we're all amateurs with no idea how to play. You can't beat him, not now, and not ever."

"Well there is one I believe Aster." Atem told him.

Aster just looked to the side. "If you're so confident end this duel, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let me finish." Atem told him. "As I was saying there is one thing I believe. And those are the words my aunt told me once..."

 _'Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost.'_

"And ever since she died I never ever forget those words. Atem continued. "It's those words that got me this far, and I will keep going and defeat Jaden at all costs!"

Suddenly they all heard clapping. Startled they looked to see who was clapping. It was a blue haired man around Aster's age with a smile on his face.

"Those are quite the admirable words to live by, so you're gonna beat Jay huh?" the boy grinned. "Why don't we put that to the test, after all I am the second best duelist at Duel Academy."

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"Me, I'm glad you asked but first things first you were in the process of finishing off Aster so don't let me interrupt." the boy smiled. "You're still as pathetic as ever aren't you?"

Atem looked over before crying out, "Devil-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Aster directly!"

The dragon struck Aster sending him flying.

* * *

 **Atem: 0150**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

The boy just applauded Atem for the second time with a playful grin on his face.

"Now then you are?" Atem asked him.

"The name's Jesse Anderson, Jaden's dueling partner and like I said the second best duelist at Duel Academy." the boy answered. "Now, you want to take on Jaden right? Then you'll need to be at least good enough to take me down, not that you are though."

"Jesse Anderson...?" Atem asked. "Have I heard of you before?"

"I wouldn't know, but once my trio of Rainbow Dragons is done with you it won't make much difference either way." Jesse smirked. "In fact, there are four of you so why not have it be a four on one duel?" Jesse offered.

"Rainbow Dragon...?" Atem asked before gasping. "No way! Your the keeper of the Crystal Beasts aren't you?"

"Well, I guess you have heard of me." Jesse mentioned. "That's right I own the Crystal Beasts. So now as I was saying, do you four..."

As he said that Jesse pointed to Atem, Yuya, Serena, and Riley.

"Want to duel me four on one, it might give you a slim chance of victory."

 _'He must be very strong if he wanted to take all four of us on.'_ Atem thought.

"So if one of us beats you your taking us to Jaden?" Yuya asked.

"Pretty much, so then I'm guessing one of you wants to duel on your own then?" Jesse asked. "If you insist."

"Well I want to make sure Jaden gets stopped so count me in." Atem mentioned getting ready.

"Fair enough, and since I'm in a good mood you can take the first turn." Jesse offered.

Atem cried out taking a direct attack from Rainbow Dark Dragon.

"I-I lost..." Atem grunted out.

"Looks like it, well you should be thanking me. This is a lot better than what Jay would do to you." Jesse smiled. "Besides, you heard Aster once we're done you'll be back good as new."

"Not sure I'll like the sound of that." Atem mentioned standing up.

"Well, you lost so unfortunately that's the way it goes kid." Jesse mentioned before pressing a button on his duel disc.

Atem closed his eyes to accept his fate. _'Everyone, I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough.'_

Suddenly Atem felt himself get shoved to the side as he landed on one of his particularly bad scars.

"GAH!" Atem cried out feeling bad. "That hurt... Wait... who shoved me?"

"Atem it..." Celina started as she stared ahead in shock and Yuya's eyes filled with tears.

Atem looked, and widen his eyes in shock.

...Riley was a card.

"RILEY!" Atem cried.

"Well, can't say I saw that one coming." Jesse mentioned. "That actually warms my heart a bit, you know what you can go ahead and keep that one. Who knows, maybe it'll give you some luck in our rematch. I mean it's not like you could do much worse, I'll tell Jay to be expecting you."

With those words Jesse started laughing as he walked off not noticing Riley's card had a faint golden glow.

 **(Cue Theme: Blue Tears from Rouge Galaxy)**

Atem walked over to Riley's card, and knelled in shock, as he picked it up in his hands before asking close to sobbing, "Riley... why did you do that...? Your suppose to stay free, and be with Declan... not be a card."

The card continued faintly glowing gold as Atem's original deck started to glow.

"Riley... please don't... don't be a card..." Atem continued with tears running down. "NO!"

Suddenly a card flew out of his duel disc and landed in front of him.

"Huh?" Atem asked with tears picking the card up.

* * *

 _C/C/C Archfiend Angel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 "Archfiend" Monsters_  
 _This card is also treated as a FairyT-ype monster, when this card is Xyz Summoned declare Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz. All monsters of the declared type cannot activate their effects and have their ATK reduced to zero. Once per turn: You can either summon 1 "Archfiend" monster from your graveyard, or by detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon 1 monster from either player's graveyard and treat it as an "Archfiend" monster. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material summon those monsters to the field in defense position, they cannot be destroyed this turn and you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _'Huh?'_ Atem looked surprised before starting to sob, _'This card... is this what you want to give me...?'_

 ** _'It's my way of keeping you safe, I love you.'_ **Riley's voice echoed in his mind. ** _'We'll be together again, I promise.'_**

Atem started breaking down hearing her voice.

"Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem didn't hear him, and continued breaking down. Yuya used his good arm to hug Atem. Atem leaned on him, as the others ran in.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried. "What happened?"

"Declan..." Atem sobbed. "...I'm so sorry... I am a terrible boyfriend..."

"Atem, what are you..." Declan started.

Atem shows the Riley card to him with tears in his eyes. Declan's eyes widened as he saw the card before he closed his eyes. "We're done waiting. It's time we take the battle to them. Get up Atem, if there's any way to change these people back it's in the Fusion Dimension."

"Yuya's still injured." Atem told him.

"Yuya, are you able to duel in your condition?" Declan asked simply.

"I think so. Just a long as this cut is under control." Yuya answered.

"Better safe than sorry, Zuzu you stay with Yuya and keep him safe here." Declan stated. "The rest of us head out in five minutes to head to the Fusion Dimension."

They nodded as Atem looked at the Riley card still sobbing,

"Atem look at me." Declan told him. "What happened here is terrible but crying won't bring her back. We have to stop Leo Akaba and then everyone, your parents, all of our fallen allies across all three dimensions, and Riley will all return to normal but we have to fight in order to make that happen."

Atem only looked down before he wiped his eyes before, "What was it you want to talk to me about?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Declan replied before turning to Aster. "Now, you got here somehow so you're going to show us how to get back to Duel Academy."

"And why?" Aster asked him.

"Simple, because I'm giving you the chance to make amends for what you've done." Declan said calmly. "If not, well it may be difficult to hold back 11 angry residents of this dimension who know you were in charge of everything that happened to their friends."

Aster grunted before relenting. "Don't say I didn''t wan you if we run into Jaden." He activated a portal.

"Jaden won't be an issue." Declan stated simply.

They stepped in the portal.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter here! Next chapter is the start of the final dimension! Be sure to review!**


	20. Battle of Fusion! Galaxy-Eyes Mayhem!

**Alright guys time for the first chapter of the Fusion Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Home sweet home." Yuri noted.

"..." Atem looked around

"Surprised?" Celina asked. "If you lived here you'd think a Utopia would be possible too."

"Not that it's worth the price." Sora added.

"So now what?" Yuko asked looking around,

"Now, we decide. Front door?" Yuri suggested.

They all looked at him with dull looks.

"Oh and you know a better way inside?" Yuri asked.

"Someplace where they can't see us." Sora answered.

"Too little too late." They looked, and saw two girls that have sliver, and blonde hair.

"Oh joy, this should be oh so much fun." Yuri stated sarcastically. "Shall we Serena?"

"Who are they?" Shay asked.

"I am Gloria." the blonde answered.

"And I'm Grace." the sliver haired answered.

"And we are the Tyler Sisters!" They both added.

"A pair of duelists who only qualify as a threat when they're together. Hence them being known as the Amazoness Sisters." Yuri explained. "You guys go ahead, Celina and I will catch up once this duel is over."

"Ya sure?" Yuto asked.

"Of course, they're not Jaden and Jesse and besides." Yuri smirked. "Working with one of Duel Academy's best duelists will make this simple."

"Just make sure your okay." Atem said before they ran off.

"Same to you." Yuri replied. "Sorry I dragged you into this one too, but I needed a partner I could trust."

"It's okay." Celina told him.

Yuri nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They ran before they ran into a blue haired boy that is lighter then Zane's.

"Huh, wait who are you?" the boy asked.

"They are who I told you about." Zane answered. "Looks like they decide to charge at us."

"Right, leave that one to me then Zane." the boy said pointing at Atem.

"Me?" Atem asked surprised.

"Yes you, we were given specific orders by Jesse himself to card you." the boy revealed.

"Well sorry but I want to save my power for Jaden." Atem told him.

"You don't have a choice." the boy stated as a chain shot out of his duel disc and grabbed Atem's. "Jaden won't need to waste his time with a weakling like you."

"Fine. Who are you anyway?" Atem asked him.

"My name's Syrus Truesdale, Zane's younger brother." the boy revealed as Zane challenged Yuko to a duel.

"Alright. I have been itching to see what people like you are made of ever since you evaded my Dimension so let's do this Truesdale." Yuko smirked activating his duel disk.

"Yuya everyone your gonna have to continue on without us." Atem told them.

"Atem..." Yuya started before nodding. "Just be careful."

Atem nodded getting that.

"This isn't a tag duel, it's two separate matches." Zane explained. "Now then, I don't know about Syrus but I'm more than willing to let you go first."

"The same goes for me." Syrus agreed.

"Then in case should we take this in two separate areas?" Yuko asked.

"No need, you'll both be dealt with soon enough and besides. This room is more than sufficient for two duels." Zane answered. "I underestimated your friend before, but that won't happen again."

Oct 10, 2017"Then let's get started shall we?" Atem asked.

"SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

2nd Duel:

Atem: 4000

Syrus: 4000

* * *

3rd Duel:

Yuko: 4000

Zane: 4000

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

"Since you challenge me I'll do first! And I will start with the field spell, Pandemonium!" Atem cried.

"Pandemonium, so that means you use Archfiends." Syrus noted.

"You guessed it. And now I use Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!" He set the scale as they raised.

"Pendulum, so that's your game. Too bad it won't help you." Syrus smirked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it will, maybe it won't we'll find out." Atem told him. "Now I Pendulum Summon, Summoned Skull, Terrorking Archfiend, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

The three appeared roaring. "I set two cards, and end my turn."

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets see how you like this. First I use Mystical Space Typhoon on that field spell!" Syrus declared.

Pandemonium shattered as Atem stayed clam.

"Next I play the spell card Vehicroid Connection Zone, and this spell lets me fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid in order to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in attack mode!" Syrus stated.

A huge robot appeared.

"Now that's what I call a awesome robot." Atem admitted.

"If you think that's impressive just wait until he attacks, take down Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Syrus declared.

The drill spinned as it charged, and destroyed the fiend. **(Atem: 3500)**

"I set one card and end my move." Syrus smirked. "If that's all you can do I'm disappointed."

Atem smirked back, "Oh trust me you haven't seen anything."

2nd Duel:

Yuko 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first I draw!" Yuko drew. "And summon Sonic Bird in attack mode!" A bird appeared screeching with 1400 points. "And his ability is my dimensions specialty. He allows me to add one Ritual spell card to my hand." He shows a Ritual Spell, called Crystal Reborn before saying, "Next I will play my own field spell, Gateway to Chaos!"

"Rituals, so that's your game." Zane noted calmly.

"Well I am from the Ritual Dimension after all." Yuko pointed out. "And when my field spell is played, I am allowed to add a Black Luster Solider Ritual Monster, or one Gaia the Fierce Knight from my deck to my hand."

He added Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"Let me guess, now you're playing that Ritual Spell of yours?" Zane asked with a smirk.

"Now now no need to get rushing. I don't have the monster in my hand but I have something better. I activate the Machine Angel Ritual Spell card!" Yuko cried.

"Machine Angel Ritual, I've seen that card before." Zane stated calmly. "Now then, what weakling are you playing now?"

"Oh I'll sacrifice Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Idaten!" What appeared in the Knights place was a black wearing woman.

"Is that all you're doing?" Zane inquired.

"For now yes." Yuko answered playing a face-down.

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drew his card and frowned. "I set one card and end my turn."

"That's all?" Yuko asked. "Well alright if your sure."

* * *

 _With the group..._

They were continuing to run while looking around.

"Where can we find them?" Yuya asked.

"That depends on who you mean by them." said a voice from behind them.

They looked to see who it was. It was a man with brown hair and a black jacket. "Now, who exactly are you looking for?"

"Jaden, and Jesse." Yuto answered.

"Jaden and Jesse, you must have a death wish." the man noted. "Wait a second, aren't you two..."

"Still the same as always Atticus?" interrupted a female voice.

They looked to see who it was which was a female version of the man. Suddenly the female revealed a card as two hats appeared before fading to reveal the group was gone. They all appeared in some room.

"Where are we?" Yugo asked a bit surprised.

"You Show Duel School." the blonde girl answered.

"Hey we gotta get back to Duel Academy!" Yuya protested.

"We will, once we're ready Yuya." said a voice.

"That... voice..." Yuya, and the others turned to see who it was with Aster looking a bit tensed.

It was Yusho Sakaki with a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Yuya ran up to him.

"It's great to see you again Yuya." Yusho smiled before pausing. "What happened to you?"

"Well while your gone me, and mom added someone new to the family, and he's at Duel Academy right now." Yuya answered as best as he could.

"I think he meant your arm." Aster told him.

Yuya added, "Oh. Well that new addition I saved his life."

Yusho just frowned. "Alright in that case..."

"In that case I really should be thanking you sensei." mentioned a familiar voice. "Finding this place was really difficult but that tracking device on Sora's duel disc came in handy after all."

They looked over. It was Dennis with a playful grin. "Well, the good news is this place is surrounded by Obelisk Force so you won't be causing us problems anymore."

"Who are you?" Yuya asked confused.

"That's Dennis. He is one of Duel Academy's most cunning duelists, and was given the task to act as a spy until Yuri joined us." Sora explained.

"Oh don't be so rude Sora, after all I..." Dennis started. "Ruri, it's been quite some time hasn't it?"

"Get away from me you weirdo." Lulu told him annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Dennis asked feigning being hurt. "I thought you enjoyed my performances in the Xyz Dimension."

"Until I learned your a Fusion User." Lulu glared.

Suddenly an explosion shook the building.

"Sounds like time for chatting is over, oh and by the way I have a message for whichever one of you is named Yuya, and one for Declan." Dennis told the group.

"What?" Declan asked as he, and Yuya payed attention.

"Jaden's in a good mood, so Yuya can keep the head and Declan can have the two torn halves of that card." Dennis grinned.

"The head?" Yuya asked confused.

"Two halves?" Declan asked.

"Oh, I meant your brother's head and the two halves of that card Jesse let him keep." Dennis clarified.

"No way we're not letting that happen!" Yuya protested.

"Too late, once Atem finds Jaden he's dead." Dennis smiled. "That is, unless you three lovely young ladies come with me."

"You get lost!" Becky yelled at him. "Things we're great at the Ritual Dimension until you creeps came around."

"Oh my bad, I miscounted four lovely young ladies." Dennis corrected himself. "No but if you all come with me I might be able to convince Jaden to be merciful. Of course I'll need Serena too."

"I"ll crack myself against you, clown." Yugo said getting ready. "You guys go I'll handle him."

"One tiny problem with that idea, in case you haven't noticed I didn't bring my deck." Dennis revealed. "If you want a duel I'll need to borrow someone else's deck."

"Then in that case we'll leave right now." Yugo told him. "We better go."

Dennis just let the group run past. "Well, I tried to do things the easy way."

* * *

1st Turn:

Yuri/Celina: 1200

Gloria/Grace: 2900

Yuri has Starving Venom, and Celina has Leo Dancer while Gloria, and Grace has two Amazoness monsters.

"You two are impressive but you've lost the duel." Yuri smirked.

"Hm?" The two looked confused.

"Celina, you don't mind do you?" Yuri inquired.

"Go ahead." Celina smiled. "The sooner we take them out the better."

Yuri just smirked. "In that case I'll use Polymerization and fuse Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

"What the!?" The Tyler sisters cried shocked.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs..." Yuri started chanting.

"Become one in the moonlight with the King of Beasts and awaken in a new form..." Celina continued chanting.

"Spread your wings and take to the skies, Lunalight Dragon Dancer!" Yuri and Celina chanted together.

The monster appeared at roaring. Suddenly the Amazoness monsters shattered.

"What!?" Gloria cried.

"But Amazoness Empress..." Grace cried shocked.

"When Dragon Dancer is summoned all your monsters are destroyed regardless of their effects." Celina explained. "Plus Dragon Dancer can't be effected by or targeted by any of your cards."

"Which means with no monsters left and our monster having 3900 attack points, this duel is over." Yuri stated calmly. "Lunalight Dragon Dancer end this duel!"

The dragon attacked as the two sisters cried out landing on their backs.

Gloria/Grace: 0000

Winner Yuri/Celina.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Yuri said with a faint blush before walking past the Tyler sisters.

Celina followed him.

* * *

2nd Duel:

Atem: 0200

Syrus: 1900

Atem has Summoned Skull, and Chaos King Archfiend.

"Alright, you're better than I thought." Syrus admitted before drawing his card and smirking. "It's too bad for you this duel is over, I play the spell Vehicroid Enhancements, this may give your Chaos King Archfiend an extra 500 points but it brings it over to my field. Then I can sacrifice your monster to summon one of my Fusion Monsters ignoring it's summoning conditions."

Atem watched as his Synchro Monster was transfered to Syrus' side. **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**

"Now, say goodbye to your Chaos King Archfiend and hello to my Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union in attack mode." Syrus smirked. "Any last words?"

"One thing: You made a terrible mistake." Atem answered.

"What?" Syrus questioned.

"Trap activate, Rageiki Break!" Atem cried.

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"This destroys a card after discarding a card." Atem explained discarding a card.

Syrus's only monster shattered. "No, that's not possible. I can't lose to you!"

"You just did." Atem told him.

"I... I..." Syrus panicked looking at the only card in his hand, UFOroid. "I end my turn."

Atem drew, and said "Summoned Skull?"

The monster nodded and struck Syrus directly knocking him out cold.

Syrus: 0000

Winner Atem.

"Hopefully not too much of my power was used in this duel." Atem mentioned.

As he said that Atem heard Yuko cry out.

"Yuko!" Atem cried running over.

Yuko: 100

Zane: 1400

"It's your move, not that anything will save you." Zane smirked revealing a monster with two Overlay Units, and the Cyber End Dragon.

"Aw man." Atem grunted before going to activate his Duel Disk.

"No, I'm not beaten yet." Yuko smiled. "It's time for my dragon to join the duel."

"Your dragon?" Atem asked surprised.

"Crystal Born Ritual Dragon." Yuko smiled.

"Don't let me stop you." Atem told him.

"Your dragon is useless." Zane smirked. "My monsters will wipe you out on my next turn."

Yuko drew his card before smirking. "I play the Crystal Reborn Ritual spell, sending Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight to the graveyard to summon Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!"

A blue dragon appeared roaring.

"Now I equip with him Pure Ritual, it doubles the attack points of a Ritual Monster if I have at least 2 in my graveyard." Yuko continued.

 _Crystal Born: **(ATK: 2500 * 2 = 5000)**_

"You... can't do that!" Zane panicked.

"I'm not done, when Crystal Born attacks I can activate one of several effects. For example dealing damage equal to your monster's attack points." Yuko stated. "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon attack Cyber End Dragon!"

The dragon fired a blast that destroyed Cyber End. **(Zane: 0400)** Then Cyber End fell on Zane who cried out being hit.

Zane: 0000

Winner Yuko.

"Not bad at all." Yuri smiled walking up with Serena.

"You two are okay!" Atem smiled.

"You doubted us?" Yuri asked.

"Those two looked powerful." Atem answered.

"They were, but apparently Yuri and I make a better team." Celina smiled as Yuri looked away and blushed slightly.

"We better help Yuya, and the others." Yuko mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuri agreed.

They all get ready to run.

"Atem!" Yuya's voice cried.

Atem turned, and blinked, "Didn't you, and the others pasted us?"

"Long story, you must be Atem. My name is Yusho Sakaki." Yusho smiled.

"So your Yuya's father." Atem said with awestruck eyes.

"I am, and I hear you're his adopted brother. I'm sorry about what happened to you." Yusho mentioned.

"Well it's good to meet you. Though my mother does speak terrible things about you." Atem told him.

"Well we can catch up once we've stopped Leo." Yusho stated calmly. "Though I do have something for you."

"Hm?" Atem asked.

"This." Yusho said before handing Atem a copy of Smile World.

"Smile World." Atem said with widen eyes. "The ultimate card for smiling duels."

"A card my son should have." Yusho smiled.

"We're not even related." Atem mentioned.

"That doesn't make you any less my son." Yusho told him.

Atem smiled at this before stashing it in his deck.

"We have to get past Jaden first." Yuri mentioned.

"Aniki?" asked a voice.

"Hart?" Kite asked looking over.

"Is that really you?" Hart asked with tears in his eyes.

"Hart!" Kite cried running over.

Suddenly Hart smirked and activated a Fusion Duel Disc and swung the blade at Kite's head. Kite avoided, and looked at his brother in shock. "Hart?"

"Duel me Aniki." Hart stated.

"Why?" Kite asked.

"Those eyes, he's not himself." Celina explained. "He's being brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? By who?" Atem asked surprised.

"The Doktor." Yuri answered. "He's able to control people's minds and he's one of the Professor's top scientists."

"We better free Hart before finding him, and Jaden." Yuya told them.

"Well Aniki, I'm waiting." Hart smirked.

KIte looked hesitant before saying, "Okay Hart."

He got ready. "I'll free you from whatever hold the Doktor has on you."

Hart just smiled coldly drawing his cards.

Kite said, "You go on first."

"You sure about that?" Hart asked. "You know my cards better than anyone Aniki."

"I know. But I am still letting you go first." Kite pointed out.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking the Silence by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Hart 1st Turn:

"Well in that case I'll start by summoning Photon Thrasher in attack mode, and next I'll summon Photon Crusher!" Hart smirked.

* * *

 _Photon Thrasher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

 _Photon Crusher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Kite grunted knowing what Hart is planning to do.

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my monsters." Hart grinned. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A different version of Cipher Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Well that changes things." Yuya said surprised.

"Now I set three cards and end my turn." Hart stated. "I've brought out mine so will you return the favor Aniki?"

Kit 1st Turn:

"Anything to free you I draw!" Kite answered drawing. "And summon, Cipher Wing! Then with it's effect I summon another from my hand!" The two appear, "Now I activate Double Exposure. This doubles all level 4 or lower monster's I control's levels."

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

 _Double Exposure_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 2 Level 6 or lower monsters on the field with the same name; their Levels become double their current Levels._  
 _● Target 1 monster on the field, then target 1 other monster on the same controller's field; the first target's name becomes the same as the second target's._

* * *

"So it's Photon Dragon vs Cipher Dragon." Shun noted.

"I overlay both level eight Cipher Wings." Kite declared. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I play the trap card Photon Break, this negates the effects of your dragon for two turns." Hart revealed.

* * *

 _Photon Break_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Negate it's effect(s) for 2 turns._

* * *

"What!?" Atem cried shocked as Cipher Dragon was shocked in submission.

"Anything else Aniki?" Hart asked with a cold smile.

Kite flinched at the smile before saying, "Two face-downs. Your turn."

* * *

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

* * *

Hart 2nd Turn:

"It's my move so I'll start things off by having Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Hart declared.

"What's he doing!?" Yugo cried out. "They both have the same attack points!"

"Photon Dragon's effect, when it battles both monsters are removed from play." Kite explained. "Then since Cipher Dragon had two Overlay Units Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 1000 attack points when they return after the battle."

"It does what!?" Yuya cried shocked as both dragons vanished before appearing again with Cipher Dragon having no Overlay Units.

 _Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"Now I play the trap card Parasite Awakening." Hart stated.

* * *

 _Parasite Awakening_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your Deck._

* * *

"This lets me summon Fusion Parasite from my deck."

A insect appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Fusion Parasite?" Atem asked a bit confused.

"When this monster is summoned I can immediately fuse it with a monster on my field." Hart explained. "I fuse Fusion Parasite with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"You can what!?" Kite cried shocked.

"The embodiment of light, become one with the inner voice and make way for a new power! Fusion Summon, Level 10! Galaxy-Eyes Parasite Dragon!" Hart chanted.

A new dragon appeared roaring looking quite mean.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Parasite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fusion Parasite" + 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster  
Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Next the Fusion Parasite equips itself to my dragon, and to end my move once per turn Galaxy-Eyes Parasite Dragon destroys an Xyz Monster on the field." Hart stated. "Destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The dragon fired a blast but Kite cried, "I play the trap card, Cipher Bit! With this if a Cipher Xyz Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed, and I can attack this card as an Overlay Unit to it."

* * *

 _Cipher Bit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster(s) would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster(s) is not destroyed, and if you do, attach this card to 1 of those Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ORU: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"I end my turn." Hart said calmly.

Kite 2nd Turn:

 _'My dragon's effect can be used in one more turn but I don't have anything to keep him around.'_ Kite drew, and looked surprised seeing the card. _'Hart...'_

"I play the spell you gave me! Xyz Galaxy!"

* * *

 _Xyz Galaxy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Xyz Galaxy?" Hart asked before grabbing his head in pain.

"With this card by paying half my Life Points I can rank up Cipher Dragon by 1 Rank, and with it all of your monster effects are negated this turn!" Kite explained. **(Kite: 2000)**

As Kite said that a black aura appeared around Parasite Dragon and Hart. Kite looked worried before chanting, "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The 4500 attack point dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn.  
_ _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"That's it, if this works Kite wins." Yuto realized.

"Hart!" Kite cried out to his brother.

The aura increased in intensity as Hart smirked at Kite with a cold expression on his face. "Yes Aniki?"

Kite grunted before saying, "I activate Neo Cipher-Dragon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can take control of all your monsters while they are treated as 'Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon' their effects negated, and they can't attack this turn! Super Cipher Projection!" **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Hart's dragon transformed and appeared on Kite's field.

"Hart..." Kite looked worried. "Sorry I have to do this. Neo Cipher Dragon attack Hart directly!"

"I play Destiny Break!" Hart countered. "This lets me draw a card and if it's a monster your attack is negated."

* * *

 _Destiny Break_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it was a monster, negate that attack, otherwise send the drawn card to the Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy this card, then Special Summon any monsters drawn by this card's effect from your hand. Their effects are negated._

* * *

As he said that Hart drew and revealed Galaxy Knight. The attack was stopped as Kite grunted.

Now Destiny Break is destroyed and I can summon Galaxy Knight to the field." Hart explained.

The knight appeared.

* * *

 _Galaxy Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy Knight", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another card with the same name, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 _'I better stop him from getting his dragon back!'_ Kite thought before playing, "I play my second face-down, Galaxy-Eyes Nova! So now I can tribute one Galaxy-Eyes monster like yours, and summon Cipher Dragon from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Nova_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster, then target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Hart frowned as his dragon vanished. Kite's monster appeared again.

"Your turn." Kite ended his turn.

* * *

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

* * *

Hart 3rd Turn:

Hart drew his card and smirked. "I activate the spell Galaxy Rebirth and use it to bring Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon back from the graveyard with its attack points cut in half."

* * *

 _Galaxy Rebirth_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Its ATK is halved. During your End Phase, if the equipped monster did not inflict battle damage to your opponent this turn: Destroy it. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat this card as a monster with a Level equal to the equipped monster's Level and use it as an Xyz Material for that Xyz Summon._

* * *

Photon Dragon roared again.

 **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**

"Now then, you know who's coming next don't you?" Hart asked.

"You don't got another level 8 monster." Kite reminded though starting to sweat.

"Did you forget, Galaxy Rebirth itself counts as a monster. I overlay Galaxy Knight, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Galaxy Rebirth!" Hart declared. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was a red glowing, and three-headed dragon roaring with 4500 attack points.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_

 _When this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send all Xyz Materials from all other monsters on the field to the Graveyard. If you activate this effect, this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can make a attacks on monsters up to the number of Xyz Materials sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Now I play my dragons effect, Photon Howling." Hart stated.

The dragon roared as the two monsters on Kite's field have their lights dimmed a bit kneeling.

"It might have only been one, but one Overlay Unit still means 500 more points." Hart stated.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 6000)**_

"Now, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Neo Cipher was destroyed as Kite grunted. **(Kite: 0500)**

"I end my turn." Hart stated.

Kite 3rd Turn:

"There is one thing you forgot about Xyz Galaxy." Kite mentioned drawing.

"What do you mean?" Hart asked.

"By discarding two cards I can play it's final effect." Kite answered discarding his final cards. "I can bring back a monster summoned through it, and treat Xyz Galaxy as an Overlay Unit."

Hart's eyes widened. "Wait, but the monster you summoned with Xyz Galaxy was..."

Neo Cipher Dragon appeared again roaring.

"Wait... but if Xyz Galaxy is an Overlay Unit then that means you can use that dragon's ability." Hart panicked.

"That's right Hart." Kite nodded before pointing at Neo Photon Dragon. "Super Cipher Projection!"

Hart's monster transformed and appeared next to Kite's leaving Hart with an empty hand and an empty field.

"Hope you'll forgive me Hart." Kite said with sadden eyes. "Neo Cipher Dragon attack Hart directly!"

The attack struck Hart sending him flying before he landed on his back and a bug exited his ear before exploding.

"HART!" Kite ran up, before catching his brother.

* * *

 **Kite: 1500**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Kite wins the duel!**

* * *

Hart slowly opened his eyes before seeing Kite. "Aniki is it really you?"

"Yes Hart it is." Kite answered.

"I should have guessed he'd be useless. Go ahead and card the old fool Jesse, his Parasites are no help to us." said a voice as a figure walked up to them.

"Who's there!?" Kite demanded clutching his brother.

"Oh calm down Xyz wimp." Jaden stated walking up to them. "Now let's see here, how about..."

As he said that a cold smirk appeared on Jaden's face as he pointed at Yuto. "You can be my opponent for now, I've been meaning to deal with more Xyz Scum anyway."

"You will pay for all those innocent people you've killed back at my home!" Yuto promised acceppting his challenge.

"Oh right, how many was it I killed?" Jaden mocked. "500, 800? I just stopped counting after a while, but one more can't hurt."

Yuto growled at this. Jaden activated his duel disc before noticing Atem. "Oh, so you're the kid who wants to duel me. Tell you what, if by some miracle you actually beat Jesse this time I'll take you on. Right now though, this weakling just signed his death sentence."

"You will be stopped." Atem promised.

"Keep dreaming." Jaden stated as his eyes flashed cold and a wave of dark energy hit everyone but Yuto.

"What did you do?" Yuto asked.

"We can't have people interfering in our duel. You're facing the Supreme King of Duel Academy, try not to disappoint me too much." Jaden stated.

* * *

 **Next time it is Yuto vs Jaden. What is this monster Jaden mentioned before? Be sure to review!**


	21. Going against the King of Duel Academy!

**Alright guys time for the next chapter of the Fusion Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hidden Insanity by Rouge Galaxy)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Jaden smirked drawing. "And I play the Dark Fusion Spell Card!"

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

"So by sending Fusion Material Monsters to the graveyard I can summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster! I send Elemental HEROs Avian, and Wildheart and create Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!" A fiendish indian appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Wild Cyclone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Wildheart"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Destroy all face-down Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"So you're summoning one of those already." Yuto noted.

"I place a card face-down. Your move." Jaden smirked.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I start by setting two cards facedown and then I summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Yuto stated as the gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Then since I have a Phantom Knight in play I can call the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, and now I overlay my two monsters." The boots appeared as they flew up. _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Jaden looked up not impressed.

Oct 10, 2017"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, the Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as the knight appeared.

"Now since I used Ragged Gloves to summon him he gains 1000 attack points."

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Attack his Wild Cyclone!"

"Not until I play this! Negate Attack!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Yuto said.

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, and smirked, "I activate Mask Change!

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

"Mask Change?" Yuto questioned.

"It sends my Evil HERO to the graveyard, and calls on a Masked HERO!" Jaden cried. "I summon Masked HERO Dark Law!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dark Law_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"So what does that thing do?" Yuto asked.

"If any card would enter your graveyard it's banished instead!" Jaden smirked.

Yuto just frowned at that.

"And I equip him with Vicious Claw, with this Dark Law gains 300 more attack points." Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Vicious Claw_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, return this card to its owner's hand instead. Then, destroy 1 monster, except the one that battled the equipped monster, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. After that, Special Summon 1 "Evil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) on your opponent's side of the field. During the turn this card is returned to your hand, you cannot use "Vicious Claw" from your hand._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**

"2700!" Yuto cried.

"Now attack his Xyz!" Jaden cried as Dark Law charged at Break Sword.

The monster shattered before Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots reappeared.

 **(Yuto: 3300)**

"And due to Dark Law's ability your Xyz is banished." Jaden smirked. "And I'll end my turn by tributing Dark Law to summon, Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"

A new fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Edge  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That's fine, I still win." Yuto revealed.

Yuri stepped back seeing Jaden's monster.

"It's... the one... that killed Rose." Yuri said slowly.

"Rose, the name doesn't ring a bell. She must not have been important." Jaden smirked.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"I start by overlaying Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots again." Yuto declared. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Hm." Jaden looked up a bit impressed.

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit your monster loses half its attack points and Dark Rebellion gains those points. I use both, Treason Discharge!" Yuto cried.

"What!?" Jaden cried shocked as Malicous Edge lost power.

 _Malicious Edge: **(ATK: 2600 / 2 / 2 = 650)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1300 + 650 = 4450/ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**_

"Next I play two copies of Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace and each one weakens your monster by 600 points." Yuto continued as two sets of armor appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 _Malicious Edge: **(ATK: 650 - 600 - 600 = 0)**_

"Now I overlay my two Lost Vambraces." Yuto stated. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

A Javelin Phantom Knight appeared as Jaden grunted.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use one of Cursed Javelin's Overlay Units to reduce your monster to zero attack points, but more importantly to negate any effects it might have." Yuto stated. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Well you wasted that Overlay Unit because Malicious Edge can only inflict piercing damage." Jaden revealed.

"Maybe, but now this duel is over! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Yuto declared.

Dark Rebellion charged as Jaden cried, "Activate spell card, Shrink! So now your dragon's attack points are halved!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 4450 / 2 = 2225)**_

The attack landed. **(Jaden: 1775)**

"Fine, I attack with the Phantom Knights of Curse Javelin!" Yuto declared.

The attack hit as Jaden's back collided against the wall crying out. **(Jaden: 0175)**

 _'Just a little more and it'll be over.'_ Yuto thought. "I end my move."

"That's... it's impossible, Jaden's losing." Yuri stated in disbelief. "Yuto was this strong the whole time?"

* * *

 **Yuto: 3300**

 **Jadeen: 0175**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden smirked, "Not bad. But it's time to test the new monster the Doktor made."

"New monster?" Yuto questioned.

"Yes. I'll play two copies of O-Oversoul to revive both Avian, and Wildheart!" A winged warrior, and a indian warrior appeared.

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"Now I play Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" A warrior in blue spandex, and gold armor appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Whatever you play won't work, Cursed Javelin still has an Overlay Unit and I can play his effect on your turn." Yuto stated.

"Are you sure?" Jaden smirked before chanting, "Ultimate HERO show yourself to rid the world of Xyz! In everyone in the Xyz Dimension they will see your terror! Fusion Summon! Arise Level 10! Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer!"

What appeared was a warrior with a black cape, bone armor, having on a demonic mask, and wielding a two-handed sword.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _3 "Elemental HERO" monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card can also Fusion Summoned by shuffling the above monsters to your deck. (In which case you can use "Polymerization") When Fusion Summoned with "Polymerization" it gains this effect; Negate all effects of Xyz Monsters on the field. During your stand-by phase while there is an Xyz Material on an opponent's Xyz Monster, attach one monster from your graveyard to this card, and treat it's negated effect to this card's effect. When this card would be destroyed as a result by battle lose 1000 ATK instead._

* * *

 **(ATK: 3000)**

"And when he's on the field the effects of all your Xyz Monsters are negated!"

"What?" Yuto asked in shock.

Devil Enforcer fired a wave of sonic calls on Dark Rebellion, and Javelin that caused them to kneel weakened.

"This isn't over yet." Yuto stated. "Your monster is strong but not unbeatable."

"Oh I wouldn't say unbeatable. More like invincible." Jaden smirked. "Now I play Overlay Regenarate with this all your Xyz Monsters gain 1 Overlay Unit."

* * *

 _Overlay Regenarate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All Xyz Monsters on your opponents gains 1 Xyz Material._

* * *

Two robs appeared around Yuto's Xyz Monsters. "Now I play the spell, Forcement Overlay! When Devil Enforcer is on the field he gains all of your Xyz Monsters Overlay Units as his own!"

* * *

 _Forcement Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer": Attach all Xyz Materials on all Xyz Monsters to "Devil Enforcer". You can only activate 1 "Forcement Overlay" once per turn._

* * *

"What, why would a Fusion Monster want Overlay Units?" Yuto questioned.

"So he can use the abilities of the Xyz Monsters he negated!" Jaden smirked.

Yuto's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't!"

Devil Enforcer used his power as the three Overlay Units swirl around him. **(ORU: 3)**

"Let's see which ability to play first?" Jaden mocked in a thinking manner. "I know! How bout Dark Rebellion's? So now half of Dark Rebellion's points are taken to Devil Enforcer's!"

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

 _Devil Enforcer: **(ATK: 3000 + 1250 = 4250)**_

"And I'll use it again." Jaden smirked.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 1250/2 = 625)**_

 _Devil Enforcer: **(ATK: 4250 + 625 = 4875)**_

"And finally I'll play Javelin's ability to render your dragon powerless!" Jaden smirked.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 625 - 625 = 0)**_

"Any last words?" Jaden smirked as Devil Enforcer readied his blade.

"Just one, I'm not beaten yet." Yuto argued.

"Disappointing. Devil Enforcer attack!" Jaden smirked.

"I play the Action Spell Miracle, this protects Dark Rebellion and cuts the damage in half." Yuto said quickly.

 **(Yuto: 1562)**

Jaden growled. "Okay you spared yourself one turn. Your move."

He laid a face-down.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

 _'It all comes down to this, there's only one card that can help me win this duel.'_ Yuto thought before drawing his card and grinning.

"Hm?" Jaden perked an eyebrow.

"Your monster is strong, but it still only has 3000 attack points." Yuto stated. "I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 _'Rank-Up.'_ Atem thought.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in order to summon a monster that's one rank higher!" Yuto cried. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Requiem appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)** _  
_

Jaden smirked, "Did you forget? Devil Enforcer negates all effects of Xyz Monsters, and steals them!"

Devil Enforcer's eyes glowed before firing a sonar wave at Dark Requiem as it roared weakened.

"That may be true, but I didn't summon Dark Requiem for his effects. Our monsters have the same attack points, so even if it costs me Dark Requiem I'll win the duel." Yuto stated. "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attack his monster!"

Jaden smirked, "Sorry but you wasted it! I activate the trap Hero Barrier! With this while I have an Elemental HERO on the field I can negate your attack!

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

Yuto's eyes widened. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuto: 1562**

 **Jaden: 0175**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, and smirked, "I play R - Righteous Justice! For each Elemental HERO on my field spells, and traps on your are destroyed!"

* * *

 _R - Righteous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

Yuto's facedown Phantom Knight's Fog Blade shattered.

"Too bad, and during each of my stand-by phases Devil Enforcer gets an Overlay Unit!" Jaden smirked.

Yuto just stared at Jaden fearfully. "This is what Yuri meant..."

"Now I activate Dark Requiem's ability! Say goodbye to all it's attack points!" Jaden smirked.

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

 _Devil Enforcer: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

"Now attack Dark Requiem, and end this!" Jaden cried.

The attack struck Yuto's dragon destroying it.

* * *

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0175**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yuto!" Shay, Kite, Hart, and Lulu cried out.

Yuto landed hard on the ground. Yuto didn't move after hitting the ground.

"Ahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaden laughed wickedly. "Don't worry about him. I only rendered him knocked out since he was so fun to duel."

"Fun, you call harming my best friend fun?" Shay asked angrily.

"What can I say?" Jaden shrugged playfully.

"So you're this Jaden Yuki I've heard so much about, you're rather skilled but your attitude towards dueling is wrong." Yusho stated.

"Hm?" Jaden looked over, and grinned, "Well well. If it isn't Yusho Sakaki. The great Dueltainer but is considered a coward."

"Perhaps I am, perhaps not." Yusho smiled before walking up to Jaden. "Of course duelists should have fun when they have a match, would you like me to show you?"

Jaden scowled a bit.

"Should I take that as a no?" Yusho inquired.

"What do you think?" Jaden asked.

Yusho activated his duel disc.

"I don't got time to waste on you." Jaden sneered before tossing Yugo a card.

Yugo caught the card and looked at it. Fusion Parasite. Yugo growled seeing the card. He felt some presence taking over in.

"Have fun with your Synchro Friend." Jaden smirked before running off.

Before Jaden left the card erupted in black flames.

"What the?" Yugo asked surprised.

"I don't know." Yuri answered.

"Yuto you okay?" Yuya asked running to him.

Yuto didn't move. Lulu went to feel his pulse. It was there but weak.

"He is still very weak." Lulu said worried. "He needs medical attention!"

"No!" Yuri shouted. "Not here."

"Why?" Atem asked.

"You saw Hart." Yuri mentioned.

"So we need to take Yuto out of here?" Rin asked him.

"Unless you want him brainwashed." Yuri stated.

"I'll take him back." Kite mentioned taking Yuto on his back.

Yuri nodded before turning to Atem. "Now do you get why I told you to run?"

"Because of Devil Enforcer." Atem answered.

"No, his ruthlessness, until now I had no idea he had a card like that." Yuri said.

"Well I now understand. But I gotta believe in what the Pharaoh told me." Atem told him.

"... You're serious about this aren't you?" Yuri asked.

"I am very much. And there must be a weakness to his Devil Enforcer." Atem answered.

"Then here, if you duel him you'll need this." Yuri stated handing Atem a trap card. "Mispolymerization, it might be your only chance."

Atem nodded taking it.

"So now what?" Yuya asked.

"Find Jesse for one." Declan answered. "I will duel him."

"You want Jesse, beat me and I'll take you to him." stated a male voice.

"We don't got time for more interruptions." Yugo growled.

"Oh, that's rather rude." stated a male figure. "Then again a genius of my level would never fall to weaklings such as yourselves."

They looked to see who it is.

"Pleased to make your brief acquaintance, my name is Bastion Misawa." the figure said calmly. "Now, which of you will I duel? How about the boy covered in scars?"

At that Atem looked over seeing them. "Does anyone got a jacket?"

Yugo nodded and took off his jacket before giving it to Atem.

"Thanks." Atem sighed. "Bastion right?"

"Yes." Bastion answered.

"Well I accept your challenge. And I want something special." Atem told him. "After I win you have to tell your troops off to where we can reach Jesse, and Jaden with no-one getting in way."

"My troops, I don't have that authority I'm a scientist not a soldier." Bastion stated. "The best I can offer is to escort you to Jesse."

"Okay then let's-Huh?" Atem looked confused at Rin who stepped forward.

"I'll take this." She told him activating her Duel Disk.

"You?" Bastion inquired.

"I am Rin one of the girls that Yuri kidnapped, and set free." Rin told him.

"Synchro or Xyz?" Bastion asked.

"Synchro." Rin answered.

"I see, that works nicely." Bastion smirked before switching his deck.

"Huh?" Rin looked on in confusion seeing this.

"You're from the Synchro Dimension so I needed to prepare the right tools." Bastion explained. "You can go first miss Rin, though soon you'll be in our hands once more."

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that. Yuto lost but Atem will get him right? Be sure to review!**


	22. Different Dimension Fiends vs Crystals!

**Alright guys time for the next chapter of the Fusion Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Duel!" Rin and Bastion stated simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: You Make Me Sick by Egypt Central)**

 **Rin: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rin 1st Turn:

Rin drew, and said "I'll play Wind-Calling Bell Chime! With this card I can reveal a level 4 or lower Windwitch monster in my hand to summon a copy of it from my deck! I chose Windwitch - Ice Bell, and summoned the other copy!

* * *

 _Chime of the Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your hand; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck._

* * *

What appeared was a white witch like monster.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Ice Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Your monster is rather weak wouldn't you say?" Bastion inquired.

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Rin mentioned. "Next I'll summon the revealed Ice Bell!"

The other appeared.

"Now activate their abilities! So now you take 500 points of damage for each of them!"

 **(Bastion: 3000)**

"Well, that's rather impressive for a Synchro User." Bastion noted. "I suppose I made the right choice."

"Now I summon Windwitch - Snow Bell!" Another witch appeared

* * *

 _Windwitch - Snow Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control 2 or more "Windwitch" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And while I have two Windwitches out I can summon her from my hand."

"So now you're going to be performing a Synchro Summon correct?" Bastion guessed.

"You guess it!" Rin smirked tuning them.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

What appeared was a strong witch

* * *

 _Windwitch - Winder Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 "Windwitch" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Windwitch" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard; until the end of this turn_ _, this effect becomes 1 of that monster's effects_.

* * *

"Impressive, unfortunately you can't attack me on your first turn." Bastion explained.

"I know but when she's summoned I can target a Windwitch from my graveyard, and activate it!" Rin cried as a Ice Bell appeared, and forced wind at Bastion.

 **(Bastion: 2500)**

"I see, then do you have five more cards with the same effect or are you done for the time being?" Bastion asked.

"Never rush a lady." Rin answered. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

Bastion 1st Turn:

"Very well, I start with the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card." Bastion stated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

It was shown to be Lost Wind.

"Next I think I'll summon Red Resonator and then Red Warg using his effect." Bastion stated as the two monsters appeared only to look dull and lifeless.

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

 _Red Warg_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When you Normal Summon a "Resonator" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1400 / 2 = 700)**

"Red?" Atem asked shocked. "Where did he get that?"

"Now then, I think I'll play the continuous spell Fusion Synchro Hybrid." Bastion stated ignoring Atem. "This lets me treat a synchro summon as a Fusion Summon, so I'll tune Red Resonator with Red Warg."

* * *

 _Fusion Synchro Hybrid_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _While this card is facee-up on the field: Whenever you conduct a Synchro Summon you can treat it as a Fusion Summon. If the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed in battle by a Synchro Monster your opponent pay half your Life Points: You can take control of that monster._

* * *

"That is an insult to Synchro Summoning!" Yugo yelled.

"An insult, you should be honored that I've granted your weak cards a small sample of the power of Fusion." Bastion stated. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

As the dragon appeared it's eyes looked lifeless and it was barely red.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"What?" Jack asked shocked,

"Now, since this dragon is treated as a Fusion Summoned monster and not a pathetic synchro I can use the spell Fused Gauntlet, if one of your monsters is destroyed my monster gains 500 points." Bastion continued. "Now, I use this dragon's effect to destroy every special summoned monster with less than 3000 attack points."

* * *

 _Fused Gauntlet_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Summoned monster. If it destroys a monster by battle or by it's effect: It gains 500 ATK._

* * *

The dragon roared as Winter Bell was destroyed as Rin grunted.

"Rin!" Yugo cried running to join.

"Too little too late." Bastion stated.

 **(Rin: 3500)**

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"Finish her off."

Dragon Archfiend rushed to her as Rin cried out.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(Rin: 0000)**

 **(Yugo: 2000)**

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" Bastion asked before walking over to Rin. "Now then, you lost which means you'll be coming with me."

"No you won't!" Yugo yelled running in front of Rin.

"Learn your place Synchro scum, she lost we both know what that means." Bastion stated. "Now, stand aside."

"I lost her once. I will not lose her again!" Yugo protested.

Bastion just stared at Yugo in disgust before pressing a button on his duel disc as Rin vanished.

"Hey!" Yugo yelled.

"Oh calm down, someone as valuable as her won't be made into a card." Bastion retorted. "Now, if you excuse me I have to look into dealing with the troublesome spirits in my new Windwitch Deck."

"You will regret that!" Yugo yelled drawing his hand.

"You must realize this is pointless, 2000 points and no cards while I have a dragon with 3500 points." Bastion stated. "Oh very well, I'll set one card and end my turn."

Yugo 1st Turn:

Yugo drew, and said "Okay you nerd here I come!"

Bastion just rolled his eyes at that comment before pausing. "Just so we're clear, once I beat you... I think she'll be next."

As he said that Bastion pointed at Zuzu.

"Too bad that won't happen." Yugo told him. "Okay I since I control no monsters I summon Speedroid Terrortop, and then with it's effect I summon Speedroid Taketomborg! And then I normal summon the Red-Eyed Dice Tuner monster!"

The three appeared.

* * *

 _S_ _peedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"Another synchro summon, I'm beginning to get tired of them." Bastion frowned.

"Now I tune them all!" Yugo cried as they merged.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Clearly the Synchro Dimension has trouble with basic math, 2500 is lower than 3500." Bastion informed Yugo.

"That maybe true but not for long." Yugo smirked. "Now I activate Quick Summon! With it I can Normal Summon another monster like my Speedroid Razorang!

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

 _Speedroid Razorang_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that target loses 300 ATK._

* * *

A blade monster appeared.

"Now I play it's effect to switch it to defense mode, and your dragon loses 300 points! In addition I play Clear Wing's ability to negate it, and for him to gain attack points equal to Razorang!"

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"4500?" Bastion questioned in shock.

"Now Clear Wing attack his dragon!" Yugo yelled.

The attack struck shattering Scarlight before Clear Wing started roaring in pain as electricity raced across it's body forcing it to Bastion's side.

 **(Bastion: 0750)**

"What!? What did you just do!?" Yugo cried shocked.

"Simple, if the monster summoned by Fusion Synchro Hybrid is destroyed by a synchro monster, I pay half my life points to take control of that monster. The electric Restraints are so it learns to behave for its new master." Bastion explained before turning to Clear Wing. "I'll have you as obedient as all the others in time."

Clear Wing roared in agony as the electricity continued racing across it's body.

"Clear Wing!" Yugo yelled.

"Oh quiet down. Yell any more and I'll just tear the card in two." Bastion scowled. "Now, are you quite finished?"

"You'll pay for this." Yugo promised.

* * *

 **Yugo: 2000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Bastion: 0750**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

"I'll take that as a yes." Bastion noted drawing his card. "You want him back so badly, very well. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack him directly!"

Clear Wing charged as Yugo spotted an Action Card, and ran up to it.

"Running won't help, you can't escape your dragon's attack." Bastion told him before looking at Yuzu. "His own dragon is his undoing, now I believe I said you were next."

"Action Card activate! Evasion!" Yugo cried

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Action what?" Bastion asked as Clear Wing missed. "What in the world did you just do?"

"Action Card. Now is that all your doing?" Yugo asked.

"For now, but nothing you play will help you." Bastion stated.

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo drew, and smirked "I summon the Speedroid Maliciousmagnet Tuner monster!"

* * *

 _Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster your opponent controls; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only this card and that target. If this card is used as Synchro Material, the other Synchro Material(s) cannot be monsters you control._

* * *

"A tuner monster now, well if you want to surrender that's fine with me." Bastion stated.

"When he's summoned I can Synchro Summon a monster using a monster from your field!" Yugo smirked.

"What, you can't be serious!" Bastion panicked turning to Clear Wing. "Without your dragon I'm defenseless!"

"That's right!" Yugo smirked. "Clear Wing free yourself, and tune with Malilciousmagnet!"

Clear Wing roared before shattering the electricity and flying to Yugo before meeting his gaze as it turned into seven white stars.

"Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A stronger version of Clear Wing appeared roaring

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Bastion stepped back fearfully.

"Crystal Wing attack!" Yugo cried pointing at Bastion.

The dragon flew at Bastion sending him crashing into a wall

* * *

 **Yugo: 2000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Bastion: 0000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well, a deal is a deal. I'll take you guys to Jesse and Jaden." Bastion said weakly.

"And no tricks." Yugo warned.

"No tricks." Bastion agreed. "You might actually be in luck, Jaden sounded unusually cheerful today. Something about crushing a pathetic Xyz Duelist who turned out to be somewhat fun to destroy so there's a chance he might play with you for a bit."

"That happened to be our friend." Atem mentioned. "And he will be beaten this day."

"You're going to beat Jaden, this I have to see." Bastion mentioned as he led the group to a large black door that he knocked on three times.

"Who is it?" Jesse's voice answered.

"It's Bastion, our guests are challenging you and Jaden." Bastion answered. "One of them is even claiming he'll win."

"Can't those losers take a hint. Take care of them Jesse." Jaden's voice told him.

"Sounds like you'll be dueling Jesse first kid." Bastion told Atem.

"I'll take him. Declan mentioned.

The door opened as Jesse walked out and noticed Atem. "You again, haven't we gone through this song and dance already?"

"I aim to take Jaden down." Atem answered.

"Right, so let me guess you want a rematch?" Jesse asked. "Hopefully you've improved a little bit."

"He'll not take you." Declan answered raising his Duel Disk. "You carded my sister a while ago."

"Sister, what are you talking about?" Jesse questioned. "Well, not that it matters, you'll be joining her soon enough either way."

They both armed themselves.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Me Out by No Resolve)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jesse 1st Turn:

"I'll take the first turn and play the field spell Advanced Dark." Jesse stated as a dark field washed over.

* * *

 _Advanced Dark_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can swap "Crystal Beast" and "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters, treated as the same name, in your hand or on your side of the field. If you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving an "Advanced Crystal Beast" monster that would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0. If a "Rainbow Dragon" monster you control attacks, negate the effects of the attack target during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and his effect puts Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in my spell and trap zone." Jesse said as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card's name also is treated as "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus". If there is no face-up "Advanced Dark" on the field, destroy this card. When this card is Summoned, you can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I see you earned Rainbow Dragon." Declan realized.

"You'd be surprised, because now I play the spell Ultimate Crystal Fusion!" Jesse smirked. "True it costs 1000 points, but I can fuse monsters in my deck."

* * *

 _Ultimate Crystal Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Crystal Beast" monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck._

* * *

 **(Jesse: 3000)**

"Be careful Declan!" Atem cried to him.

"Seven crystals join now and reveal your true form! Fusion Summon! Level 12, Rainbow Over Dragon!" Jesse chanted as the seven Crystal Beasts appeared and started to glow before transforming into the dragon.

* * *

 _Rainbow Overdragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 "Crystal Beast" monsters_  
 _(This card is always treated as an "Ultimate Crystal" card.)_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing 1 Level 10 "Ultimate Crystal" monster (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your GY; this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this Fusion Summoned card; shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck._

* * *

"Oh, and since I have seven different Crystal Beasts on the field or in my graveyard I can call on the original Rainbow Dragon to keep him company."

The regular Dragon appeared roaring

* * *

 _Rainbow Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field and/or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
_ _● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.  
_ _● You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks._

* * *

"Now to finish up I think I'll play one of the cards the Professor gave me Pendulum Punishment, this card cuts your life points in half if you Pendulum Summon." Jesse smirked ending his turn.

* * *

 _Pendulum Punishment_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If your opponent Pendulum Summons: Halve their LP._

* * *

Declan doesn't look worried.

"Well Mr. confident, the floor is yours because that's all for my move." Jesse smirked.

Declan 1st Turn:

"It's my move I draw!" Declan cried drawing. "And I set Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac to set the Pendulum Scale!

* * *

 _D/D Savant Schrödinger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Dirac_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Declan wait! That card Jesse has!" Yuya cried

"He doesn't seem to care, so that's 2000 points of damage as soon as you Pendulum Summon. Your little friend put up a better fight." Jesse smirked. "Wait, don't tell me that was a girl that shoved him out of the way? That's hilarious."

"That was my sister you carded, and unlike Atem... I don't show mercy to anyone who dares harm her." Declan said coldly which made Jesse a bit un-eased.

"Well you'll be joining her soon enough so I wouldn't worry." Jesse smirked after regaining his composure.

"We'll see for I activate Scale Up. This increases Savant Dirac's Scale by 2 until the end phase." Declan mentioned.

* * *

 _Scale Up_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Increase the scale however you want, in case you've forgotten you still lose 2000 points." Jesse mentioned.

"That still won't stop me." Declan told him. "Pendulum Summon! I Pendulum Summon three copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

Three fiends appeared as Declan didn't looked phased as he was being shocked.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

 **(Declan: 2000)**

Jesse just stared at Declan in shock. "Are you kidding me, those things only have 3000 points."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. That would be your undoing." Declan told him calmly.

"Oh, is that supposed to scare me?" Jesse taunted.

"Why don't you try to prove me wrong?" Declan asked ending his turn.

* * *

 **Declan: 2000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

* * *

Jesse 2nd Turn:

"If you insist, Rainbow Overdragon's effect lets me banish a Crystal Beast and increase his attack points, so say goodbye to Sapphire Pegasus, and hello to 5800 points." Jesse smirked.

 _Rainbow Overdragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 1800 = 5800)**_

"Now, take down one of those weak monsters."

"2800 points of damage!" Atem cried as Declan grabbed an Action Card.

"I activate Evasion to negate your attack!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Fine, in that case I'll just have Rainbow Dragon attack instead." Jesse smirked.

The dragon attacked, and destroyed one of them.

 **(Declan: 1000)**

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon x2: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

"What the, what just happened?" Jesse questioned.

"When one of my monsters are destroyed by battle or card effect my other Armageddons gains attack points through their attack points." Declan explained.

"So that's it, well you still only have 1000 life points to my 3000. I end my turn." Jesse stated.

 _Rainbow Overdragon: **(ATK: 5800 - 1800 = 4000)**_

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan drew, and said "I now activate Card of Demise. With this I can draw 5 new cards but I must send my hand to the graveyard after the fifth stand-by phase of this card's activation.

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

He drew 5 new cards.

"Draw whatever you want, it won't help you." Jesse smirked.

"With this? I activate the spell, Dian Keto the Cure Master! With this I regain 1000 points." Declan played. **(Declan: 2000)** "And next I activate, D/D/D Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dian Keto the Cure Master_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 1000 points._

* * *

 _D/D/D Fusion  
_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If Summoning this way using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as a normal Fusion Material, this card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"A Fusion summon?" Jesse asked. "This might be fun after all."

"With this I take my Armageddon, and summon D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon!" Declan cried as his Fusion Monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Fusion Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Fusion Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if it was face-up, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. Once per Battle Phase, during either player's turn, if an opponent's monster is battling a monster: You can target that opponent's battling monster; until the end of the Damage Step, that target's ATK becomes its original ATK._

* * *

"Not bad, but still 500 points short." Jesse pointed out.

"True but he is what I need." Declan told him.

"To do what?" Jesse questioned.

"Two words: Special Ability." Declan answered. "Once every turn he can destroy a monster on your field, and if face-up you take that monsters attack points as damage."

"Not happening!" Jesse growled. "I play Rainbow Overdragon's effect. I tribute him to shuffle every card on the field back into our decks."

They shuffled everything in it.

"I still can summon something, and you left yourself wide open." Declan reminded.

"Maybe, but with 3000 points nothing you have will be enough to take me down." Jesse pointed out.

"For now. I now summon, D/D Cerberus!" Declan cried summoning the dog roaring. "Now attack him directly!

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(Jesse: 1200)**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." Declan ended.

* * *

 **Declan: 2000**

 **Jesse: 1200**

* * *

Jesse 3rd Turn:

"Alright, now you've made me mad and this card is going to take you out once and for all." Jesse stated. "I play Re-Fusion, so now I pay 800 life points to bring back an old friend. Rainbow Overdragon return to the field in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 **(Jesse: 0400)**

The dragon appeared roaring again.

"I play the trap card, Zero Gravity! Now all monsters must switch battle mode!" Declan cried

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

All the monsters changed their modes as Jesse smirked.

"I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, and I'll have it destroy your D/D Cerberus." Jesse smirked.

* * *

 _Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _This card's name is also treated as "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle". If there is no face-up "Advanced Dark" on the field, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can return 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" card you control to the top of its owner's Deck. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

The eagle charged but suddenly something happened.

 **(ATK: 0)**

"What the?" Jesse questioned. "What did you just do?"

"This." Declan answered revealing he played a trap. "Dark Contract of Nulifying. With this any monster this turn who battles a 'D/D' monster in defense mode has their attack points reduced to zero but during my end phase I must take 1000 points of damage."

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Nulifying_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster battles a "D/D" monster you control that's in defense position: It's ATK changes to 0 this turn. During your End-Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Cobalt Eagle stop your attack!" Jesse cried.

"You already declared your attack. You can't stop it." Declan told him.

"Maybe not with my Eagle, but I still have Rainbow Overdragon and I can tribute him all over again!" Jesse said just before his monster collided with Declan's. "I set one card and end my turn."

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew, and said "I now play a face-down. Your up."

* * *

 **Declan: 2000**

 **Jesse: 0400**

* * *

Jesse 4th Turn:

 _'This guy is mocking me, well I'll put a stop to that.'_ Jesse thought coldly. "I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus all over again, and next I play Mystical Space Typhoon on that facedown card you played."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The face-down was destroyed.

"Now, attack him directly Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse cried.

The Pegasus attacked until suddenly an Armageddon appeared!

"No, that's not possible!" Jesse stated.

"With my trap card, Dark Contract of Reviving. It allows me to call on an 'D/D/D' monster from my extra deck, and I take half his attack points damage. You shouldn't have destroyed this one." Declan told him.

 **(Declan: 0500)**

"Maybe, but you summoned a monster so I am allowed to stop this attack." Jesse mentioned ending his turn. _'That's it, everything comes down to his next turn because if that thing hits Sapphire Pegasus I'll actually lose.'_

Declan 4th Turn:

Declan drew, and said "I activate Dark Contract of Prophets."

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Prophets_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Stand-By Phase: Take 1000 damage. When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): You can target 1 of those monsters, 1 "D/D" gains half that target's ATK._

* * *

His spell appeared before he cried out, "Armageddon attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

"I play my facedown trap card Rainbow Gravity!" Jesse countered. "This summons Rainbow Dragon and you're forced to attack it, I'm not losing to a pathetic duelist like you!

* * *

 _Rainbow Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. Select 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from your Deckor Graveyard, Special Summon it. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all face-up Attack Position monsters they control must attack the Special Summoned "Rainbow Dragon", if possible._

* * *

"Dark Contract of Prophets' effect activates! When you summon a new monster Armageddon gains half it's attack points!" Declan countered.

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000 + 2000 = 5000)**_

"NO!" Jesse screamed.

The dragon roared being it was destroyed as Jesse screamed out.

* * *

 **Declan: 0500**

 **Jesse: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

"This... my Rainbow Dragon... my invincible Rainbow Dragon, this has to be a nightmare." Jesse noted. "It can't be real, this can't be happening."

"Well well. Seems like even you can't stop them." Jaden's voice said to him.

"Jaden, I... no please don't." Jesse pleaded.

"We don't have room for losers here, you understand right old pal?" Jaden asked before Malicious Edge appeared.

Before Malicious Edge can stab him Atem ran in, and shoved Jesse out of the way while getting scratched on his arm.

"Oh, you're sparing the person who took your precious girlfriend from you?" Jaden questioned. "You do realize thanks to him you'll never see her again right? Why defend him?"

Atem looked at Jaden, and answered "It maybe be true to that. But I forgive him even to that. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I will give him one without hesitation!"

Jaden just looked at Atem in shock before starting to laugh. "Alright, you came for a duel didn't you?"

"I aim to take you down. On behalf of everyone, and everything you killed, and harmed... I will defeat you!" Atem declared.

"Is that a fact, tell you what why don't we up the stakes? Are you interested?" Jaden asked.

"What do you have planned?" Atem asked him.

"We duel in front of all of Duel Academy, the Professor included." Jaden stated. "If by some miracle you actually win, I'll do anything you ask of me."

"And in addition." Jaden added. "You have to use all of your allies Xyz just so you can see the true terror of Devil Enforcer. Oh yeah, but there is one tiny catch."

"What?" Atem asked.

"When I beat you, with the exception of those four girls... You're all dead." Jaden smirked coldly as his eyes flashed gold. "Every single one of you, and you'll get to be the last one after watching everyone else die first."

Atem grunted, and thought _, 'Too risky... but I have to try.'_

"You got yourself a deal!" Atem cried.

Jaden just smiled. "Well then, lets not keep everyone waiting."

Jaden left as Atem requested the group, "Guys give me your Xyz Monsters."

"Two problems with that, one Lulu and Yuto aren't here and the only other Xyz Monsters we have are Declan's." Yuri pointed out. "Second, and more importantly did you forget his fusion monster?"

"We still have Kite's, and mine I got from Riley." Atem answered. "And no I didn't but I will find a weakness by using the monsters that will power it up."

"Not just their cards, you can use most of ours too." Nash mentioned handing a pile of Xyz Monsters to Atem. "Just be careful."

Atem nodded as they walked down the path.

The approached Jaden outside of a large doorway. "Glad to see you didn't chicken out, everyone's just inside. I do have one last offer for you if you're desperate to live, join Duel Academy and I'll forget all about this little challenge."

"No." Atem shook his head. "I use to be terrified of a lot of things like this... but I am no longer afraid."

"What's your name?" Jaden inquired.

"Atem Sakaki." Atem answered.

"Well Atem Sakaki, after you." Jaden mentioned stepping aside so Atem could open the door.

* * *

 **Well next duel might be the most deadliest shown. Atem vs Jaden. Where would that lead? Of course after that is the return of the Demon Duelist known as Zarc! Be sure to review!**


	23. Battle of the Supreme King!

**Alright guys time for the next chapter of the Fusion Dimension! ENJOY!**

* * *

Atem opened the door, and sees everyone even the Professor. The Professor met Atem's gaze as he entered the room. They walked in the room as Jaden gave out a greeting nod to the Professor, "Professor."

"Jaden." the Professor nodded back.

"Someone was crazy enough to challenge Jaden, what an idiot." mentioned a student in a yellow blazer.

"You never know, maybe he just has a death wish." suggested a female student in a blue blazer.

Atem ignored the comments as he, and Jaden stepped on the field.

"Okay everyone this boy Atem Sakaki have challenged me to a duel, and claims that he will defeat me." Jaden smirked pointing at Atem to the crowd. "Why not you all tell him something before this duel can begin?"

 _'Stay strong Atem.'_ Yuya thought. _'I know you can beat him.'_

The arena stayed silent.

"Is that a no?" Jaden smirked. "Very well then. Then let this begin!"

"Atem... be careful." Yuri said quietly.

They both got ready as the fate of this begins!

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and start with this dimensions specialty!" Jaden smirked. "With the Dark Fusion spell card so I can combine both Elemental HEROs Wildheart, and Avian to summon forth, Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

His indian fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Wild Cyclone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Wildheart"  
_ _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Destroy all face-down Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"That's the same opening move he played against Yuto." Celina recalled.

"Yeah, but hopefully this one doesn't end the same way." Yugo added.

"And I end my turn with two face-downs." Jaden smirked.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem looked at his hand after drawing, and asked _'Hey Rose I swear I will avenge your death.'_

 ** _'Just be careful, Jaden hasn't used any of his real strength yet.'_ **Rose warned him.

 _'Don't forget you have our cards as well, and no matter how strong he is the Five-Headed Dragon is stronger.'_ Crump pointed out.

 _'Agreed.'_ Atem nodded.

"Okay I start with Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick!" Atem cried playing his Pendulum Monsters.

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I play Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" His three fiends appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, you must pay 500 Life Points(this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. Before resolving an opponent's card effect that targets this card, roll a six-sided die, negate the effect if you roll 1, 3 or 6, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Good, that should give Atem a fighting chance." Zuzu smiled.

"Now I overlay all 3 of them!" Atem cried as they flew to the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon, Skull Archfiend of Thunder!"

A black version of Summoned Skull appeared roaring with 2500 points.

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Thunder_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _3 Level 6 "Archfiend" Monsters  
When this card should be destroyed by battle: Detach 1 Xyz Material instead but this card loses 500 ATK. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Inflict 1000 damage._

* * *

"What the, where did Atem get that card?" Yugo asked.

"Don't look at me." Kite mentioned. "I didn't even know that card existed."

"Now attack his Wild Cyclone!" Atem cried as Skull Archfiend of Thunder charged, and destroyed Wild Cyclone, and Jaden was lucky he put it in defense mode.

"That was a mistake, Jaden's going to summon that now." Yuri mentioned.

"I finish up with one card face-down." Atem ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Yeah go ahead, and finish your turn because I am just getting warmed up." Jaden smirked drawing. "And speaking of which I have this. The Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I activate Mask Change so now by sending Sparkman to the graveyard I can call on a Masked HERO from my deck. And I select, Masked HERO Koga!"

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

A shining warrior with two blade like bones appeared for battle with 500 points.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This kid's done, it's just a matter of how long Jaden toys with him." Gloria noted.

"You never know, he might surprise us like those two did." Grace pointed out.

"It's Jaden, not even the Professor can beat him." Gloria stated.

"And now with his ability I remove Sparkman from play to lower your monsters points by 1600, and Koga gains 500 points for every monster on your field!" Jaden smirked.

 _Skull Archfiend of Thunder: **(ATK: 2500 - 1600 = 900)**_

 _Masked HERO Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"And I am not done for I activate Graceful Charity!" Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw three cards as long as I send two to my graveyard... but I will still keep them when I play Disgraceful Charity!"

* * *

 _Disgraceful Charity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Both players add all cards from their Graveyards that were discarded by the effect of a Spell Card activated this turn to their hands._

* * *

"It's over, Jaden's already just toying with him." Yuri said clenching his fists before glaring at Yuya. "You should have stopped him, he's going to die up there."

Atem only looked calm.

"Oh so confident? Why not I crush that hope by activating another Dark Fusion!" Jaden cried. "So I send this new Elemental HERO named Fusion Ninja, and Burstinatrix to form Evil HERO Inferno Wing!"

Inferno Wing appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Inferno Wing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And last I play Fake Hero to summon, Elemental HERO Neos!" A gray warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Fake Hero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"And now as I used Fusion Ninja to summon a HERO Fusion Monster, I can play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A insect man appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now I form them with Contact Fusion!" Jaden cried as Neos, and Flare Scrab. "To create Elemental HERO Flare Neos!"

Neos looking like a bug man appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flare Neos_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"  
_ _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Flare Neos, Inferno Wing, and Koga." the Professor noted. "Jaden must thing this duel will be a decent challenge."

"And now Koga destroy that Archfiend!" Jaden cried smirking as the hero charge.

Atem cried, "I play his ability-"

 ** _'Wait Atem!"_** Lecihcter interrupted. **_'Use your face-down, Half-Guard!'_**

 ** _'With it you will change Skull Archfiend of Thunder to defense mode, and save yourself from damage when you use it's ability.'_** Gansley explained.

Atem nodded, "Okay! I play my face-down, Half Guard! With this after damage calculation, Skull Archfiend of Thunder is switched to defense mode, and he isn't destroyed by Koga's attack!"

* * *

 _Half Guard_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If an Attack Position monster you control would be destroyed by battle: It cannot be destroyed by that battle, and after damage calculation, change it to Defense Position._

* * *

Koga slashed causing a shockwave as Atem cried out getting pushed back. **(Atem: 1900)**

"Stop messing around and finish him off already Jaden." Zane mentioned. "Everyone here knows your unbeatable after all."

"Can't I have a bit of fun?" Jaden asked annoyed. "Inferno Wing attack! And when she attacks a monster you take piercing damage!"

Inferno Wing fired a blast. "I activate Skull Archfiend of Thunder's ability! By using an Overlay Unit he isn't destroyed by battle but loses 500 points!" **(ATK: 900 - 500 = 400)**

"But you still take damage!" Jaden cried.

The attack hit as Atem knelled weakened. **(Atem: 1000)**

"That's enough Jaden!" Yuri called. "You've made your point so stop it already. If you want to fight someone fight someone who's at least a bit closer to your skill, duel me instead!"

"Sorry but you are not my taste." Jaden smirked. "Now Flare Neos attack!"

Flare Neos fired a blast as this time it destroyed Skull Archfiend of Thunder but that was Jaden's last monster he's attacking with.

"Damn it, not again." Yuri growled before his eyes started to glow purple and a black aura appeared around him. "I'm not standing here and watching it happen again!"

"Your lucky, but I activate Instant Neo Space to keep Flare Neos on the field, and he gains 300 points for every spell or trap. You have one, and I have two. That's 900." Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Instant Neo-Space_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 _Flare Neos: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 3 = 3400)**_

"That ends my move." Jaden smirked.

Atem 2nd Turn:

 _'That was way to close.'_ Atem thought getting up.

"Jaden, the only one dying here is you!" Yuri glared as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon appeared behind him and the Professor rose to his feet in shock.

Atem drew, and said "Okay. I activate my Pot of Greed! So I can draw two new cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, as he said "I now use the spell, Scale Up! So now Eccentrick's scale raises by 2 making her scale 9!"

* * *

 _Scale Up_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Yuri?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Atem, get out of my way." Yuri growled as a wave of dark energy struck Jaden sending him recoiling back. "He's dead."

Yugo grabbed him, as he said "Yuri calm down!"

Atem ignoring this cried, "With my set Pendulum Scale I revive the three Archfiends, and summon two copies of Archfiend Empress!"

The three archfiends appeared with their Empress.

* * *

 _Archfiend Empress_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If (exactly) 1 face-up DARK Fiend-Type monster on the field, except this card, would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard, instead. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Level 6 or higher DARK Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Archfiend Empress", and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I overlay the Empress to summon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I play the spell Level Down 2! With it my three fiends lose two levels!" Atem called to him.

* * *

 _Level Down 2_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Decrease the Level of all monsters you control by 2._

* * *

"And I overlay them to summon, Number 32: Shark Drake!" A fin monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, also it loses 1000 ATK, and if you do Summon this way, this card can make a second attack during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And finally I now summon Archfiend Xyz!" A archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Archfiend Xyz_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is used for an Xyz Summon it counts as two materials._

* * *

"And he counts as two monsters for Xyz Summoning! I overlay him to summon, Black Ray Lancer!" A fin with a spear like monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Black Ray Lancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _2 Level 3 WATER monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Yuri glared at Yugo before Yuya's eyes started glowing red, Yugo's started glowing green, and Yuko's started glowing grey.

"Now I play Black Ray Lancer's ability to negate Flare Neos' ability!" Atem cried as a hurricane struck Flare Neos weakening it.

 _Flare Neos: **(ATK: 3400 - 300 x 3 = 2500)**_

"Now Galaxy-Eyes attack Neos!" The dragon attacked destroying Neos. **(Jaden: 3500)**

"Now Shark Drake attack Inferno Wing!" The monster charged, and destroyed Inferno Wing. **(Jaden: 2600)**

"Not bad but Koga still out-matches your monsters by 4000!" Jaden smirked.

Atem smirked, "Not anymore."

"What?" Jaden asked surprised.

"I activate Xyz Triangle Force!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _Xyz Triangle Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control 3 or more face-up Xyz Monsters: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Since I have three Xyz Monsters on the field I can destroy one card on yours! I chose Masked HERO Koga!"

The three united before attacking destroying Koga as Jaden grunted.

"No way, you're kidding." stated a young man in a blue blazer. "Jaden's losing, to Xyz Monsters?"

"Just who is this kid?" asked a girl in a yellow blazer.

Jaden chuckled madly, "Not bad. But that will be hopeless. Hopeless! I am your undoing! The end of all things!"

"Your turn." Atem ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 1000**

 **Jaden: 2600**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, and smirked, _'Perfect.'_

Suddenly Yuto and Lulu ran into the room as Yuto's eyes started glowing in sync with his four counterparts.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Mizar admitted.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

"Time to finish this." Jaden smirked.

"He put up a decent fight but now it's over." Zane smirked.

"Okay I activate the effect of Elemental HERO Fusion Ninja in my graveyard!" Jaden smirked as a portal opened. "By banishing it I can revive one 'HERO' Fusion Monster from my graveyard but half it's power, and it's treated as an Elemental HERO! I revive the mighty Masked HERO Koga!"

The monster appeared. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 + 500 x 3 = 2750)**

"And I do the same thing to revive my Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" Inferno Wing appeared again. **(ATK: 2100 / 2 = 1050)**

 ** _'Keep your guard up Atem.'_** Nezbitt mentioned. _ **'Something's not right.'**_

"Hm?" Atem asked confused.

 ** _'If he did he would've revived his Flare Neos due to it's special ability...'_** Lechiter explained.

"Atem, that things's coming!" Celina warned him.

"Now I activate Ancient Rules! So now with it I can summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand!" Jaden cried smirking. "I summon the mighty Elemental HERO Neos!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

Neos appeared making a grunt.

 ** _'Three Elemental HEROs!'_ **Johnson cried out.

 ** _'Then that means...!'_** Rose cried knowing what is indeed coming.

"Now I activate my face-down! Polymerization!" Jaden cried. "I fuse my three heroes now!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The three flew up as Duel Academy looked up surprised at this.

"It's coming!" Atem cried. "The monster that beat Yuto!"

"Ultimate HERO show yourself to rid the world of Xyz! In everyone in the Xyz Dimension they will see your terror! Fusion Summon! Arise Level 10! Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer!"

The three heroes were mixed before they transformed to Devil Enforcer's arms, then his legs, and finally his body before he grunted out readying his two handed sword as Duel Academy looked on in awe.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _3 "Elemental HERO" monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card can also Fusion Summoned by shuffling the above monsters to your deck. (In which case you can use "Polymerization") When Fusion Summoned with "Polymerization" it gains this effect; Negate all effects of Xyz Monsters on the field. During your stand-by phase while there is an Xyz Material on an opponent's Xyz Monster, attach one monster from your graveyard to this card, and treat it's negated effect to this card's effect. When this card would be destroyed as a result by battle lose 1000 ATK instead._

* * *

 ** _'Atem, it's time.'_ **Riley's voice echoed in his mind.

"Wha...?" Atem looked around.

"Now Atem as long as Devil Enforcer is out all the abilities of all Xyz Monsters are now negated, and Devil Enforcer gains them!" Devil Enforcer's eyes glowed before he fired a sonic wave at the three Xyz as they knelled feeling weakened, as their Overlay Units got a bit dimmed.

"Now he's done." Bastion smirked.

"And while we're at it, I activate the equip spell, Enforcement Overlay! With this once every turn Devil Enforcer steals one of your Xyz Monster's overlay units." Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Enforcement Overlay_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to 1 face-up "Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer". Once per turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls, attach 1 of it's Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. If the equipped monster should be destroyed by a card effect, send this card to the GY instead._

* * *

"I'll pick your Shark Drake's first one!"

At that Shark Drake's first overlay unit went to Devil Enforcer's side.

 _Devil Enforcer: **(ORU: 0 - 1)**_

 _Shark Drake:_ _ **(ORU: 3 - 2)**_

"And now I activate the continuous spell, Enforcement Wind! It's effect doesn't go off right now so your safe. Now go Devil Enforcer attack his Black Ray Lancer!"

* * *

 _Enforcement Wind_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you do not control "Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer". Once per turn: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, detach 1 Xyz Material from a face-up "Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer" you control: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If the difference of ATK is 2000 or more when you activate this effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of those monsters._

* * *

Devil Enforcer charged at Black Ray Lancer destroying it as Atem cried out. **(Atem: 0100)**

"Atem!" Zuzu cried.

 ** _'Atem, it's time to end this. I'm with you.'_ **Riley's voice told him. **_'You can win.'_**

"You should count yourself lucky." Jaden smirked. "I end my turn."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and asked, _'Are you six ready for this?'_

 ** _'We've been ready the whole time.'_** Nezbitt answered.

Atem nodded before declaring, "Everyone... the people Jaden killed, and enslaved... give me your Duel Energy so we can defeat Jaden!"

Suddenly hundreds of lights appeared before flying into Atem's duel disc.

"What the, what's going on?" questioned a young man in a red blazer.

As he asked that the Professor met Bastion's eye and nodded.

"Okay I draw!" Atem cried. "And activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Archfiend Force! So now I evolve Shark Drake by two ranks!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Archfiend Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Archfiend" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

Shark Drake flew to the overlay Network before declaring, "I Xyz Summon, C/C/C Archfiend Angel!"

The monster his girlfriend gave him appeared with 3 overlay units roaring.

* * *

 _C/C/C Archfiend Angel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 "Archfiend" Monsters_  
 _This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type monster, when this card is Xyz Summoned declare Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz. All monsters of the declared type cannot activate their effects and have their ATK reduced to zero. Once per turn: You can either summon 1 "Archfiend" monster from your graveyard, or by detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon 1 monster from either player's graveyard and treat it as an "Archfiend" monster. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material summon those monsters to the field in defense position, they cannot be destroyed this turn and you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Another Xyz Monster, hasn't he realized yet it's pointless?" Syrus asked.

"You forgotten? Devil Enforcer negates your monster's abilities!" Devil Enforcer's eyes glowed before firing a Sonic Wave which made the Xyz knealt.

"I activate Seven Store! With this by tributing Cipher Dragon, I can draw one card plus 1 more for each Overlay Unit he has! He has two so I draw three cards!"

* * *

 _Seven Store_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 face-up Xyz Monster; draw 1 card, then draw 1 card for each Xyz Material the Tributed monster had (if any)._

* * *

The three flew to his deck as he cried, "Okay DESTINY DRAW!"

He sees the cards, and smiled, "Okay I now equip Archfiend Angel with the monster card, Archfiend Eye!" A claw appeared on the angel.

* * *

 _Archfiend Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Target 1 "Archfiend" Monster: Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, equip this card to that target. It gains 1000 ATK, also if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. If the equipped monster should be destroyed: Add this card to your hand, that card is not destroyed, you take no battle damage from that battle, also it loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"With this he gains 1000 more attack points!"

 **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"4000 attack points!?" Jaden cried shocked.

"Yes, and also if he destroys a monster by battle you take your monster's original attack points as damage!" Atem revealed.

"No way, that's... there's no way." Grace said in shock.

"Now Skull Archfiend of Thunder!" Atem cried as the fiend get ready. "Attack his Devil Enforcer!"

The skull charged at the hero as Jaden smirked, "You fool... Enforcement Winds' effect activates! So now while Devil Enforcer is being attacked I can use one Overlay Unit to destroy all of your monsters!"

The orb went into Devil Enforcer's chest as he changed forms to a more demon like appearance with bat wings, three new arms with claws on his back, and has horns on his head with him in a praying manner with his sword in his hands. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"What in blazes...?" Atem asked surprised by change of appearance.

Suddenly Zuzu, Celina, Lulu, and Becky screamed before they disappeared.

"Huh?" Atem looked over as Devil Enforcer fired a blast at Skull Archfiend of Tunder.

 ** _'Atem!'_** Gansley cried snapping Atem from his train of thought.

"Wha-Oh!" Atem cried turning back. "I play the effect of Archfiend Eye! By adding it back to my hand Skull Archfiend of Thunder is saved, and loses 1000 points!"

The claw vanished as the blast vanished.

 **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 - 1000 = 2000)**

With the four girls gone, a black aura appeared Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuko causing the entire room to start shaking violently.

"Yuya help!" Zuzu's voice cried into his mind as Yuya turned towards Bastion hatefully before running out of the room as the other four chased after him leaving most of the students trembling from what they'd just seen and felt.

"Well then with that out of the way, your fiend is now a sitting duck!" Jaden smirked as Devil Enforcer attacked.

"Sorry but when Archfiend Eye returned to my hand I don't take any damage!" Atem countered.

The monster attacked as Atem grunted while relived he didn't took any damage.

Jaden grunted angerly, "Fine you spared yourself."

Atem said, "I re-equip Skull Archfiend of Thunder with Archfiend Eye!" The claw appeared again. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Atem ended.

* * *

 **Atem: 0100**

 **Jaden: 2600**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, and smirked "During my stand-by phase Devil Enforcer gains an Overlay Unit." A orb flew. **(ORU: 0 - 1)** "And now time to end this duel!"

"Huh?" Atem asked confused.

"I now play the spell Enforcement Power! So now Devil Enforcer is 100 more stronger then your monster!" Jaden smirked.

* * *

 _Enforcement Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: 1 face-up "Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer" ATK becomes equal to that target's ATK + 100._

* * *

 **(ATK: 3000 + 100 = 3100)**

"Now Devil Enforcer wipe him out!" Jaden cried as Devil Enforcer attacked.

"I play the trap card, Half Unbreak! With this all damage is halved, and Archfiend Angel is saved!" Atem cried as the attack struck, and he cried out.

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

 **(Atem: 0050)**

Jaden smirked, "Fine you are only prologing your defeat. I end my turn with a face-down."

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem closed his eyes, and cried "Okay! Final DESTINY DRAW!"

He looked, and smiled.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Riot by Three Days Grace)**

Atem looked, and said "Okay I equip Archfiend Angel with Archfiend Critic! With it he gains 1000 points!"

* * *

 _Archfiend Critic_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Target 1 "Archfiend" Monster: Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, equip this card to that target. It gains 1000 ATK, also your opponent cannot destroy the equipped monster with effects. Once per turn: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for each face-up, "Archfiend" Spell, Trap Card you control._

* * *

Another claw appeared as he glowed.

 **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"And when equip the effect of him activates! He gains 500 extra points for every one equipped!" Atem cried. **(ATK: 4000 + 500 + 500 = 5000)**

"5000 attack points!?" Jaden cried shocked.

"Yeah." Atem nodded. "Now attack Devil Enforcer again!"

"You stupid fool..." Jaden smirked coldly as Atem looked confused. "I play the trap Elemental Storm! With this your equip cards go back to your hand, and ending the battle phase!"

The claws vanished. **(ATK: 5000 - 500 - 500 - 1000 - 1000 = 2000)**

* * *

 _Elemental Storm_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control a "Elemental HERO" monster: During the Battle Phase: Return all cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone to the hand and if you do, end the Battle Phase, then during the End Phase of this turn, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card returned._

* * *

"The-The cards..." Atem muttered shocked staring at them.

"And during the end phase you take 500 points of damage for each card back this way!" Jaden smirked.

"500?" Atem asked shocked. **(Atem: 0050)**

"He's done now." Zane smirked.

"No doubt." Syrus smirked back.

"With my Pendulum Scale I summon both Archfiend Eye, and Archfiend Critic!" The two appeared on the field with 1000 attack points. "And now I play the spell, Xyz Assault Armor! With it I can tribute two monsters, and then equip my Xyz with another Xyz Monster!"

* * *

 _Xyz Assault Armor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 monsters: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control, equip 1 Xyz Monster that is 2 ranks higher to that target, and if you do it gains ATK equal to the equipped card. During this turn: If the tributed monsters are the same level during your Main Phase 2: The targeted Xyz Monster can declare an attack, also if your opponent activates a Card Effect during the attack, banish this card from your GY: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also halve the ATK of the attack target. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Assault Armor" per duel._

* * *

"What!?" Jaden cried shocked.

"I combine him with Kite's second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The dragon transformed to armor. **(ATK: 2000 + 3000 = 5000)**

"So now he's outmacthed again." Atem smiled.

Jaden sneered, "Maybe but you already attacked this turn."

"But now since I used two monsters with the same level Archfiend Angel gets to attack again!" Atem cried.

"No Jaden's going to loose!" Syrus cried shocked.

"Not at all when I play Enforcement Wind's effect again!" Jaden cried as Devil Enforcer absorbed an Overlay Unit before transforming in a devil like monster roaring. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "And furthermore when the differenece of attack points are 2000 or higher you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

The devil charged to finish him.

"Not so fast I banish Xyz Assault Armor, and in doing so your monster's points are halved, and all spells, and traps on your field are negated!" Atem cried as a lightning bolt struck Devil Enforcer. **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**

"No... No... this can't be happening!" Jaden panicked. "I can't lose!"

"Jaden's gonna lose!?" One of the students questioned shocked.

"Now attack!" The fiend charged, and with final slashed Devil Enforcer exploded, as Jaden cried out.

* * *

 **Atem: 0100**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly an explosion shook the school, and alarming them.

"What in blazes?" Atem asked shocked before they ran out with Jaden in a daze.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Jaden's conquest. Next up is the revival of Zarc, and the battle of Supreme Kings where it gives rise to a more powerful villain. Be sure to review!**


	24. The True Supreme King Rises!

**Alright guys time for the next chapter of the Fusion Dimension here! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yugo called.

"Why are they dueling each other!?" Sora cried shocked as Yugo's dragon destroyed Odd-Eyes.

"I play the trap card Pendulum Roar, it destroys your Clear Wing and deals damage equal to it's attack points." Yuya stated coldly.

"I play the trap Phantom Knight's Storm, this inflicts 1000 points of damage to my opponent whenever they take damage." Yuto revealed.

Yuya: 2000

Yuto: 1300

Yugo: 200

Yuri: 1900

Yuko: 1000

"Yuya!" Atem cried.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, wipe out Yuya's life points!" Yuri cried as his dragon blasted Yuya.

Yuya: 0000

"Yuya!" Atem cried running to him as Rose stared at her brother in shock.

 _'Aniki...?'_ She questioned with wide eyes.

"We will become one." Yuya said weakly before passing out.

"Next, Predaplant Squid Drosera's effect, I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon next." Yuri continued as his dragon destroyed Yugo's.

Yugo: 0000

"We will become one." Yuya repeated weakly before passing out too.

"Become one?" Atem asked stepping back. "Declan what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea." Declan answered as Yuri turned towards Yuko.

"Now, I'll attack you and use your dragon's effect to deal damage equal to Crystal Born's attack points." Yuri stated with a sadistic smile as Yuko fell and started repeating "We will become one."

"Should we step in?" Doug asked him.

"I don't..." Atem started only for Starve Venom to destroy Dark Rebellion and Yuto to lose the rest of his life points.

Winner Yuri

"Yuri defeated all four of them!" Gong cried shocked.

"Yuri are you okay?" Atem asked concerned.

"I'm fine, better than I ever have been." Yuri smirked as a card formed in his hand and the five dragons surrounded him. "Astrograph Sorcerer who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!"

With those words Yuri and his counterparts began floating.

They all looked on in shock at this.

"We have finally become one once again." Yuri, Yuya, Yugo, Yuko, and Yuto said together as their voices blended together and distorted before a wave of energy exploded from where they had been standing leaving Yuri only his skin looked like scales he had wings, glowing yellow eyes, and had Yuya's pendant around his neck.

"Yuya?" Atem asked carefully stepping closer.

 ** _"Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuko. Those people were merely my aspects."_** stated the winged person. **_"My name is Zarc, and my purpose is to destroy everything."_**

"Zarc?" Atem asked a bit confused.

"Pure evil, We must stall him as long as we can." said a voice from behind them. "If he manages to stop Arc-V from activating everything will be destroyed."

They turned to see the Professor with a still stunned Jaden with him.

 **"You, Die!"** Jaden roared as black armor appeared around him and Malicious Edge grabbed Atem and slammed him against a wall. **"Nobody ever beats me, am I clear?"**

With those words a wave of energy struck everyone in the room sending them all flying except for Zarc.

"Jaden!" Atem cried struggling. "We got bigger problems right now!"

 _ **"Hm..."**_ Zarc looked on interested.

 **"Shut up!"** Jaden growled as another wave of energy struck Zarc only for it to merely cause him to take a half step back.

 ** _"So much power."_** Zarc smirked before he started laughing insanely.

 **"Huh, who are you?** " Jaden questioned coldly. **"You dare laugh at the Supreme King?"**

 ** _"Supreme King? You happen to staring at one right now."_** Zarc smirked.

 **"Is that a joke?"** Jaden questioned as Malicious Edge released Atem. **"You're just a deformed freak. One that'll be dead in a few minutes."**

 ** _"Then you will be the first of the human race to be extinguished."_ **Zarc smirked.

 **"Prove your strength with your cards, not that it'll take me more than one turn to destroy you!"** Jaden scowled activating a new duel disc that was part of his armor.

Zarc activated his smirking.

"Jaden don't duel him!" The Professor cried.

 **"Shut up old man, it's because I listened to your orders that I was beaten by this child. From now on I do things my way."** Jaden stated coldly. **"Make your move so I can end your life!"**

 **"DUEL!"**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stuck in Your Head by I Prevail)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

Zarc drew, and cried ** _"Prepare to cry in terror of your doom! I use Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Jaden just glared at the scale.

 _ **"Now I Pendulum Summon two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!"**_ Zarc cried as two smaller green dragons appeared with 1800 points each.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 ** _"Turn end."_**

Jaden 1st Turn:

 **"If that's your strategy I'm disappointed, I use scale 0 Supreme King Servant Despair and scale 13 Supreme King Servant Prince to set my Pendulum Scale!"** Jaden countered.

* * *

 _Supreme King Servant Despair_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Will Be Revealed._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Unknown_

* * *

 _Supreme King Servant Prince_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Will Be Revealed._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Unknown_

* * *

 **"Now, with my Pendulum Scale I Pendulum Summon Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and my most trusted monster!"** Jaden cried as the two Heroes appeared. **"I call on Yubel in attack mode!"**

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

A fiend appeared with three eyes glowing as Zarc looked on interested.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 **"Now, I play the Pendulum Effect of Supreme King Servant Prince. Since the total level of my monsters exceeds the total level of your monsters every card you control has it's effects negated."** Jaden smirked as a black glow enveloped Zarc's field. **"Now Yubel attacks your Darkwurm!"**

 ** _"But why your monster is weaker?"_** Zarc smirked before he winced. **(Zarc: 2200) _"Impressive. Your monster has the ability to deal damage to me instead."_**

 **"Exactly, I told you didn't I?"** Jaden questioned. **"My Heroes, the Sacred Beasts, all meaningless. Yubel is the only monster that I need to crush my enemies, and now I'll set one card and end my turn by destroying Sparkman to keep her in play."**

As his Elemental Hero vanished Yubel turned to Jaden and smiled as he returned the gesture.

* * *

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Zarc: 2200**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

Zarc drew, and smirked, **_"You are in for a tough time."_**

 **"Are you blind, Yubel is far more powerful than any creature you can play. Including those pathetic dragons you rely so heavily upon!"** Jaden taunted. **"Perhaps I should burn them once I'm done with you."**

 ** _"You'll be destroyed soon."_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"I tribute my two Darkwurms to summon Astrograph Sorcerer!"_**

A blue, and white sorcerer appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a card(s) you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can target the destroyed card(s); Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: You can place the card(s) targeted by this effect to the same Zone it was on when it was destroyed. You can Tribute this card; banish 1 "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and 1 "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon" from your Deck, Extra Deck, field, and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **"Oh?"** Jaden inquired. **"So what do you plan on doing with that, once Yubel battles it you'll lose the duel."**

The aura on Zrac glowed bright, and he smirked, **_"By tributing Astrograoh Sorcerer, I can banish the five Heavenly Dragons from my Extra Deck, Field, Deck, or Graveyard, and summon the very monster! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Crystal Born Ritual Dragon! Become our foundation!"_**

Jaden just watched as the five dragons appeared.

 _ **"The ultimate dragon that reigns supreme in the five dimensions and governs the five Heavenly Dragons! Now you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Appear, Supreme King Z-ARC!"**_

At that Zarc flew up as black smoke enveloped the area as what flapped it away was a massive black, and green dragon dragon.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

"That thing is humongous!" Atem cried shocked at the size.

Jaden stared at the dragon before starting to laugh. **"I take it back, that creature may be worth my time after all. Though it doesn't matter because as long as Yubel stands on my field you can't win."**

 _ **"When I am summoned I destroy all monsters on your field, and you take damage equal to all their attack points!**_ " Zarc smirked.

As he spoke red lighting struck Jaden's two monsters. The lightning struck and created a cloud of smoke only for a figure to emerge from it.

 **(Jaden: 3000)**

 **"Say hello to Yubel - Terror Incarnate Zarc!"** Jaden smirked.

It was a two headed dragon as Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, destroy all monsters you control, except this card, then destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of your own monsters you destroyed. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"I end my turn."_**

Jaden 2nd Turn:

 **"I draw, and now unfortunately I can't negate your cards this turn so I'll have to end my move."** Jaden said. **"Though you should know that the real horrors will begin soon enough."**

* * *

 **Jaden: 3000**

 **Zarc: 2200**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

 ** _"My draw!"_ **Zarc cried drawing as he smirked, **_"You will be the one to experience true horrors."_**

 **"Have you forgotten Yubel's effects? As long as she is by my side nothing you play can save you!"** Jaden declared.

"He's right as long as Yubel - Terror Incarnate is on the field, Zarc can't attack her because she bounces the damage back." Bastion mentioned while the Professor looked doubtful.

"Yeah, but who knows what Zarc's scale can do." Syrus admitted.

 ** _"What are you playing?"_** Jaden asked impatient.

"This is dangerous, we're running out of time." the Professor noted anxiously.

Zarc played, ** _"I play Supreme Reign! While my monster self is on the field one monster you control is all for snuffed!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Reign_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

Yubel - Terror Incarnate shattered as Jaden started laughing.

 **"You fool, by destroying Yubel - Terror Incarnate you've opened the door for her mightiest form."** Jaden smirked. **"I call on Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!"**

A ape like monster with two elder dragon heads appeared as Zarc chuckled.

* * *

 _Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _ **"Your the fool."**_ Zarc smirked revealing he has another Supreme Reign. ** _"You rely on someone that is being destroyed so easily? What a waste of talent."_**

 **"No, I refuse to let Yubel fall."** Jaden said angrily.

 _ **"Jaden, use it."**_ Yubel said as Jaden looked shocked for a moment before nodding.

 **"I reveal my facedown Super Polymerization, discarding Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to fuse Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare with Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC!"** Jaden cried. **"No card can be played in response to this spell's activation!"**

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as Fusion Material. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

Zarc smirked before he started laughing. The two monsters flew up to the vortex as they fused together only for the force of the energy to draw Jaden in as well.

 _ **"Wh-What's this!?"** _Zarc cried before separating himself from his dragon form.

 **"This is the true power of the Supreme King."** Jaden stated only for both him and Zarc to suddenly start floating into the air. **"What, this is... So I'll be united with Yubel at last, just as I always wished."**

"What?" The Professor asked shocked.

As the vortex vanished a draconic figure in Jaden's armor appeared before looking at his hands. **"So... this is what it means to be invincible. Mortals, I offer you a choice. Kneel before me as my servants, or perish here and now."**

"Who are you?" Atem asked terrified.

 **"I am the True Supreme King, the two you met prior were mere mortals claiming to have power they did not."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Now, I'll ask one more time will you kneel or will I be given a chance to enjoy myself in wiping your lives from the face of this world?"**

"You can forget it." Zane said coldly. "Give Jaden back!"

"And I want Yuya, and the others back to!" Atem added.

 **"Then you choose to fight?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"Very well, I will accept as many challengers as you want. So you two will be first then?"**

"Not here." Declan told him. "We need to take it somewhere else."

 **"I take it you have a stage in mind for your deaths then?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"Very well."**

Declan tossed him a card, "Use this to follow us."

The True Supreme King caught the card calmly.

"Declan can we really beat this guy?" Doug asked un-eased.

"I don't know if we will." Declan answered. "Lancers this will be the toughest battle we will face. Are you all ready?"

"This isn't a battle for your Lancers any longer Declan, it's a battle of life or death for everyone." the Professor stated. "Everyone who can duel from every dimension must fight, otherwise we'll all perish. Zarc alone was more powerful than any of us and now that he's fused with Jaden... even all together we may not stand a chance."

"Your wrong father." Declan mentioned.

"And my old friend Leo..." Yusho continued stepping to him. "Sure this will be nearly impossible to win but we must believe in the words Atem told us."

"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost." Atem repeated. "They are what got me this far, and they are what help me defeat Jaden... now they will help us in this final battle!"

"Use your ears, I said we may not stand a chance. Zarc was undefeated when I knew him and Jaden has only lost two duels in his life but together there's no telling how powerful our opponent will be." the Professor stated. "Victory is possible but it will require every duelist we know working together and even then the odds are against us... All of you come with me."

Curious they followed him.

The Professor led them to a large room where Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Celina, and Becky were in large chambers.

"This, is Arc-V the device that will reunite these five girls into their original form." the Professor explained. "However, there isn't enough time to fuse them and five allies serve us better than one. That's why I need a physical form for Ray's Soul during this battle."

"...I'll take it." Atem offered.

"A female." the Professor clarified.

Atem took Riley's card, and asked "Would it be possible for this girl to be un-carded if Ray's soul enters it?"

The Professor took the card. "In theory, though her body would have two souls and the process will be excruciating for the five of them."

"Listen Professor... no, Leo Akaba. That is my girlfriend, and your daughter." Atem revealed. "And I swore to protect her, and if Ray's soul enters her body would bring her back then please."

The Professor took the card before turning to the five girls. "Do you understand how much pain this will cause all of you? I'm bringing Ray back without merging you, if you're unable to handle it you will all die from this."

They all looked at each other as Becky answered, "If it's what it takes to bring Yuko back..."

"Along with Yuto..." Lulu continued.

"And Yugo..." Rin added.

"With Yuri..." Celina mentioned.

"And with Yuya..." Zuzu finished.

"Do it." They all nodded.

The Professor nodded before a small panel appeared and he placed Riley's card on it as a flash of light enveloped the card and the five girls started screaming as electrical currents raced across their bodies starting from their bracelets.

They all grunted as Shay looked away refusing to see his sister like this.

"Just another minute." the Professor stated as Riley's card started to glow brighter. "Atem Sakaki..."

Atem looked over at his name being called.

"You said this girl is my daughter, and the woman you love correct?" the Professor asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

The Professor nodded. "Keep her safe, this battle... I'm going to die."

"I will make sure you will stay alive. A lot of people have died because of this war." Atem said seriously. "Well no more people will die ever for the rest of this battle."

"Atem... this entire war. No, the separation of the five Dimensions and everything that's happened is my fault." the Professor stated. "I deserve that fate, and nothing you say will change my mind."

As the Professor said that, the lightning surrounding the Bracelet Girls suddenly vanished as the Riley card flashed revealing her unconscious on the ground.

"Riley!" Atem cried running to her. "You okay?"

Riley slowly opened her eyes before seeing Atem.

"So you're Atem, I'm glad to finally meet you." Riley smiled. "You already know who I am don't you?"

"Your Ray." Atem nodded.

"Ray Akaba, Declan and Riley's older sister." Ray said. "Riley loves you more than anything in the five worlds you know."

"But how did you heard of me?" Atem asked confused.

"Them." Ray answered pointing to her aspects.

"Ah." Atem only let out.

"Atem... Before we face him..." Ray started.

"Hm?" Atem looked at her.

Riley's eyes glowed for a second before she kissed his cheek. "I love you Atem."

Atem blushed, and smiled "I love you too."

 **"Are you nearly done?"** The True Supreme King asked from the other room for the first time.

"Yes." Declan answered as the Bracelet Girls were released.

They stepped in, as Declan said "Alright your highness... let the final battle begin!"

The Lancers raised their teleportation cards, as the True Supreme King raised his to follow them.

* * *

 _The Synchro Dimension..._

The sky started to break apart as everyone looked on surprised.

"What's going on?" Crow asked surprised.

"I don't know but I doubt it's good." Yusei answered.

* * *

 _The Xyz Dimension..._

The sky breaking apart as they turned.

"What's going on?" Sayaka asked shocked.

"The end of the world?" Allen asked fearfully.

* * *

 _The Fusion Dimension..._

The sky starting breaking apart as they looked.

"What's happening?" Atticus asked surprised.

"Is this what we've been working for this whole time?" Syrus questioned fearfully.

"It can't be, this is no Utopia." Zane mentioned holding his brother close.

* * *

 _Ritual Dimension..._

The sky started to break apart catching both Kaiba, and Pharaoh Atem's attentions as they looked.

"Kaiba what's happening?" The former Pharaoh asked surprised.

"You're asking me, aren't you the one who deals with all this magic mumbo jumbo?" Kaiba questioned.

* * *

 _Standard Dimension..._

The sky started to break down as the students of You Show with Skip, Tate, Allie, Fredrick, and Yoko ran out to see what's going on.

"I'm I the only one seeing this?" Tate asked surprised.

"No, you aren't." Julia mentioned. "Something's very wrong, and I have a bad feeling Declan and the others are at the center of it."

"Yuya, Atem..." Yoko trailed off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In a ruin all of them appeared as the five dimensions circle around.

"This place it's..." Declan started in shock.

"The dimensions are falling apart!" Rin cried.

"The only one to get them back in shape..." Atem thought before turning to the True Supreme King. "Is to defeat him."

 **"So how will this work, all at once, one by one?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"I'll gladly destroy you in whatever manner you wish."**

Aster, and Sora stepped in.

"We'll handle him while you all get yourselves armed." Aster told them.

"... Be careful." Celina told them.

 **"So two at once, very well."** the True Supreme King stated as thirteen pillars of darkness appeared in front of him. **"Shall we begin the executions?"**

Oct 13, 2017"So that's your duel disk." Aster thought. "Let's do this!"

As he said this the Lancers ran off as Sora, and Aster armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Fusion Dueling Theme: Horizons by Royalties)**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

True Supreme King 1st Turn:

 **"I shall pass."** the True Supreme King stated.

"You what?" Aster asked surprised as Sora had widen eyes. "Aw well."

Aster 1st Turn:

Aster drew his card, and looked at his hand.

"Okay I activate Polymerization, and fuse Destiny HEROs Decider, and Drilldark to Fusion Summon, Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Aster cried as his hero appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **"Very well."** the True Supreme King stated calmly.

"And once Dystopia is summoned you take damage equal to one of his material's attack points! More commonly Decider!" Aster cried as Dystopia readied.

 **"I choose now to play a field spell."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Supreme Gateway of Eternity."**

As the True Supreme King said that a massive golden and black spiraling gate appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you control no cards and your opponent activates an effect that would deal damage you can negate that damage and activate this card from your hand. While this face-up card is on the field, whenever your opponent Special Summons a monster (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, or Pendulum) they must Special Summon another monster of the same type ignoring needs of Levels and if they do halve your LP, if you do place one counter on this card. If an attack would drop your LP to zero, you can Special Summon one monster that shares the same type as the monster declaring the attack from either player's Deck ignoring conditions. If this card has three counters, the next time you would take effect damage negate that damage and inflict it to your opponent instead, then gain LP to their original value and add one monster from your deck to your hand. You can remove two counters from this card, declare one type of card (Monster, Spell, Trap), your opponent isn't allowed to play that card type for three turns and any cards of that type that they control is shuffled back into the owner's deck. If this card is destroyed, you can activate it from your GY and if you do you can declare three card names and banish them, and if you do send the top five cards of your deck to the GY._

* * *

"What the...?" Aster asked surprised as he, and Sora looked around.

 **"This field spell can only be used if I have no cards and would take damage and it negates that damage. Now for the remainder of the duel whenever one of you summons a monster the other one must summon a monster of the same type."** the True Supreme King revealed before looking at Sora. **"In this case, you must summon a Fusion Monster as well."**

Sora grunted before saying, "Okay I fuse Edge Imp Saw, and Fluffial Leo to summon, Frightfur Leo!"

A lion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Does this field spell apply to you as well?"

 **"No, in fact my field spell cuts my own life points in half when you perform this summon."** the True Supreme King stated.

 **(True Supreme King: 4000)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 1)**_

"Now then, it's still your turn."

Aster grunted before crying out, "Dystopia attacks directly!"

The hero fired a blast.

 **"I use one of the Pendulum effects of Supreme King Zarc in my hand. When I'm being attacked directly I can use him and another Pendulum Card to negate the attack and set the Pendulum Scale."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I use scale 0 Supreme King Haou, and scale 13 Supreme King Zarc."**

The two monsters appeared which are resemblances of True Supreme King's materials.

* * *

 _Supreme King Zarc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can destroy two monsters you control in order to negate an attack and deal damage equal to half the attacking monster's ATK, then pay 900 LP to add three cards to your hand. If your opponent attempts to Pendulum Summon while you control this card and "Supreme King Haou" in your Pendulum Zones their scale becomes 0 and 13_

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you would be attacked directly while this card and another Pendulum card are in your hand, you can negate the attack and immediately use those cards in your Pendulum Zones._

* * *

 _Supreme King Haou_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster your opponent controls attacks a monster you control of the same type, swap the ATK of those monsters. If your opponent attempts to Pendulum Summon while you control this card and "Supreme King Zarc" in your Pendulum Zones their scale becomes 0 and 13_

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Is that Jaden, and Zarc?" Sora asked surprised.

 **"Haou, he was reincarnated into the one you knew as Jaden."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Now, is that all you'll be doing this turn?"**

Aster grunted before saying, "I play one card face-down, and end my turn."

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew, and nodded, "Okay I activate Frightfur Sanctuary to send one card, and two Frightfur monsters to the graveyard. And once that's done, I activate Frightfur Fusion to fuse the two Frightfur monsters I milled, and Frightfur Leo to summon Frightfur Chimera!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Sanctuary_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand and 2 "Frightfur" monsters from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. You can treat all Fusion Monsters you control as "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

 _Frughtfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

A three headed doll appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And due to your field spell's effect I can Fusion Summon again!" Aster cried. "I fuse Dystopia with the Destiny HERO - Doom Lord in my hand to summon Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!"

A golden version of Dystopia appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dusktopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster + 1 "Destiny HERO" monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or fieldas Fusion Material. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, and if you do, neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving that monster (these effects last until the end of this turn.)_

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 2000)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 2)**_

 **"So that's it, the extent of your strength?"** the True Supreme King questioned with disappointment lacing his tone. **"Mortals are weaker than I thought."**

"Your at low Life Points, and once Frightfur Chimera strikes you your done!" Sora yelled. "Frightfur Chimera attacks directly!"

The bear fired a rocket at the True Supreme King.

 **"When an attack would defeat me my field spell allows to summon a monster provided it shares the type of your monster."** the True Supreme King revealed. **"I call the Fusion Monster Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer!"**

Devil Enforcer appeared it blocked the attack, and strike Frightfur Chimera destroying it. **(Sora: 3800)**

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _3 "Elemental HERO" monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card can also Fusion Summoned by shuffling the above monsters to your deck. (In which case you can use "Polymerization") When Fusion Summoned with "Polymerization" it gains this effect; Negate all effects of Xyz Monsters on the field. During your stand-by phase while there is an Xyz Material on an opponent's Xyz Monster, attach one monster from your graveyard to this card, and treat it's negated effect to this card's effect. When this card would be destroyed as a result by battle lose 1000 ATK instead._

* * *

"That monster! That means Jaden is in this guy somewhere!" Aster cried. "Jaden can you hear me! It's Aster!"

"Jaden break free from that guy!" Sora cried.

 _ **"Sora... Aster..."**_ Supreme King Haou said quietly.

"Come on Jaden!" Aster cried.

"Jaden!" Sora backed up.

 **"You want him back, prove you can defeat me."** the True Supreme King told them.

Sora made a frown as a lone tear trickled down his cheek surprising Aster.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn." Sora ended his turn.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **True Supreme King: 2000**

* * *

True Supreme King 2nd Turn:

 **"I pass again."** the True Supreme King stated.

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew, and said "Okay I play the trap card, D-Soul! With this by banishing a Destiny HERO from my graveyard Dusktopia gains it's attack points! I banish Drilldark!"

* * *

 _D-Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 3000 + 1600 = 4600)**

"Now attack Elemental HERO Devil Enforcer!" Aster cried.

 **"I play one of Supreme King Haou's Pendulum Effects, your monster's attack points are swapped with mine since they share a type."** the True Supreme King stated.

"What!?" Aster cried shocked.

 _Devil Enforcer: **(ATK: 4600)**_

 _Dusktopia: **(ATK: 3000)**_

"I can play Dusktopia's effect that prevents him from being destroyed, and I take no damage!" Aster cried as the attack done nothing.

 **"Are you done, you're defeating yourselves."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Even with me wasting 6000 points you can't do a thing."**

"Pretty soon we can crack you." Aster promised ending his turn.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew, and said "I summon Fluffial Bear in defense mode, and end my turn."

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **True Supreme King: 2000**

* * *

True Supreme King 3rd Turn:

 **"This is your last chance to prove yourselves, otherwise I'll destroy you both on my next turn."** the True Supreme King told them as he passed for the third time.

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster drew, and said "I play D-Soul Burst! With it by halving Dusktopia's points both players take damage equal to the attack points lost!"

* * *

 _D - Soul Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, each player takes damage equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

 **(Aster: 2500)**

 **(True Supreme King: 0500)**

"I end my turn!" Aster finished.

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora drew his card, and looked.

 **"I'm waiting."** the True Supreme King told him.

Sora smirked, "I activate Bad Fusion! With this I can send a Fusion Monster to the graveyard, and half of it's power goes to you as damage! I chose Frightfur Bear!"

Suddenly the gate behind the True Supreme King opened.

 **(True Supreme King: 8000)**

 **(Sora: 2700)**

"What the!?" Sora cried shocked.

"What happened!?" Aster cried shocked.

 **"I took effect damage three times, which means that my field spell's second effect activated. Negating all the effect damage I've taken and redirecting your damage to yourself."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I also am allowed to add one monster to my hand, I choose Astrograph Sorcerer."**

"Astrograph Sorcerer!" Sora cried shocked. "The same monster Zarc used to summon his monster form!"

 **"One of two monsters needed for something greater."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Argh. Not mush else. Your move." Sora ended his turn.

* * *

 **Aster: 2500**

 **Sora: 2700**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

* * *

True Supreme King 4th Turn:

 **"I banish Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer from my hand in order to summon Omniscient Sorcerer to the field in attack mode."** the True Supreme King said calmly as a sorcerer in golden robes holding a miniature version of the universe in between his hands appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Omniscient Sorcerer_

 _Level 12_

 _Dark Type_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be special summoned in attack position by banishing 1 "Chronograph Sorcerer" and 1 "Astrograph Sorcerer" from your hand. When this card is summoned declare up to sixteen card names, if any of the named cards are in your opponent's deck banish them and for each card banished by this effect inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can banish this card and all monsters in your Extra Deck including "Supreme King Z-ARC", then Special Summon 1 "Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou" to the field in attack position. You can banish this card from your field or GY, name ten cards and if the top ten cards of your opponent's deck are the named cards destroy one monster your opponent controls and deal damage equal to the total ATK of all monsters on your side of the field._

* * *

"What the...?" Aster looked confused.

"That thing doesn't have any attack or defense points whatso-ever!" Sora yelled.

 **"True, did Yubel have any attack or defense points though?"** the True Supreme King inquired.

"No way! Don't tell me that thing has Yubel's ability?" Aster asked with widen eyes.

 **"Not quite Aster Phoenix."** the True Supreme King said calmly. **"D-Fusion, D-Hyper Nova, Urban Demise, D-Faceoff, Destiny Hero - Dynatag, Destiny Hero - Drilldark. These are all cards in your deck correct?"**

"Wha-Yeah why?" Aster asked.

 **"For each card I named not only is it banished but you take 500 points of damage."** the True Supreme King explained before turning to Sora. **"Fusion Fright Waltz, Fusion Recovery, Frightfur Factory, Toy Vendor, Fluffal Mouse, Fluffal Wings, and Edge Imp Frightfurloid."**

"...Correct." Sora paled.

"Field Spell: Crossover activated." A computer announced as they looked seeing Shay, and Kite joined.

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points." A computer announced.

 **(Shay: 2000)**

 **(Kite: 2000)**

Soon blasts shot, and hit the two as they cried out.

 **(Aster: 0000)**

 **(Sora: 0000)**

 **"So now we move to you two, I could merely use this effect but instead I'll use Omniscient Sorcerer's other effect."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I sacrifice him and banish every monster in my extra deck from the game including Supreme Dragon King Z-ARC."**

"Huh?" They both looked shocked.

 **"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, Ritual, from these five a Dragon who declared himself Supreme rose. In another life a mortal empowered by darkness rose to power and took the name Supreme for himself."** the True Supreme King chanted. **"Now the facade has been shattered and the true Supreme Ruler of all worlds rises to take his place above all living things. Integration Summon, Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!"**

Lighting sparked up as the two jumped up to the rooftops.

* * *

 _Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Ritual/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 8000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If this card in your Pendulum Zone is the only card you control, you can Special Summon it from your Pendulum Zone and place two Pendulum Cards in your Pendulum Zones during your end phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card must be summoned by the effect of "Omniscient Sorcerer" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned end your turn and your opponent's gain LP equal to the ATK of another monster on your field. If an effect would target one of your monsters, you can pay half your LP to change that effect to target a monster on your opponent's field instead. If this card would be destroyed by a monster effect, negate that effect and take control of the monster that activated it. This card is unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards. If there are Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz monsters on the field not including this card, destroy all other monsters on the field and for each one inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and gain an equal amount of LP, then Special Summon 1 monster from your GY ignoring summoning conditions. If this card is destroyed while there are Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Pendulum monsters banished or in any graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Dark Rebellion", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Crystal Born", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Odd-Eyes", and 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Starving Venom" from your deck or Extra Deck._

* * *

"When Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou is summoned my turn automatically ends and you both gain life points equal to the attack points of another monster on my field, in this case Devil Enforcer's 3000." the True Supreme King stated.

 **(Shay: 5000)**

 **(Kite: 5000)**

"This is strange." Shay admitted. "But we must keep our guard up."

"You two should go, and let us handle him." Kite told Aster, and Sora as a huge dragon appeared roaring.

"Be careful, this guy... he's unbelievably strong and that dragon has 8000 attack points." Sora warned.

They both nodded, and armed themselves.

 **"It's your move."** the True Supreme King said as his monster roared before shrinking down to resemble Zarc's dragon form only with silver and green hair instead of Yuri's purple.

* * *

 **And that is part 1 of this battle. The True Supreme King... An OC that is twice as strong as Zarc created by Ulrich is now dueling the Lancers. Where could this lead too? Be sure to review!**


	25. Ultimate Battle of the Supreme Ruler!

**Alright guys time for the rest of the final battle! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Xyz Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 5000**

 **Kite: 5000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Both Aster, and Sora were defeated harshly by the True Supreme King, and now Shay, and Kite are taking their turns against the True Supreme King.

* * *

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you control no cards and your opponent activates an effect that would deal damage you can negate that damage and activate this card from your hand. While this face-up card is on the field, whenever your opponent Special Summons a monster (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, or Pendulum) they must Special Summon another monster of the same type ignoring needs of Levels and if they do halve your LP, if you do place one counter on this card. If an attack would drop your LP to zero, you can Special Summon one monster that shares the same type as the monster declaring the attack from either player's Deck ignoring conditions. If this card has three counters, the next time you would take effect damage negate that damage and inflict it to your opponent instead, then gain LP to their original value and add one monster from your deck to your hand. You can remove two counters from this card, declare one type of card (Monster, Spell, Trap), your opponent isn't allowed to play that card type for three turns and any cards of that type that they control is shuffled back into the owner's deck. If this card is destroyed, you can activate it from your GY and if you do you can declare three card names and banish them, and if you do send the top five cards of your deck to the GY._

* * *

 _Supreme King Zarc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can destroy two monsters you control in order to negate an attack and deal damage equal to half the attacking monster's ATK, then pay 900 LP to add three cards to your hand. If your opponent attempts to Pendulum Summon while you control this card and "Supreme King Haou" in your Pendulum Zones their scale becomes 0 and 13_

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you would be attacked directly while this card and another Pendulum card are in your hand, you can negate the attack and immediately use those cards in your Pendulum Zones._

* * *

 _Supreme King Haou_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster your opponent controls attacks a monster you control of the same type, swap the ATK of those monsters. If your opponent attempts to Pendulum Summon while you control this card and "Supreme King Zarc" in your Pendulum Zones their scale becomes 0 and 13_

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Ritual/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 8000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If this card in your Pendulum Zone is the only card you control, you can Special Summon it from your Pendulum Zone and place two Pendulum Cards in your Pendulum Zones during your end phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card must be summoned by the effect of "Omniscient Sorcerer" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned end your turn and your opponent's gain LP equal to the ATK of another monster on your field. If an effect would target one of your monsters, you can pay half your LP to change that effect to target a monster on your opponent's field instead. If this card would be destroyed by a monster effect, negate that effect and take control of the monster that activated it. This card is unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards. If there are Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz monsters on the field not including this card, destroy all other monsters on the field and for each one inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and gain an equal amount of LP, then Special Summon 1 monster from your GY ignoring summoning conditions. If this card is destroyed while there are Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Pendulum monsters banished or in any graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Dark Rebellion", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Crystal Born", 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Odd-Eyes", and 1 "Supreme Darkness Dragon Starving Venom" from your deck or Extra Deck._

* * *

Shay 1st Turn:

Shay drew, and cried "I'll start by summoning Raidraptor - King's Lanius in attack mode, and then with his effect I'll summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand. Then since I control Vanishing Lanius I can summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius to the field. Now I'll overlay all three of my monsters!"

The three Falcons appeared before overlaying.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - King Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" Shay chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

The True Supreme King turned to Kite. **"He performed an Xyz Summon so now it's your turn to do the same."**

"What are you talking about?" Kite questioned.

 **"My field spell allows you to perform an Xyz Summon since your partner performed one, and then my life points are cut in half."** the True Supreme King explained. **"You saw this effect didn't you?"**

"As tempting as it is I don't have any level 8 monsters so I can't summon my dragon." Kite told him. "And I don't-"

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."**

"He doesn't but I do." They looked to see Hart have joined. **(Hart: 2000)**

 **"Levels don't apply with this effect, though if you've joined as well you both can Xyz Summon."** the True Supreme King told them both.

"Hart!" Kite cried worried.

"Let's go Kite!" Hart cried, as Kite grunted before nodding.

"I overlay two Cipher Wings!" Kite cried.

"And I overlay Photon Crusher, and Photon Trasher!" Hart cried.

"I Xyz Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!/Starliege Paladynamo!"

Kite's dragon appeared, and a star like warrior appeared ready to battle."

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

* * *

 _Starliege Paladynamo_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, it has its effects negated. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 2000)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 4)**_

 **"Is that all?"** the True Supreme King inquired. **"I'm far from impressed."**

"Would this prove otherwise? I activate Rise Falcon's effect!" Shay cried. "By using an Overlay Unit he gains attack points equal to all the special summoned monster's attack points on your field!"

 **(ATK: 100 + 8000 + 3000 = 10100/ORU: 3 - 2)**

"Nice that's enough to take him down!" Kite smiled.

"I don't know Kite." Hart said uneased. "Something's not right."

"Battle!" Shay cried. "Rise Falcon attacks Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!"

 **"Your attack would defeat me, and so I can summon an Xyz Monster of my choosing and activate it's effect, I select Number 96 Dark Mist."** the True Supreme King stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"What the...?" Shay asked confused on it.

 **"This monster cuts your monster's attack points in half and gains those points."** the True Supreme King explained. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

 _Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 11100/2 = 5550)**_

 _Dark Mist: **(ATK: 100 + 5550 = 5650)**_

"Dark Mist stole Rise Falcon's attack points!" Hart cried shocked as the monster charged.

"Activate Quick-Play Spell, Overlay Burst Armor! With this My falcon loses it's Overlay Units, making it safe from battle, and I take no damage!" Shay countered quickly.

* * *

 _Overlay Burst Armor_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed by battle: Detach all Xyz Materials from that Xyz Monster; that Xyz Monster is not destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

 **"Then your turn is over?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

"I set two cards, and end my turn!" Shay cried setting them.

Kite 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Kite cried jumping up. "I now activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can take control a monster own your field, treat it as 'Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon', make it's attack points 3000, and finally it's effects are negated until the end phase! Cipher Projection!"

His dragon fired rays at Dark Mist. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Suddenly Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou glared at Kite's Dragon causing it to recoil and turn towards Hart's monster instead. Strliedge Paladymnomo transformed to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on Kite's field.

 _Strliedge Paladymnomo: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"What!?" Hart cried shocked.

"I didn't want Hart's monster!" Kite protested.

 **"Your dragon is wiser than you are, you don't challenge a god. As long as Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou is on my field if I so choose I can have an effect targeting one of my monsters be applied to another monster on the field."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Though if I do this I lose half my life points."**

 **(True Supreme King: 1000)**

"So our effects would be reflected back?" Kite asked shocked. "Sorry Hart."

"That's okay Kite!" Hart assured. "Use Paladymnomo for whatever you like!"

Kite nodded before saying, "I now set three cards, and end my turn which means Cipher Dragon's effect wears off."

 **"Are any of you going to pose even the slightest challenge to me?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"I'm handing you nearly all of my life points for free and you've yet to do more than destroy yourselves."**

Hart 1st Turn:

"Make no mistake we will defeat you!" Hart promised drawing. "I now summon Overlay Booster due to it's ability!"

A red soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Overlay Booster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Overlay Booster" once per turn this way. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Material; it gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it._

* * *

"Now I tribute both it, and Paladynomo!" The two vanished as Hart chanted, "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The Photon dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

 **"A dragon that strong summoned from your hand, that's the first halfway decent move I've seen thus far."** the True Supreme King admitted.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Now I activate Book of Moon, and use it's effect to switch your Dark Mist to face-down defense mode!" Hart cried.

* * *

 _Book of Moon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

The Xyz Monster set itself on the field.

"And now I equip Galaxy-Eyes with Photon Spear! Now if he attacks a defensive monster you take the difference as damage!" Hart cried as a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Spear_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Photon" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. The equipped monster can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"Way to go Hart!" Kite praised.

"He managed to get around Dark Mist's ability!" Shay cried.

"Galaxy-Eyes attack his Dark Mist with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Hart cried as the dragon fired a blast at the set Xyz Monster.

 **"I play another Pendulum Effect of Supreme King Zarc, I destroy two monsters I control to negate your attack and deal damage equal to half your dragons attack points."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Then I'm allowed to add three cards to my hand at the cost of 900 life points, 300 per card."**

 **(True Supreme King: 0100)**

The attack was recoiled, as Hart cried out. **(Hart: 0500)**

"Hart no!" Kite cried worried.

 **"Are you finished?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

Hart glared at the True Supreme King then said, "I set one card. Your turn."

True Supreme King 5th Turn:

"I banish Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcer again in order to call on Omniscient Sorcerer, and now by using the spell Divine Sacrifice I banish him to restore my life points by the attack points of every monster I control in attack mode." the True Supreme King stated as the sorcerer appeared only to vanish.

* * *

 _Omniscient Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be special summoned in attack position by banishing 1 "Chronograph Sorcerer" and 1 "Astrograph Sorcerer" from your hand. When this card is summoned declare up to sixteen card names, if any of the named cards are in your opponent's deck banish them and for each card banished by this effect inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can banish this card and all monsters in your Extra Deck including "Supreme King Z-ARC", then Special Summon 1 "Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou" to the field in attack position. You can banish this card from your field or GY, name ten cards and if the top ten cards of your opponent's deck are the named cards destroy one monster your opponent controls and deal damage equal to the total ATK of all monsters on your side of the field._

* * *

 _Divine Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 monster: Gain LP equal to the total ATK of all attack position monsters on your field._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 11100)**

They all grunted at this.

 **"Now then, I end my turn with one facedown card."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 5000**

 **Kite: 5000**

 **Hart: 0500**

 **True Supreme King: 11100**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

"Okay let's try this! I activate Overlay Regen so now all Xyz Monsters gain an Overlay Unit!" Rise Falcon, and Galaxy-Eyes gains an Overlay Unit.

* * *

 _Overlay Regen_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player takes cards from the top of their Graveyard, equal to the number of Xyz Monsters they control, and attaches 1 card to each Xyz Monster they control as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **"Trap card open, Xyz War. This forces all face-up Xyz Monsters to battle immediately, right now that means Rise Falcon faces Cipher Dragon."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 _Xyz War_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All Xyz Monsters currently on the field are forced to attack each other. Any player who doesn't control an Xyz Monster takes 1000 damage._

* * *

"What?" They both looked at each other as Rise Falcon charged before Shay cried, "Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force activate! With this I rank up Rise Falcon by one Rank!"

The monster flew up.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, then change the attack target to the the Summoned monster, and perform damage calculation. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Now IXyz Summon, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" The Falcon appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **"So now your partners can Xyz Summon as well, was that truly wise?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

"It will once I play this card, Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force!" Kite cried. "With this when a monster was summoned by the effect of a Rank-Up-Magic card by paying half my Life Points I can rank up Galaxy-Eyes by one level!" **(Kite: 2500)**

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's field with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card: Pay half your LP, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, the Summoned monster's ATK becomes equal to its current ATK multiplied by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Cards activated during this Duel until the end of this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Now I summon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite cried as the stronger monster appeared.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"I play my own Limitover Force to summon Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay cried as the evolved falcon appeared.. **(Shay: 2500)**

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And by the amount of Rank-Up-Magic cards used their powers are multiplied!" Kite added.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**_

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon: **(ATK: 2000 x 3 = 6000)**_

 **"My Xyz War Trap lasts until the end phase, you've just defeated yourselves."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Only Shay." Kite grumbled. "Sorry Shay."

"It's okay make sure you brother, and you take him down!" Shay cried before his falcon was destroyed. **(Shay: 0000)**

 **(Hart: 0000)**

 **"Any player without an Xyz Monster takes 1000 points of damage."** the True Supreme King explained. **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou counts as a Fusion, Synchro, Pendulum, Xyz, and Ritual monster."**

"Hart!" Kite cried before glaring at the True Supreme King. "Your going down right now!"

 **"Go right ahead, it's your turn after all."** the True Supreme King said lazily.

Kite 2nd Turn:

Kite drew, and said "I now play the spell, Cipher Destroy! This inflicts damage equal to a Cipher Monster's attack points! Cipher Dragon has 9000 due to Limitover Force!"

The dragon attacked him. Suddenly Cipher Dragon paused and turned towards Kite.

 **"I've taken effect damage more than three times, so it's time I use my field spell to reflect that damage to you and regain the 7900 points I lost."** the True Supreme King revealed.

 **(True Supreme King: 19000)**

"No!" Kite cried.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."** Jack, Gong, and Yusei were seen joining.

 **(Jack: 2000)**

 **(Gong: 2000)**

 **(Yusei: 2000)**

Kite cried off from the attack. **(Kite: 0000)**

"Kite!" Gong cried catching him. "Are you okay?"

"It's not possible, nothing even phases him." Kite said weakly. "I don't... I don't know what we can do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Atem with Ray, and Doug were in a tower as Atem gasped, "Their getting creamed really fast! Nothing they can do even phases him!"

"You don't say, any bright ideas?" Doug questioned.

"Wait." Ray answered.

* * *

 _Back to the duel..._

 **(Synchro Dueling Theme: Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas)**

 **(Jack: 2000)**

 **(Gong: 2000)**

 **(Yusei: 2000)**

 **(True Supreme King: 19000)**

Jack 1st Turn:

"It's my turn!" Jack drew. "And when I don't control any monsters I can summon Red Gargoyle!"

A red being appeared.

* * *

 _Red Gargoyle_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If another "Red" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field: You can make the Level of that monster(s) become double its current Level._

* * *

"And now I summon Red Resonator!"

The field appeared.

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"And now Gargoyle doubles the level of a tuner I control! And once that's done I now tune my Resinator with my Gargoyle!"

The two flew up.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His dragon appeared roaring,

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **"Synchro now, very well your teammates can Synchro Summon as well and for each of you I lose half my life points."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Very well I tune Hexagon with Battleball to summon, Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith, and with it's effect I summon Big Benkei!" Gong cried as two samurais appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monsters as possible from your hand._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"And with that I tune Turrent Warrior with Junk Synchron to summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried. "Let's rev it up!"

A dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your GY._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 4750)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 6)**_

"Now I play the spell Red Reborn to summon Red Resonator in defense mode, and due to it's effect I gain Life Points!" Jack cried as the Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Red Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(Jack: 5000)**

"I end my turn."

 **"Then now we move onto your deck Gong, you do not use spell or trap cards and so I use the effect of my field spell, removing two counters to declare one type of card and you aren't allowed to play that card type for three turns and any card of that type is shuffled back into your deck."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I declare Monster."**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 6 - 5 - 4)**_

Gong 1st Turn:

"What!?" Gong cried shocked at this.

 **"I assume that means you pass?"** the True Supreme King asked as Gong's monsters disappeared.

Gong grunted, "Yeah it does."

Yusei 1st Turn:

Yusei drew, and cried "My move, and now I play the spell card, Clustering Wishes! So now for this turn Stardust Dragon can't be destroyed by battle or effects, and all damage I take involving him is directly to you instead! Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Supreme Dual God Haou/Zarc!"

* * *

 _Clustering Wishes_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Stardust Dragon". The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Any battle damage you take involving the equipped monster is inflicted to your opponent instead._

* * *

 **"Your attack would defeat me, have you learned nothing from watching your comrades fall?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"I call to the field a Synchro Monster you should be rather familiar with, Shooting Star Dragon. Now, I trust you recall his effect?"**

"What! That's my card!" Yusei cried shocked as an evolved form of Stardust appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Accel Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"  
_ _This card can be Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn. Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks on monsters this turn is equal to the number of Tuner monsters revealed. Negate the activation of any Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect Monsters' effects that target and destroy a card(s) you control other than this card, and destroy that card. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play to activate this effect. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated), return this card that was removed this way to the field._

* * *

 **"I play Shooting Star Dragon's effect, removing it from play to stop Stardust Dragon's attack."** the True Supreme King stated.

The attack was stopped as Yusei grunted, "I still got Misfortune to inflict damage equal to your dragon's attack points which is 4000!"

* * *

 _Misfortune_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Your monsters cannot attack this turn._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 0750)**

"I end my turn." Yusei ended.

As Yusei said that Shooting Star Dragon reappeared.

True Supreme King 6th Turn:

 **"I switch Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode and play this facedown."** the True Supreme King stated calmly. **"How many of you are left?"**

"You don't have to know but you'll find out." Jack answered. "Though one thing is strange about you. Even though our dragon has 8000 attack points you still won't attack."

 **"You expect a god to dirty his hands with weaklings like you?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"You should be honored I'm lowering myself to accepting your challenge."**

"But wouldn't that make the job of defeating us easier?" Yusei questioned back.

 **"Easier than it already has been?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"You've done the work for me in case you've forgotten."**

"All we've been doing is trying to stop you when in realty we are only marching into a trap." Gong pointed out

 **"Then have you finally realized how futile this is?"** the True Supreme King asked. **"If the rest of you surrender now I'll make your deaths quick."**

"As if we will surrender!" Jack scoffed.

 **"... I play the spell Supreme Curse. I inflict damage to each player equal to the attack points of a monster on my field, Shooting Star Dragon's 3300 points to be precise."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 _Supreme Curse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict damage to all opponents equal to the ATK of a monster on your field._

* * *

"What?" Jack looked shocked as Gong, and Yusei were beaten.

 **(Jack: 1700)**

 **(Yusei: 0000)**

 **(Gong: 0000)**

 **"Now I end my turn."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 1700**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 0750**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

Jack drew, and said "I now summon Dark Resonator!"

Another fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 **"Oh, and what good does that do you?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"Have you heard of something called Double Tuning?" Jack asked him.

 **"Double Tuning?"** the True Supreme King inquired. **"No, I haven't."**

"Well let me show you. I play Star Changer, and reduce Dark Resonator's level by 1." Jack begin. "Now I tune my Resonators with Scarlight!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

The three flew up as Jack chanted, "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

At that a new dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

 **"Interesting, futile but interesting."** the True Supreme King commented.

"Once every turn I can destroy all cards on the field!" Jack revealed.

 **"What?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"Just try it mortal."**

"Very well. Tyrant activate your special ability!" Jack cried.

 **"I play Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou's first effect, if an monster's effect would destroy him once per turn I can negate that effect and take control of that monster."** the True Supreme King declared as the dragon flew to his field.

"What!?" Jack cried shocked.

 **"Are you quite finished?"** the True Supreme King asked glaring at Jack.

Jack glared back indeed ending his turn.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."**

This time it was Pharaoh Atem, Kaiba, and Joey that joined the battle.

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 2000)**

 **(Kaiba: 2000)**

 **(Joey: 2000)** True Supreme King 7th Turn:

 **"You wanted to feel the power of a god, very well."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou attack Jack Atlas directly!"**

The dragon attacked as Jack looked on before hit, and he was sent back before he ducked as his Duel Runner past him harmlessly. **(Jack: 0000)**

Jack looked at the new duelists, and smiled "I'm counting on you three."

"Alright so you the one responsible for everything that's happening right now!" Joey proclaimed pointing at the True Supreme King.

 **"If that's what you want to believe, though I'll end my turn with a spell card known as Generosity of the Supreme Ruler. It increases all four of us to 8000 life points and allows you all to draw two cards."** the True Supreme King revealed. **"That ends my move."**

* * *

 _Generosity of the Supreme Ruler_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If all duelists have less than 8000 LP increase all player's LP to 8000, then your opponent draws two cards from the top of deck._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 8000)**

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 8000)**

 **(Kaiba: 8000)**

 **(Joey: 8000)**

Pharaoh Atem mentioned, "Genorosity might be the right word but we can't afford to let our guard down."

 **"Wait, you are the nameless pharaoh aren't you?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

"That's correct." Pharaoh Atem answered.

 **"I see, then you must die here and now along with your light."** the True Supreme King told him coldly.

"Let's see if you can prove that." Pharaoh Atem said to him equally coldly.

* * *

 **(Ritual Dueling Theme: The Good Life by Three Days Grace)**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 8000**

 **Kaiba: 8000**

 **Joey: 8000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

* * *

Pharaoh Atem 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Pharaoh Atem cried. "And activate Black Luster Ritual to tribute Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to summon, Black Luster Soldier!"

* * *

 _Black Luster Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

A huge warrior wielding a huge sword appeared.

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"._

* * *

 **"Ritual's now, so the two of you can ritual Summon as well."** the True Supreme King mentioned.

"Very well I play Chaos Form to tribute my Chaos Emperor Dragon to summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba cried.

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"And I play Dark Dragon Ritual to tribute Maximum Six to summon, Knight of Dark Dragon!" Joey cried as a star dragon, and small dark knight appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Dark Dragon", or "Knight of Dark Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Red-Eyes" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. If this card summoned using a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks: You can change the battle position of all opponent's monsters. The ATK and DEF of the monsters whose battle position is changed this way became 0, also, this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Knight of Dark Type_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Dark Dragon Ritual". During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand or Deck. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 2000)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 6)**_

 **"Now then servant of light, continue your move."** the True Supreme King stated as Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou glared at Atem.

Pharaoh Atem wasn't fazed by the dragon's glare, and said "Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain to pay half my Life Points, and summon the Dark Magician!"

* * *

 _Dark Magic Curtain_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your LP; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 4000)**

Dark Magician appeared readying his staff.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

 **"Your monsters are far weaker than mine."** the True Supreme King pointed out.

"You shouldn't always make assumptions like that. I play the spell card, Dark Magic Seal! With this Shooting Star Dragon's effects are all negated!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

* * *

 _Dark Magic Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Dark Magician": Negate the effects of one monster on the field._

* * *

 **"Assumptions? Name one monster you have with over 8000 attack points."** the True Supreme King said calmly.

"I don't but I do know one, and that monster was Divine Serpent Geh from someone named Dartz." Pharaoh Atem answered.

 **"I'm certain he'd be more than happy to help you now, but enough delaying."** the True Supreme King stated coldly. **"Continue your move or end it."**

"Well since your dragon is immune to monster effects this would do. Thousand Knives!" Pharaoh Atem cried as knifes appeared with Dark Magician. "With this spell while I have Dark Magician on my field this destroys one monster on your field!"

* * *

 _Thousand Knives_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Dark Magician": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 **"Oh, and you think a knife trick will work?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

"Let's find out!" Pharaoh Atem answered. "Mahad attack!"

The Dark Magician called Mahad nodded before firing the knifes at Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou.

 **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou is immune to spell and trap effects."** the True Supreme King stated coldly as his ace monster assumed Jaden's form in his black armor and the knives bounced harmlessly off the armor.

"Damn." Pharaoh Atem cursed quiety.

"So the only way to get rid of that thing is by destroying it in battle." Joey muttered with wide eyes.

Kaiba grunted, "But that's impossible. We don't have any monsters with over 8000 attack points."

"Wait, yes we do." Joey realized. "Ra!"

"Oh course!" Pharaoh Atem cried before checking his hand, and seeing Ra. "Then let's see how your dragon can deal against an Egyptian God."

 **"An Egyptian God you can't summon this round thanks to your Dark Magic Curtain, but if you truly feel he's going to be enough feel free to try on your next turn."** the True Supreme King pointed out.

Pharaoh Atem said, "I set this card, and end my turn."

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"My turn, and I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Kaiba cried as a fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And due to it's ability I can add one Ritual Spell or monster to my hand. I select my Paladin of White Dragon, and activate White Dragon Ritual to tribute my Manju, and summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

* * *

A small paladin appeared.

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Then due to your field spell's effect I play Black Magic Ritual tribute Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior, and Ritual Summon, Magician of Black Chaos!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

* * *

 _Black Magic Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

At that a darkish Spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Magician of Black Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Magic Ritual"._

* * *

"And I play Red-Eyes Transmigration to tribute my Baby Dragon, and Time Wizard to summon Lord of the Red!" Joey cried as their Ritual Monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Transmigration_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

 _Lord of the Red_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Red-Eyes Transmigration". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **"Just one piece remains."** the True Supreme King declared calmly.

 **(True Supreme King: 0500)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 8)**_

"Now attack his Shooting Star Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX!" Kaiba cried.

"And since I used Dark Magic Seal you can't play your dragon's ability!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

 **"No, but I can summon a Ritual Monster of my choosing since your attack would wipe out my life points and I think I'll summon the Ritual Monster Archfiend Matador, and then I pay half my life points to redirect your dragons attack to another Ritual Monster on the field, specifically Paladin of White Dragon!"** the True Supreme King countered. **"Of course you draw one card for each level your attacking monster has."**

* * *

 _Archfind Matador_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot attack. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle and any Battle Damage to the controller of this card becomes 0. A monster that battles with this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The dragon destroyed Paladin as Kaiba winced. **(Kaiba: 5900)**

"Well you just made a mistake my dragon is level 8 so I draw 8 new cards!" Kaiba cried drawing.

 **"True, but you've run out of moves to make this turn."** the True Supreme King stated.

"How so?" Kaiba asked not really interested.

 **"Your dragon has already attacked and every card you just drew is a monster."** the True Supreme King answered. **"Am I correct?"**

"That maybe correct but I still have cards to play." Kaiba promised. "I end my turn."

Joey 1st Turn:

Joey drew, and cried, "Alright for my first move I will start by sacrificing Knight of Dark Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"And I play Inferno Fire Blast which inflicts damage to you equal to Red-Eyes attack points!" Joey called as the Dragon charged an attack.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 **"Have you been ignoring my previous opponents?"** the True Supreme King asked. **"Why don't you let your friends tell you what's about to happen."**

"Not a chance!" Joey cried as Red-Eyes fired a blast.

"Joey wait!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled irratated.

 **"Your spell is redirected to the nameless Pharaoh as I regain all of the life points I've paid."** the True Supreme King declared.

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 1600)**

 **(True Supreme King: 8000)**

"Gah!" Joey grunted finding this annoying.

 **"Care to try again?"** the True Supreme King asked mockingly.

"Why you!" Joey yelled ending his turn.

True Supreme King 8th Turn:

 **"I release Shooting Star Dragon and Archfiend Matador in order to activate the spell Supreme Pendulum, but I'll get to that later. For now I set this and end my turn."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 _Supreme Pendulum_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When you activate this card: Tribute two monsters on your field, for the remainder of the duel you can Pendulum Summon monsters from your hand, deck, GY, Extra Deck, and that have been removed from play. If this card would be destroyed pay half your LP to negate its destruction. During your opponent's End Phase, you can shuffle this card into your deck then your opponent can either destroy all monster they control that share a type with a monster on your field or give you control of those same monsters._

* * *

 **Pharaoh Atem: 1600**

 **Kaiba: 5900**

 **Joey: 8000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

* * *

Pharaoh Atem 2nd Turn:

Pharaoh Atem drew, and closed his eyes, "Kaiba, Joey may I borrow your monsters?"

"Anytime pal." Joey grinned.

"Go ahead, if it gets rid of this clown then fine." Kaiba stated.

"I sacrifice my Black Luster Soldier, Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Joey's Lord of the Red!" Pharaoh Atem cried as the card he is about the play started shining gold.

 **"I reveal my facedown card Power Syphon, it reduces Chaos MAX Dragon's attack points to zero and gives those points to Seto Kaiba's life points instead."**

* * *

 _Power Syphon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reduce the ATK of a monster on the field to zero and if you do the controller of that monster gains LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

 _Chaos MAX Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

 **(Kaiba: 9900)**

"No!" Pharaoh Atem cried before chanting, **"Almighty protector of the sun, and sky I beg of thee please head my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight! I beeseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall... call out thy name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

At that Ra appeared roaring being summoned.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _You must offer 3 Tributes to Special Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the sum of the respective ATK and DEF values of the Tributes. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or monsters that designate a target. When this card is face up on the field, you can activate the following effects:_ _Pay 1000 Life Points, select one monster on the field and remove it from the game, this card cannot be destroyed until the end phase._ _Pay all but 1 Life Point, and increase ATK and DEF by the amount of Life Points paid._ __You can Tribute 1 or more monsters on your side of the field to increase the ATK and DEF of this card equal to the ATK of the Tribute(s).__

* * *

 **(ATK: ? + 3000 + 0 + 2400 = 5400)**

"With Kaiba's dragon's points used up Ra isn't strong enough to take that thing out!" Joey yelled.

 **"Your gods are nothing, and soon you will perish along with them."** the True Supreme King stated as Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou taunted Ra with a cold smirk.

Ra growled at that message.

"Maybe so but I equip Ra, with Megamorph! So now since my Life Points are lower then your's Ra's points are doubled!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 5400 x 2 = 10800)**

"Not quite." the True Supreme King noted.

 _Ra: **(ATK: 10800/2 = 5400/2 = 2700)**_

 **"Have you forgotten that you three are a team, and right now the duelist with the most life points is Seto Kaiba meaning Megamorph cuts your gods attack points in half."**

Pharaoh Atem grunted at this. "I end my turn."

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

Kaiba drew, and said "I now play Ancient Rules to summon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and end my turn!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Have you finally decided to forfeit?" the True Supreme King questioned.

Joey 2nd Turn:

"Forfeit is never in our game!" Joey cried drawing. "And I'll... pass."

True Supreme King 9th Turn:

 **"I use the effect of Supreme Pendulum, now for the remainder of the duel as long as their level or rank is in between my scale I can Pendulum Summon any monsters I choose from my deck, extra deck, hand, graveyard, or that have been banished during this duel."** the True Supreme King declared.

"What but your scale..." Pharaoh Atem stopped in shock.

"It's 0 through 13 which means all of them!" Joey cried shocked.

 **"Exactly, so now I Pendulum Summon Archfiend Matador and Dark Mist to the field."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Now then, it's been far too long since I've utilized my own monsters."**

The three grunted.

While that was happening both Sylvio, and Yusho were staring off.

"This is gonna be even tougher." Sylvio admitted.

"True but we must always duel with a smile." Yusho smiled.

 **"I play the spell card Polymerization and fuse Dark Mist with Archfiend Matador."** the True Supreme King stated as Zarc in his Pendulum Zone began glowing.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 **"Beings of darkness from Ritual and Xyz make way for my servant and begone! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"**

Yuri's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"What!?" Joey yelled.

"That's Yuri's dragon!" Pharaoh Atem cried out,

 **"Yuri is merely an aspect of my destructive half, now when he's summoned using monsters on the field Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains their attack points."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Any last words nameless Pharaoh?"**

Pharaoh Atem grunted, "It may not be us who stop you but I will be someone in this duel!"

 **"Who, the children?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"You've all walked into your deaths, I offered you life and you refused. Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Ra and destroy him."**

Starving Venom charged as Atem cried out.

 **(Pharaoh Atem: 0000)**

"Yugi, Pharaoh!" Joey cried out as the man landed on his back.

 **"I'm not through, Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon."** the True Supreme King declared.

The dragon attacked as Joey grunted. **(Joey: 2400)**

 **"Now then, that ends my move but just know that on my next turn three more will join me and you'll both join those who've I've defeated."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 9900**

 **Joey: 2400**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

* * *

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

Kaiba drew, and said "We'll see who is invincible. I play Grave Arm to destroy your Starving Venom!"

* * *

 _Grave Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed all of your special summoned monsters go with him, and you take damage equal to their attack points." the True Supreme King revealed.

 **"What!?"** The two cried out as their monsters was destroyed while Joey was pushed back.

 **(Kaiba: 6900)**

 **(Joey: 0000)**

 **"Please Seto Kaiba, I'm waiting for you to show me just who is invincible."** the True Supreme King stated.

Kaiba growled, "Very well! I play..."

He raised the card up, "THE FANG OF CRITIAS!"

* * *

 _The Fang of Critias_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send this card and 1 Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon a fused version of this card and that Trap Card._

* * *

 **"Oh, and what does this card do?"** the True Supreme King inquired calmly.

"It fuses with my face-down, Crush Card Virus, and forms Doom Virus Dragon!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doom Virus Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Crush Card Virus". If this card is Special Summoned: Look at your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this effect's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or more ATK._

* * *

"And as long as he's out all monsters you have with more then 1500 attack points are toast!"

 **"I banish Omniscient Sorcerer to activate his ability, I name ten cards and if the next ten cards in order in your deck are the ones I name your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the total attack points of every monster I control."** the True Supreme King declared. **"Now then, are you prepared to suffer a humiliating defeat?"**

"Please you don't know what is in my deck!" Kaiba cried confidently.

 **"First is the trap Tyrant Wing, second the spell card Monster Reborn, and third will be Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon."** the True Supreme King started. **"How am I doing so far?"**

Kaiba drew, and grunted softy, "All right."

 **"Fourth is Cost Down, fifth is Attack Guidance Armor, sixth is a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and seventh is the spell Graceful Charity."** the True Supreme King continued.

Kaiba drew, and widen his eyes softly, "Correct again."

 **"Eighth will be Absorb Spell, ninth Lord of Dragons, and finally tenth is Return From the Different Dimension!"** the True Supreme King finished.

Kaiba drew, and gasped, "Impossible! There is no way you could've gotten them all right!"

 **"Need me to keep going, Card of Demise followed by Ring of Defense, after that you'll draw your third Blue-Eyes White Dragon followed by Final Attack Orders and the next card will be Y-Dragon Head."** the True Supreme King taunted.

Kaiba grunted at this before revealing his top cards to be that.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."**

Sylvio, and Yusho joined the battle.

 **(Sylvio: 2000)**

 **(Yusho: 2000)**

 **"I think I've made my point, and now you lose Seto Kaiba."** the True Supreme King revealed.

Kaiba cried out. **(Kaiba: 0000)**

"Kaiba!" Pharaoh Atem cried as he managed to catch Kaiba.

"Alright, new plan." Kaiba groaned out. "We need Exodia."

"And here we are the greatest dueltainers you all will ever see are here to battle the mighty True Supreme King!" Slyvio cried going through his dueltaining.

"Yes through me Yusho Sakaki, and his mighty himself Sylvio Sawatari!" Yusho smiled.

 **"Then please, show me your dueltaining."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I use the effects of Supreme King Haou and Supreme King Zarc, now if you Pendulum Summon before my next turn your scale becomes the same as mine."**

* * *

 **Yusho: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 8000**

* * *

Yusho 1st Turn:

"Let's begin the show!" Yusho cried drawing.

Slyvio groaned, "He went before me! Darn it!"

"And since you have a monster on your field while I don't I can summon Performapal Revue Dancer!" A woman with bunny ears, and holding a whip appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Performapal Revue Dancer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Performapal" monster._

* * *

"Counts as two when Tribute Summoning! Now I sacrifice her to summon, Performapal Sky Magician!" A magician holding rings appeared out of thin air.

* * *

 _Performapal Sky Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you activate a Continuous Spell Card: You can make this card gain 300 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a Spell/Trap Card would be activated: You can target 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, activate 1 other Continuous Spell Card from your hand. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **"Alright then."** the True Supreme King stated. **"What does this monster do for you?"**

"I'll get to that in a minute." Yusho smiled. "Now I play Magician's Left Hand! When I have exactly one Spellcaster type monster on the field I can negate the effects of spells you play. And Sky Magician's effect activates! When I play a Continuous Spell card he gains 300 attack points!"

* * *

 _Magician's Left Hand_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effect of your opponent's first Trap Card or effect that resolves each turn while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _Sky Magician: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

 **"I see, interesting."** the True Supreme King commented. **"Still, it won't be enough."**

"I know." Yusho smiled. "And now I set one card, and end my turn."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yoko, Skip, Tate, Allie, and Fredrick gasped at seeing Yusho dueling.

"Yusho?" Yoko asked shocked.

"Is it really him?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Yes that is Yusho!" Tate cried.

"Then it's over and they'll beat that guy." Allie smiled.

"This is giving me the shivers!" Fredrick explained shuddering.

* * *

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"The fun has just begun! It's my turn!" Sylvio drew, and cried "Using Scale 1 Abyss Actor Evil Heel, and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

His two Pendulum appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

Slyvio grinned, "And with i-"

 **"Correction, Scale 0 Abyss Actor Evil Heel and Scale 13 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian."** the True Supreme King interjected. **"Now, carry on."**

Sylvio looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted but indeed carried on, "I now Pendulum Summon, Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

A fiend performer appeared with 2500 attack points.

"Next Wild Hope!"

A cowboy fiend actor appeared with 1600 attack points.

"Finally Leading Lady!" A woman wielding a whip appeared with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"Behold, this is my all-star cast!" Sylvio grinned to his Dueltaining. "And today's act is-"

 **"Can you Pendulum Summon?"** the True Supreme King asked Yusho ignoring Sylvio.

"Well I can." Yusho answered as Sylvio got a tick mark on his head.

 **"Then go ahead, my field spell permits you to Pendulum Summon and it cuts my own life points in half."** the True Supreme King explained.

"If your sure. I set Scale 0 Performapal Parrotrio, and Scale 13 Skullcrobat Joker!" Yusho cried playing the cards.

* * *

 _Performapal Parrotrio_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if you control a "Performapal", "Magician", or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, except "Performapal Parrotrio": You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 7 until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Deck, except a Pendulum Monster._

* * *

 _Performapal Skullcrobat Joker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Performapal" monsters, "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and "Odd-Eyes" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._ _**Monster Effect:**_ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Performapal" monster, "Magician" Pendulum Monster, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker"._

* * *

"And with these two I summon one Performapal Monster, and I play Performapal Hip Hippo in defense mode!" The hippo appeared smiling.

* * *

 _Performapal Hip Hippo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

 **(True Supreme King: 4000)**

 _Supreme Gateway of Eternity: **(Counter: 9)**_

"Now that we got that out of the way let me continue!" Sylvio yelled.

The True Supreme King turned towards him. **"This is a duel, card effects must be acknowledged. Now then, what is this move you've been so impatiently waiting to show me?"**

"Well for one my Superstar's ability!" Slyvio grinned. "And with it I can add one 'Abyss Script' card to my hand! I chose Rise of the Abyss King!"

The True Supreme King remained calm and nodded as Sylvio added the card to his hand.

"And I will activate it! With it for each Abyss Actor on my field each card on your field is destroyed as well!" Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **"Which three cards are you destroying?"** the True Supreme King questioned.

"Your dragon, your field spell, and your continuous spell card!" Slyvio grinned.

 **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou is immune to spell and trap cards, and by paying half my life points Supreme Pendulum remains in play."** the True Supreme King stated. **"My field spell has served it's purpose."**

 **(True Supreme King: 2000)**

Only his field spell shattered as Sora cried, "Without his field spell he will not be able to recover Life Points!"

"And he can't summon a Pendulum Monster if he would lose!" Aster cried.

 **"Oh, is that a fact?"** the True Supreme King questioned as his field spell suddenly reappeared only it was glowing. **"If my field spell is destroyed by a card effect I can play it from my graveyard and in addition, I can declare up to three cards and banish them. Of course the cost is the top five cards of my deck."**

"Well that's perfect but I can use Rise of the Abyss King again with the continuous spell card, Abyss Script - Abysstainment! But before that since I played a continuous spell, Sky Magician gains 300 more attack points!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Abysstainment_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target in your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

 _Sky Magician: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

"And now by tributing Wild Hope I can set Rise of the Abyss King, and play it, and target your field spell, and continuous spell again!" Sylvio grinned.

 **"You really are impatient, weren't you listening when I said three cards would be banished?"** the True Supreme King questioned. **"Those three were your three monsters, Abyss Actor Superstar, Abyss Actor Wild Hope, and Abyss Actor Pretty Heroine."**

"Hey!" Sylvio cried as his three were removed.

"Now Rise of the Abyss King can't be played!" Jack grunted.

 **"Do you mind answering a question for me, by chance is your strategy to have me run out of cards to draw?"** the True Supreme King inquired. **"I've used up quite a few cards in this battle."**

"Well it was to get rid of your field spell, and dragon." Sylvio grunted.

 **"A plan that failed, it seems your dueltaining is rather pathetic wouldn't you agree?"** the True Supreme King inquired.

"Why you!" Sylvio grunted.

"Your efforts were not useless!" That got their attention as they turned... seeing the Professor stepping in.

"Leo Akaba?" Yusho questioned in shock.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."** The computer announced. **(Leo: 2000)**

"I don't know if you know me True Supreme King." The Professor started. "But your destructive half Zarc knows me very well."

 **"Both my halves know you well Leo Akaba, do you truly believe you can defeat me?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"I can. With the cards that Ray used to stop Zarc." Leo answered.

 **"Then go ahead, use them."** the True Supreme King stated.

Leo looked at Sylvio on that. Sylvio gets the message, and relented, "I end my turn..."

Leo Akaba 1st Turn:

Leo drew, and said "I play the spell, Spirit Collapse! I pay 1000 Life Points to send the Fusion Monster, Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler from my Extra Deck to the graveyard." **(Leo: 1000)**

* * *

 _Spirit Collapse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _'The conditions have been meet... once I use this cards he'll be defeated.'_ Leo thought. "I now activate the continuous spells, En Flowers, En Winds, En Birds, and En Moon. Before their effects the effect of Sky Magician activates gaining 300 points for every continuous spell activated. Their are 4 so that is 1200."

* * *

 _En Flowers_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control "En Moon", "En Winds", and "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can make as many monsters on the field as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, then inflict 600 damage to the controllers of the destroyed monsters for each of their monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

 _En Birds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Xyz Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Flowers" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Xyz Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

 _En Winds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Synchro Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

 _En Moon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Fusion Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Winds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Fusion Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

 _Sky Magician: **(ATK: 3100 + 1200 = 4300)**_

 **"You activated the effect of Supreme King Jaden sleeping in my graveyard."** the True Supreme King stated. **"I pay half my life points to rewrite the effects of any spells played during your turn. I change the effects of your En Flowers, En Winds, En Birds, and En Moon cards to be cards that deal 250 points of damage to their controller in exchange for drawing three cards each."**

 **(True Supreme King: 1000)**

"What!?" Leo gasped as he looked seeing his spells firing blasts, as he cried out. **(Leo: 0000)**

"Leo!/Dad!" Yusho, and Declan cried managing to catch Leo from falling.

 **"Jaden's effect can only be used once per duel, of course once is enough to deal with those spells."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Now then, with his defeat it becomes my move once again."**

Yusho armed hismself, as Sylvio looked nervous for having nothing to defend himself.

* * *

 **Yusho: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 1000**

* * *

True Supreme King 10th Turn:

 **"I Pendulum Summon, join my field Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!"** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if your discard a card from your hand. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking._  
 _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

Yuto, Yuko, Yugo, and Yuri's dragons appeared one-by-one.

"Four dragons at once?" Yusho asked surprised.

Sylvio sees an Action Card, and jumped up to it, "Interesting though I activate Battle Lock to prevent you from going to your battle phase!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 **"Battle phase?"** the True Supreme King questioned before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sylvio asked confused as Yusho looked on curiously.

 **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou's most powerful effect, since monsters of all five types have been summoned in his presence I destroy every other monster on the field and for each one I deal 1000 points of damage to both of you."** the True Supreme King revealed. **"Then, I'm allowed to summon one monster from my graveyard ignoring its summoning conditions."**

"You what!?" Yusho cried.

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

Declan joined just in time before lightning struck both Yusho, and Sylvio knocking them out.

 **(Declan: 2000)**

 **(yusho: 0000)**

 **(Sylvio: 0000)**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"YUSHO!" Yoko cried in horror seeing her husband lost the duel.

"What are we going to do, this guy's too strong." Tate said fearfully.

"Wait who's that on one of his Pendulum Zones?" Allie asked seeing Zarc.

"Huh, I don't know." Tate mentioned.

"Is that... Yuya?" Fredrick asked seeing Zarc looks like Yuya.

"No, it looks like him but that's not Yuya." Yoko told them.

"Wait where is is Zuzu?" Skip asked not seeing his daughter anywhere.

"She's there, you just need to trust her." Yoko said. _'Still, I have a really bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Oh, I should also mention I gain those points." the True Supreme King added calmly

 **(True Supreme King: 6000)**

Declan stayed at his spot before asking, "Dad are you okay?"

"For now, but this duel is as good as over. Without the Natural Energy cards we have no chance of winning." Leo stated.

"Their is another chance to winning." Declan told him.

Leo just looked at his son before losing consciousness.

"Declan be careful." Yusho told him.

 **"Declan Akaba, so you're next?"** the True Supreme King asked ending his turn.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Yes I am. I am will be the most dangerous opponent you'll face." Declan told him.

That was when Aster, Sora, and the others that ere defeating seeing something,

"Hey... everyone we carded!" Aster cried shocked.

"Their turning back to normal!" Sora cried shocked.

"But how?" Zane questioned.

"Wait... then that means-Atem!" Kite cried realizing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Atem's pocket started glowing catching the three off-guard as Atem took his carded parents out.

"What's going on?" Atem asked surprised.

"Everyone who was carded, they're coming back to life." Riley realized.

"Ah crud!" Doug cried realizing what this means.

The cards glowed before it dimmed showing Matt, and Carol waking up groggy.

"The hell? Argh my head..." Matt groaned. "And for once I did't even drink."

"... Mom, Dad?" Atem asked nervously.

They looked, and Carol instantly glared, "What did you do you little brat?"

Atem stepped back terrified at this.

"He didn't do anything, he was trying to help you both." Doug snapped at them.

"Why don't you buzz off?" Carol snapped.

Matt suddenly got wide-eyed, "Uh Carol...?"

"What?" Carol questioned.

Matt pointed as Carol looked, and gasped. They are seeing Supreme Duel God Haou/Zarc are outside. Carol glared at Atem, and asked "Did you unleash that thing on us?"

"N-No I didn't..." Atem answered shakingly.

"Don't you dare lie to me again!" Carol yelled raising her hand to slap him.

"Don't you lay a hand on him." Ray stated. "Am I clear?"

Carol looked to Ray, and scoffed "And what are you gonna do about it little girl? He's my son I can do what I want to him."

Ray just glared at Carol unflinchingly. "Don't touch him."

Carol only sneered at this.

"Forget about him right now Carol." Matt told her. "Bigger things first how can we get away from this dragon?"

"In most things I heard they require sacrifices to be appeased." Carol thought placing her hand in a thinking manner. She soon got an idea, and turned to Atem.

"Mom?" Atem asked fearfully.

"Listen here if you want to help me you must offer yourself to this dragon." Carol glared. "Fighting it would be pointless."

"Are you stupid, that won't work." Doug mentioned. "What we have to do is beat it so you can just stand back and let us handle this."

"Was I talking to you?" Carol asked him angered.

"... No." Atem said. "Doug's right, mom you don't know what's going on so just... Let us handle this."

"Listen here little brat." Carol glared. "I'm smart, your dumb, I'm big, your little, I'm right, your wrong. And there's nothing you can do about it."

 ** _"You look rather small to me."_** said a voice from behind Carol.

"Who said that?" Carol growled turning to who said it.

The Summoned Skull was standing behind her.

 _ **"You have no idea what your son has gone through in the vain attempt to help you come back after you were turned into a Card."**_ Summoned Skull stated. _**"** **You're the ignorant one."**_

"So the card who he truly represents comes to give me a lecture?" Carol smirked.

"Yeah, the Summoned Skull does represent me." Atem smiled.

"So you see you are a demon who should never have came to this world." Carol told him.

"No, I'm strong and protect the people I care about and will keep getting stronger." Atem answered recalling what Jack had told him.

Carol looked surprised before sneering, "Who in their idiotic mind told you that?"

"Jack Atlas." Atem answered. "A great man who everyone in his city loves and respects."

"Well he's wrong. Your a monster, and will always will be." Carol told him.

"Pardon me miss..." said a voice from behind Carol.

"What?" Carol snapped.

Carol turned to see a blonde man in a white suit who punched her across the jaw sending her to the ground.

"I normally don't hit ladies but I'll make an exception for you." Jack stated.

"What the hell?" Carol grunted before glaring. "Who in the hell are you punching me like that!?"

As Matt rushed to help her up.

"I'm Jack Atlas, and I do see a monster here. Not the Summoned Skull but you." Jack told her. "Do you have any idea what your son's been through recently?"

"I don't care about it." Carol seethed getting up.

Jack just looked at her in disgust before turning to Atem. "What's your opinion on this, after everything you went through was it worth her treating you like this?"

"I just want to know why-"

"Hey guys Declan's about to start his turn!" Doug interjected.

They looked seeing Declan ready to duel. Carol scoffed, "He is really going to fight? Everyone knows that the only way for monsters like that dragon to go if offer a sacrifice it's real simple."

"Of course he is, and so are we." Riley added.

"Have fun getting killed." Carol seethed. "As for me..."

She suddenly grabbed Atem's arm as she dragged him. "I am going to take care of this mess myself by offering him to that beast."

"Why do you hate him?" Doug questioned as Jack moved in front of Carol.

"You don't have to know." Carol grunted. "And why are you stopping me? I am doing the only way to stop that beast, and your keeping me from doing it!"

"Answer the question, then shut up and watch the duels. Maybe you'll learn something." Jack told her.

"Like I said you don't need to know." Carol told him. "And by duels you meant Duel Monsters? That game is only for idiots who can't get a decent life!"

"You do realize that the Dragon you're so afraid of is playing Duel Monsters correct, and your son may be the only person who can defeat him and save your life." Jack told her.

"Yeah right. There is no such thing as that!" Carol chuckled madly.

"You're completely insane." Jack realized.

"No I just happen to be smart!" Carol yelled offended. "I happen to be the champion a genus division four times in a row!"

Jack just continued standing in front of the exit before turning to watch Declan duel.

They turned.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 **(Declan Dueling Theme: Broken by Fivefold)**

"My turn! Draw!" Declan drew, and cried "I use Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrodinger, and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared as the scale appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Schrödinger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Dirac_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 **"Very well, please continue."** the True Supreme King said calmly.

"Pendulum Summon! Emerge my monsters!" Declan cried.

"The Tuner Monster, D/D Nighthowl!" A mouth appeared.

"D/D Savant Nikolas!" A robed being appeared.

"D/D Vice Typhon!" A woman with a snake as an arm appeared.

"And D/D Notural!" A sorcerer that is a demon, and wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Nikola_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zone, but their Pendulum Effects cannot be activated this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Vice Typhon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your Graveyard, including this card._

* * *

 _D/D Notural_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Whenever you Pendulum Summon a "D/D" monster you can add 1 "Dark Contract" card to your hand, and 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster to your hand. You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control to Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your hand by using this card as the tribute. You can only activate this effect during either player's turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card from your hand to target 1 "D/D" monster on your field: That target gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase. If this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon you can Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your deck, by using monsters from your deck but banish that Ritual Monster when it leaves the field._

* * *

 **"You're stronger then the others."** the True Supreme King noted.

"Oh really I wonder what gave that away?" Declan asked adjusting his Glasses. "Now I overlay level 6 Nikola, and Notural!"

The two flew up.

"Xyz Summon! Be Born! D/D/D Wave High King Caesar!" A huge being appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave High King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 Level 6 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would Special Summon a monster(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster whose Special Summon was negated until the end of this turn. If this card gains ATK this way: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains the same amount of ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I tune Nighthowl, with Vice Typhon!" The two flew up as Declan cried, "Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!"

white being appeared with a huge blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust High King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. While there are 2 or more "D/D" monsters on the field (other than this card), this card's ATK is doubled._

* * *

"Then I play Vice Typhon' effect to banish it, and Nighthowl from the graveyard! Fusion Summon! Be Born! D/D/D Flame High King Genghis"

A red being appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can target face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "D/D" monsters you control; they have their effects negated until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Finally I play Notural's effect to tribute monsters in my deck! Ritual Summon! Be born! D/D/D Chill High King Markus!"

A blue being with chill appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Chill High King Markus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card can be Ritual Summoned with, "Dark Contract of the Awakening". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

 **"You can perform all the summoning methods, then come and show me what these four High Kings can do in the face of a god."** the True Supreme King challenged.

"For one I play Genghis' effect! I can target spell and trap cards up to the number of other D/D monsters I control, and negate their effects until my stand-by phase!" Declan cried. "The ones I negate are your field spell, and Pendulum Scale!"

Genghis fired rings that hit the field spell pillar, with the scale rendering them worthless.

 **"Intriguing, so now the only card I possess with special abilities is Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Which is also rendered useless." Declan countered. "I activate Markus' effect! While I have two or more D/D monsters I control, I can target one card... and halved it's attack points, and negating it's abilities though in return it can't be destroyed in battle this turn!"

 _Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou: **(ATK: 8000/2 = 4000)**_

"When that effect was used the targeted monster must be the target to all my attacks this turn while you can't play effects in response." Declan revealed.

 **"My monster is still stronger than yours."** the True Supreme King pointed out. **"He has 4000 attack points."**

"Not for long." Declan mentioned. "Alexander's effect! While I have two or more D/D monsters on the field his attack points are doubled!"

 _Alexander: **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**_

"Markus' other effect! When one I control gains attack points I can chose one monster on my field, and it gains attack pints equal to it's original attack points! I chose Ceaser!"

 _Markus: **(ATK: 3000 + 2800 = 5800)**_

"Markus' final effect! I can chose two monsters on my field, and they gain attack points equal to the increase with 1000 less attack points. And when I use this effect Markus will be removed from play during my Stand-By Phase!" Declan revealed.

 _Ceaser: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600)**_

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600)**_

"There are stronger then his dragon now!" Yusho cried excited. "And with him not playing effects in response, and the field spell, and scale not getting in the way it can go through!

 **"A total of 5000 points of damage, just a tad short."** the True Supreme King said calmly.

"It will be worth it." Declan said adjusting his glasses. "Battle! Genghis attacks Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!"

The fusion monster charged at the dragon.

 **(True Supreme King: 5400)**

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

"If Declan keeps this up we'll win for sure!" Aster smiled.

"Ceaser attacks Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!" Declan cried as the Xyz charged.

 **(True Supreme King: 4800)**

"Yes!" Hart cheered.

"Declan you better not stop!" Kite cried smiling.

"Alexander attacks Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!" Declan cried as the Synchro Monster charged.

 **(True Supreme King: 2800)**

"Yeah!" Yusei cheered.

"Declan keep it up!" Gong cried excited.

"Markus attacks Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou!" Declan cried as the Ritual monster charged.

 **(True Supreme King: 1000)**

"Yeah teach that snotty dragon who's boss!" Joey cheered.

At the slash the pillars being Declan fall down, as he muttered, "I end my turn. At this point Markus' power gaining effect wears off, and my monster's attack points return to normal."

 _Markus: **(ATK: 5800 - 2800 = 3000)**_

 _Ceaser: **(ATK: 4600 - 1800 = 2800)**_

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 4600 - 1800 = 2800)**_

Then True Supreme King started laughing. Suddenly Markus, Caesar, Genghis, and Alexander started coughing and gasping for breath.

"Huh?" Declan looked around confused.

 **"At the end of your turn I used the effect of Supreme Pendulum to shuffle it into my deck, now every monster you control that shares a type with Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou can either be destroyed or moved to my side of the field. Your choice Declan Akaba."** the True Supreme King stated.

Declan grunted before answering, "Destroyed."

The four monsters shattered. The True Supreme King asked, **"How did you, and your friends discover Pendulum Summoning?"**

"Discover..." Declan started. "Yuya Sakaki used Pendulum Cards in a duel with the Sledgehammer, a professional duelist."

 **"Well you are wrong about that."** The True Supreme King revealed.

"Wrong, what are you talking about?" Declan asked.

 **"Pendulum was created long ago."** the True Supreme King answered before turning to look up at Supreme King Zarc. **"You think Zarc's Pendulum Aspect, Yuya Sakaki created Pendulum Summoning... But that is wrong. Zarc is the one who created Pendulum Summoning!"**

"Zarc, I see." Declan noted. "That explains everything."

 **"Pendulum was born for revenge against the girl who defeated him."** the True Supreme King continued. **"Your half-sister Ray Akaba."**

"I see, if Zarc Pendulum Summoned his monsters they wouldn't be sent to the graveyard rendering the Natural Energy cards useless." Declan realized.

"Zarc created Pendulum Summoning?" Tate asked shocked.

"We thought it was Yuya!" Fredrick cried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Zarc created that summoning?" Doug asked shocked.

"That's too much to take in now." Atem mentioned.

Carol only glares at Atem.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 **"And your mad enemy Jaden Yuki."** the True Supreme King continued turning to look at Supreme King Haou. **"He is the reincarnation of someone named Haou. The wielder of the Gentle Darkness."**

"The Gentle Darkness?" Declan asked.

 **"The power of the dark, and the weapon to destroy a alien named the Light of Destruction."** the True Supreme King continued. **"And it was Haou's true self long ago that created the summoning you know as Fusion!"**

"He created Fusion as well?" Declan asked in shock. "Then does the same apply to Ritual, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning?"

 **"Hehehe."** the True Supreme King chuckled. **"Oh nameless pharaoh care to share who created Ritual?"**

"The one who created Ritual?" Pharaoh Atem asked before his eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean..."

 **"Yes, you yourself."** te True Supreme King answered. **"For Synchro Summoning it was made by a group called the Dark Signers. And finally for Xyz Summoning it was Barians that created it."**

"I see, then it's our turn now." Declan stated.

 **"Speaking of turn it's my move!"** the True Supreme King cried drawing.

* * *

 _Back at the building..._

The moment the True Supreme King drew, Carol grabbed Atem, and ran out while the others was able to register what just happened a few seconds later.

"Hey stop!" Jack cried running after her as everyone followed them.

Carol made it to the duel, and cried "Hey!"

The True Supreme King and Declan turned to her.

"Dragon! I know what you want!" Carol cried to Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou.

As she said this the dragon turned to her as she continued, "In order to appease you, and offer you a sacrifice. This piece of filth!"

She threw Atem in front of her as he yelped.

 **"What?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"I sacrifice this piece of filth to appease you!" Carol cried to Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou while paying no interest to the True Supreme King. "Take him, and please don't harm anymore of us! We finally realize we cannot defeat you!"

 **"Miss, what are you doing?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"Can't you see I am busy talking to the dragon!?" Carol snapped at him. "I am trying to appease him so he can leave, and left us alone!"

"Declan!" Declan turned to see Doug, Riley, and Jack as Matt walked up to Carol.

 **"Um..."** the True Supreme King said before taking the card off his duel disc.

"Declan that is Carol, Atem's real mother!" Riley told Declan.

"What!?" Declan asked shocked.

"She thinks if she sacrifices Atem then he would leave!" Riley explained.

 **"Ok, no that won't work."** the True Supreme King told her.

"What do you mean?" Carol glared. "Everyone knows that if you sacrifice someone to things like them then they would leave!"

 **"Atem correct?"** the True Supreme King asked. **"Is she joking?"**

"She isn't." Atem answered shaking his head.

 **"He refuses your "sacrifice"."** the True Supreme King said as he replaced the card.

"Refuses?" Carol asked looking terrified.

 **"Yes, now unless you plan on joining the duel go away."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Duels are for idiots who can't get a decent life!" Carol snapped. "You people think you can solve everything with games but this is the real world! So you gotta be smart, and get a good education. And this isn't Halloween lose the costume!"

 **"... Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou kill her before she makes us all any more ignorant."** the True Supreme King said rubbing his head.

"Hey you can't tell him what to do!" Carol yelled unaware the dragon is following his command.

 **"This dragon is a Duel Monster, and my closest ally."** the True Supreme King said as the dragon turned to Carol.

"That's crazy talk Duel Monsters are not friends they are just cards people use to have fun, or do stupid things!" Carol argued.

"Mom look out!" Atem cried.

"You shut up!" Carol snapped at him

"Carol!" Matt cried tackling her as the dragon's attack missed.

 **"Who's going to be dueling next, you may as well join since Declan is about to lose."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Declan! Your field it's empty!" Riley cried horrified.

Carol dragged Matt out.

"Come on, it's now or never." Doug told her. "You too Atem."

"Okay." Atem nodded as they joined.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."**

 **(Atem: 2000)**

 **(Doug: 2000)**

 **(Riley: 2000)**

True Supreme King 11th Turn:

 **"Supreme Dual God Zarc/Haou attack Declan directly."** the True Supreme King stated.

The dragon attacked as Declan jumped up as the attack hit but Declan winced a bit. **(Declan: 0000)**

"Hey, are you alright Declan?" Atem asked nervously.

"I'm okay." Declan answered. "Be careful his field spell, and dragon are tough to take out."

"We've noticed, but don't worry Declan." Riley smiled. "We won't lose."

 **(Final Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

They all armed themselves.

Carol yelled from an allyway, "When will these fools realize they can't defeat it!?"

"What does it matter to you, you'd be happy to see Atem die right?" Celina questioned.

"Very." Carol answered.

"What kind of monster are you?" Rin asked.

"I am not a monster. He's the monster." Carol corrected.

"Atem is no monster." Lulu snapped. "He's a good person and you're the monster."

In anger Carol smacked her. Suddenly Shay grabbed Carol's arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Let me go!" Carol ordered struggling.

"Shut your mouth!" Shay growled.

"You shut your mouth!" Carol growled back.

"I will break your arm." Shay told her.

"Matt get him off!" Carol yelled.

"Okay your highness it's time to start." Atem told him.

 **"Then my turn is over so it's time for you three to go."** the True Supreme King said calmly.

* * *

 **Atem: 2000**

 **Doug: 2000**

 **Riley: 2000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 1000**

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Using Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick I set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Hallohallo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

 _Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
 _Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
 _Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

 _Archfiend Eccentrick_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

His pendulum cards appeared, as he cried "My monsters are ready to swing into action!"

The True Supreme King smiled at this.

"Now I summon my Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Atem cried as is three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Gemini_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK._

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

 **"Strong start, but your monsters each only have 2500 attack points."** the True Supreme King noted calmly.

"So are the dragons except Starving Venom." Atem told him.

 **"True, very true."** the True Supreme King agreed.

"But now I play Hallohallo's Pendulum ability! So now I target Skull Archfiend of Lighting, and it's level now becomes the result of the dice shown!"

 **"Oh?"** the True Supreme King asked curiously.

The dice rolled to 4.

"Now I play Pendulum Call! So now Hallohallo comes to the field!" The pumpkin Pendulum Monster appeared on the field. "Now I tune Hallohallo with Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

The two flew up.

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!" A ray appeared beside him, as he cried "Let's rev it up!"

His Synchro monster appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Chaos King Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can switch the current ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **"So now what?"** the True Supreme King asked curiously.

"Next up is good old Fusion!" Atem cried playing a Polymerization. "By fusing Summoned Skull with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning I can summon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster_

 _You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck._

* * *

 **"I would ask about Xyz but you don't have the monsters for it yet."** the True Supreme King stated. **"Is that all?"**

"Well I'll set this face-down, and end my turn." Atem ended.

Doug 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Doug drew, and said "Okay I play the spell, Darkness Summon! With this by paying half my Life Points I can summon one dark attribute monster, and that's Dark Horus!" His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Horus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **(Doug: 1000)**

 **"Not bad."** the True Supreme King said calmly.

"I end my turn." Doug ended.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley's eyes glowed a bit.

"Take him down Riley." Atem smiled.

Riley looked at Zarc, and cried "Zarc!"

"That voice..." Zarc said. "... Ray?"

"It's me Zarc!" Ray cried.

"Ray..." Zarc said before meeting her gaze and glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same." Ray admitted. "But nevermind that I am gonna bust you out of that you hang tight!"

Zarc's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you care, you abandoned me!"

"I never really did." Ray answered drawing. "I play the spell card, Life Transformation!"

* * *

 _Life Transformation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send your entire hand to the Graveyard (min. 4), then target 4 Spell Cards in any Graveyard(s); Set those targets in your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

 **"What does that spell do?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"Allows me to discard my hand, and set four spells! I chose these four!" Ray cried as En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds, and En Moon were seen.

 **"Those again?"** the True Supreme King asked.

"Yes I activate En Flowers!" Ray cried activating the spell.

"Keep going." Doug cried.

"Now I activate En Birds!" Ray cried.

"Just a bit more." Atem mentioned. "We've nearly won."

"Next I play En Winds!" Ray cried playing the third spell.

"Now, finish this duel!" Atem and Doug cried together.

"And finally I activate En Moon!" Ray finished.

 **"Do it, I'll still have 400 points."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Very well go now!" Ray cried as the spells whirled around the dragon who roared in agony before being destroyed.

 **(True Supreme King: 0400)**

 **"You've sealed your fate."** the True Supreme King stated.

"Why with your dragon gone your just one attack away from defeat." Doug questioned as Ray ended her turn.

 **"With the demise of the god the dark energies within are released in new forms. I call Supreme Darkness Dragon Clear Wing, Supreme Darkness Dragon Dark Rebellion, Supreme Darkness Dragon Crystal Born, Supreme Darkness Dragon Odd-Eyes, and Supreme Darkness Dragon Starving Venom!"** the True Supreme King declared as the five dragons appeared with black auras enveloping their bodies.

"What the!?" Declan cried shocked as they all looked shocked at this.

"What happened to them?" Atem asked horrified.

 **"The Gentle Darkness is fueling them, these dragons are not evil."** the True Supreme King stated. **"This is the full potential of these five dragons, the power that they lost long ago that you've unleashed."**

"What your saying is that because of us they found what they lost?" Doug questioned.

 **"Yes, and now these five dragons will ensure my victory in this duel."** the True Supreme King stated.

True Supreme King 12th Turn:

 **"Supreme Darkness Dragon Starving Venom, attack Chaos King Archfiend."** the True Supreme King stated.

The dragon charged as it destroyed the fiend. **(Atem: 1800)**

 **"Now I activate the spell card Call of Darkness, this card inflicts damage to one player equal to the attack points of all my monsters, and I choose you."** the True Supreme King stated pointing towards Doug.

Doug looked shocked as darkness charged, and Doug cried out. **(Doug: 0000)**

"Doug!" Atem cried as Sylvio caught his little brother.

 **"Now, Supreme Darkness Dragon Odd-Eyes attack her."** the True Supreme King stated.

Ray looked shocked as Odd-Eyes attacked as the attack struck. **(Ray: 0000)**

"Ray!" Atem cried as Declan caught her.

Zarc looked on at this.

 **"None of my dragons can defeat yours so I set this and end my move."** the True Supreme King stated.

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Doug: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 0600**

* * *

"It's all up... Argh to me!" Atem cried drawing.

"Try as hard as he might he can't win." Carol mentioned. "It is clear that it will be that costume freak will win."

"Atem beat me, he can pull it off." Jack smiled.

"Jack's right, he'll win." Declan agreed calmly.

Atem looked at his cards, and wonders how to do so.

 _'What to do? Focus! What would Yuya do?'_ Atem thought before pausing. _'...What would I do?'_

 ** _'Atem... do you trust me?'_ **Rose asked him.

 _'I do Rose.'_ Atem answered.

 ** _'Then let me have this final turn, and I promise I'll beat him and bring everyone back.'_** Rose told him. _**'I have the one card that can pull it off.'**_

Atem looked a bit concerned before nodding as his eyes glowed, "Okay Rose this is where you take over!"

Rose 2nd Turn:

"Thank you Atem, and now I play the spell card Oberon's True Garden! This spell has three effects, first every card on the field is returned to the deck, second you're allowed to bring back your strongest monster, and third I'm allowed to draw one card." Rose declared. _'This is it, the duel ends here and now.'_

 **"Very well."** The True Supreme King said calmly as the Supreme Darkness Dragon vanished as Supreme Duel God Zarc/Haou appeared roaring again.

Rose closed her eyes before drawing her card and smiling. "It's time, I activate the effect of Rose Queen Titania from my hand. I send her to the graveyard and then a monster is brought back with the attack points of every monster our team has lost in this duel. Return to the field, Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull appeared again.

 **"Every single one!? How much is that!?"** The True Supreme King panicked.

"More than enough to end this duel, and bring everyone back." Rose said. _'Atem bring Aniki and the others back.'_

Atem nodded at that. "Time to finish this!"

 **"Atem Sakaki, one day I want to duel you again."** the True Supreme King stated with a small smile.

Atem smiled back before he, and Rose declared "Summoned Skull attack Supreme Duel God Zarc/Haou!"

The monster launched a massive bolt of lightning that destroyed the dragon.

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Doug: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Pharaoh Atem: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **True Supreme King: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the True Supreme King lost his body started glowing.

"He's splitting apart." Atem realized.

 **"Atem Sakaki, our next battle will be one on one. For now though..."** the True Supreme King started before falling to one knee. **"The six return."**

Atem nodded accepting that challenge. With those words the True Supreme King split apart into Jaden and Zarc only for Zarc to roar before splitting into his five aspects as the six of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"Guys!" Atem cried as they ran to them.

"My what happened?" Yugo asked weakly. "I feel like..."

"Like you were electrocuted?" Yuri mentioned. "Join the rest of us."

"Yuya!" Atem rushed to him, and shake him.

"Five more minutes." Yuya said weakly.

Atem shook him again. Yuya groaned before opening his eyes. "Atem, what... Wait what's going on where are we?"

"Yuya your okay!" Atem cried relief hugging him.

"Atem, we still need to stop the Professor!" Yuya mentioned.

"There's no need anymore." Atem told him. "He's already been stopped."

"So then that's it, the Dimensional War is over and Fusion lost?" Yuri asked.

"Not really." Atem answered before explaining to them everything.

"You..." Carol hissed. "What did you just do you brat!"

Atem flinched, and hid behind Yuya.

"You know her?" Yugo asked.

"I'm his mother." Carol stated. "Come here now!"

Atem started to do so. Carol grabbed Atem's arm and smacked him across the face. "You horrid mistake, do you have any idea what you just did!?"

"Hey don't treat him like that!" Yuto scolded taking Atem behind him

"Because of that monster we're all dead!" Carol snapped. "He's my son and if I choose to discipline him that's my choice you homeless freak."

"He just saved all of us, and this is how you repay him?" Sylvio questioned in disbelief.

"Saved us, he angered a dragon!" Carol mentioned. "Because of him we're all going to die!"

"Yep, you've gone completely nuts." Jack repeated.

"Atem... is it really worth saving them?" Yuri asked. "Just say the word, and they'll be cards again."

"Yuri, I want to know why they been acting that to me all my life." Atem answered.

"Well, you heard him." Jack stated. "I think he deserves an answer."

Carol, and Matt looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Matt asked.

Carol grunted, and scoffed "I guess he does need to know."

"We're listening." Yuya said calmly.

Matt told Atem, "Listen it started before you were born. Both me, and your mother were top executives at a company named, Lipton. When we heard that you were going to join our family we were very happy."

Atem's eyes widened in shock.

"It's true too." Carol admitted. "And your father's sister was elastic at the news."

"Very much." Matt chuckled a bit remembering her sister.

"If you felt that way then why, why did you treat him like that?" Zuzu asked.

"That one faithful meeting." Carol growled.

"3 years after he was born it was when we were scheduled too a meeting." Matt continued. "We see that only our boss was there. He told us that ever since he was born we have been slacking. We try to say we weren't but he didn't listen, and fired us."

"You lost your jobs?" Atem asked in shock.

"Ever since we been poor with me trying tofind jobs but I kept getting fired." Carol growled.

"And I started drinking just to forget the bad memories to bad results." Matt added. "When I was sober I did my best to make sure your mother wouldn't harm you. Until..."

"Until your aunt died." Carol finished.

Atem just collapsed to his knees hearing that. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh now your sorry?" Carol glared. "Well your way too late for that!"

"I..." Atem started before looking down. "I had no idea that... If I could have done anything to help..."

"You would just allow yourself to be sacrificed by that dragon!" Carol yelled. "You know what forget it I am gonna make sure you never see the light of day again!"

As she said this she stomped to Atem.

"... Is that what this is all about, money?" Declan questioned as Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, Yuko, and Yuto stood in front of Atem.

"What's it to you?" Carol glared.

"My name is Declan Akaba, if you wanted a job you could have simply come to me. What you've done crossed the line far more often than anyone, You'll both be returning to prison." Declan stated calmly.

"I wouldn't count on that four-eyes." Carol seethed.

"You realize you're considered to have broken out of prison correct?" Declan asked her. "That means on top of the years of child abuse you're also guilty of that, life in prison is the only thing you can expect when we return."

"It wasn't our fault some blue haired kid walked in to our cell, and asked us some questioned, and next thing we new we were here." Matt told him.

"I wanted to know if there was any good in you, if you felt any remorse at all for what you did." Sora told them. "He risked his life to help you two, and this is how you repay him?"

"Risked his life what are you talking about?" Matt asked him.

"War, he fought in a war and risked his own life multiple times against so many people just to save you. He nearly lost his life too." Jesse answered. "What nearly happened in our first match, and if he'd been a half second faster after I lost..."

"He should've not fight death." Carol scoffed turning away.

"You're jealous of him." Riley said. "He's happy and you can't let him be because you aren't."

"Jealous?" Carol glared. "I am not jealous."

"Really, Atem has countless friends, an older brother, parents who will do anything to protect him." Riley mentioned. "He may not have been born with that name but Atem Sakaki has an incredible life now and you two don't, it wasn't it his fault you lost your jobs but yet you took it out on him. So now that he has all that... and someone who truly loves him you want to make him suffer just like you are."

"I am only doing that to him so he would grow into a fine young man." Carol mentioned. "But because the son of that coward, that little girl, and giant they ruined it, and got him involved in that game that is for idiots without a decent life."

"I have a question for you, how much money did that job of yours give you in a year?" Jack asked.

"Matt?" Carol asked.

Matt pulled a calculator out of nowhere, and muttered "Let's see... 10 a day... 70 in a month... this total."

He shows the result of $12,000.

"$12,000 dollars a year. Your son is the champion of the Synchro Dimension, a duelist who if he wanted could be making that much or more every duel." Jack stated. "I didn't, and I doubt he would either but he could if he chose."

"When will people see that Duel Monsters is a waste of time?" Carol scoffed. "If people get involved in it they will never get a decent education, and be terrible people like that idiot Yusho Sakaki."

"Why do you hate dueling?" Yusho inquired.

"It is such a stupid game that should never have been invented." Carol answered. "People are too engrossed by it that almost everyone never got a decent education."

"Have you ever had a match?" Yusho asked.

"Never in my life because 1 I have no interest, and 2 it is very stupid." Carol answered.

"Then I have an offer. Duel me, win and we'll forget everything that's happened. You shouldn't judge something without trying it at least once." Yusho stated. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"How about me saying no." Carol told him. "I promised myself never to play that stupid game."

"What harm will it cause, if you still hate it you can at least say you gave it a shot." Yusho told her.

"Forget it Yusho. You are such an embarrassment to your family, and everyone else." Carol told him coldly.

"Alright, if that's what you think then what about dueling Atem himself?" Yusho asked. "If dueling is as pointless as you say it is then prove that everything he's gone through is meaningless though I think you'll be surprised."

"It's already meaningless." Carol told him. "Let's go Matt. We'll have to deal with that brat another time."

Matt just nodded and followed her. Then Alexander land in front of them preventing them form leaving.

"The only place you two are going is back to prison." Yuya told them.

"Stay out of this you brat." Carol snapped.

As that was happening Yuri weakly got to his feet and started walking off. Atem started to follow him as the dimensions reverted back to where everyone is in the Pendulum Dimension where the police found them.

"Hold it right there." an officer stated before placing handcuffs on Carol and Matt.

"Argh!" Carol grunted.

"Yuri!" Atem cried out.

"What do you want?" Yuri asked. "It's over, you saved everyone Atem."

"Yes, but I didn't do it alone. Rose is the one who made the final turn." Atem revealed.

Yuri just closed his eyes. "Tell Rose I still love her, goodbye Atem."

"Where are you going?" Atem asked him.

"I don't know, I have no family and I've been expelled from Duel Academy as a traitor. I'll figure something out." Yuri said. "Don't worry about it, you've been through enough."

With those words Yuri summoned Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and he got on its back.

"You should head back."

"You can stay with me!"

"What?" Yuri questioned. "Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"Of course I do." Atem answered. "You said I'm like Rose right? Well at that since I am carrying your sister's spirit you should stay close to her like how a brother does."

"I appreciate your concern but you already have an amazing brother and if Yuya and I are together... you know what will happen." Yuri told him. "Take care of yourself."

"Aniki!"

Yuri paused in shock and turned back to Atem. "I can't, besides if your parents should be in jail so should I."

"Aniki!" Atem didn't say that.

Yuri just turned away. "Goodb..."

Suddenly Sky Magician appeared in front of Starving Venom.

"What?"

"I believe I agree with Atem." They turned to see Yusho walking to them.

"Mr. Sakaki, do you even know what I've done?" Yuri inquired. "Including what I've done to your own son?"

"I know very well but that's no reason to go off." Yusho told him. "Forget about the past, and look forward to the future. When your feeling down just turn that frown upside down."

As he said this he handed Yuri a copy of Smile World. Yuri took the card and closed his eyes. "I don't deserve this, and yet you still... Why? Wouldn't Yugo or Yuto make more sense?"

"You just need help." Yusho assured. "You are not alone. Come join."

He held his hand out to Yuri. Yuri smiled but shook his head. "I really am grateful, but at least right now I need to be on my own. You can have your card back."

"Yuri..." Atem said sadly before a transparent version of Rose appeared in front of Yuri.

"Don't misunderstand, I may be back but I just need some time to myself." Yuri clarified before smirking. "Sharing a body and mind with five other people it's hard to get a moment's peace."

"Well I don't mind." Atem told him.

Yuri just nodded before flying off. Atem, Rose, and Yusho stared off as he flew off.

"He'll be back." Yusho smiled.

Atem nodded at that.

"Yusho?" They turned to see Yoko, Skip, Tate, Allie, and Friedrick while it was Yuko who asked. "Is that really you?"

"It's a long story Yoko, but yes." Yusho smiled.

Yoko ran up to him crying, "Yusho!"

Yusho just held her. "It's ok, everything is ok now."

"Why did you have to go like that!?" Yoko yelled at him.

"I had to help a friend of mine who was... making a terrible mistake." Yusho answered. "I would have told you, but I didn't have a chance and I'm sorry."

"Well either way it's great to see you were okay." Skip mentioned walking up.

"I should be saying that to you, how have you been?" Yusho inquired.

"Oh you know." Skip answered. "The school is a bit out of shape, but Yuya is keeping it where it is."

"Is that so?" Yusho asked with a smile. "Well I would say we should celebrate everything being over but we'll have to hold off on that for a bit."

Atem only smiled at this before asking, _'Okay one thing to do is figuring out how to give you five new bodies.'_

 ** _'Wait you were serious about that?"_** Gansley asked in shock.

 _ **'That's... I doubt it's even possible.'**_ Leichter told him.

 _'It may seem impossible. But I want to make sure you five breath air again, to eat, and more importantly to feel anything since the Virtual World strip you five of them.'_ Atem answered.

 _ **'You're completely insane you understand that right?'** _Crump asked.

 _'Call me nuts I'm very serious about it.'_ Atem answered.

 _ **'Well if you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you plan on even starting to pull that one off?'** _Johnson inquired.

 _'That's the big question. We'll figure something out.'_ Atem answered.

 _ **'You need six though right?'**_ Crump asked.

 _'Five. Rose is dead while you five are still alive.'_ Atem answered.

 _ **'Well you have time, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon.'**_ Leichter told him.

"Atem, is everything ok?" Yusho asked.

"Well sir you see before I met you there is this group called the Big Five trapped in some kind of virtual world in a new dimension that has been missed." Atem answered. "I freed them from their torment there, and promised them they will have bodies again. I was talking to them."

"I see... well you may want to cut that conversation short you're scaring your mother." Yusho explained.

"Hm?" Atem asked a bit confused.

"You were staring off into space with this blank look." Sora explained before pausing and looking down. "I should go."

"Back to the Fusion Dimension?" Atem asked him walking over.

"Yeah, maybe... I don't know but it's pretty obvious I'm not wanted around here anymore." Sora answered.

"Your wrong."

Sora turned to see who said that. It was Atem who said that.

"Atem, don't try to sugarcoat this I turned your parents into cards and I can tell you hate me for it even after everything they did." Sora told him. "Besides, you'd be better off if nobody from the Fusion Dimension was even here, we're all evil."

"Your wrong about two things." Atem told him. "One is that I hate you, and two is that you and your residents are evil. I don't hate you for carding my parents while I think it was unnecessary I still consider you a friend, and Yuri, and Rose are reisdents are their not evil."

"Do you even know why I was in this dimension in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I don't care about that. You have done a good deed without noticing." Atem answered.

Sora just stared at Atem in disbelief. "Nothing I've done is good."

Atem rolled his sleeve to show the spot where Sora gotten rid of his scar.

"That was..." Sora started before looking down. "The Professor was wrong, it wasn't Fusion that should have been the base for the Utopia. It should have been Standard."

"Listen Sora I understand you don't feel like being forgiven, and need to go and never be seen again but you are still my friend, maybe even best friend." Atem mentioned.

"Wha... what?" Sora asked in disbelief. "Atem, did you just..."

Atem nodded, and continued "You helped me gotten rid of a painful memory, and given me a chance to taste candy."

Sora started tearing up hearing that. "Atem, stop it."

Atem only hugged him.

"You two alright?" Yuya asked walking up to them.

"Sora needs some comfort." Atem answered.

"No, I'm ok. Trust me Atem." Sora mentioned. "Well... I will be anyway."

* * *

 **Next chapter is the finale of Path of the Pendulum! Be sure to review!**


	26. Final Chapter! Peaceful Times!

**Alright guys time for the finale of this fic here! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Four days later..._

Atem was settling in his new room, and was figuring out how to get the Big Five new bodies.

Knock Knock Knock.

"It's open." Atem simply said.

The door opened and someone walked up behind him and hugged him. Atem was visibly surprised by this allowed himself to stay hugged.

"Atem... can I ask you something?" Riley asked him quietly.

"Yes Riley?" Atem asked her.

"Well, your aunt... what was she like?" Riley asked.

"...Like what a mother should really be." Atem answered. "She was the only one of my flesh, and blood to care about me."

"I wish I could have met her." Riley smiled. "Actually, your family wanted me to get you... they wanted your opinion on something."

Atem listened.

"They're downstairs Atem." Riley clarified.

Atem walked down with her.

"Hey Atem, so Riley was able to get you out of your room then?" Yuya teased.

Atem only looked confused, "You guys would asked me to come down."

"We know, and it's because we thought as a member of the family you should have some say in our decisions, especially ones that involve the entire family." Yoko explained.

"Well I never been a part of that. I mostly keep quiet in stuff like that when I was living with my real parents." Atem mentioned,

"Well that's changing now." Yusho mentioned.

Atem only listened.

"Well, it needs to be all four in favor but so far mom, dad, and I all are considering adding to the family. What do you think?" Yuya asked Atem. "Want another big brother?"

"You mean Yuri?" Atem asked before smiling. "I think that sounds wonderful."

"Good, now there's just one problem. Finding him and making the adoption official." Yoko said. "Nobody's seen him since he flew off."

"Odd-Eyes is a part of Starving Venom right? So maybe he could find him." Atem mentioned.

Yuya, Yoko, and Yusho exchanged a glance before smiling as Yuya handed Atem the card.

Atem took the card, and requested to it, "Odd-Eyes think you can find Starve Venom?"

The dragon just appeared and looked at Atem as if telling him to get on. Atem hopped on before saying to the Sakakis, "I'll be back in a few."

"Alright." Yoko smiled calmly.

Atem smiled before saying to Odd-Eyes, "Okay I'm ready."

The dragon roared before running out of the house. Atem only stayed calm. Odd-Eyes continued running before stopping at a lake where Yuri was resting under a tree with a ghostly version of Starving Venom near him. Atem walked over to him, and shake him.

"Hmm?" Yuri asked opening his eyes. "Atem, what are you doing here?"

"My new family have been talking, and they have decided to add you as a part of their family." Atem answered.

"Is that so, Atem you know it's too dangerous don't you?" Yuri asked. "I appreciate the offer and if it would be possible I'd accept but if Yuya and I were to be in the same place for too long... Zarc will start to influence us again."

"He's already stopped." Atem told him.

"For now." Yuri clarified.

"Yuri he's not going to show up again. We will stop him again." Atem told him.

Yuri just looked at Atem before starting to laugh. Atem looked confused at that.

"Atem..." Yuri started as he stopped laughing and looked down only to shake his head. "Nevermind, it's not important. Alright, you win."

Atem nodded at that.

"We may as well get going then." Yuri mentioned. "Though flying might be quicker."

With those words Yuri summoned Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Atem hopped on Odd-Eyes, and said "Let's get going."

"What are you doing?" Yuri questioned.

"Odd-Eyes got here by foot." Atem pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, put the card back in your deck Atem. Odd-Eyes can't fly but Starve Venom can." Yuri explained.

"You won't mind?" Atem asked Odd-Eyes.

The dragon nodded calmly.

"Okay." Atem mentioned getting off Odd-Eyes, and climbing on Starve Venom. "Yuri sure is lucky to have you."

"More than you know." Yuri whispered as the three of them flew off.

On Atem's mind is where he is thinking of who Zarc is besides the true form of his aspects.

 ** _'We know next to nothing about the guy.'_** Johnson told him.

 _'Ray, and Leo seems to know him pretty well.'_ Atem told them.

 _ **'Yeah but Ray's gone and I don't think Leo's particularly fond of him."**_ Nezbitt pointed out.

 _'We'll have to figure out who he is.'_ Atem thought.

Suddenly Starving Venom raced towards the ground.

"We're here already?" Atem asked surprised.

"Flying is faster." Yuri stated calmly.

"Okay." Atem nodded.

"You can let the others know we're here." Yuri mentioned before looking up thoughtfully. "I actually have something to take care of first."

Atem nodded at that. Yuri got back on Starving Venom. "I'll be back soon."

With those words Yuri flew off. Atem stared off before went inside the house.

 ** _'... My birthday.'_** Rose explained.

 _"Oh do you want to take over for the day?"_ Atem offered.

 _ **'No, not this time anyway.'**_ Rose answered.

 _'Why not?'_ Atem asked.

 _ **'The thing is... it's not just my birthday.'**_ Rose answered before falling silent.

 _"Tomorrow I know."_ Atem told her.

 _ **'No Atem... it's the anniversary of my death too.'** _Rose mentioned.

 _'Oh.'_ Atem thought.

Rose just remained silent. Atem only went inside.

"Atem, is everything alright?" Yuya asked.

"Yuri said he accepts, and says he'll be back soon." Atem answered. "Rose's death."

Yuya nodded quietly as Zuzu walked up to him.

"Atem, can I ask you something?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah?" Atem asked.

"Did your dad... did he have two sisters?" Zuzu asked. "Rin said she'd heard his name before."

"No he only has one." Atem answered.

"Weird, Rin told me she met a nice woman around his age with the same last name." Zuzu mentioned.

"She must be from a different family." Atem told her.

"I guess so, but the thought you might have another living family member..." Zuzu started.

"If I did I would've gone to her but I don't." Atem told her.

"I'm sorry." Zuzu apologized.

"Don't be." Atem told her with a forgiving smile.

Zuzu just looked down before meeting his eyes. "I should head home."

"Yeah it's been a long day." Yuya agreed.

"He's right, let's all get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow Atem." Yusho smiled.

Atem nodded before thinking, _'I wish I know when is my birthday.'_

 _ **'You do, or to be more accurate we can tell you.'**_ Crump told him.

 _'You do?'_ Atem asked surprised.

 _ **'We're in your head, with all of your memories including the good ones. I'm sure a birthday you enjoyed is in here somewhere.'** _Crump explained.

 _'Well I meant the date.'_ Atem clairified.

 _ **'Yeah, I know.'** _Crump answered before the Big Five went silent.

Atem went upstairs.

 _ **'... 42 days from now.'** _Nezbitt said.

 _ **'So when's that?'**_ Gansley asked him.

 _ **'October 5th.'**_ Crump answered

 _ **'We'll tell him in the morning.'**_ Lechiter told them.

 _ **'Wait, what did you guys just say?'**_ Rose asked.

 _ **'October 5th is Atem's birthday.'**_ Crump answered.

 _ **'October 4th is Yuri's.'**_ Rose revealed.

 _ **'What a convenience.'**_ Johnson remarked.

 ** _'Should we tell him when he gets up?'_ **Rose asked.

 ** _'Yeah.'_** The Big Five nodded.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Atem was still sleeping peacefully.

"Atem, it's time to get up." said a female voice.

Atem snorted a bit though sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get up, you have something very important to do today." Yoko reminded him.

Atem nodded rubbing his eyes, "Yes, mom."

Yoko nodded and walked out of the room.

Atem went to the bathroom to wash up.

 ** _'Morning Atem.'_ **Rose told him. ** _'We... there's something interesting we found out last night.'_**

 _'What is it?'_ Atem asked.

 _ **'... I'll tell you when you're done.'** _Rose mentioned.

Atem nodded entering.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Atem walked down the stairs.

 ** _'You were born on October 5th.'_ **Rose mentioned. **_'One day after Yuri.'_**

"That sure is a convenience." Atem remarked.

 _ **'Well Yuri must have definitely been born on October 4th, and your aunt celebrated yours on the 5th.'**_ Nezbitt mentioned.

"Finally up?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah." Atem answered.

"About time, and here I thought you were going to be in bed the entire day." Yuri smirked.

"Well I haven't gotten a lot of peaceful sleeps before this." Atem pointed out.

"Because of them?" Yuri inquired.

Atem nodded at that.

"... Do you forgive them?" Yuya asked.

"..."

Atem didn't answer only looking down.

"Answer the question Atem." Yuri said. "Your brothers need to know."

Atem looked down but nodded.

"Well on a more positive thing someone called while you were asleep." Yuya smiled.

"Hm?" Atem asked.

"A girl I think, she said something about spending the day together with you." Yuri mentioned. "What did she say her name was, Lilly, Taylor... no it was an R name I think."

"Riley." Atem mentioned.

"That's it, she's waiting for you at You Show." Yuri smirked.

Atem nodded walking out, "See you guys sometime."

"See you bro." Yuya smiled.

Atem walked to You Show. Riley was standing outside with a blush on her face as she was looking in the other direction. Atem cleared his throat. Riley jumped before turning to see him only to blush even more. "Oh, Atem..."

"Do you have a fever?" Atem asked worried.

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Your face is awful red." Atem pointed out.

Riley turned even redder hearing that.

 ** _'Um.. Atem.'_** Rose started.

 _'Hm?'_ Atem asked to her.

 _ **'That's called blushing.'**_ Rose explained.

 _"Oh...'_ Atem realized.

 ** _'Yeah.'_ **Rose explained as Riley turned even brighter red because of the silence.

Atem only took her hand asking, "So... what do you want to do?"

"It's over so... Spend the day with you?" Riley asked as she turned even brighter red.

"Yeah..." Atem agreed. "Come on..."

Riley nodded and took his hand.

They walked around to see the park where kids are having fun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Yuya, how did you find him?" Yuri asked.

"Well me, Gong, and Zuzu were walking until..." Yuya explained how he met Atem that day.

"We couldn't be more different, but I'd have done the same thing." Yuri mentioned.

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Our personalities are as different as night and day." Yuri explained. "Still, if I'd found Atem in that situation I'd have done the same thing you did... Maybe more."

"We'll find out eventaully." Yuya concluded.

"Hopefully not." Yuri mentioned.

* * *

 _With Atem, and Riley..._

The two were sitting on a bench watching the ocean horizon.

"Atem... Do you really think it's over?" Riley asked.

"I hope so." Atem answered.

Riley just closed her eyes and rested her head on Atem. Atem turned red but wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you Atem, for everything." Riley whispered.

Atem nodded. Suddenly Riley started crying.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Atem asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm just..." Riley started before looking at Atem. "I'm really happy, and well... "

Riley blushed a bit before kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

Atem smiled hugging her saying, "I love you too."

The two of them just sat together looking out at the ocean after that.

"Beautiful view..." Atem smiled at this.

"Yeah..." Riley agreed.

And so with that our boy Atem Sakaki is now living a good life. With his new brothers, new friends, and girlfriend he made accomplish many impossiblities not alone. But the question is: Is it truly over?

* * *

 **And that's it, Path of the Pendulum is now over. There is a chance of a sequel but we need to make sure so be on the look-out for a fic called, "Sway of the Pendulum"! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
